el verdadero dueño del corazon de serena
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: que pasaria si serena ha vivido toda una mentira con respecto a su vida pasada y futura,que si no todo lo que parece, y sobre todo si su verdareo amor no es darien si no una cierta estrella fugaz para todas las fan de serena y seiya
1. Chapter 1

EL Verdadero Dueño del Corazon de Serena

Hace 2 años que nuestras heroinas derrotaron a sailor galaxia y las sailor stars lights regresaron a su planeta junto con su princesa , hace 2 años que la tierra esta en paz y todas las chicas viven su sueños , todas excepto una Serena Tsukido que desde el dia que cierta estrella fugaz de cabello negro azabache ha partido , nuestra serena parece que ya no es la misma, que le falta algo valioso y que lo dejo perder por un destino que supuestamente estaria mas que feliz que cumplirla pero ahora ya no esta tan segura mas si su supuesto amor eterno ya no la trata con amor y cariño ( si es que alguna vez realmente lo hizo) sino por compromiso, pero en fin ella ya no es la misma y nunca mas lo sera al menos que su estrella fugaz regrese y cumpla aquella promesa de secuestrarla , porque para serena antes de ser sailor era feliz sin preocupaciones y hoy en dia tiene que estar con cuidado con lo que dice o haces ya que sus "supuestas amigas" le critican por todo y no la acptan tal como es porque segun ellas ese no es comportamiento de una futura reina de tokyo deberia tener,

Y a las clases estan por comenzar y serena se levanto temprano causando un alboroto entre su familia- Serena querida esta Ikuko la mama de serena,-si mama estoy bien ¿cual es el problema que me levante temprrano?, que al menos que haya una tercera guerra mundial o algo asi es extraño que te levantes a esa hora serena tonta- dice sammy el hermano menor de serena-so como tu digas en fin no tengo tiempo para molestarme contigo me voy antes de que se me haga tarde de verdad.

Sammy, que fue eso ni siquiera me grito o me pego

Ikuko. no lo se ultimamente serena esta muy cambiada ya no habla que no sea lo necesario, duerme temprano y ya casi ni sales con sus amigas o darien

Mientras tanto serena llego temprano a la escuela y entra en la biblioteca sin que nadie lo note, buca libros de astronomia referente a las estrellas, me pregunto cual estrella de este libro es la tuya seiya , lastima que te fuiste sin siquiera saber realemte de ti oh seiya desearia que estuviera ahi. Las lagrimas enpiezan a sailir y ya serena no puede aguantar su dolor que por 2 años se lo ha mantendi a si misma ni siquiera luna le ha dicho, por temor a reporocharla como siempre lo hace.

En algun Lugar en Kimoku

Seiya , Taiki y yaten se pasea por el palacio del planeta kimoku en espera de la princesa Kayuu para seguir con la reconstruccion del planeta,aunque todavia se puede ver la naturaleza empezando a resurgir con los arboles verdes y frondosos asi como algunos rios y lagos cristalinos.

Taiki,me pregunto para que nos necesita la princesa ahora

Yaten seguramente para felicitarnos por nuestra actuacion en la tierra

Taiki. jajajajaj ya van 2 años felicitandonos por lo que hicimos , aunque fue sailor moon la que lucho, al final salvo a todos nosotros

Yaten. Tienes razon a peasar de que a principio pense de que era una niña llorona y entrometida la verdad es que logro sorprendernos , especialmente a seiya, no es asi seiya, seiya

Seiya-Pensando- como estaras bomobon son 2 años que no te veo, ni te imaginas cuanto te sonrisa, tus ojos azules profundos como el mar, tu cabello rubio largo y hermoso, llameneme cursi pero no me importa te amo serena tsukido no sailor moon no princesa de la luna solo serena ojala pudiera verte aunque nsea por una sola vez

Yaten. seiya, 

Seiya queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Taiki. dejen de gritar los dos de una vez que tenemos otras cosas que hacer, pero dinos seiya pensando en ella otra vez

Seiya haciendose el que no sabe.-ella? quien?

Yaten. serena quien mas , no te la haga conmigo por que esa no va

Seiya con un suspiro tambien es ell, mi bombon y antes que me den un discurso de que debo olidarla y todo lo demas de una le digo que no , no la olvidare la amo y la amare hasta que me muera ok me expplique mis jovenes amigos.

Yaten ok ok ok entendimos tampoco exagers vamonos la princesa nos espera.

Y con eso se fueron esperando seiya reunirse algundia con su bombon sin saber que el destino le tiene preparada a el y a su bombon una sorpresa llena de dicha pero tambien de triste

nota,es mi primer fanfics de sailor moon y el segundo en general asi que sean buenos please


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Sailor Moon, ya que ellos pertenecen a su escritor Naoko Takeshi, y yo solo los uso a mi antojos jajajaj**

En las Ruinas del Milenio de Plata

La reina Serenity se pasea alrededor de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el resplandeciente Reino del Milenio de Plata, que era gobernado por ella, en conjunto con su familia, recuerdos del aquel reino brillante actualmente la atormenta, con la sensacion de lo que paso en la batalla con el megaverso realmente no ocurrio como ella misma penso e hizo creer a su hija la princesa Serenety, conocida actualmente como Serena Tsukido la legendaria guerrera Sailor Moon.

A traves de un espejo especial ella puede ver como su hija y sus guardianas las inner y outher senshi viven su vida como chicas normales, a pesar de que en los ultimos años han tenido que afrontar diversas batallas desde el mundo de la oscuridad, liderado por el principe diamante, hasta la mas poderosa batalla con sailor galaxia, sin embargo esta ultima batalla le ha permitido conocer el corazon puro de su hija , su gran capacidad de amar y proteger a sus seres queridos, pero dicho gran corazon esta cubierto por una gran soledad y tristeza que no entendia hasta que vio el amor incondicional de una estrella fugaz por su hija, protegiendola y animandola durante la ausencia de Endimyon.

Pero la soledad y tristeza de su hija aun persisten ella, y lo peor es que sus propias amigas y el amor de su vida no se dan cuenta de lo sola y vacia que esta, es mas no es dificil ver que la burbujeante, alocada y divertida serena tsukido a quedado atras , dando a lugar a una joven sombria y dispuesta a ser manipulada como titere por los demas especialmente por sus seres queridos, para la reina , es una sensacion inquenbrantable de dolor e ira al ver a su hija asi, sin sentir parte de culpa de que ella misma a arrojado a su hija en ese nfierno que la consume interiormente cada dia mas y mas profundamente en su corazon. Mientras la reina pensaba en siu hija una memoria lejana llego a su mente.

_**flasback**_

" _la reina Serenety sentada en el jardin de su palacio, esta esperando a 2 personas, la primera un caballero alto de cabello mediano de color intenso y una pequeña de 5 años de edad, rubia de 2 coletas, corriendo a los brazos de su madre la pequeña dice-mami,mami, ya llegamos, estoy soooooooo cansada, pero estoy aqui te extrañe muchisiiiiiiiiiiiimo, la reina agarra a la pequeña y le da un beso en la frente, sonriendole le dice, pequeña dama tambien te extrañe, no tienes ideas cuanto, dime tu principe azul se porto bien, la pequeña mirando al caballero fijamente..le contesta a la reina-es el muy tremendo mami pero yo lo cuide por ti, el caballero sorie y dice-jajajaja nada de que preocurparse amor si con mi pequeña a mi lado no tiene nada que temer"_

**Fin del flasback**

Reina Serenety. Que fue eso , reconozco la niña es mi serenety pero el caballero porque me he tan, familiar, supuestamente serenety es mi unica hija y yo la tuve sola , segun la ley lunar, pero por tengo la sensacion de que hay algo mas , de que ese caballero significo todo mi mundo para mi , pero porque no puedo recordar nada, tendre que llamar a luna y artemis ellos me ayudarn a averiguar lo que realmente paso en el pasado tal vez asi pueda ayudar a mi hija a ser la de antes, pr ella soy capaz de todo incluso entrentarme a mis propias senshi si consigo trer de vuelta a mi serenety. Y con eso la reina serenety decidio lo que tenecia que hacer por el bieneste de su hija y de ella misma .

Autor... Quien sera ese hombre misterioso, sera parte de la vida pasada de serena y si es asi, que represento para ella y para su madre, asi que revisen por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad de Naoko Takeshi, de ser su dueña darien ni siquiera hubiera existido en la historia.**

En el parque n.10, serena se encontraba sentada, esperando a Darien para su cita de los viernes, ya que segun darien es el unico dia libre que tiene debido a sus estudios de medicina, como recordaran en hace dos años darien viajo a los estados unidos para continuar sus estudios, pero como saben nunca llego a su destino debido a sailor galaxia,Cuando la batalla termino y el volvio a la vida de cidio quedarse en japon con serena, ya que el percibio que ella no era la misma desde conocio a seya de los three lights ( ademas que tanto las inner como las senshi le presionaron al decir que como futuro rey de tokyo su deber es estar con la princesa y que sus estudios lo podian seguir aqui sin separarse de serena). A la media hora de serena esta en el parque Darien hace su aparicion.

Darien: Hola serena , disculpa mi tardanza pero tuve un examen a ultimo momento, tienes mucho tiempo esperando aqui, me sorprende que haya llegado antes que yo.

Serena; No acabo de llegar-mintio- pero porque te sorprende que llegue temprano ,no se supone que como futura neoreina de crystal debo ser puntual con todos mis compromisos.

Darien :? que

Serena: nada olvidalo...Pensando...esto es increible y se supone que con el me voy a casar, formar una familia, llega tarde otra vez y encima se sorprende que yo llego temprano, Dios no cabe duda esto no es lo que queria para mi, si fuera seiya llegaria antes que yo , me sorprenderia con un chiste o unas flores o algo, pero no no es seiya el esta en su planeta, y quizas se haya olvidado de mi, en su lugar estoy con esto lllamenme desagradecida pero si desee estar con darien alguna vez, ahora deseo todo lo contrario.

Darien: serena serena estas ahi.

Serena: eh que decias, perdon pero estaba distraida

Darien, Un supiro profundo-murmuro algunas cosas nunca cambian

Serena: fingio no escuchar la ultima parte - te parece que empezemos a caminar

Darien: Ok

mientras al otro lado del parque una nergia oscura y perversa se esconde entre la malesa y su vista se fija en una joven que esta sentada cerca de la fuente.

Voz. ha llegado el momento para que el reino oscuro gobierne para siempre, esa chica debe ser conejo si no lo es, al menos me divertire mucho por aqui. jajajajajaja

La dueña de esa voz y aparece ante la chica quitandole su semilla estelar y transformandola en un demonio, cerca de ahi serena siente la energia y ella y darien corren hacia donde se produce y se preocupa lo que ve.

Serena... Pensando otra vez tengo que luchar, porque no me dejan ser una chica normal, vivir mi vida tranquila es mucho pedir...en fin, con otro suspiro- grito ETERNAL SAILOR MOON transformacion y nuevamente se convirtio en sailor moon.

Voz. ya que no eres conejo te ordeno , que destruya a todos, y con eso el demonio empezo atacar a las personas no si antes.

moon: Alto las personas que viene a este parque viene a descansar y disfrutar de la naturaleza, no permitires que trasforme su lugar de relax en un sitio de horror " Soy una sailor scouts y lucho por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna"

Voz : jajajajajaja y quien va detenerme a acaso tu no me hagas reiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, si siquiera tienes tu cetro para cambiar al demonio

moon. queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? como sabes, quien eres tu

Voz: soy aurora guerrera del munco oscuro y te hemos observado sailor moon a ti y a tus pateticas sailor scouts, ahora realmente dime como vas a deterneme que no tienes armas , estas en mi poder chiquilla tonta.

Continuara.

**Autor**. jijijii , se esta poniendo buena la historia , este enemigo sabe de sailor moon mas de lo que piensa, que hara sailor moon como destruira al demonio sin su cetro que fue destruido en la batalla con galaxia.

En el suiguiente capitulo se desarrollara la batalla de sailor moon y el demonio, y se podra conocer un poco mas del nuevo enemigo. aunque no prometo nada , asi que revisen por favor


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Los personajes de Sailor moon pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeshi, por lo tanto no soy dueña de nada de ser asi de seguro serena hubiera elegido a seiya sobre darien.**

**Resumen del capitulo anterior**. Mientras serena se encuentra con darien en el parque para su cita, un nuevo enemigo aparece conviertiendo a una de las personas en un demonio maligno, serena se transforma en sailor moon para destruir al enemigo, pero para su sorpresa el enemigo sabe de que su cetro fue destruido durante la batalla con galaxia, ademas este enemigo esta en la busqueda de alguien que ellos le dicen conejo, asi que continuemos con la historia...

Sailor moon , se encuentra actualmente esquivando los ataques de este demonio, mientras mentalmente piensa en analizar si el demonio tiene o no un punto debil que lo pueda usar a su favor , ya que sin su cetro se encuentra totalmente desprotegida. Lo que nadie saben es que serena ha estado practicando defensa personal juntos a sus amigas de la escuela, pero lo mantiene en secreto de las sailor scouts y tuxedo mask , porque tenia la esperanza que las chicas y darien con el paso del tiempo la aceptarian tal como es , obviamente estaba equivocada,con la excepcion de las others , los demas siempre la critican por cualquier cosa, mientras ella seguia distraida por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del ataque directo del demonio la cual no pudo evitar.

Sailor moon:- ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no cabe duda este demonio es mas poderoso que los que me he enfrentado antes.

Aurora: . Y eso no es nada para lo que mi amo tiene preparado para este mundo,asi que preparate a morir sailor moon, demonio de rayo destruye a esa mocosa de una vez.

Sailor moon. cerro los ojos y se preparo para recibir el ataque. Pensando... eso es todo estoy muerta, si por lo menos hubiera visto a seiya una vez mas..., al no escuchar nada abrio los ojos y vio a tuxedo mask al frente de ella.

Tuxedo Mask : . esta bien sailor moon?

Sailor moon.: Si estoy bien, gracias por salvarme tuxedo mask

Tuxedo Mask: no tiene nada que agradecerme sabes que es mi deber protegerte.

Sailor moon: " su deber, claro por su amor a serenety no por ti tonta serena"-Gracias de todas formas vamos a pelear

me han conmovido a pelear entonces

Aurora: El demonio era muy poderoso y a tuxedo mask se le complcaba mas el protegera sailor moon, justo cuando el demonio ataco directamente a el y sailor moon llegaron las inner senshis usando sus poderes .

S. mars: saeta llameante de marte

S. jupiter: ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter

S venus: beso de amor y belleza de venus

S. mercury: rapsodia acuatica de mercurio

S. mars: hazlo ahora sailor moon.

S. moon: con suspiro profundo -no puedo

S. mars: que? como que no puedes no seas tonta vas a seguir siendo la cobarde de siempre

S. venus: basta sailor mars.

S. moon: dejala sailor venus si soy cobarde y que, pero dejame decirte sailor mars se te olvido que el cetro de esta cobarde fue destruido durante la batalla con galaxia.

Todas quedaron calladas hasta que la propia sailor moon tuvo una idea.

: T engo una idea no se si pueda funcionar pero vale intentarlo de lo contrario todas pereceremos aqui

S. mars: -sarcastica- y cual es tu poderosa idea, debe ser buena para que a ti se te ocurra algo.

S. moon: ignorando el comentario- se trata del ataque de los planetas de las sailor que dicen chicas.

S. jupiter: Excelente , guiñandole el ojo, le susurra a sailor moon - no le hagas caso a rei, sabe que no le gusta no tener razon en todo.

: -sonrie- entonces hagamoslo.

Asi todas unieron sus poderes y destruyeron al demonio y la persona que fue invadida por la energia del mal volvio a la normalidad.

Aurora. bravo, bravisimo, debo decir que te subestime sailor moon , aparentemente ere mas de lo que aparenta, pero temo que no sera suficiente para salvar este mundo del caos total creado por nuestro amo Sagato, como conejo no aparecio me marcho hasta la proxima...

S mercury. conejo? esta buscando a rini.

: no lo creo , debe ser otra persona si fuera rini , ya setsuna nos hubiera prevenido

S. venus: tienes razon, mejor preparemonos mas fuertes chicas porque este enemigos es muy fuerte.

Todas asistieron con la cabeza, pero a serena se le quedo grabado el nombre de su enemigo sagato, se pregunta de donde lo conoces, porque tiene la sensacion que es alguien de su vida pasada, pero sacude de inmediato ese pensamiento, no se supone que sabe todo de su vida como la princesa de la luna o no?.

Mientras que el el planeta kinmoku.

La princesa Kayuu se reune con sus starlights y decide comentarles acerca de su futuro inmediato, ademas de una energia podesroa y oscura que esta invadiendo el universo,

P. Kayuu: Mis queridas guerreras, como saben nuestro planeta esta en pleno construccion y gracias a su lucha inclazable, estamos en paz por los momentos, por lo que tome una decision definitiva , que por lo tanto no acepto un no como respuestas.

Los 3 quedaron impresionados ante el caracter y dureza de la princesa , y taiki decide romper el silencio.

S.S maker- Sea cual sea su decision la aceptaremos sin ninguna queja alguna princesa

S.S healer; -asi es sabe que nuestra mision es protegerla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

S.S. fighter. usted es la luz de nuestro planeta mientra usted es feliz con las decisiones que tomen, tambien nosotras lo haremos.

La princesa sonrie antes los comentarios de sus guerreras, sobre todo se alegrara mas la reaccion que tendra fighter, con la decision que tomo , saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidio que es ahora o nunca.

: bueno mi decision es...que las 3 partan inmediatamente a la tierra.

Todas: queeeeeeee?

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Autor :** Quiero dar mis sinceras disculpas por mis errores ortograficos, a aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic, tengo una excusa para eso, mi latop tuvo un problema hace 2 meses, se me reinicio borrando todos los programas, incluyendo el microsoft word, por lo que estoy escribiendo en wordpad, se que no es lo mismo, pero al menos lo intento, nuevamente pido mis disculpas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, son de propiedad de su autora Naoko Takeshi, por lo cual no poseo nada solo mi computadora donde escribo mis fanfics.

**En el Capitulo Anterior:** Sailor moon en combinacion con el poder de las otras sailor scouts, logro vencer al enemigo, se conoce el nombre del amo de Aurora, como Sagato y en el planeta Kinmoku las starlights se enteran que deberan regresar a la tierra, asi que continuemo con la historia...

En el Planeta Kinmoku

Decir que sailor star figther estaba sorprendida por la decision de su princesa seria un eufemismo, estaba al igual que las demas en estado de shock, no se imagina cual es la razon de su princesa de enviarlas de regreso a la tierra, por una parte estaba mas que feliz de regresar a la tierra, ya que veria nuevamente a su bombom, pero por otra parte su bombon esta con su novio por lo que cree que no seria buena idea volverla a verla, sin embargo antes de ella o sus otras compañeras pudieran protestar, nuevamente su princesa intervino.

P. Kayuu: Se que ustedes no estan muy contentas por mi decision, y tambien saben que es una decision definitiva, y no pienso cambiar de tambien se que son leales a mi por lo cual le dire el motivo de mi decision , y es que la tierra esta en grave peligro.

S.S. Healer: Pero que tiene eso que ver con nosotras princesa, la tierra tiene sus guardianes que se engarguen ellos de protegerla.

Princesa Kayuu: Quiere que te recuerde healer que si no fueran por ellos, especialmente la princesa de la luna, nosotros no estariamos aqui. debe mostrar un poco de respeto y admiracion hacia sailor moon.

S.S. Maker: Disculpe a healer princesa se que gracias a ellos nuestro planeta esta a salvo, pero ella esta preocupada por su bienestar .

Princesa Kayuu: Lo se, y se agradece su preocupacion , pero este enemigo que ya esta en la tierra es muy poderoso, es mas fuerte que la propia galaxia- con un suspiro continuo- este enemigo por lo que se se llama el " Mundo de la Oscuridad" y es gobernado por Sagato anda en busqueda de un alma inocente de corazon puro como el agua cristalina, y todas sabemos de quien se trata verdad- bueno la pri hicesa de la luna corre peligro enormemente y si no la protegen me temo que el universo entero sera destruido.

S.S. Fighter:: Pero bombom, digo sailor moon tiene a su novio quien la protege, no necesita mi ayuda...

Princesa Kayuu sonrie a fighter: Mi querida fighter, el destino no esta escrito en piedra, a veces la vida te da sorpresa en donde menos te lo espera. Y con eso se marcho dejando a unas starlights con mucho en que pensar.

En el Templo Hikamura.

Las inner senshi se reunieron para analizar todo lo referente a su nuevo enemigo, solo faltaban luna y artemis ya que nadie saben que estan reunidos con la reina serenety en el milenio de plata. Por lo tanto rei ha intentado varias veces leer el fuego pero nada sale, igual amy con su computadora no ha tenido informacion .

Mina: Por lo tanto no tenemos nada

Rei: nada mina ya te dijimos, amy y yo no pudimos encontrar nada

Mina: pero no te alteres rei no es para tanto

.  
>Serena: Alguien saben donde esta luna y artemis<p>

Rei: No puedo creer esto , nosotras preocupadas por el nuevo enemigo y tu preguntando por luna y artemis.

Amy : por favor rei serena tiene razon es raro que ninguno de los dos esten aqui, ellos no se pierden ninguna reunion de este tipo

Serena sonrie: Gracias amy

Rei: Bueno continuemos entonces.

En el Milenio de Plata

Luna: Por fin estamos aqui

Artemis: Si me pregunto que es lo que querra nuestra reina

Reina Serenity: Luna y artemis me alegro que esten aqui, hay mucho lo que tengo que decir.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de su autora Naoko Takeshi, por lo tanto no son de mi propiedad,si fuera asi serena se hubiese quedado con seiya

**En el Capitulo anterior: **Las chicas se reunen para obtener informacion del nuevo enemigo, mientras en el planeta Kinmoku la princesa les informa a las starlights sus razones para enviarla nuevamente en la tierra, y luna y artemeis se reunen con la reina serenety en las ruinas del milenio de plata, asi que la historia continua...

En las ruinas del Milenio de Plata:

Luna y Artemis llegan a las ruinas del antiguo milenio de plata, en ese momento llega la reina Serenety y les dice que se alegra de verlo, pero que necesitan hablar de algo muy importante.

Reina Serenety: luna, artemis lo que tengo que decir es una inquietud que tengo sobre nuestra vida pasada en el antiguo milenio de plata.

Artemis: A que se refiere su alteza , se supone que tenemos todos los recuerdos del reino lunar.

Reina Serenety: Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero ultimamente he tenido sueños con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, y sonrisa radiante, que me da sensacion de paz, tranquilidad, y amor, ademas no solo sueño con el sino tambien con varios niños entre ellos mi pequeña serenety.

Luna: Pero como es esto posible su majestad, no es que segun las leyes lunares las gobernantes de la luna solo tendrian un solo heredero, ademas que la criarian solo, con la excepcion del destino de serena.

Reina Serenety: Lo se luna pero se que este sueño es una vision de lo que paso realmente por eso es que se lo comunico para que esten antentos a lo que pueda pasar, y hablando del destino de mi hija , hay algo que me ha estado molestando ultimamente.

Artemis: Que es lo que le molesta su majestad?

Reina Serenety: Como esta mi hija luna?

Luna: Bien reina Serenety

Reina Serenety: Estan seguros ustedes de que mi hija esta bien?

ambos gatos se miraron entre si confundidos por la pregunta de la reina y su insistencia de saber sobre la seguridad de serena, entonces en untono directo y fuerte la reina continuo con su discurso,

Reina Serenety: Estan seguro que esta bien, que esta feliz por su destino , que su futuro haya sido planeado por otras personas y no por ella, que su opinion acerca de la lucha con sus enemigos no cuentan, que debe comportarse como una princesa y futura heredera de un reino que no sabemos a ciencia cierta si existira o no , porque permintames decirles luna y artemis mi hija no es nada feliz con todo eso-finalizo duramente la reina, hasta que artemis replico.

Artemis: Pero su majestad rini vino del futuro, las puertas del tiempo se abrieron,y pudimos constatar de tokyo de cristal, ademas serena se ve dispuesta a cumplir con su destino.

luna se mantuvo en silencio pensando-( la reina tiene razon serena no es feliz, y yo soy su guardiana, su supuesta mejor amiga y no tome en cuentas sus sentimientos, que mala soy no merezco la amistad y confianza de serena) mientras ella sigue pensando, la reina continuo.

Reina Serenety: Tu lo ha dicho artemis, ella esta dispuesta, pero ese sencillo ello es lo que me refiero ella piensa en ustedes en las sailor scouts, y en endymion, no piensa en ella, acaso la felicidad de mi hija no cuenta, porque le digos a ambos yo le di una nueva vida para que sea feliz, no para convertirse en un martir de sacrificio de ustedes, estan claros.

Luna: Lo se su alteza y tiene razon, no he querido abrir mis ojos pero me he dado cuenta que serena ya no es la misma niña alegrey burbujeante de antes, ahora es mas silenciosa y tranquila y eso no me gusta para nada su majestad.

Artemis: Supongo que no somos los guardianes de la princesa como deberiamos ser verdad

Reina Serenety: No estoy molesta con ninguno de los dos, pero me gustaria que apoyaran a mi hija, ella es unica como es, tiene un corazon inmenso de amor para los demas ,y todos ustedes no la aceptan como es. Por su inmenso sufrimiento me ha hecho decidir que tengo que tomar decisiones en este asunto.

Luna: Y que decision ha tomado su majestad?

Reina Serenety: llamen a las sailor scouts, inner y other por igual es hora de saber realmente quien es fiel o no a mi hija- con un suspiro profundo continuo- luna y artemis ya es hora del juicio a la sailor scouts.

En el planeta Kinmoku.

Mientras se preparaba para partir al planeta tierra, seiya decidio descansar en el jardin , entonces se quedo dormino, en el cual tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

" Un apuesto caballero de cabello azabache y ojos azules corria detras de una joven de cabello rubio resplandeciente con dos coletas y un simbolo de la luna en su frente, alegremente recorrian los jardines de un palacio resplandeciente, la joven se paro frente a la fuente y miro fijamente a seiya.

No es esta una de las noches mas hermosas que haya visto alguna vez principe- dice la joven princesa.

Pero nada comparado con tu belleza princesa, lo mas hermoso que he visto se encuentra frente a mi- dice el joven caballero

la princesa se sonroja y dice- seguro que le dices a todas para que caigan bajo tu hechizo

jajajajaja no es ningun hechizo, lo que pasa es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos soy unico bomboncito-dice el caballero

si y tu molestia y humildad tambien verdad-dice la princesa.

En esos momentos ambos jovenes se miran fijamente , la princesa vio en el rostro del caballero amor puro y condicional, y el caballero vio la bondad y ternura en los ojos de la princesa, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino un poco mas sobre la pirncesa hasta que puso sus labios sobre lo de la joven, fue un beso tierno calido y lleno de a poco se convirtio en un beso apasionado, ambos jovenes debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, en ese momento el caballero le dijo a su princesa

Te amare por siempre bombon-dice el caballero

Por siempre tuya Seiya- dice la princesa"

En ese momentos seiya se desperto aturdido por el sueño que tuvo

Seiya: Que fue eso, ese caballero era yo , y la joven princesa estoy seguro que era mi bombon pero porque, acaso mi gran amor por mi bombocito me hizo imaginar cosas, pero la princesa dijo algo acerca de que el destino de mi bombon no estaba escrito en piedra, sera verdad, como sea debo ir a la tierra a saber la verdad. Bombon esperame voy por ti,

Mientras que en la tierra una joven de cabello rubio desperto sobresaltada de un sueño con su amor imposible, serena pensando ( por dios seiya acaso estoy tan obsesionada contigo que apareces en mis sueñ embargo este sueño fue tan real, por fa seiya te necesito, vuelve a mi mi amor) con eso la joven volio a dormir con la mente de volver a ver a su estrella fugaz.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Sailor Moon o cualquier personaje,ellos pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeshi**

En la tierra, al dia siguiente, serena se desperto mas temprano y mas tranquila despues del sueño que tuvo con seiya, decidio no prestarle mucho atencion y se dirigio directamente a la llegar a su salon de clase se encontro con Amy,no esperaba que ella estuviera ahi , esto es otro secreto de serena, llega mas temprano que los demas porque practica piano con la profesora de musica Yumiko, por lo cual no le alegra mucho que amy tuviera ahi, tiene que inventar una excusa muy buena para salir de eso, ya que no quiere que las demas se enteren especialmente rei, que ultimamente la ha estado molestando bastante y no necesita serena darle otra razon mas para sus burlas por su parte estaba atonita con lo que tenia frente a ella ver a Serena Tsukido llegar temprano a clases es lo mas insolito que le puede suceder, no es que no se alegra de ver que serena se esta responsabilizando por sus estudios y deberes como princesa, sino que no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, ella , lita y mina a diferencia de rei ha notado un cambio en la actitud de serena, y presiente que ese cambio tiene que ver con la ausencia de seiya, para el bien de ella y las demas, desea estar equivocada.

Serena: Hey amy como estas, que haces aqui tan temprano

Amy: Lo mismo puedo decir de ti serena, yo estoy bien y tu aqui tan temprano

Serena-pensando...finalemente le dice: yo llegue a repasar el examen que tenemos de matematica y quimica en dos horas

Amy sobresaltada: asi se me olvido jajajajajaja

Serena con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-pensando- y despues dicen que soy yo

Amy: pero no te preocupes serena que seguro te ira bien

Serena nuevamente con una gota en la cabeza le dice a amy-si seguro amy

En el mundo de la oscuridad aurora se prepara para su proximo ataque , por medio de su espejo de las tinieblas ve a una joven que potencialmente parece ser conejo, justo en ese momento la voz de su señor hace eco en la habitacion.

Voz: Aurora espero que no me falles esta vez, necesito conseguir a todos los miembros del reino lunar sobre todo al conejo

Aurora: Lo se mi señor y no se preocupe que buscare a todos especialmente al conejo

Voz: Y no se te olvide que debes acabar con sailor moon y sus entrometidas sailor scouts, ellas no nos deben impedir conquistar a este mundo

Aurora: Lo se no se preocupe esas tontas no saben lo que les espera y con eso se marcho

Mientras en la tierra todo por lo momentos estaba normal, serena y amy presentaron sus respectivos examenes y fueron almorzar con lita y mina, mientras esperan a rei que estudia en otro colegio cercano al de ellas,

Mina: Chicas como les fue

Amy. yo bien conteste todas las preguntas, era muy facil, no es asi serena

Serena : si es cierto no era tan complicado como yo creia

Todas quedaron asombradas por lo que dijo serena y antes de cualquiera de ellas pudieran replicar se escucho una fuerte explosion en las canchas del colegio inmediatamente todas fueron corriendo hacia esa direccion, y viero una joven atleta siendo absorbida por la energia maligna de Aurora, imediatamente serena se paro frente a las chicas y dijo-chicas transformemonos.

Serena: Eternal sailor moon

Amy: Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter

Mina. Por el poder del cristal de planeta venus

Todas: Transformacion

Sailor Moon: Alto ahi , una chica inocente con sueños y planes de triunfar en la vida no merece ser lastimada por un ser diabolico como tu"soy una sailor scouts y lucho por el amor y la justica y te castigare en el nombre de la luna"

Aurora: Por que siento la sensacion de de ja vu aqui, realmente crees que me volveras a vencer , esfuerzate mas a ver si lo logra, demonio ataca

En ese momento la joven se transformo en un demonio poderoso atacando sin piedad a las sailor, estas tratando de esquivar el ataque, empezaron a atacar a la vez.

Mercury:: rapsodia acuatica de mercurio

Jupiter: ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter

Venus: beso de amor y belleza de venus

Pero sus ataques no afectaron de ninguna manera al demonio, en ese momento el demonio lanzo un ataque en contras de las 4 sailors que estaban heridas por los poderes malignos del demonio, en ese momento sailor mars y tuxedo mask hicieron su aparicion.

Mars: saeta llameante de marte

Tuxedo Mask lanzando su rosa contra el demonio: no permitire que destruya este mundo lleno de belleza natural y gente de corazon puro

Aurora: Realmente me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo con ustedes,pero supongo que todo lo bueno tiene su fin a si que preparense a lo que viene

Mars: que vamos hacer realmente no creo que el ataque de las sailor funcione esta vez

Todas asistieron ,realmente no habia mucho que pudiera hacer, el demonio se dirijio a sailor moon y envio un viento que la alejo de tuxedo mask y las demas en ese preciso momento aurora envio un rayo directo a ella, pero de pronto una voz llego y destruyo el ataque protegiendo a sailor moon

Voz: laser de estrella fugaz

Moon: pensando: "no esto no es posible, realmente el esta aqui en frente de mi, despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento mi querido seiya volvio",entre lagrimas se dirigio a la persona que la salvo-realmente eres tu seiya

S.S Figther sonrie tiernamente a sailor moon: si bombom volvi,susurrandole al oido-volvi para secuestrarte bombocito.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**:Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de su autora Naoko Takeshi, ninguno de ellos son de mi propiedad, ya que fuera asi seiya se hubiese quedado con serena.

**En el capitulo anterior**.

Moon: pensando: "no esto no es posible, realmente el esta aqui en frente de mi, despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento mi querido seiya volvio",entre lagrimas se dirigio a la persona que la salvo-realmente eres tu seiya

S.S Figther sonrie tiernamente a sailor moon: si bombom volvi,susurrandole al oido-volvi para secuestrarte bombocito.

En la Actualidad

En ese momento sin importarle que todos estuvieran observandolos , sailor moon se lanzo a los brazos de sailor stars figther, sollozando fuertemente tanto que fighter se empieza a preocupar, no penso que sailor moon reaccionara asi por su regreso, y que su ausencia le afectara tanto, no se supone que deberia ser asi ya que ella tiene su novio, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando una histerica aurora empezo a gritarle fuertemente.

Aurora: Quien rayos son ustedes, con que derecho tienen derecho a intervenir.

Figther : somos 3 estrellas fugaces que viajamos , recorriendo la galaxia , soy sailor stars figther

Maker : soy sailor stars maker

Healer : soy sailor star healer

Todas: Las sailor starlights han llegado

Fighter : por ningun motivo vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a sailor moon, me oiste la protegere con mi vida si es necesario.

Sailor moon al escuchar esto,sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosa palido, que no paso desapercibido ni por fighter asi como tuxedo mask cosa que le molesto enormente, entre tanto aurora volvio a decir.

Aurora: Asi ya veremos como la protegeras, demonio ataca, nuevamente el demonio lanzo otro ataque.

SS. Figther: chicas ataquemos juntas

SS. Maker: ok vamos poder sanador ataca

SS. Healer: poder curativo ataca

SS. Figther : laser de estrella fugaz ataca

Los 3 poderes combinados lograron destruir al demonio,y asi salvar a la chica, esto motivo a una furiosa aurora a desaparecer antes todos,no sin antes maldecir y amenazar nuevamente a todos ellos.

Despues que aurora se fue, las scouts y las starlights volvieron a su forma normal, las scouts como serena,amy,rey, lita y mina, y las starlights como seiya,taiki y tenian mucho que decir, pero ninguno de ellos sabian como empezar, ciertamente la reaccion de serena por el regreso de seiya fue bastante obvia, pero taiki y yaten no pueden decir lo mismo, ellos por sus partes nunca fueron muy abiertos acercas de sus sentimientos acerca de ciertas scouts. Taiki se quedo mirando a amy y se dio cuenta que sigue siendo la misma chica dulce y timida que habia conocido, y yaten realmente no sabe que pensar de mina, pues ella es todo lo contrario a el , mientras que el es frio y cauteloso con las personas, mina es burbujeante y parlanchina a mas no poder. Mientras que habia un silencio entre ambos grupos, sorpresivamente rei y darien decidieron intervenir.

Rei: Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aqui

Darien: Si no se suponen que deberian estar en su planeta rescontruyendolo con su princesa

todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud fria de rei y darien que no se dieron cuenta que serena estaba tratando de luchar fuertemente contra la ira que irradia dentro de ella,en eso taiki respondio

Taiki: Nuestra princesa nos mandos a venir para aca, puesto que su planeta esta en peligro.

Rei: Pues no creen que somos suficientemente capaces de protegerla nosotros mismos

Seiya: Si lo se no tiene que recordarnos eso, pero no solo sus habitantes estan en peligro-mirando fijamente a - la princesa de la luna tambien esta en peligro por eso estamos aqui..

Darien: Mira se que alguna vez te dije que la protegiera, pero mirame aqui estoy yo, asi que no hace falta tu presencia

Yaten estaba furioso como se atreven hablar asi a seiya, despues de todo lo que hizo para serena, pero su furia fue opacada cuando nada mas y nada menos serena tsukido le dio una bofetada en la cara a darien, dejando a todo el mundo en shock.

Darien: se -serena porque?

Serena enormente furiosa: Como te atreves, como te atreves de decir eso a seiya, despues que me protegio con su vida, quien te crees que eres mi amo, dueño y señor-sonriendo sarcasticamente-pues permintame decirle principe de la tierra, no eres nada de eso para mi,absolutamente nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me canse ,me obstine de esto, no eres mas que un malevolo caprichoso egoista y mas vil ser humano que haya conocido en mi vida, tanto la anterior como esta, y no tiene derecho a comparar ni siquiera a seiya contigo, porque el es y sera todo que que tu nunca eresssssssss.

Rei:Que te pasa serena estas loca tu no puedes hablarle asi a da... pero no pudo terminar la frase porque al igual que darien recibio una bofetada por parte de una muyyyyyy molesta serena

Serena. Tuuuuuuuu, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer sailor mars, te recuerdo que soy la princesa de la luna, y por lo tando tu deber, adoracion y proteccion es hacia mi esta claro, te crees que eres perfecta y todo pero sabes al igual que el miserable principe de la tierra no eres mas que una ingrata egoista, manipuladora, se cosas rei de ti y darien que si hablo ahora todos aqui se enterarian quien eres tu en realidad, asi que no me provoques entendido,

Tanto rei y darien se mantuvieron en silencio, en cuanto a los demas decir que estaban en shock es eufemismo todos incluso yaten no tenian idea que una furiosa serena es mas peligrosa que todos los enemigos que se hayan enfrentado antes, hasta que seiya rompio el silencio.

Seiya: Vaya bombom realmente me sorprendes por tu nueva actitud

Serena sonrojada: asi porque lo dices seiya

Seiya: Porque finalmente no te resististe a los encantos del gran Seiya Kou

Todos incluyendo serena cayeron estilo anime

Mientras otro lugar las others senshis estan reunidas en el apartamento de haruka y michiru

Setsuna: Asi que ya sintieron que ellas estan aqui

Haruka: si que mas da, si es para proteger a nuestra princesa, esta bien para mi

Michiru; Haruka me sorprende que estes tan tranquila con todo esto especialmente con seiya cerca de la princesa

Haruka: Bueno si la princesa quiere esta cerca de el, quien soy yo para contradecirla, se que he sido muy dura y injusta con ella, asi que cualquier decision que tome estare con ella, esta vez no la abandonare por nada en el mundo

Michiru sonrie: Tiene razon, ella aunque no lo parezca ha crecido y ha demostrado con creces que merece ser nuestra princesa.

Setsuna: Pero que pasara si elige a seiya sobre darien, que sucedera con rini...en ese preciso momento hotaru entra transformada en sailor saturn

Saturn: No te preocupes por eso mama setsuna, el destino no esta escrito en piedras, nuevos cambios transcendentales le ocurriran a nuestra princesa.

Haruka: A que te refieres hotaru

Saturn: A que la hora de la verdad ha llegado, se conocera quienen son leales a la princesa y quienes son sus traidores, los que la quieren perjudicar.

Setsuna: No entiendo explicate mejor hotaru.

Saturn: La reina serenety se me aparecio en los sueños, y me dijo que ya es hora para la celebracion del juicio a las sailor scouts

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen totalmente a su autora Naoko Takeshi**

En el apartamento de los three lights:

Despues de la acalorada e incomoda situacion con rei y darien, los demas decidieron ir al apartamento de los three lights, y asi celebrar su regreso a la tierra, entre tanto rei y darien decidieron tomar otro camino,cosa que no molesto para nada a serena y eso le parecio bastante extraño para los demas en especial a amy y lita, que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con cierta aptitud de rei hacia serena, no pueden dejar de pensar en tokyo de cristal y su futuro perfecto, ademas para ellas la existencia de rini esta en duda, mientras seiya este aqui, por lo tantos ambas se miraron entre si como un acuerdo de no permitir la cercania de seiya y serena. Pero lo que no sabian es que sus miradas entre si, fueron mas que captadas por serena, ella suspirando profundamente penso en que amy y lita eran distintan a rei y que la apoyarian incondicionalmente, pero parece que la vida juega con ella cruelmente porque es todo lo contrario a lo que se imagino, ella sabe que van impedir que ella y seiya esten juntos, apretandos sus puños fuertementes juro que si cualquiera de ellas intentarian algo contra seiya, se arrepentirian del dia que nacieron, por el hombre que ama esta dispuesta a todo,hasta enfrentandose a sus propias guardianas, aun son ingenuas, no saben lo cambiada que esta su princesa, pero si lastiman de alguna forma u otra a su adorado seiya, que no sobren dudas que conoceran a la verdadera princesa de la luna. Al llegar al departamento se sentaron taiki y amy por un lado, mina y yaten por el otro, y lita trato de sentarse entre serena y seiya, pero serena le dio una mirada que descongelaria el polo sur, por lo cual le dio a entender que no era buena idea.

Mina: Muy bien chicos estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos, especialmente a mi querido Yaten

Yaten sonrojado: Gracias pero no fue por ti que vine ok que te quede claro

Mina: si claro como tu digas mi queridisimo yaten, al final caeras rendido a los pies de la diosa del amor mina aino

Yaten suspirando: No cambias verdad mina,en fin me alegro de verte tambien

Mina: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lo sabia, lo sabia

Amy: Mina tranquila quieres-mirando a taiki-pero diganme la verdad porque estan aqui, rei y darien tienen razon nosotros podemos proteger a serena y la tierra, siempre lo hemos hecho desde antes que llegaran a la tierra

Si taiki tenia la esperanza de confesarles sus sentimientos a amy, con esta aptitud de ella hacia ellos, de seguro sus esperanza se esfumaron como el viento, tratando de controlar su ira hacia ella.

Taiki:Ya le dijimos la princesa nos mando para aca a proteger a su princesa y lo vamos hacer con o sin su aprobacion

serena mira a taiki y le sonrie tiernamente agradeciendo de antemano lo dicho por el

Lita; Pero ustedes no entienden no pueden estar cerca de ella

En eso seiya se levanta manteniendo su mano fuertemente a la de su bombon

Seiya: Porque no puedo estar cerca de ella lita, porque despues de lo que hemos pasados somos amigos y yo le jure a ella que siempre estaria con ella, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, y que lita que es lo que les molestas a todas ustedes, acaso es por el bendito destino que tiene que cumplir mi bombon,constestenme es que no le interesa la felicidad de ella.

Lita: Si su felicidad se basa en la desaparicion de un ser inocente, entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo imposible para evitarlo

Serena no aguanto mas y de pronto se transformo en la princesa de la luna, los demas quedaron impresionados, ya que rara vez ella se transformaba en su verdadero ser al menos que tenia al frente a un enemigo poderoso, pero en este caso eran 2 de sus guardianas, asi que la princesa empezo a hablar en un tono que podria asustar a cualquiera.

Princesa Serenety: Jupiter y Mercury lamentablemente parece que mars no es la unica que se me revela, mi destino esta cambiando puesto que yo lo decidi y ninguna de ustedes tienen voz y voto sobre mi, lo que piensen de mi ahora en adelante me tiene sin cuidado-mirando a taiki,yaten y seiya-mis estrellas fugaces me siento honrada por su proteccion hacia mi,es mas no creo que me lo merezco,me han dado tanto

Taiki: Nada de lo que hacemos es mas de lo que nos a dado princesa, solamente su amistad es valiosa para nosotros

Yaten: Es cierto aunque al principio fue dificil, realmente demostraste ser digna de nuestra confianza y la adoracion que seiya te tiene

serenety se sonrojo, es cierto seiya siempre creyo en ella en todo,en sus estudios, en el juego del beisbol y en la batalla con galaxia, y hablando de seiya y mina ambos quedaron mudos, entonces ella se dirijio primero a mina.

Princesa Serenety: Venus, mi diosa del amor , mi mejor amiga , la que me entiende tanto por fuera como por dentro, tengo tantas cosas que decirte pero ahora no es el momento solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Mina solo asiente con la cabeza, entonces la joven princesa se dirije a seiya

Princesa Serenety; Dime seiya que pasa porque tan silencioso, ya habias visto mi yo de verdad antes, durante la batalla con galaxia

Seiya: Lo que pasa bombon, cada vez que pienso que eres hermosa, resultas que te apareces mas bella si eso es posible

serenety no dijo nada entre lagrimas se lanzo a los brazos de seiya, y en ese momento una energia los trasnsporto a otro lugar, mientras que los demas quedaron atonitos por la desaparicion repentina de ambos

En el mundo Oscuro

Mientras en el mundo de la oscuridad, una muy furiosa aurora se pasea entre la habitaciones, buscando la forma de calmarse y ver como puede conseguir al conejo y destruir a las sailor scouts.

Aurora: Como es posible primero esa tonta sailor moon con sus pateticas scouts y ahora estas 3 chicas estrellas o algo asi, me impiden cumplir con mi objetivo.

estaba tan distraida, que casi no siente la energia que se enmano en el centro de tokio

Aurora; que fue eso, esa energia... es del conejo,...esta en tokio estoy segura, pronto conejo nos veremos otra vez jajajajaja

En otro lugar

Una luz brillante cego el jardin de un antiguo palacio, esa luz se fue aclareciendo poco a poco, hasta ver a 2 personas, un muchacho y una joven princesa.

Princesa Serenety: Seiya esta bien

Seiya : creo que si bombon y tu te lastimaste

Princesa Serenety. No estoy bien

Seiya: pero dime bombon ,donde estamos este lugar de alguna forma es muy familiar

Princesa Serenety sonrie: bueno seiya al menos es familiar para mi puesto que este es mi hogar

Seiya: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Voz: Asi es sailor stars fighter, estas en las ruinas del antiguo milenio de plata

Serenety de inmediato reconoce esa voz, tanto ella como seiya voltean al ver a la Reina Serenety en frente de ellos,

Princesa Serenety emocionada: Madre eres tu

Reina Serenety sonrie: Si soy yo mi amor, bienvenida a casa pequeña dama

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jijijiji estoy super feliz con esta historia, cada vez se pone bueno, bueno el primer misterio se revelo, lo que leyeron los primeros capitulos ya deben tener una idea de quien es conejo o no?, en cuanto a serena hay muchas cosas que la envuelven su pasado misterioso y su relacion con darien y rei, rei no es ninguna santa en mi fics asi que perdoneme por los que quieren a rei pero su aptitud en el anime con serena no fue nada cuanto al Juicio de las sailor tengo varias sorpresas inpensables por ahi, lo unico que puedo decir es que consta de varios capitulos , 2 o 3 ya que son 8 sailors,asi que paciencia, por lo tanto gracias a todos que han revisado mi historia, a agatasha, Srta. Rossy Kou, que son grandes escritoras, me alagan muchos por sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/Nota: lo siento nuevamente por mis errores ortograficos pero sin mi word en mi computadora no puedo hacer mucho, pero seguire esforzandome mas para no cometer tanto errores, nuevamente mis disculpas y gracias por la revision.**

**Descargo de Responsabiidad: Los personajes de Sailor moon pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeshi.**

**En el capitulo anterior** Nuevamente serena se decepciona al saber que lita y amy estan de acuerdo con rei y darien , para separarla de seiya, esa decepcion se convierte en furia, lo cual hace que se transforme en la princesa de la luna. Por otro lado aurora siente que en el centro de tokio se enmano una energia cosmica y esta segura que es del conejo,la persona tan anhelada por su amo,sagato, y por ultimo seiya y la princesa serenety llegan a las ruinas del milenio de plata asi que continuemos con la historia ...

En las Ruinas del Milenio de Plata

Seiya no podia creer lo que estaba viendo frente a el estaba una bella dama de cabello al estilo de su bombon, pero de color de plata como la propia luz de la luna, su inmensa belleza es solo comparable con la de la princesa serenety y mas aun cuando su bombon se lanzo a los brazos de la bella dama, llamandola mama , no cabe duda que ahora sabe de donde saco la belleza y la bondad su bombon, su madre tambien enmana una energia calidad llena de amor y sinceridad pura como su hija, mientras el seguia contemplando esta escena entre madre e hija, la reina serenety decidio interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Reina Serenety: Pequeña dama , no me vas a presentar al joven apuesto que robo tu corazon

Ante ese comentario tanto serena como seiya se volvieron rojo como un tomate, hasta que la princesa contesto finalmente.

Princesa Serenety: Bueno...eh madre...el es seiya del planeta Kinmoku, el junto a sus hermanos me ayudaron a salvar la tierra pero supongo que ya tu lo sabias.

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Efectivamente hija mia lo se, sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de ti-mirando a seiya- joven le estare agradecida por siempre, nadie ha mostrado tanta fidelidad y apoyo a mi hija como tu lo has hecho.

Y nuevamente seiya se volvio rojo, pero mantuvo su compostura

Seiya: No tiene nada que agradecer su majestad yo por su hija haria lo que fuera, daria mi vida, le bajaria las estrellas si me lo pidiera

La reina sonrio por ese comentario y mas por la reaccion de su hija sus ojos brillaban de felicidad pura, no cabe duda que este joven seiya kou despertaba sentimientos puros y reales en la joven princesa que endymion jamas pudo, pero ahora es el momento de que la reina le revele a su hija el porque esta aqui.

Reina Serenety:Hija mia te voy hacer una pregunta y delante de este joven, quiero que sea lo mas sincera posible.

Tanto serena como seiya se miraron, preguntandose mentalmente lo que queria preguntar la reina y el porque, asi que serena decidio hablar finalmente a su madre.

Princesa Serenety: Puedes preguntar lo que quieras madre, sabes bien que la unica persona que yo no puedo mentir eres tu

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Bueno aqui vamos... Princesa Serenety hija de la luna, guerrera del amor y la justicia Sailor Moon, y joven extrovertida Serena Tsukido eres realmente feliz en la tierra.

Esto tomo con la guardia baja tanto a serena como a seiya nunca pensaron que la reina podria hacer tal pregunta. Pero Serena por una parte sonrio internamente, no cabe duda que su madre la conocia tan bien, realmente el dicho de madre solo hay una se aplica perfectamente con la reina, pero por otro lado sus sentimientos guardados en su corazon salen a flote con esa pregunta. Se pone a pensar en su vida en la tierra , y descubre que su familia en la tierra, Ikuko,kenji ySammy realmente nunca le han dado un lugar de respeto entre ellos, ni hablar de sus amigas, si no le dicen llorona, la critican por glotona, o por mal estudiante, y lo ultimo que nadie sabe la traicion de rei y darien las personas que mas confiaban en la vida, la apuñalaron por la espalda , viendo fijamente a su madre y sabiendo perfectamente que no puede mentir mas, decide romper el silencio.

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: No madre no lo soy,... creo que nunca fui feliz ahi, no me acuerdo realmente si alguna vez existio la felicidad para mi en la tierra.

Esto realmente golpeo a la reina y a seiya. A la reina,porque ella mas o menos sabia por lo que estaba pasando su hija, pero que ella misma lo confirme y la manera triste y melancolica de su hija le dolio muchisimo, tanto que le arrancaria la vida a las sailor scouts y endymion con su propias manos, pero contuvo ese pensamiento, para eso esta el juicio, y se encargaria que cada uno de los que hicieron derramar lagrimas a su hija pagarian por eso. En cuanto a seiya no estaba muy lejos del pensamiento de la reina, no podria imaginar cuanto sufrimiento tuvo que soportar su bombon durante su ausencia, tuvo una pizca de idea de quienes la han destrozado tanto y si su teoria es correcta el mismo se encargarian de hacer que esas personas lamenten haberse cruzado en su camino, nadie pero nadie lastima a su bombon y se sale con la suya.

Reina Serenety: Luna y Artemis ya oyeron a su princesa

En ese mismo instante los dos gatos salen detras de la reina, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos al sentir el dolor y tristeza de su princesa,luna no aguantando mas salta a los brazos de serena.

Luna: Lo siento, lo siento tanto serena yo no sabia

Princesa Serenety sonriendo tristemente: No te preocupes luna, solo estaba haciendo tu trabajo de convertirme en una mejor princesa, disculpame tu a mi si no lo logre

Luna sorprendida: No digas eso serena nunca, ademas de ser tu guardiana debo ser tu amiga ante todo tu no me fallaste, si alguien fallo fui yo.

Artemis: Y yo tambien , pero princesa ambos juramos que esta vez no te dejaremos sola, danos la oportunidad de demostrarte nuestro amor y fidelidad a ti

Serenety le sonrie a ambos y asiente en acuerdo con ellos, abraza a los dos firmemente,luna voltea y se dirige a la reina.

Luna: Su majestad ellas ya estan aqui, todo esta listo podemos empezar cuando usted lo disponga

Princesa Serenety confundida: Quienes estan aqui madre, que es lo que va a pasar aqui en la luna?

Reina Serenety: No te preocupes hija mia que en poco tiempo lo sabras-guiñandole un ojo-mientras porque no pasa mas tiempo con el joven seiya, de seguro le encantara ver nuestros jardines-luna, artemis vamonos-con eso dejo a una confundida y sonrojada pareja en el jardin del placio.

Otro lugar dentro del Palacio:

En un salon de forma de ovalo dentro del palacio del milenio de plata, se siente una explosion de energia, al disminuir esa energia aparecen 8 guerreras con traje de sailor ,2 chicas con trajes cortos negros y un joven con traje de principe ,lo que significa que las sailor scouts internas y las sailor exteriores, las starlights y el principe endymion fueron transportados desde distinto lugares hacia la luna. Las sailors exteriores sabian lo que esto significaban, pero lo que respectan a las interiores , starlights y endymion no tenian ni idea de lo que esta a punto de suceder, una situacion que les cambiara la vida para siempre. Entonces una dramatica sailor mars, entra en accion nuevamente para el martirio de los demas.

Sailor Mars: Se puede saber donde estamos, porque estamos aqui...

Sailor Uranus: No te das cuenta donde estamos tonta, estamos en el milenio de plata, y la razon del porque, tenemos que esperar a ver

Sailor Mars: Yo no soy ninguna tonta, lo que pasa es que si estamos aqui entonces significa que la tonta de serena esta en problemas y nosotras tenemos que arriesgar nuestro pellejo por ella como siempre...

Una furiosa sailor saturn salio al paso en defensa de su princesa antes de que uranus acabara ella misma con sailor mars

Sailor Saturn: Nunca vuelvas hablar de mi princesa asi-mirandola friamente continuo-si vuelves a decir algo o hacer algo que hiera a nuestra princesa te juro que delante de todos aqui te clavare mi baculo en tu corazon, si es que lo tienes

Todas se quedaron calladas, saben perfectamente que de todas las sailor, saturn ama profundamente a su princesa y no dudara en cumplir su amenaza si alguna de ellas hieren a serena, pero endymion no se inmuto y defendio a sailor mars

Principe Endymion: No te atrevas amenazar a sailor mars saturn, yo soy tu principe y te ordeno mantente al margen de esto, y todos conocen a serena realmente no hay nada que no haga ella para no meterse en problemas.

Esto sorprendio a maker y a healer, y ahora entendian perfectamente a serena cuando golpeo a darien, no cabe duda que es un vil egoista,sin embargo esta sobreproteccion hacia sailor mars daba mucho que pensar, por otra parte uranus estaba que hervia, el que se haya metido con su gatita es algo imperdonable, pero saturn nuevamente le salio al paso.

Sailor Saturn sonriendo maliciosamente: No me haga reir principe de pacotilla, es que no sabes que mis compañeras y yo sabemos de su ultimo enfrentamiento con nuestra princesa, y que ella se libero de los lazos que la ataban, asi que mi fidelidad se mantiene hacia la princesa, asi tambien mi amenaza contra sailor mars y contra quien lastime a mi princesa-susurrandole al oido-asi sea contra usted supuestad majestad.

Tanto Endymion y las demas sailor no dijieron nada todo estaba en silencio hasta que la reina serenety aparecio junto con luna y artemis.

Reina Serenety: Bienvenidas sailor scouts, interiores y exteriores les estaba esperando, starlights se que estan impresionadas con mi parecido a la princesa de la luna y eso de debe a que yo soy su madre

Tanto maker y healer asistieron y hicieron una reverencia pero la reina los detuvo.

Reina Serenety: No queridas, no se arrodillen , mi hija me ha placticado muchos de ustedes, y estoy agradecida por su lealtad a mi hija,-guiñandole un ojo-si se preguntan por un joven llamado seiya no se preocupen que estan en buenas manos

Principe Endymion: Que quiere decir que ese seiya esta en buenas manos, es que acaso esta con mi serena majestad

Reina Serenety friamente: primer lugar no es tu serena como saturn dijo no tienes derecho sobre ella y en segundo lugar mi hija es libre de decidir con quiera estar, entendido endymion.

Sailor Mercury. Pero su majestad ella tiene un destino que cumplir

Sailor Jupiter: Es cierto por su irresponsabilidad en comportarse en una verdadera princesa, nosotras hemos arriesgado nuestra vida, y aun asi ella no cambia

La reina trato profundamente de opacar su ira, pero sin embargo las exteriores, luna y artemis lo sentian lo cual significaba problemas, muchisismos problemas para las interiores, mientras que healer y maker observaban la situacion, maker cada vez mas se decepcionaba de amy , no puede ser que la chica dulce que conocio hace 2 años, sea una chica fria y calculadora, realmente se sorprende que no le duela tanto,tal vez al ver la madurez de serena con respecto a la situacion, lo que paso despues dejo a todos sin habla la reina se dirijio friamente y su mirada llena de ira hacia sus sailor y pronuncio las palabras mas temidas po cualquier sailor.

Reina Serenety: Muy bien ustedes se lo buscaron , por el dolor y sufrimiento de mi hija la Princesa Serenidad, sailor scouts las condeno a un juicio donde se decidiran su destino de forma definitivaaaaa...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Rsponsabilidad. No poseo a Sailor Moon, o cualquiera de sus personajes solamente les pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeshi, si fuera asi seiya hubiera secuestrado a nuestra serena.**

En el Salon del Palacio del Milenio de Plata

En el salon todos estaba tratando de procesar la informacion dada por la reina serenety, incluso las sailor exteriores aun cuando fueron avisadas antes que las interiores no tiene ningun tipo de conocimiento, aunque a juzgar por la mirada congelante de la reina hay que suponer que no es nada bueno, lo que maker y healer tenian curiosidad a ver que es lo que esta a punto de ocurrir entre la reina y sus sailor, ellas apenas vieron a la reina y no cabe duda su parecido a la princesa serena, por lo tanto saben que la reina tienes sus razones para enfrentarse a sus guerreras. Como es posible que serena se hayan aguantado tanto desprecio y egoismo de sus propias guardianas, ni siquieran ellas que al principio desconfiaban de serena fueron tan crueles, eso tambien lo sabe la reina por lo que maiker y healer piensa que la propia reina serenety piensa ponerle punto final a todo esto.

Ciertamente maker y healer estaban correcta, cada mirada de la reina hacia sus sailor presagiaba que el destino estaba a punto de cambiar irrevocablemente para el temor de las sailor interiores. La reina Serenety se concentro en percibir el aura de sus sailor, y lo que percibio no le gusto ,hubo dudas , envidia y rencor hacia su hija, por dentro ella juro que no permitiria que su hija volviera a sufrir a manos de esas ingratas que ellas misma le confio la seguridad de su hija. Mientras las veia se fijo directamente a sailor venus y sailor uranus.

Reina Serenety: Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, de un paso adelante

En ese mismo momento ambas sailor dieron un paso adelante, pero nuevamente sailor mars critico la decision

Sailor Mars: No estoy de acuerdo con todo esto su majestad

Reina Serenety: Que es lo que no esta de acuerdo sailor mars, no esta de acuerdo con el juicio que ustedes misma provocaron o la decision de llamar a sailor venus sobre ti.

Sailor Mars : Con ambas su majestad, con respecto al juicio, con sumo respeto no creo que le hemos fallado a usted o a la princesa, y con lo de sailor venus , a mi opinion personal creo que yo puedo manejar mejor que venus cualquier situacion que usted nos indique

Reina Serenety sonriendo sarcasticamente: Crees que eres mejor que yo sailor mars?, pues si es asi porque no te sientas en mi trono y gobierna por mi te parece.

Sailor Mars apenada: No por supuesto que usted es mejor que yo, solo que pensaba...

Reina Serenety con tono sarcastico: Pensaba que te daria la razon sin dudarlo, no te equivoques conmigo sailor mars, el hecho de que critiques a mi hija todo el tiempo no significa que funcionara conmigo-mirando a las demas- que sean una leccion para todas, no duden de mi ,mi hija por su gran corazon lleno de compasion las ha aguantado pero yo, no soy ella entendidos.

Mientras en el Jardin del Palacio

En el jardin dos jovenes recorrian alegremente todos los alrededores del palacio, para ellos la tranquilidad y belleza de la noche le recordaba que lo vivieron hace mucho,mucho tiempo atras.

Princesa Serenety: Sabes seiya estoy segura que esta noche tan hermosa la he vivido contigo hace tiempo atras, no te parece

Seiya: Yo lo se ,es mas estoy seguro que la joven princesa de mi sueño eras tu bombon, pero eso no me importa y sabes porque bombon?

Princesa Serenety: dime seiya por que?

Seiya: Porque mi dulce bombon no necesito saber del pasado o conocer el futuro para saber que mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen, desde que te vi en el aeropuerto, supe que jamas amaria a alguien que no seas tu, si existio un pasado entre nosotros , no quiero que temas saber bombon, eso nos debe dar fuerzar para forjar con nuestras acciones un futuro elegido por nosotros mismo como personas,y no por alguien que no los asigne.

Si serena tenia alguna duda sobre su decision de dejar su destino, lo que seiya dijo definitivamente le claro sus dudas. Jamas alguien le abria su corazon como seiya lo hizo, definitivamente no sabe que hizo para merecer el amor tan puro y condicional de seiya, el tiene razon si hubo una vida pasada entre ellos, solo puede confirmar que su amor es eterno y verdadero, ella decidio que viviria su vida hasta el tope sin importar la opinion de los demas, viendo a seiya se decidio que era ahora o nunca confesarle sus sentimientos.

Princesa Serenety: Seiya te tengo que confesar algo

Seiya : Que pasa bombon, sabe que me puedes decir lo que quieras bombocito

Princesa Serenety: Yo...pues yo... pues...fijate...que yo te amo seiya kou...

Seiya sonriendo como nunca: Lo sabia bombon, tu madre tenia razon, yo soy el hombre que robo tu corazon, te lo tenias muy guardado bombon

Serenety no dijo nada, se lanzo a sus brazos , acariciando suavemente el rostro de seiya, poco a poco se inclino hacia el. Seiya de inmediato capto la idea y tambien se inclino hacia su bombon, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, electricidad pura recorrian en los cuerpos de ambos , los dos se sentian como tocar el cielo, para serena los suaves labios de seiya eran puro frenesi y podria jurar que viviria eternamente solo por sentir esa sensacion, y para seiya el sueño que tuvo con su bombon no fue nada comparado con esto, realmente no puede creer que esto esta sucediendo , los labios de su bombon son tan suaves y calidos que moriria feliz al saber que probo la miel de los labios de su amada, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin , asi que ambos por falta de aire tienen que separarse.

Seiya: Te amo Bombom

Proncesa Serenety: Por siempre tuya seiya

De nuevo en el Palacio

La reina serenety , despues de la reprimenda que le dio a sailor mars y las otras sailor se dirijio a una habitacion secreta para hablar con sailor uranus y sailor venus, ya que ambas por ser las lideres de ambos grupos de sailor, son las encargadas de rendirle cuenta a la reina por sus acciones a favor y en contra de su hija, a las dos puede ver que ambas son fuertes a su manera de ser, sailor uranus su caracter indomable la hacen ver como una lider, pero su incapacidad de comprender situaciones alejanas a la fuerza como la sensibilidad de su hija, le deja ver que hay ciertas dudas en cuanto a su liderazgo, en cuanto a sailor venus la reina sonrie al ver a la diosa del amor, tal vez no es tan fuerte de caracter como uranus, pero tiene lo que las demas sailor le falta, amor y compromiso con su hija,la a apoyado con su alegria y manera de ser, ella sabe que venus ha estado al tanto de la tristeza de su hija, por eso nunca la ha dejado sola y eso es algo que le agredecera la reina, pero ese hecho no puede nublar la mente de la reina en cuanto al juicio que solo horas dara comienzo.

Reina Serenety: Uranus y Venus supongo que tiene alguna idea de porque las invoque a ustedes sobre las otras sailor verdad

Sailor Uranus: Es porque nosotras somo las lider del grupo de las sailor interiores y exteriores su majestad.

Reina Serenety: Esta en lo cierto uranus, asi que si tiene dudas de algo pregunteme que estoy dispuesta a responder,

Sailor Venus: Bueno su majestad disculpe de antemano mi ignorancia, pero me puede explicar lo que es el juicio de las sailors

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Lamentablemente si te puedo responder venus y digo lamentablemente porque este juicio que se realizara es un sello oscuro que no deberia haber sido revelado.

Ambas sailor impactadas, quedaron sin comprender lo que dijo la reina, esta al ver la confusion decidio continuar.

Reina Serenety: Hace mil años cuando la diosa de la luna"Selene", gobernaba este mundo,ella creo un libro para que sus descendientes se guiaran y asi mantener la luz de la luna brilllante sobre todo el universo, En ese libro se dictaba las normas en que solo las mujeres serian las futuras gobernantes de la luna, y que con su poder que enmana en su corazon puro lleno de bondad, establecerian un reino que no tenian fin, ese reino seria conocido como el "Gran Milenio de Plata", cuyo reino seria la fuente eterna de la paz del sitema solar y sus alrededores. Pero una de sus descendientes quebranto la ley de vivir eternamente sola, ella conocio un joven representante del imperio del sol, y se enamoraron,Todos los habitantes del aquel milenio temia por su seguridad y la tranquilidad del reino.

Sailor Venus emocionada: Un amor imposible que bien, me encantan esos tipos de amores, pero siga su majestad no no dejen en suspenso por favor...

Uranus suspiro definitivamente venus era unica, mientras que la reina sonrio tristemente a la inocencia de sailor venus por lo que prosiguio con la historia...

Reina Serenety: Bueno la diosa selene aparecio ante la joven reina y le dijo que estan dispuesta esta hacer por la persona que ama, la joven le dijo que por esa persona daria su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, que lo ama tanto que moriria sin el,esto conmovio a la diosa tanto que rehizo esa ley permitiendo a la joven vivir con la persona que ama. Poco despues ambos reinos se unieron y la paz y el resplandor de la luna brillo como nunca, la diosa por tal brillo de la luna le dio a la joven reina la oportunidad de formar una familia, y asi fue ella y el rey del sol tuvieron varios hijos, 7 en total, 4 hermosas jovenes y 3 apuestos principes. La tercera princesa era especial ya que ella se convertiria en la futura heredera del milenio de plata. Sin embargo la joven reina tenia 8 guardianas que juraron su fidelidad eterna hacia ella, pero de repente una de ellas llena de envidia y maldad hacia la reina libero la energia conocida como caos, destruyendo todo a su paso, 6 de los hijos de la reina desaparecieron,quedando la reina con su pequeña dama en ese momento la guerrera traidora se dirijia a matar a la reina y su hija, entonces el rey del sol sacrifico su vida para la salvacion de la dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos sailors, ninguna sabian que decir,venus por una parte ya no le estaba gustando tanto esa historia ya que su final no es nada feliz y uranus tiene la sensacion de que hay algo mas, estaban tan concentradas que no notaron las lagrimas de la reina, limpiandose cada una de ellas, la reina prosiguio

Reina Serenety: La diosa de la luna Selene al ver tal destruccion en su mundo y la tristeza de la joven reina, decidio borrar la memoria a la reina y su pequeña ,no sin antes crear un sello para quienes traicionen o lastimen a cualquier descendiente de la luna, ese sello seria abierto solo cuando la reina que gobierne en el reino se sienta en peligro o traicionada por su propia gente, En el sello se consta el juicio en que cada guerrera se sometera a un tribunal disciplinario en el se vera cuan calificadas estan para proteger a la luna, en ese juicio la descendiente de la luna estara al frente para constatar la opinion de sus guerreras hacia ella y viceversa, si las guerreras son inocentes seguiran en su puesto, sino seran desterradas al abismo del fuego eterno para siempre.

Sailor venus suspirando tristemente: Parece su majestad que en esta epoca, por nuestras acciones hacia la princesa serena,nosotras rompimos el sello eh

Reina Serenety: Me temo que si venus, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, el dolor de mi hija es inmenso como el mar y obviamente la diosa lo sintio igual que yo...

Sailor Uranos firmemente en su pensamiento: Su majestad puedo hacerle una pregunta.

Reina Serenety: Si es acerca de la joven reina de una le digo a ustedes dos, que esa joven reina soy ...yo

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad de su autora Naoko Takeshi.**

En el salon del palacio del Milenio de Plata

Mientras uranus y venus estaban reunidas con la reina serenety, el ambiente del salon donde estan las otras sailor no era nada acogedor, cada una estaba en su propio mundo, mientras que pluton, neptun y saturn eran consciente de sus propios errores cometidos hacia la princesa, se puede decir que las interiores parecen no estar en la misma onda que sus compañeras, ya que las 3 aun persisten en el futuro tokyo de crystal, lo cual ellas se beneficiarian mas que la propia serena, especialmente una sailor de cabello negro, que ve en peligro su futuro asegurado a causa de una repentina rebeldia de su princesa y la aparicion de cierta estrella fugaz que definitivamente es un peligro para sus planes. Por otro lado darien tambien piensa lo mismo que la sailor del fuego, no sabe como y cuando el control sobre la princesa se le escapaba de las manos, siempre creyo en la adoracion infinita de ella hacia el ,pero desde que llego seiya esa adoracion ya no existia, el sabe que tiene que hablar con serena y hacerse cargo de la situacion antes de que sea demasiado tarde,su futuro reinado dependia de eso.

En el camino de regreso hacia el salon donde dejaron a las demas sailor, tanto uranus como venus estaban meditando todo lo dicho por la reina, es imposible que todo por lo que lucharon realmente no existio como tal, Uranus sonriendo ironicamente penso que tanta veces que forzo a su princesa a que debe cumplir con su destino, y resulta que todo no es lo que parece, realmente la vida tiene una forma de desmostrarle lo equivocada que estaba, ademas nunca admitiria abiertamente a nadie ni siquiera a michiru, pero por dentro de ella misma es feliz que su princesa este con seiya, ya que con endymion siempre se vio desdichada y sombriamente sola. Venus por su parte piensa en la guerrera traidora de la historia de la reina, si hubo alguien cercano a la reina que la traiciono, no es dificil suponer que en esta epoca tambien haya un enemigo entre sus propias guardianas , ella tiene sus sospecha pero no tiene pruebas que la apoye, pero juro que pase lo que pase estaria a lado de serena, que nunca la dejaria sola, las demas se pueden ir al cuerno o como se diga.

La reina mientras tanto le fue dificil relatar su historia a sus sailor,recordar amargamente como perdio parte de su vida no fue nada facil, y decirle todo a su hija no sera nada sencillo, porque la relacion de su hija con su padre fue muy fuerte, y no sabe si resistira le verdad, agradece a uranus y venus que prometieron solemnemente guardar silencio en todo; en lo del juicio y lo de la verdadera familia real. Entonces llegaron y se encontraron con unas desconcertadas sailor.

Reina Serenety: Mi conversacion con sailor uranus y sailor venus esta entre nosotras, ningunas de ustedes sabran nada hasta la hora del juicio, que por la tardanza de algunos invitados se celebrara entre el dia de mañana o al dia siguiente, mientras tantos todos ustedes se quedaran en el palacio.

Sailor Pluton: Su majestad disculpe mi intromision, pero que pasara con la tierra, actualmente tenemos un nuevo enemigo y por lo que se es muy poderoso, no podemos dejarla sin proteccion.

Reina Serenety: No te preocupes por eso pluton, te puedo dar mi palabra que el enemigo no atacara la tierra mientras ustedes esten aqui, es mas a el le conviene mas que nadie lo que esta a punto de suceder aqui.

Todas asombradas, no podian creer lo que decia la reina, como es posible que este juicio beneficie al enemigo y la reina este tan tranquila como si nada, entonces una muy cambiada sailor mercury intervino

Sailor Mercury: Y aun asi su majestad piensa celebrar un juicio que beneficie a nuestro enemigo es sencillamente ilogico mi reina.

Reina Serenety sonriendo casi maliciosamente: Es increible mercury que tu que te jactas por ser la mas lista de todas, aun no te de cuenta de la importancia de este juicio- viendo que mercury no contesto continuo- mis queridas scouts ustedes gritan a viva voz la inmadurez de mi hija sin embargo al estar en frente de este tipo de situacion las que muestran inmadurez son ustedes.

Nadie contesto, entonces la reina se dirijio a luna y artemis.

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Luna y artemis me parece que hemos dejado mucho tiempo a solas a mi hija y el joven seiya, pueden por favor buscar a esos dos tortolos del amor por mi,

Ambos gatos sonrieron ante el comentario de la reina e inmediatamente fueron a buscar a la pareja, mientras que darien no le gusto para nada el comentario de la reina, serena era suya y de nadie mas, pero su rabia no paso desapercibida por la reina que habilmente le respondio.

Reina Serenety: Querido Endymion, a veces cuando creemos que tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies resulta que no tenemos nada...y con eso dejo a un principe con la sensacion de que algo malo iba a pasar

En las afueras del Palacio:

En las afueras del palacio todo era pura felicidad tanto para serena como a seiya, ambos corrian alrededor de los jardines, jugaban a las escondida, para nuestra princesa era como renacer a la vida no podia creer lo feliz que era solamente al estar con seiya, se sentia viva, su corazon late con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho, seiya tampoco se quedo atras diversas sensaciones de alegria total lo envuelven al sentirse correspondido finalmente por su bombon, mientras ambos abrazados miraban las estrellas, luna y artemis llegaron para lamentablemente arruinarles su momento.

Luna: Princesa , seiya necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Princesa Serenety: Luna y artemis que pasa

Artemis : Su majestad solicita la presencia de ambos

Princesa Serenety: Pero no les dijo para que requiere nuestra presencia

Ambos gatos sacuden la cabeza como señal de negacion

Seiya: Vamos bombon no sea mala, se que quieres tenerme todo el dia para ti solita , pero debes compartirme con los demas,sabes que soy irresistible a la gente por mis encantos.

Tanto serena, luna y artemis tenian una gran gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

Princesa Serenety: Bueno vamonos entonces antes que el ego de cierta persona aumente mas de lo que esta

Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Sabes que eso es imposible bombon

Serena, luna y artemis a la vez: Eso es verdad...

Mientras entraban al palacio, serena se dio cuenta de lo hermoso y lo familiar que era el palacio, ya no podia negar lo que sentia, no solo era aceptar que amaba profundamente a seiya sobre darien sino que en el fondo de su corazon deseaba volver al lugar donde pertenecia, finalmente admite felizmente que la luna es y siempre sera su hogar, se pregunta si tal vez el milenio de plata volveria algun dia, tenia sensaciones alegres y dolorosas a la vez y no entiende el porque, lo unico que sabe perfectamente es que esas sensaciones no tienen nada que ver con su vida pasada con darien, mientras caminaban vieron de lejos a maker y healer.

Healer: Donde estaban metidos ustedes 2

Seiya: Bueno queridisimo hermano estabamos en el jardin del palacio porque la madre de mi bombon nos pidio que nos quedaramos ahi, pero la pregunta correcta es que hacen ustedes aqui

Tanto maker como healer no sabian que hacer ,serena y seiya no estaban al tacto de la situacion de las sailors con la reina, asi que maker decidio decir la verdad a media...

Maker: Bueno serena tu madre nos transporto a todas aqui en la luna y la razon es mejor que se lo pregunte tu misma serena

Princesa Serenety: Cuando dicen todas se refieren a ellas, digo a todas mis sailor socuts

Maker y healer asentieron con la cabeza

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: Parece que ya no puedo escapar de lo inevitable..eh,

Los 3 hermanos vieron como el semblante feliz que tenia la princesa al entrar al palacio se oscurecio solamente con saber que sus guardianas estaban ahi, seiya se percato de eso y no iba a permitir verla sufrir nuevamente asi que la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oido.

Seiya: Escuhame bombon no hay nada que temer, estoy aqui contigo y como te dije en el jardin lucharemos contra quien sea por nuestra felicidad, contra el enemigo, el estupido darien y si es preciso contra tus guardianas, porque mi dulce bombon tu eres la chica mas fuerte que he conocido, no tiene nada que temer ellas no te conocen como lo hago muestrale lo que significa el poder del amor bombon.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo y besando suavemente a seiya: Gracias amor se que sin ti no se que haria, pero tienes razon ellas tienen que aprender que no pueden seguir manejando mi vida a su antojo, soy la princesa de la luna y es hora de darme mi lugar ante ellas,asi que te dejo cun tus hermanos amor tengo que hablar con mi madre, como maker dijo ella es la unica que me puede decir porque mis guardianas estan ahi.

Seiya: Nos vemos mas tarde bombon y suerte y lo poco que se de tu madre, es que ella tiene un corazon puro como el tuyo por lo tanto ella debe tener sus razones y tu debes confiar en ella.

serena asintio y abrazo fuertemente a seiya, ambos nuevamentes se besaron frente a 2 hermanos totalemente en shock, mientras serena se dirijia hacia el sitio donde estaba su madre, seiya se volteo a ver a sus hermanos y sonrio mentalmente la cara de esos dos, definitivamente no tiene precio,asi que para romper el silencio de sus hermanos, hablo finalmente.

Seiya: QUE es que acaso una pareja de novios no tienen derechos a mostrar abiertamente su amor... y con eso se alejo dejando 2 hermanos mas confundidos que antes.

En la habitacion de la reina serenety, esta estaba esperando a su hija decidio por los momentos decirle solamente lo del juicio a sus guerreras, lo demas puede esperar, aunque sabe que eso de los demas cambiaria la vida de su hija para siempre,en ese preciso momento, alguien toco suavemente la puerta de su habitacion inmediatamente ella reconocio ese toque.

Reina Serenety: Pasa Hija mia te estaba esperando

Princesa Serenety: Aqui estoy madre para que solicitas mi presencia

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Veo que seguiste mi consejo, y aprovechaste el tiempo con el joven seiya

Princesa Serenety totalmente sonrojada: SI madre..yo estoy tan feliz con el mama.

Reina Serenety: Me alegro tanto por ti pequeña dama , pero dime sabes que ellas estan aqui,

La joven princesa se sento bajo el regazo de su madre abrazandola fuertemente.

Princesa Serenety sollozando :Lo se madre pero porque,porque estan aqui...es que ...ellas ya no son...lo que alguna vez crei que eran madre...pense que eran mis amigas pero-

Reina Serenety acariciando suavemente a su hija: Pero no lo son, serenety hija mia crees que no se tu dolor y decepcion tuya con respecto a ellas, y no solo ellas , se como te siente con respecto a endymion-tomando en sus manos el rostro de su hija continuo-hija mia mi pequeña luna se todo acerca de ti, tu ira ,tristeza y dolor son todo para mi , mi amor te quiero tanto mas que mi propia vida, por lo que decidi tomar cartas en el asunto.

Princesa Serenety: Que es lo que piensas hacer madre

Reina Serenety: Recuerdas el libro de leyes de la diosa selene

serena asintio con la cabeza en señal de afirmacion

Reina Serenety: Entonces debes recordar el sello oscuro de la diosa selene

Princesa Serenety: Si me acuerdo perfectamente se trata de un juicio universal, para aquellos que traicionen a los miembros de la familia lunar,...te estas refiriendo a...

Reina Serenety: Efectivamente hija mia se trata del legendario juicio galactico en este caso el juicio a las sailor, estoy preparando todo algunos de nuestros invitados no han llegado por lo que decidi postergarlo para mañana o mas tardar al dia siguiente, pero mi amor tu tienes que estar ahi, el juicio se va hacer contra viento y marea, dime hija mia que piensas hacer...

Serena por un momento no sabia que hacer, si ese juicio se realizaba sus compañeras estaban mas que en problemas nada se compara a ese juicio, ni sus anteriores batallas se pueden comparar con tal acontecimiento, pero tambien penso en las constantes humillaciones, criticas y exigencias por parte de sus guerreras, y por primera vez en su vida no dudo en lo que tenia que hacer, mirando fijamente a su madre.

Princesa Serenety con un tono firme y fuerte : Confio plenamente en ti madre mia , lo que tengas que hacer hazlo, por mi parte estare mas que feliz asistir al juicio, es hora que las sailor lamenten todo lo que me hicieron, la traicion a los descendientes de la diosa selene es algo que no se puede pasar por alto

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jijijijiji el juicio se aproxima, tiemblen sailor porque lo que les espera jajajajaj, bueno no podia empezar el juicio sin que nuestra serena se haya enterado,bueno no sabe todo pero mas adelante... y aviso amy ha sido tan odiosa ultimamente que ya perdio a taiki... revisen por favor**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/Nota: jijijijiji, esta historia deberia ser de misterio, porque misteriosamente estoy retrasando el juicio de las sailors, pero eso se debe porque tengo que llenar varios huecos en la historia, serena tiene que reunirse con sus sailor antes del juicio, sobre todo, le revelara un secreto que por ahi algunos ya saben o tiene alguna idea, ademas quien no quiere ver una reunion serena-seiya-darien, estoy seguro que les encantara la formar de actuar de nuestro seiya a defender a su bombon y la cara de darien sobre la manera de actuar de su princesa no tendra precio, y por ultimo y no menos importante tengo que conformar los miembros del tribunal y algunos son conocidos por las sailor,y como estoy actualizando todos los dias no hay nada de que preocuparse, asi como la reina serenety dijo el juicio de las sailor va contra viento y marea...asi que continuemos por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi**

Palacio del Reino Del Milenio de Plata:

Serena estaba dirigiendose a la habitacion principal donde estaban ubicadas sus sailor scouts, no sabia que esperar en el momento de enfrentarse a ellas, seria mas facil esperar hasta que el juicio empiece y ver lo que ellan tenian que decir, pero descarto esta idea sabiendo que los miembros del tribunal que ni ella misma sabe quienes son, se tardarian un poco al llegar al palacio, por lo tanto percibio que por mas grande que sea el palacio tenia la certeza que de una forma u otra se tropezaria con cualquiera de ellas, especialmente con sailor mars, y serena realmente tuvo mas que suficiente de la aptitud arrogante y altiva de la sailor del fuego, es mas con solo pensar en todo lo que rei hino le ha hecho estaba mas que sastifecha por la decision que tomo en conjunto con su madre. Sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en las demas sobre todo en venus y las exteriores, ella sabe que las exteriores especialmente uranus le tiene un cariño sincero hacia ella, y de venus no hay que decir ella ha sido su compañera en todo en la alegria y en la la tristeza, sonrie al saber de los sentimientos de mina hacia yaten, no cabe duda que tienen mucho en comun, al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la habitacion de sus sailor, mentalmente se dijo: es ahora o nunca serena, es hora de que ellas sepan quien es su eso toco la puerta.

Las sailor por su partes estaban intranquilas con respecto al juicio, no tiene idea de porque la reina serenety tomo esa aptitud hacias ellas, en ese preciso momento alguien toco la puerta.

Sailor Mercury: Adelante

En ese preciso momento entro la Princesa Serenety, viendo a unas sailor interiores con unas miradas hacia ella llena de enojo por todo lo que esta sucediendo, mientras que el rostro de las exteriores muestran tranquilidad y aceptacion por lo que esta a punto de acontecer lo cual hizo sonreir a la princesa,por lo cual decidio hablar finalmente.

Princesa Serenety: Sailor interiores y exteriores me imagino que saben porque estan aqui

Sailor Mars sarcaticamente: No se dimelo su alteza real la que todo lo sabe

Princesa Serenety igualmente sarcastica: Y perderme la diversion de ver sus caras el dia del juicio, nunca mars, perdonenme pero si quieren saber del juicio preguntenle a mi madre, pero entre nosotras, dudo mucho que ella le diga algo.

Sailor Mercury: Dime serena porque, porque haces estos se supone que somos amigas

Sailor Jupiter: Es por seiya serena que haces esto? porque te digo que alguien como seiya no vale la pena de arriesgar nuestro futuro por lo que hemos luchado tanto y ademas te recuerdo que tu eres una princesa y el una estrella fugaz que te puede ofrecer el dime

Eso definitivamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, serena mentalmente penso en como buscar a los miembros del tribunal,traerlos a la fuerza si es necesario y hacer el bendito juicio de una vez por todas, pero viendo la sonrisa triunfante de mars, se le ocurrio algo mucho mejor, era hora de que las demas se enteren de la verdad de rei y darien, que dirijio su mirada friamente a jupiter.

Princesa Serenety gritando fuertemente: CALLATE JUPITER CALLATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODA, LES DIJE ANTES Y LO VUELVO A DECIR SI SE VUELVEN A METER CON SEIYA ME VAN A CONOCER REALMENTE, ESTOY HARTA DE LA APTITUD PREPOTENTE DE TODAS USTEDES, EN CUANTO A LO QUE ME PUEDE OFRECER SEIYA TE VOY A RESPONDER ESTUPIDA SAILOR DEL TRUENO, EL ME OFRECE AMOR, SINCERIDAD, TERNURA, BONDAD Y SOBRE TODO FIDELIDAD ALGO QUE JAMAS SU ARROGANTE Y MISERABLE PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA AL QUE TANTO DEFIENDEN ME PUEDE DAR...

Todas estaban en silencio, las exteriores presentian que algo mas iba a pasar pero no se atrevia a preguntar mas porque una furica princesa se dirijio a su guerrera de fuego.

Princesa Serenety realmente furiosa. EN CUANTO A TI TE ADVERTI QUE CERRARAS TU BOCA, PERO PARECE QUE NO ENTENDISTE, TE QUEJAS DE MI TORPEZA Y SEGUN TU MI ESTUPIDEZ, PERO RESULTA QUE ERES MAS ESTUPIDA DE LO QUE PENSE, CREES REALMENTE QUE ME SOMETERE A TI Y A LAS IDIOTAS DE TUS COMPAÑERAS,CON LA EXCEPCION DE VENUS Y LAS EXTERIORES, DESPUES DE LO QUE TU Y EL PERRO DESGRACIADO DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA ME HICIERON, IBA A SEGUIR SIENDO LA MISMA TONTA A QUIEN PUENE MANEJAR COMO UN TITERE, PUES TE DIJO A TI Y A TUS COMPAÑERAS REALMENTE NO ME CONOCEN, NO TIENEN IDEA DE CON QUIEN SE ESTAN ENFRENTANDO

Sailor Mars tartamudeando: pero...se-rena-a-que-te-refieres

Pirncesa Serenety: QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A TODOS A QUE ME REFIERO MARS- mirando a todas las sailor por igual- ME REFIERO MIS QUERIDISISMAS GUARDIANAS, QUE ESTA PERRA LLAMADA SAILOR MARS Y EL PRINCIPE PERFECTO DE LA TIERRA SEGUN USTEDES, SE HAN ESTADO REVOLCANDO A MIS ESPALDA DESDE HACE 1 AÑO Y MEDIO, A ESO ME REFIERO-mirando nuevamente a mars-Y NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO POR QUE AQUI Y DELANTE DE TODAS PUEDO USAR EL CRISTAL DE PLATA Y HACER QUE ELLAS VEAN IMAGENES EXPLICITAS DE SUS ENCUENTRO, ASI QUE CONFIESA DE UNA VEZ O LO HARE A MI MANERA TU DECIDESS.

Sailor Mars sollozando: yo lo siento serena, realmente lo siento.

Sailor Mercury. Asi que es verdad despues de todo lo que hemos tratado de proteger

Sailor Jupiter: Como pudiste hacernos eso en que estaba pensando...

Princesa Serenety todavia furiosa: ESTABA PENSANDO LO BUENO QUE ES DARIEN EN LA CAMA CON ELLA Y NO CONMIGO, EN CUANTO A USTEDES A PARTIR DE AHORA SE DIRIGIRAN A MI CON RESPETO QUERIAN A UNA PRINCESA BUENO BINGO TIENE LO QUE QUERIAN ME TRATARAN DIA Y NOCHE COMO PRINCESA SERENETY DE LO CONTRARIO YA SABEN QUE DEBEN ABSTENERSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS Y LAS UNICAS QUE ME PUEDEN LLAMAR POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA ES VENUS Y LAS STARLIGHTS, ESTAN CLAROS ME EXPLIQUE LO SUFICIENTE

todas asentieron entonces mercury hizo una pregunta que volvio a hacer estallar la furia de serena

Sailor Mercury: Pero serena si sabias de esto porque no nos dijiste nada...

Princesa Serena alterada mas que antes: PRIMERO QUE TODO QUE ACABO DE DECIR, ME LLAMO PRINCESA SERENETY PARA TI MERCURY Y EL PORQUE ESA SENCILLA PREGUNTA DE POR SI ES ESTUPIDA PORQUE USTEDES ESTABAN FIRMEMENTE CEGADAS POR UN MALDITO FUTURO PERFECTO QUE NO VEIAN A SU ALREDEDOR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO REALMENTE, Y YO POR MI PARTE ME ENTREGUE SOBRE MANERA A SUS DESEOS Y CAPRICHOS QUE OLVIDE LO MAS IMPORTANTE Y HERMOSO QUE ME HABIA PASADO EN LA VIDA-mirando friamente a sus sailors continuo-SI SEIYA KOU ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA, EL ESTUVO CONMIGO SIEMPRE, NUNCA ME ABANDONO, NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME CRITICO, ME DIO SU AMOR SIN CONDICIONES Y QUE HAGO YO, LLORO POR EL IMBECIL DE DARIEN SIN TOMAR EN CUENTAS SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO AHORA TENGO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO PIENSO DEJARLA PASAR POR PERSONAS CRUELES Y EGOISTAS COMO USTEDES.

Todo continuo en silencio total, entonces la princesa serenety antes de salir de la habitacion, se dirigio mas calmada y tranquila a venus y las sailor exteriores

Princesa Serenety: Venus,uranus, neptun, pluton, saturn, solo quiero decirles que por favor pasen en la tarde a mi habitacion para que pasemos juntas el poco tiempo que nos quedan antes de juicio, en cuanto a las demas , pueden hacer lo que quieran...

Al salir la princesa las sailor exteriores y sailor venus se reunieron entre si para analizar lo que paso.

Neptun: No puedo creer que ella-mirando a mars- le hizo eso a nuestra princesa

Venus: Yo tenia mis sospecha pero no me imagine que tal daño ella y darien le causaron a serena. No hay que ser un genio para saber que rei siempre tuvo envidia de serena, sobre todo desde que serena desperto como nuestra princesa

Uranus: Es cierto pero una cosa es envidiarla y otra lo que hizo, esto realmente es imperdonable si no fuera por el juicio les juro que acabaria con ella con mis propias manos

Saturn sonriendo: Entonces tendria que hacer fila, porque hay una lista de personas que piensa igual que tu, estamos nosotras, seiya que si se entera lo que paso con nuestra princesa, no dudaria en hacerle pagar a rei y darien con creces el dolor de la princesa.

Pluton: Ademas estoy segura que la reina esta enterada de todo por eso es la razon de este juicio, no cabe duda que muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Todas asentieron esperando pacientemente el dia del juicio.

Mientras en la habitacion de las starlights

En la habitacion de los hermanos Kou , tanto taiki y yaten estaban conmocionados con todo lo que le dijo seiya, el les contos todo acerca de lo que paso con su bombon en el jardin , la declaracion de ella confirmandoles sus sentimientos que el ya estaba empezando a sospechar que ella tenia desde su regreso, ademas le dijo acerca del sueño de el y su bombon, lo que indican que tenian una vida pasada pero mas sorprendente para ellos, es que seiya les dijo que eso no importaba que lo unico que le importaba es que finalmente estaba con su bombon y que nada ni nadie los separaria.

Mientras los hermanos conversaban la joven princesa toco a su puerta.

Taiki:Adelante

La princesa entro mas calmada y tranquila despues de su "pequeña reunion" con sus sailor

Seiya sonriendo: Vaya bomboncito tan rapido me extrañaste

Princesa Serenety besandolo suavemente: No tienes idea amor pero...-mirando a taiki y yaten- tengo que hablar seriamente con los tres

taiki y yaten de inmediato entendieron, ellos saben que serena hablo con su madre, pero en cambio seiya,el pobre estaba en la luna ni se imagina lo que su bombon tiene que decir

Seiya :Dinos bombon que pasa, eso tiene que ver con la conversacion de tu madre acerca de tus guardinas

Princesa Serenety:: Si efectivamente, tenias razon seiya, mi madre si tenia sus razones para traerlas aqui-mirando nuevamente a taiki y yaten continuo-y es que ella decidio condenar a mis sailor a un juicio galactico

Ninguno hablo hasta que un exaltado y confundido seiya kou hablo.

Seiya: Pero como bombon ,cuando fue eso, porque, debemos hacer algo no se hablar con la reina o algo asi

Princesa Serenety confundida: Por que queres hablar con mi madre seiya?

Seiya sorprendido por la reaccion de su bombon: Como que porque bombon , hay que ayudar a tus amigas, se como te siente con respecto a ellas bombon, te duele si a ellas les pasa algo, y como tu dolor es mi dolor por eso te voy ayudar yo estoy siempre para ti mi dulce bombon

Serena sonrio ampliamente no cabe duda que seiya es unico es increible que a pesar de lo mal que lo trataron sus guardianas , el quiere ayudar solo para evitar que ella sufra, pero sacudio la cabeza tenia que decirle a seiya la verdad, que ella no tiene ninguna intencion de ayudar a sus amigas, evidentemente su conversacion con ellas hace un momento le aclaro completamente el panorama

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: Seiya que pasaria si te dijiera que yo no estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis guerreras.

Seiya confundido: Pero bombon porque? tu siempres las defiendes y luchas en nombre de ellas, se que daria todo por tus amigas al menos que...

Princesa Serenety: AL menos que me me hayan traicionado

Nadie dijo nada , taiki y yaten estaban esperando la reaccion de seiya. Este estaba sintiendo que la ira estaba creciendo dentro de el , estaba empezando a imaginar que su teoria estaba correcta asi que decidio averiguar la verdad

Seiya en un tono bastante oscuro: Bombon que te han hecho

Princesa Serenety sorprendida por el tono que uso seiya: A que te refieres a caso sabes quienes me traicionaron

Seiya con el mismo tono : No te pregunte quienes te traicionaron,aunque tengo una teoria mas que obvia bombon, te pregunte que te han hechoooo

Princesa serenety mas sorprendida que nunca: Bueno seiya...eh...darien y rei...ellos

Seiya furioso: ELLOS QUE? QUE TE HICIERON SERENA TSUKIDO, QUE TE HICIERON ESOS MISERABLES DIMELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

serena , taiki y yaten no saben que es lo que deben sorprenderles mas , ver a un muy furioso seiya kou o que este la haya llamado a serena por su nombre completo, que serena recuerde el jamas bajo ninguna circunstancia el la llamo por su nombre lo que no es nada bueno eso, por lo tanto ya dandose cuenta que no puede dar marcha atras lanzo la bomba.

Princesa Serenety: Ellos me engañaron, se vieron durante un tiempo a mis espaldas...feliz...

Continuara...

**A/Nota. jajajajaja ya falta poco para la hora de las sailor, y ahora lo bueno viene, el principe de la tierra se enfrentara aun muy muy enojado seiya kou,,,,, va a ver una transformacion de alguien, y ya se quienes son los miembros del tribunal pero ese es un secreto, que se descubrira en el dia del juicio. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/Nota: Jajajajaja estoy algo cansada por la energia de nuestra serena pero debo continuar con la historia asi, que llega el enfrentamiento esperado por lo menos para mi, el gran seiya kou contra el gran principe de la tierra , asi que hagan sus apuestas por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Sailor Moon o cualquier de sus personajes, solo la historia.**

Milenio de Plata:

En la habitacion de la starlights el silencio que reinaba era realmente escalofriante, desde el momento que serena le dijo a seiya acerca de la traicion de rei y darien , de la manera que estos la habian estado engañando durante 1 año y medio, hizo que este se enojara de tal manera que realmente estaba empezando asustar tanto a serena como a sus hermanos. Seiya por su lado no le cabe en la cabeza tanta crueldad y egoismo de las personas que habitan la tierra, como es posible que se atrevieron a lastimar de tal manera a un angel tan especial como es su bombon, el recuerda como cuando el y sus hermanos estaban a punto de marcharse hacia su planeta,y le hizo prometer a darien que cuidara de su bombon, sonrio ironicamente, obviamente ese imbecil hizo de todo menos de cuidar y hacer feliz a su bombon. Terminando de canalizar lo dicho por serena, seiya mirando fijamente a su bombon.

Seiya con tono bastante frio: bombon te prometi que siempre te protegeria, y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

Princesa Serenety confundida y asustada a la vez: eh...seiya yo lo se... pero yo ya estoy bien no te preocupes lo hecho hecho estas.

Seiya silenciandola con un beso: No bombon no entiendes, te conozco se que ese dolor sigue ahi, no solo por lo que te hizo ese imbecil sino por la confianza que le tenias a esa zorra, ahora entiendo perfectamente a la reina, que ella se encargue de sus guerreras pero-mirando fijamente a su bombon- yo me encargare personalmente del bastardo principe de la tierra.

Princesa serenety asustada: Queeeeeeeee,no seiya no te enfrentes a el no vale la pena , estamos juntos eso es lo que importa

Taiki: Serena tiene razon ustedes estan juntos , serena te corresponde, era lo que mas tu deseaba seiya

Yaten; Ademas que te hace pensar que la reina serenety no esta al tanto de lo hecho por el imbecil, en este momentos tiene sus ojos puestos en sus sailors, pero mas adelante ella se encargara de ese patetico principe.

Seiya furioso mirando friamente a los tres: Es que ustedes no entienden, cuando me fui de la tierra, me fui con el corazon roto, porque mi bombon adoraba infinitamente a ese idiota, me fui con la esperanza de que el cumpliera su promesa de hacerla feliz y protegerla, renuncie a ella para su propia felicidad, no para que unos miserables traidores aplastaran sus sueños y esperanzas...lo siento chicos, lo siento bombon pero esto definitivamente no se queda asi, el principe de la tierra va a saber por mis propias manos que lastimar a mi bombon es el peor error que se pueda cometer...y con eso se transformo y salio de la habitacion.

Princesa Serenety desesperada: FIGTHER, FIGTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR:

Taiki suspirando: Es mejor que no te esfuerces serena, seiya en este momento esta tan furico que creo que ni tu lo haria entrar en razon

Princesa Serenety angustiada: Entonces que hacemos? de seguro que si encuentra a darien lo mata

Yaten: Bueno no es que ese imbecil no se lo merezca...

Tanto taiki y serena se voltean para mirar friamente a yaten, tanto que el pobre estaba empezando a lamentar lo dicho anteriormente

Yaten nervioso: ehhhh...yo decia...puess...ah ya vamonos y encontremos a ese tonto antes que estaremos rifando numeros para visitarlo a la carcel,,,,,,

Ante ese comentario serena y taiki cayeron estilo anime, despues de ese comentario sarcastico de yaten ,salieron muy de prisa en busqueda de una furiosa sailor star figther, para evitar un futuro homicidio en el milenio de plata.

En La Habitacion de huesped del Principe Endymion:

En la habitacion de huesped un nervioso darien se paseaba constatemente, pensando en los ultimos acontecimientos, definitivamente todo le parecia de ir de mal a peor, se suponia, que todo debia ser como el lo planeo, que su serena deberia ser siempre la serena sumisa, la que siempre cree lo que dice, la que estaba dispuesta a todo por el. Pero no, el no contaba de la presencia de esa estrella fugaz que se le ha metido entre ceja a cejas, el sin duda es la razon por el cambio de su princesa, asi que el debe buscar la manera de deshacerse de ella de forma definitiva, por ningun motivo va permitir que alguien tan insignificante como seiya kou arruines sus planes que tanto tiempo el ha mantenido en secretos. Por otro lado estaba el famoso juicio de las sailor, sus recuerdos de su vida pasada no menciona en ningun momento sobre ese juicio, el estaba pensando en sailor mars y el gran peligro que ella corre si se realiza ese juicio, estaba seguro que si intercedia por ella ante la reina, se encontraria con una mirada gelida que congelaria a cualquiera. Sonriendo internamente sabe que su princesa al enterarse del juicio no permitiria que nada ni nadie perjudicaria a sus amigas, estaba seguro que su altercado con rei en el parque era producto de la aparicion de esa estrella entrometida, que juro que de alguna manera seiya kou iba a desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.

Pero como si el destino escuchara sus deseos una explosion de repente lo saco de sus pensamients,ante el estaba nada mas y nada menos que una muyyyy,muyyy furiosa sailor star figther...

Fighter gritando furicamente: COMO TE ATREVES HIJO DE PUTA A LASTIMAR A MI BOMBON, TE JURO QUE NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA HABITACION.

darien ni tonto ni perezozo se transformo en el principe endymion y de inmediato saco su espada para defenderse.

Principe Endymion furioso: ESO LO VEREMOS, QUE HACES AQUI FENOMENO NO SABES QUE ESTE LUGAR ES PARA LA GENTE DE CLASE ALTA Y NO SUCIA COMO TU

Figther: JAJAJAJA, ESTOY AQUI IMBECIL PORQUE LA MADRE DE MI BOMBON ME INVITO QUE TAL, PARECE QUE ELLA NO SE AVERGUENZA DE MI, ADEMAS PARA QUE DE UNA VEZ TE ENTERE, ESTOY CON MI BOMBON Y NADIE ME SEPARARA DE ELLA , MENOS UNA LACRA COMO TU

eso enfurecio a endymion de tal manera que libero energia de su espada y la dirigio directamente a fighter pero para su sorpresa ella la desvio con facilidad y se la devolvio mas fuerte, por lo que no pudo esquivarla.

Principe Endymion en shock : Pero como? esto no puede ser yo soy un principe, el principe de la tierra no puede ser herido por alguien de clase baja como tu.

Figther sarcastica: Sorprendido principe fanfarron, puede ser que yo sea de clase baja, pero por el inmenso amor que siento por mi bombon soy capaz de enfrentarme a cualquiera sobre todo a un principe arrogante como tu,

Principe Endymion. Es que no te das cuenta de nada idiota, serena y yo tenemos una historia de amor desde hacen siglos atras y que se confirmara con la creacion del futuro Tokyo de Crystal.

Fighter con tono sarcastico: jajajajaja estas seguro que tu y mi bombon tuvieron una vida pasada juntos principe fanfarron-mirando fijamente a darien- pues si estan tan seguro de eso entonces porque diablos te acostaste con unas de sus guardianas.

Principe Endymion: QUEEEE? QUE DIABLOS ESTA DICIENDO

Figther furicamente: ESTOY DICIENDO A TU AVENTURA CON LA PERRA DE SAILOR MARS, COMO TE ATREVES DE HABLAR DE UN PASADO Y FUTURO CON MI BOMBON CUANTO TE ESTABAS ACOSTANDO CON ESA PUTA DE REI HINO

Principe Endymion: EN PRIMER LUGAR NUNCAS INSULTES A MARS DELANTE DE MI , ELLA ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE SERENA, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR YO AMO TANTO A SERENA QUE JAMAS LA TRACIONARIA CON NADIE, Y MENOS CON UNA DE SUS MEJORES AMIGA.

fighter ya no sabia que pensar, si rei hino era la mejor amiga de serena, definitivamente su bombon no necesitaba enemigos, y en cuanto al principe de la tierra, estaba empezando a creer que darien estaba en medio de un desierto y que no tenia ni idea de lo que significa el juicio a las sailors, sonrio mentalmente decidio jugar un poco con la mente del principe fanfarron.

Figther sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhhhhh su altisima majestad perdoneme la imprudencia de preguntar, pero me gustaria saber si usted sabe porque la reina serenety decidio hacer un juicio a sus sailor

la cara de endymion no tiene comparacion , esa pregunta de fighter le cayo como un balde de agua fria, ya estaba empezando atar los cabos, la aptitud de serena, la frialdad de sailor saturn y las demas exteriores y sobre todo la forma de actuar de la reina hacia el y sailor mars, esto significa que unos de sus mayores secretos estaba al descubierto. Fighter al ver su reaccion decidio continuar con el martirio al principe fanfarron

Fighter: OHHHHH bingo su altisima majestad, la reina lo sabe todo, y si usted es tan inteligente como se jacta, se debe imaginar que su hija o sea mi bombon esta enterada de todo.

Para endymion no sabia que era peor, si saber que su secreto ya estaba al descubierto, o que fighter se estaba burlando de el, opto por lo segundo por lo que se lleno de una furia increible y se levanto.

Principe Endymion furioso: VAS A DESEAR NUNCA HABER APARECIDO EN LA TIERRA. FURIA DE LA NATURALEZA ATACAAAA

Figther igual de furioso respondio: TU VAS A DESEAR NO HABERME CONOCIDO NADIE PERO NADIE SE METE CON MI BOMBON OISTE BASTARDO...LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ ATACAAAAAAAAA...

Ambos poderes chocaron entre si creando una gran cantidad de energia que podria destruir la habitacion, endymion era fuerte sus poderes aunmentaron con el pasar de los años. Pero fighter tambien aumento sus poderes al punto que misteriosamente su cuerpo estaba empezando a brillar que estaba cegando a endymion.

Principe Endymion: que diablos, quien eres tu?

Principe Seiya: SOY LA PERSONA QUE JURO AMOR ETERNO A LA PRINCESA SERENETY, HE VUELTO A LA VIDA PARA ESTAR NUEVAMENTE CON MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA, EN CUANTO A TI ENDYMION PAGARAS NUEVAMENTE TU TRACION HACIA MI AMADA.

Y el joven principe aumento su poder a tal punto que endymion fue disparado y choco contra la pared quedando gravemente cuanto a la energia que dispersaba seiya, fue sentida por todas las sailor , la reina serenety y sobre todo por la joven princesa serenety.

Princesa Serenety Pensando :" _Esto no puede ser, el regreso a mi, mi querido seiya desperto, estabamos de acuerdo en no averiguar nuestro pasado, pero al despertar el, miles de imagenes vinieron a mi , era el , el que me acompañaba en los jardines, que me hacia reir, que me enseño a montar caballos, el fue, siempre fuiste tu seiya, tu eres el verdadero dueño de mi corazon"_

En ese momento sin importarle la confusion de taiki y yaten, decidio correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba su amado, corrio mas que cuando corre para ir a la escuela. al llegar ve el desastre en la habitacion sin embargo ante que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un joven apuesto de traje rojo como el fuego se para frente a ella.

Principe Seiya: Mi amada bombon hasta que por fin nos volvemos a ver

Princesa Serenety sonriendo feliz entre lagrimas; Pero de que hablas si no nos vemos desde que dejaste la habitacion

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Lo se mi dulce bombon , pero tenia que decir algo para romper el ambiente

Princesa Serenety acercandose mas a seiya: Entonces que hacemos ahora seiya kou

Principe Seiya acercandose a su bombon: Como te dije antes bombon no hay que temer sobre nuestro pasado-susurrandole al oido de forma seductora- pero si insistes podemos recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido mi bombocito

Al escuchar ese comentario serena se sonrojo, seiya siempre tenia la forma de hacerla sonrojar por todo, cuando ambos jovenes estaban abrazados fuertemente, cierto principe entrometido nuevamente hace su aparicion.

Principe Endymion: Alejate de el serena hazlo ahora mismo ,el intento matarme

Princesa Serenety secamente : Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo, aun estas vivo

Principe Endymion sorprendido por la reaccion de su princesa Como que tiene que ver, tiene mucho que ver, yo soy tu prometido, tu futuro esposo me debes fidelidad a mi, o se te ha olvidado tu deberes y obligaciones hacia mi como mi futura esposa y reina de tokyo de cristal.

Entonces ocurrio algo inpensable para seiya y darien, serena empezo a aumentar su poder haciendo que apareciera el cristal de plata en sus manos, darien al observar detenidamente a serena empezo a temer que ella usara el cristal en su contra, por su parte serena miro friamente al que fue alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

Princesa Serenety fuertemente: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR , TORNADO LUNAR

y darien de repente estaba atrapado dentro de un viento feroz, que esta haciendo que sus heridas anteriores crecieran mas de lo normal, haciendolo gritar de dolor .

Principe Endymion gritando de dolor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SERENAAAAAAAAA PARA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRR, MI AMORRRRRRRRRR NOOO PUED MASSSSSSSSS, ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEE SEREEEENA PORQUEEEEEEEEE

Princesa Serenety furiosa grito: PORQUE QUIERES SABER PORQUE ENDYMION, PORQUE ME CANSE DE 1 AÑO Y MEDIO DE MENTIRAS , ME CANSE DE SER TU TITERE Y DE LOS DEMAS , PORQUE AMO PROFUNDAMENTE A SEIYA KOU Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ME VUELVAS A SEPARAR DE EL ...

Despues de calmarse serena rompio el viento y darien cayo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Principe Seiya : Bombon el esta...

Princesa Serenety: No , tranquilo amor el esta inconciente, tiene heridas graves ,llamare a luna y artemis para que lo atienda el no puede morir, me asegurare de que sea el testigo fiel del juicio...

DIcho esto ambos salieron de la habitacion y mientras caminaban se encontraron con 2 hermanos molestos que no reconocieron la presencia de seiya ante ellos.

Taiki: Serena dime por favor que encontraste a seiya

Princesa Serenety confundida: Aque te refieres taiki no entiendo

Yaten furioso: NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO ENTIENDE SERENA QUE PASO CON MI HERMANO Y EL ESTUPIDO DE DARIEN

Tanto serena y seiya se miraron y no aguantaron mas y empezaron a reirse fuertemente a carcajadas pura, viendo que sus hermanos estaban realmente confundidos seiya decidio compadecerse de ellos.

Principe Seiya: Ay hermanitos parecen que ustedes dos necesitan anteojos

Ambos miraron fijamente al joven frente a ellos y se dieron cuenta de quien eran

Taiki y Yaten gritaron al mismo tiempo: SEIYAAAAAA

Princesa Serenety terminando de reir: Y me llaman a mi la despitada

Taiki en shock: Pero como, seiya pareces que...

Principe Seiya: que taiki, me parezco un principe, porque lo soy hermanito

Ambos hermanos. QUEEEEEEEEE?

Principe Seiya: Si soy un principe que tal, pero eso es una larga historia, pero se la contare despues, debemos seguir saben lo que se nos viene es candela pura mi hermanos.

Todos seguian caminando, mientras serena estaba pensando en su reunion con venus y las exteriores entonces se le ocurrio una brillante idea-mirando fijamente a yaten se dio cuenta lo que tenia que hacer.

Princesa Serenety:Yaten me puedes hacer un favor

Yaten confundido; Si claro serena lo que sea

Princesa Serenety suspirando: Saben que el juicio es problable que se realice mañana o mas tardar el dia siguiente, asi que yo convoque a mi habitacion a venus y a las sailor exteriores para pasar nuestros ultimos momentos juntos como amigas y me gustaria que tu pudieras acompañarnos

Yaten confundido y sonrojado a la vez: Pero por que yo?

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: Tu sabes perfectamente por que yaten- mirando a ls 3 hermanos continuo- Ustedes saben tanto como yo que este no es cualquier juicio y que a pesar de confiar plenamente en la lealtad de venus y las exteriores, mis sentimientos o los de mi madre no cuenta, se que soy la razon por el juicio pero en si no puedo determinar su fin, por lo tanto yaten te pido que pases el tiempo que queda con mina, se lo de tus sentimientos hacia ella y viceversa, tiene una gran oportunidad de estar juntos ,ella te necesitara mas de lo que cree, yo al principio dude de este juicio-suspirando nuevamente-pero lamentablemente mis dudas se aclararon y no hacen falta el decirles el porque.

Todos asistieron , yaten pensaba lo que decia serena y era verdad en ese juicio puede pasar cualquier cosa incluso puede perder a mina para siempre. sacudio la idea solo con pensarlo se le desgarraba el corazon, penso en seiya en lo mucho que lucho por serena y ahi estan juntos, asi que la bella princesa de la luna le estaba dando la oprtunidad de su vida de pasar tiempo con la chica que ama,obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Princesa Serenety: A si que yaten que decidiste me acompañaras esta tarde.

Yaten: Por supuesto princesa cuente con ello.

Continuara...

**A/Nota:jajajaja round 1, seiya 1 -darien 0, los que apostaron por seiya que me imagino que son todas las que leen este fics, felicidades, en cuanto a la nueva actitud de nuestra serena hay un trasfondo de eso, obviamente la traicion de darien y rei ha contribuido a eso, pero hay mas, mucho massss, ahhhhh nuestro seiya es un principeeee quien se lo imaginaria verdad?, pero de que planeta sera? sera de kinmoku o de cierto planeta azul donde vivimos?jijijiji le dejos la duda, y estoy complaciendo a uno de mis lectoras, siguiente capitulo un poco de mina-yaten, y no me maten por retrasar el juicio please voy a ser buena ,,,, revisen pr favor**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/Nota: Por dios tengo que decir que estos dos ultimos capitulos me han dejado sin palabras, en el buen sentido, sino es la energia de serena , es la furia de seiya,lo que les digos mis lectores,nunca, pero nunca hagan enfadar a seiya kou bajo ninguna circustancias, asi que sigamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

En la Habitacion de la Princesa Serenety:

Serena al entrar a su habitacion despues de dejar a seiya y sus hermanos para que descanse y se preparen para el jucio, se sorprendio de lo grande y hermoso que era su cuarto, recuerdos inolvidables empezaron a invadir su mentes , para su suerte eran buenos recuerdos la mayoria tenian que ver con su madre y luna y artemis,otros con las sailor, extrañamente eran con las exteriores, en ninguna parte de esos recuerdos estaban las interiores y ella estaba preguntandose por que, pero de pronto una imagen de ella misma sentada en su cama , con 3 jovenes rodeandola, 2 mayores que ella y una pequeña niña, estaban riendo y jugando. Serena de pronto sintio una sensacion de profunda tristeza y no sabe el porque pero esa sensacion es mas dolorosa, que la que tuvo con lo sucedio hace 2 años con darien y los demas. Es una sensacion de perdida,como si esas jovenes fueran parte de su vida pasada, pero nuevamente si su vida pasada era realmente como ella pensaba entonces porque de la noche a la mañana resulta que seiya era su unico y verdadero amor y no darien por suerte para ella. Asi que de inmediato instuyo que su madre sabe algo mas de lo que realmente ocurrio en el antiguo milenio de plata, pero decidio esperar sabe que su madre le diria tarde o temprano, ella nunca le ha fallado, no tendria que empezar ahora verdad?

En la habitacin principal de las sailors:

Mientras que en la habitacion de las sailor una alborotada, emocionada e hiperactiva sailor venus se paseaba constantemente, haciendo que las demas se sintieran mareadas de tantas vueltas de ella.

Sailor Uranus firme: Tranquilizate mina nos estas mareando con tantas vueltas que das

Sailr Venus emocionada: Pero no puedo evitarlo voy hablar con serena, vamos a estar con nuestra princesa, yayyyyyy-mirando fijamente a las sailor exteriores- y juro solemnemente antes ustedes amigas que no descansare hasta que nuestra serenita nos cuente todo acerca de su amor por seiya kou , nada me detendra ni el juicio a las sailors jajajajajaja

Y no hay que decir que las sailor exteriores cayeron estilo anime

Sailor Saturn recuperandose de la conmocion: jejejejej Mina no te pareces que hemos presionado demasiado a nuestra princesa, para seguir en lo mismo.

Sailor Venus suspirando tristemente : Bueno tenia que intentarlo, tocar la puerta no es entrar

Y nuevamente un silencio total , todas las sailor , incluso jupiter, mars y mercury quedaron impactadas, ver a Mina Aino decir un refran acuerdo a la situacion es algo mas que insolito que ocurre como la aparicion de los cometas o sea una vez en 100 años, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo , alguien repentimamente toco la puerta.

Sailor Pluton. Adelante

En ese instante Yaten Kou entra a la habitacion haciendo que cierta sailor del amor y la belleza se sonroje con su presencia , mientras que las otras sailor no piensa igual que sailor venus.

Sailor Mars friamente: A que se debe su presencia aqui Yaten Kou

Yaten con sonrisa sarcastica: Ohhhhhhhh mi queridisima sailor mars, yo estoy taaaaaan feliz de verte, lastima que sea en estas circunstancias verdad-mirando a mina y las exteriores- venus , exteriores , la Princesa Serenidad solicita su presencia.

Tanto venus y las exteriores asentieron y siguieron a yaten no sin antes que una angustada mercury llamo la atencion de yaten

Sailor Mercury: Yaten espera, puede decirle a taiki que venga a verme , que necesito hablar con el.

Yaten molesto: Esto es increible despues de lo que hiciste en nuestro departamento aun quieres hablar con mi hermano, pues para que te entere con tu aptitud le has dejado claro a mi hermano que nada puede haber entre ustedes.

Sailor jupiter defendiendo a mercury: Es que no entiendes esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o taiki , es seiya que interfirio con el destino de nuestra princesa

Yaten mas molesto que antes: JAJAJAJAJA no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, es que no entienden o no quieren entender despues de lo que hicieron a su princesa , la palabra lealtad no significa nada para ustedes, pues fijense que para mi y taiki si, seiya es nuestro hermano, lo que significa el que se meta con seiya se esta metiendo con nosotros entendieron... y con eso salieron de la habitacion dejando unas 3 sailors mas angustiadas que nunca.

Mientras que se dirigian a la habitacion de la princesa , yaten de repente se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

Yaten . Mina por favor esperame aqui, que la princesa serena quiere conversar con las exteriores , y luego hablara con tigo

Sailor Venus aterrorizada: Oh my godddddddddddddd, ella me odia,listo soy la primera sailor muerta, ahhhhhhhhhhhh voy a desaparecer antes del famoso juicio ooooo peor aun ella debe estar celosa de mi porque piensa que le voy a quitar a su querido seiya,

Yaten con una gota en la cabeza suspirando: Mina por favoor tranquilizate quieres, tu conoces a serena mas que nadie sabes que ella tiene sus razones para hablar con las exteriores antes que contigo y en cuanto a lo segundo te aseguro que serena no tiene nada de que preocuparse

Mina no sabe como interpretar ese comentario de yaten , asi que de mala gana asentio, y con eso yaten y las exteriores se dirigieron a la habitacion de la princesa de la luna.

Mientras que en la Habitacion de la Princesa Serenety:

Una joven princesa se paseaba en su habitacion preparandola para el recibimiento de sus sailor exteriores, ya que si todo salia como ella lo planeaba, cierta sailor del amor se llevaria la sorpresa de su vida, sonrio mentalmente al pensar en eso, pero en este momento tenia en mente a sus sailor exteriores , a pesar de sus enfretamientos o sus distintos puntos de vistas que tenian , ella vio en ellas su amor incondicional y fidelidad eterna hacia ella, especialmente uranus, para si misma le encantaba el apodo que haruka le dio a ella como su"gatita", asi que acomodo su habitacion colocando un pequeño piano y violin definitivamente la sorpresa de neptun y las demas seria grande lo cual la emociono mucho, y precisamente en ese momento alguien que ella se imaginaba quien era toco la puerta.

Princesa Serenety: Adelante Yaten puedes pasar.

Taten inclinandose a serena: Su alteza hice lo que me pidio aqui les traigo a las sailor exteriores, pido permiso para retirame

Princesa Serenty sonriendo: Gracias por todo yaten , te puedes retirar-guiñandole un ojo- se que tienes mucho que hacer con mi sailor del amor y la belleza ...

Y con esto un yaten muy sonrojado se marcho de la habitacion dejando a una joven princesa y sus sailor exteriores discutir ciertos

asuntos.

Pasillo del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

En los pasillos del palacio una muy inquietante sailor venus se sentia que se estaba volviendo loca, ella sabe que yaten tiene razon acerca de que serena tienia sus motivos para hablar con sus exteriores antes que ella, pero es no significaba que ella le gustaria eso, estaba tan agitada que no se dio la presencia de yaten acercandose sigilosamente a ella.

Yaten: Hey mina

Venus sobresaltada: QUEEEEEE Yaten no vuelvas asustarme asi quieres

Yaten sonriendo: Lo siento, pero como te vi tan desprevenida no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad

Venus mirandolo cruelmente: Jajajajajaja que gracioso , muy gracioso Yaten

Yaten : Ok OK ya me disculpe , asi como estas

Venus sarcastica. Como estoy , bueno que quiere que te diga, ahhh si hace dias ante mi unica preocupacion era el llegar temprano a la escuela, hoy aqui frente a ti estoy contando literalmente las horas para ese juicio que entre tu y yo no se si saldre viva de el, ademas tengo la sensacion que mi princesa y mejor amiga esta ocultando mas cosas de lo que sabemos, pero por lo demas estoy perfectamente bien

Yaten suspirando: Bueno supongo que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar eh...yo solo quiero que sepas que estare apoyandote siempre durante y despues del juicio.

Venus en shock: Queeeeeeeeeeee , pero tu... lo dijiste...

Yaten suspirando nuevamente: Se lo que dije pero tu, serena y mis hermanos saben realmente quien soy yo y como me siento-mirando fijamente a venus- sabes he estado pensando que con todo lo que esta pasando , el juicio, la relacion sorpresiva de serena y seiya, la vida nos esta brindando a cada uno la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, para crear nuestro propio destino...por lo tanto que harias si te dijiera que me gustas mina aino, que a pesar de lo loca y alborotada que eres, para mi eres la chica mas especial que he cnocido en mi vida.

Venus entre lasgrimas: No tienes idea Yaten kou cuanto espere para escucharte decir eso , sabes hace tiempo cuando yo vivia en inglaterra, conoci a un joven llamado Armand y crei que me enamore perdidamente de el, pero el se enamoro de mi mejor amiga y la unica que sabe mi verdadera identidad, pero viendote Yaten me doy cuenta que no fue asi, que cuando te fuiste senti que una parte de mi fue arrancada y que solo la volveria tener si te volveria a ver-sonriendole- asi que Yaten Kou creo que yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti.

Entonces tanto yaten como mina no aguantaron mas y poco a poco sus labios se acercaron hasta que se unieron, yaten poco a poco empezo a acariciar el cabello de mina y acercarla mas a el si fuera posible, mientras que mina envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yaten fundiendose en un beso de amor, que poco a poco se fue volviendose apasionado, ya que ninguno de los dos sabian lo que el destino les tenia preparado con la realizacion de ese juicio... lamentablemente y por ser el beso tan apasionado tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

Yaten: WOW eso fue...

Venus sonriendo: Increible

Yaten : Ahora mas que nunca mina aino, te pido que no te des por vencida, voy a estar esperandote mas te vale no desfallecer en ese juicio oiste

Venus snriendo: ajajajajjajaj lo sabia , sabias que mi queridisimo yaten caeria a mis encantos , es dificil resistirse a la gran Mina Aino Diosa Del Amor Y La Belleza jajajajajaj

Yaten con una gota en la cabeza suspirando: Porque presiento que ese discurso me he tan familiar...

Principe Seiya apareciendo de la nada: Sera porque yo lo utilice tantas veces con mi bombon hasta que finalmente funciono

Tanto Yaten y v Venus en shock gritaron: SEIYAAAAAA

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: El mismo que viste y calza, pero diganme tortolitos que estan haciendo en el pasillo-sonriendo maliciosamente-no estan haciendo algo que yo no haria eh...

Yaten rojo como un tomate: QUEEEEEEEE QUE TE PASA IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE A PENSAR ESO

Venus igualmente sonrojada como yaten: estabamos solamente conversando...-mirando fijamente a seiya- pero dime seiya porque estas disfrazado de principe,se que estas obsesionado con darien pero tampoco es para tanto...

Seiya estaba en shock total, mientras que yaten por primera vez se alegraba de la inocencia de mina, ver la cara de zombi viviente de su hermano no tenia precio estaba riendo tanto que queria tomarle una foto a seiya y enviarsela a taiki y serena, pero su hermano se compuso y miro a mina fijamente

Seiya con falso puchero: Yo no estoy disfrazado... Yo soy un principe de verdaddddddddd ok

Venus: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajajaja cumpli parte de mi promesa un poco de mina y yaten eh que tal con beso incluido y todo,tambien decidi de una que nuestro seiya sea principe de kinmoku y no de la tierra, respecto mucho la opinion de los que leen esta historia, ademas cometi un pequeño error, pero parece que nadie se dio cuenta jajajaja, al menos eso espero...y esta historia realmente esta cobrando vida, porque de la nada tengo unas locas ideas a desarrollar y son tan perversas jijijijijiji, mis queridos lectores le digo que el tribunal que escogi para el famosisisismo juicio no creo que les vaya a gustar pero eso es lo que voy a mantener firmemente hasta el final no lo cambiare por nada en el mundo.y por ultimo se dieron cuenta de que nuestra serena esta empezando a recordar su verdadera vida pasada eh...la hora se esta acercando jajajajajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/Nota: queridos lectores aqui una reunion entre la princesa de la luna y sus exteriores, seamos justos a la pobres exteriores le han dado una "fama" y no precisamente buena, asi que como soy la reinvidicadora de todos en esta historia, le voy a dar su reinvidacion como merece.y ahhhhhhhhh una sorpresa al final de este capitulo jajajajajaja**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autora Naoko Takeshi. yo solo lo poseo la historia...**

En la habitacion de la Princesa Serenety:

En la habitacion una joven princesa observaba detenidamente a sus sailors exteriores, para ser sincera era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ellas, generalmente son ellas que aparecen de la nada y eso es cuando un enemigo poderoso aparece, entonces ella tambien toma en cuenta que tampoco hizo algun esfuerzo para comunicarse con ellas, no llamadas, no correos o cartas, suspiro tristemente, como era posible que su mundo estaba de cabeza, en estos momentos sentia una fuerte conexion con sus exteriores, mas por sus recuerdos del pasado, y en cuanto a sus interiores, sonrio ironicamente , ellas estaban pegadas a ella como un chicle y sin embargo dudaron siempre de ella a excepcion de mina. Por su parte las exteriores estaban sorprendidas al ver a su princesa, realmente se denotaba un brillo de felicidad en el rostro de la joven princesa. y cada una de ellas especialmente una obstinada sailor del viento estaban empezando a creer que la presencia de seiya realmente tenia que ver con eso, pero tambien tenia la intranquilidad que a pesar de esa aparente felicidad de su princesa, ella guarda secretos oscuros que ellas no saben si algun dia ella los revelara, la princesa al verlas tan tranquilas, decidio romper definitivamente el silencio.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo. Mis queridas sailor exteriores me alegran que esten aqui, realmente no hemos tenido nunca la oportunidad de hablar entre nosotras, salvo por los enemigos que hemos enfrentado, asi que no quiero que hablemos por los momentos del juicio, ademas les tengo una sorpresa que se las voy a enseñar ahora mismo-mirando a neptun-neptun por favor puedes tocar el violin para mi

Neptun confundida: Por supuesto princesa

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: AHHHHH se me olvidaba, se que le dije que sailor venus era la que me puede llamar por mi nombre de pila, pero ustedes tambien pueden hacerlo-guiñandole un ojo a uranus- y tu haruka me puedes seguir diciendo gatita

Sailor Uranus sonrojada: Ehhhhh...si claro princesa digo gatita...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo feliz a sus sailors: : Bueno listo neptun

Neptun asentio y mientras empezo a tocar el violin, la princesa se dirigio al piano, y empezo a tocar una dulce melodia dejando a sus sailor impresionadas, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue la voz de angel de su princesa cuando empezo a cantar:

"Desde muy niña siempre actué Con timidez Con el miedo de decir.

Todo de una vez Tengo un sueño en mi Que brillando esta Lo dejare salir Por fin tu sabrás

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi Ahora si, se quien soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy."

Tanto uranus, pluton,y saturn estaban a punto de llorar mientras escucha a su princesa, por su parte neptun estaba mas que orgullosa de la actuacion de su princesa, serena seguia cantando con toda su alma para trasmiltirle a sus sailor todo lo que ha mantenido en su corazon:

"Sabes lo que es estar

En este oscuridad

Con un sueño de alcanzar

Ser estrella y brillar

Que parece estar

Tan lejos hoy de aquí Tengo que creer En mi Solo así sabre"

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy

Todas estan gratamente sorprendidas el regalo que su princesa les dio , era que ellas conocieran sus sentimientos realmentes, emociones de alegria , dolor, tristeza y felicidad, fue transmitido en esa melodia, fueron capaces de entender que serena abiertamente estaba feliz de aceptar ser la princesa de la luna, pero tambien por primera vez cayeron en cuenta que para que ella aceptara ser la princesa tuvo que pasar por un camino,y no precisamente de felicidad, entonces una nerviosa princesa se les acerco.

Princesa Serenety timida: Bueno...neptun ,chicas como lo hice por favor quiero la verdad

Neptun alegremente: Les aseguro princesa que una voz tan dulce y angelical como la suya no tiene comparacion

Princesa Serenety sonrojada: En serio... de verdad

Uranus sonriendo: Por supuesto gatita estuviste impresionante, nos alegra mucho oirte cantar

Princesa Serenety suspirando tranquila: Menos mal no tiene idea de lo que tuve que pasar

Saturn confundida: A que se refieres princesa a lo que tuvo que pasar

Princesa Serenety orgullosamente feliz. Bueno les cuento que todos los dias me levante temprano para llegar media hora antes a la escuela para practicar piano con la profesora Yumiko y una nueva amiga mia llamada tomoyo es soprano y me enseño a cantar durantes los fines de semanas, ademas... asi reuni mi mesada para comprar un boleto al concierto de michiru en el teatro de tokio , y presentarme secretamente para que ustedes me puedan ver,,,,,, creo que es todo.

Las sailor exteriores por primera vez en su vida se quedaron sin palabras , el gesto de serena hacia ella realmente era hermoso, que a pesar de sus diferencias ella hizo todo para ellas, realmente su princesa tenia un inmenso corazon.

Pluton en shock: Realmente hizo esto por nosotras princesa

Princesa Serenety con falso puchero: Claro ustedes son mis mejores amigas porque no iba yo hacerlo

Saturn sonriendo se lanzo a los brazos de la princesa, desde ese momentos decidieron disfrutar del resto de la tarde con su princesa,charlaban ,cantaban , reian, pero solo un pensamiento les cruzo a las 4 exteriores , que pase lo que pase en ese juicio nos podrian estar mas felices que tuvieron la dicha de conocer a un ser tan especial y bondadoso como Serena Tsukido.

Mientras que en el otro lado del Palacio:

En el estudio del palacio del milenio de plata , la Reina Serenety se encuentra meditando sobre los ultimos acontecimientos, no contaba que seiya despertara como el principe de las estrellas a menos no todavia, suspiro por enesima vez ese dia, el juicio ya llego, por fin los miembros estan aqui, y se las arreglo para que nadie se enteren que estan aqui,sobre todo su hija la Princesa Serenidad, tuvo que bloquear los poderes espirituales de saturn y mars, ademas del espejo de neptun, sonrio maliciosamente ni siquieran luna y artemis estan enterados de la estadia de los miembros del tribunal, hacen dias que estan aqui,y nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada, para la tranquilidad de ella, estaba distraida cuando alguien toco su puerta.

Reina Serenety: Adelante

Voz: Su majestad disculpenme la intromision pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

Reina Serenety sonriendo: No te precupes sabes que no hay ningun problema para mi hablar contigo o cualquiera de los otros miembros, pero dime esta todo bien con ustedes hay algo mal

Voz sonriendo: No para nada su majestad estamos mas que sastifechos y agradecidos por el recibimiento que nos ha dado hasta el momento-mirando fijamente a la reina- Hemos estado observando a todos los que estan en el palacio, especialmente a la joven princesa y sus guardianas

La reina serenety suspiro nuevamente sabia perfectamente lo que se referia la voz, la relacion de su hija y sus sailor parecia ser un tema a vox populi, es como el universo entero esta pendiente exclusivamente lo que pasa entre ella y sus guardianas. asi que guardo silencio y decidio dejar a que la vos continue...

Voz: Y le ha aseguro que no hemos hayado nada bueno en lo que hemos observado,la joven princesa tiene un brillo especial debido al joven proveniente del legendario planeta rojo, pero cuanto se acerca a sus sailors, ese brillo desaparece por completo, y no tengo que recordarle su altisima majestad que para mantener la paz del universo el brillo de la princesa debe permanecer de manera permanente

Reina Serenety suspirando tristemente: Lo se , creanme nadie mas que yo como madre y reina sabe de la soledad y tristeza de mi hija gracias a las sailor y el principe endymion.

Voz: En cuanto al principe de la tierra si me permite decirlo, le sugiero que lo mantega alejado lo mas posible de la princesa, el puede ser que mas perjudico a su preciosa hija su majestad

Reina Serenety firmemente: Lo hare, te lo juro el nunca mas se acercara a mi hija, es mas cuando el enemigo sea destruido ese joven principe engreido se llevara la sorpresa de su vida...

Voz sonriendo: Bueno que asi sea su majestad, entonces me retiro fue un placer.

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Gracias por tu precupacion...y bienvenida nuevamente a la luna Reina Beryl...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy a mas de uno deje con el ojo cuadrado, jijijiji que les parecio mi sorpresa al final del capitulo,jijiji y aun falta el resto de los miembros... llego finalmente el juicio...por finnnn, nuestra serena es cantante que tal, la cancion es "lo que soy" de demi lovato la escogi por que pense que es la mas se adapta a nuestra serena, sin mas que decir mis lectores,,,,... se conocera el resto de los miembros del juicio la cara de las sailors y nuestra serena no tendran precio, se dara inicio al juicio,,,, aleluyaaaaaaaa. asi que revisen pr favor**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/Nota: bueno aqui les traigo la antesala del bendito juicio que particularmente a mi, que soy la que escribo esta historia, me esta volviendo loca...,y con respecto al resto de los miembros,uno de mis lectores tiene alguna idea de quienes son, asi que mas, que empiece la funcion, digo la historia.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo so poseo la historia.**

En la habitacion de la princesa Serenety:

Una joven princesa realmente estaba que se moria de los nervios, el dia tan esperado y a la vez no deseado por fin ha llegado, finalmente la hora de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus guardianas y el problema era que su sensacion era no de malestar ni precupacion por sus sailor, al contrario no sentia absolutamente nada, y esa sensacion no sabia si era bueno o malo, tambien sentia curisosidad acerca de los miembros del consejo, como son, que piensa de ella como princesa, la juzgaran cuando la vean de la misma forma que lo han hecho sus guardianas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar esa situacion porque alguien toco la puerta.

Principe Serenety alterada por su nerviosismo: sea quien sea entre ya

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: ahhhhhhh mi bombon estas nervioso, no te preocupes bombon estoy aqui

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: jajajajaja de veras que piensas que estoy nerviosa seiya- mirando friamente a seiya continuo- lo que pasa es que estoy paseandome en mi habitacion para memorizar cada rincon de mi cuarto, que crees que me esta pasando seiya kouuuu

Principe Seiya asustado: WOW tranquila bombon yo solo decias, respira bomboncito, taiki,yaten y yo estamos aqui y no te vamos a dejar sola en ningun momento.

Princesa Serenety sonrojada: lose y lo siento, si estoy nerviosa por este juicio, no se que pasara con ellas, ademas me preocupa la reaccion de darien sobre cierta sailor, pero no es que me interese alguno de esos dos de una te lo digo para que no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que pienso en la tierra, a pesar de no haber sido feliz en ese planeta no es justo que los humanos pagen por los errores de su principe arrogante como endymion.

Principe Seiya sonriendo: Realmente mi dulce bombon eres unica y por eso es que te amo con todo mi corazon, siempres piensas en la felicidad de los demas ante que la tuya, con respecto a la tierra, debemos hablar con tu madre , ella debe buscar la manera de que el principe fanfarron no lastime mas a su planeta.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: AHHHHHHHH asi que endymion es el principe fanfarron ahora

Principe Seiya picaramente: Pues fijate que si que mejor titulo para ese imbecil que ese no te parece bombon

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: Es perfecto para el-besando a seiya- pero vamonos mi amor tenemos que encontrarnos con taiki y yaten , para luego dirigirnos al gran salon ovalado, porque supuestamente ahi se realizara el jucio segun mi madre.

Seiya asentio con la cabeza y mientras se encontraron con taiki y yaten.

Yaten impaciente como siempre: Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos vamos a llegar tarde por su culpa.

Principe Seiya mirando friamente a yaten: lo que pasa es que mi bombon esta nerviosa, no se trata de cualquier cosa hermanito, se esta decidiendo el destino de sus guardianas de los cuales una de ellas es tu novia, entendistes eh...

Yaten sonrojado: ah...eh...bueno...yo lo siento serena

Princesa Serenety. No te precupes yaten-mirando a taiki y yaten-pero diganmes con el corazon en la mano ustedes estan listo para esto-ambos hermanos asentieron, entonces ella continuo-bueno porque de una quiero que sepas que yo no intervendre en ese juicio, no es que pueda de todo modos, confio en unas mas que otras, pero aun asi no hablare por ninguna ustedes entiende eso.

Taiki: No te preocupes serena te entendemos perfectamente, es mas si nos permite decirlo creo que te tardaste para tomar esa decision.

Yaten: Es verdad, yo confio en mina, estoy nervioso pero si alguien merece que la respeten y sean leales esa eres tu serena, asi que estamos 100% contigo

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: Me alegro mucho- suspirando continuo- lamentablemente mis guardianas se le concedieron su deseo, querian una princesa, bueno a partir de ahora tendran una princesa, es hora de asumir por completo mi rol de la princesa de la luna.

Y con eso ella y los hermanos kou se dirigieron al salon donde se hara el jucio de las sailor finalmente.

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

La Reina Serenety en conjunto con luna y artemis estaban ultimando los ultimos detalles, el salon ovalado estaba dividido en varias partes, en el centro un circulo de poder donde estaran las sailor, a la izquierda estan cuatro sillas , de la misma manera en la derecha 4 sillas mas que representan los 8 miembros del Tribunal Supremo de la Galaxia, en el frente estaran los tronos de la reina y la princesa,ademas de sillas especiales de las starlights que son invitados especiales, tanto por la reina serenety, como su hija la princesa serenidad. detras del circulo del poder estaran ubicados los invitados del juicio, incluyendo a darien ya que tanto la madre e hija acordaron que de todas las personas el sera el principal testigo de lo que ocurrira en el, en cuanto los invitados poco a poco estaban llegando, entre ellos se encontraban: Princesa Kayuu, Helios, las cuatros hermanas, los cuatros generales,ojo de pez, ojo de tigre, ojo de aguila y un joven misterioso que ni siquiera la reina sabia quien era, lo unico que daba por hecho era que era representante de la via lactea del norte, por lo que era uno de los invitados mas importantes del juicio.

Reina Serenety recibiendo a los invitados: Bienvenidos invitados al Milenio de Plata, es un honor y un placer tenerlos a todos ustedes en este dia tan importante para el universo entero pero sobre todo para mi hija la Princesa Serenidad.

Princesa Kayuu: El honor es nuestro su majestad, su hija la princesa de la luna ha dado todo por cada uno de los que estamos aqui, asi que esto es la forma de agradecerle por su amor hacia nosotros.

Helios: Asi es la princesa de la luna es la joya mas preciada en todo el universo, es una dicha para nosotros estar el dia en se enzalse su nombre majestad

Reina Serenety: Muchas gracias a todos por su fidelidad a mi hija , asi que pasen adelante por favor

Mientras cada uno de los invitados pasaban por delante de ella, miro al joven detenidamente y este a pesar de no decir nada, sonrio a la reina, con una sonrisa leal y sincera que le trajo buenos y dolorosos recuerdos a la vez a la reina, sacudio su mente, el juicio finalmente esta por comenzar asi que decidio que luna, artemis, y su hija conozcan a los miembros del tribunal, sonrio mentalmente preguntandose como seria la reaccion de los 3, asi que se dirigio a luna y artemis.

Reina Serenety: Luna y Artemis llamen a mi hija necesito que ella y ustedes conozcan a los miembros del tribunal.

Ambos gatos asentieron y se dirigieron a buscar a su princesa.

En la Habitacion de las sailors: 

Finalmente el dia no deseado llego para las sailors , luna y artemis llegaron hacen 2 horas para avisarles que los miembros del tribunal ya estaban en el palacio, cada una de ellas se preguntaron como llegaron al palacio sin que ellas no notaran su presencia ,asi que llegaron a la conclusion que la reina de seguro tenia que ver en eso. Por lo tanto sailor venus decidio hablarle a sus sailor interiores.

Venus: El momento llego , cada una de nosotras saben que hicimos o no hacia nuestra princesa-mirando a mars- y antes que diga algo sarcastico mars, quiero que te enteres me creas o no que ninguna esta a salvo de este juicio, yo por mi parte si he de morir, al menos morire feliz de haber conocido a serena tsukido y estar para ella en las buenas y en las malas, algunas de ustedes pueden decir lo mismo.

Mercury suspirando tristemente: No supongo que no podemos venus, pero nosotras creimos que estabamos haciendo lo correcto

Jupiter: Es cierto, pero nosotras vimos tokyo de cristal con nuestros propios ojos, asi que era nuestro deber proteger eso a toda costa.

Venus sarcastica: Jajajaja es que ustedes aun no lo han visto o no lo quieren ver, el milenio de plata que creimos estar nunca existio-mirando friamente a sus compañeras continuo- por lo tantos mis queridisimas amigas el amor de serena y darien en el pasado nunca ocurrio, entonces que les hace suponer que existiria un tokyo de cristal

Todas estaban atonitas por esa informacion , salvo uranus que por conocer la historia de la reina, sabia como venus que todo lo que vivieron era una mentira, en cuantos a las demas no lo habian analizado antes, pero pensaron que la traicion de darien y rei cambiarian de alguna manera el futuro, pero que el futuro por lo que lucharon ni siquiera existiria o era real era insolito para ellas. Entonces pluton hablo.

Pluton: Pero explicate venus como todo lo que vimos en futuro , rini nunca existio realmente, fue producto de nuestra imaginacion algo asi.

Uranus suspirando: Pluton a venus y a mi la reina nos conto la historia completa del milenio de plata y les puedo asegurar que nada tiene que ver con lo que nosotras pensabamos, asi que no se alarmen, si hay un futuro sera por las decisiones que tome nuestra princesa, sin que nadie la presione hacer algo que no quiere.

Neptun sonriendo a uranus: Haruka tiene razon es mejor un futuro sin conocer, en que podamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, ademas-mirando a las interiores- si ustedes interiores no han aprendido su leccion en cuanto a los errores cometidos hacia nuestra princesa les juro que yo si , por lo tanto voy a estar con mi princesa pase lo que pase.

Mientras las interiores estaban en silencio, las exteriores estaban de acuerdo con neptun y uranus, entonces venus hablo

Venus firmemente: Interiores y Exteriores nuestra hora ha llegado.

En el pasillo del Palacio:

Serena y los hermanos kou estaban acercandose al salon ovalado cuando sintieron una presencia, de cierto principe de la tierra viniendo hacia ellos.

Princesa Serenety secamente: Que quieres darien, realmente no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias

Principe Endymion friamente: Tonteriass, sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso, porque me atacaste serena.

Principe Seiya murmurando a sus hermanos: Soy yo, o este definitivamente llego tarde a la reparticion de cerebros.

Tanto taiki y yaten asentieron en acuerdo con seiya, como es posible que no se ha dado cuenta de que perdio a serena hace mucho tiempo, pero serena sorprendio a todos con lo que iba a decir.

Princesa Serenety: Dime darien ya estas mejor

Principe Endymion sonriendo a serena: Sabias que te arrepentirias de lo que hiciste mi princesa, ya estoy mejor gracias por preguntar

Princesa Serenety amargamente: jajajaja arrepentirme que endymion? de lo que paso, te aseguro mi querido principe, que si tuviera otra oportunidad lo haria nuevamente, pero como te dije no tengo tiempo , tengo un juicio a que asistir te acuerdas?, ademas-mirando mas friamente a endymion- si te preguntes si te sentias mejor, es que queria asegurarme de que sea testigo fiel a este jucio, sobre todo si se trata de cierta sailor del fuego que tu y yo conocemos.

Endymion estaba congelado como una estatua, mientras que seiya, taiki y yaten reian internamente ver como serena tsukido poner en su lugar a alguien tan vil como darien chiba es impresionante, entonces llegaron unos agitados luna y artemis interrupiendo el momento.

Luna: Princesa, princesa

Princesa Serenety: que pasa luna

Luna: La reina serenety solicita su presencia

Princesa Serenety confundida: Dime que esta vez si saben para que mi madre me requiere por favor

Artemis sonriendo a la inocencia de su princesa: Si princesa, la reina quiere que usted, luna y yo conozcamos a los miembros del tribunal.

Princesa Serenety emocionada: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, finalmente los voy a conocer, como seran ,que debo hacer, oh dios mio, si me equivoco, lo que digo, yo olvide como comportarme como princesa, si se arempiente con solo al verme de hacer el juicio,oh dios mio,oh dios mio, que hago diganme ustedes que debo hacer, por favor hablen su silencio me esta matando.

Seiya,taiki, yaten , luna y artemis estaban suspirando, no cabe duda que serena cuando es dramatica supera con creces a mina, no podian responderle porque sencillamente ella no los dejaba , seguia hiperventilando y dando vueltas como loca hasta que seiya decidio agarrarla fuertemente por los brazos.

Principe Seiya firmemente: Escuchame bombon, primero que todo respira y tranquilizate, no hay nada que temer, no estas sola bombon me tienes a mi ,taiki, yaten, luna y artemis, en cuanto a los miembros de ese bendito tribunal, se quedaran impresionados con solo al verte bombon, tu irradias amor y bondad no tienes nada de que preocuparse ok

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: Es...que no quiero decepcionar a nadie mas...mas de lo que he decepcionado,,,

Principe Seiya furioso por ese comentario de su bombon: No te atrevas hablar asi nuevamente bombon tu no has decepcionado a nadie, ese es un juicio a tus sailor no a ti bombon, son ellas que tiene que rendirle cuentas al tribunal por lo que hicieron , asi que te prohibo que hables asi bombon

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: ok te prometo que no pensare asi-viendo a luna y artemis- vamonos entonces luna y artemis, quiero ver a esos miembros de una vez por todas- dirigiendose nuevamente a los hermanos kou-por favor esperenme aqui chicos, ustedes son mis invitados especiales y por l tantoos yo deseo entrar al salon solamente con ustedes.

Los 3 hermanos asentieron en acuerdo con la joven princesa, mientras que ellas se dirigia a su encuentro con su madre.

En el Estudio de la Reina Serenety:

La reina pocas veces en su vida estaba nerviosa y lamentablemente este era unos de esos momentos, su joven hija se acerca mas hacia el estudio y mientras mas se acercaba mas la sensacion de nervios la invadian,no sabia a ciencia cierta como reaccionaria su hija al saber quienes son realmente los miembros del tribunal, ademas hay un miembro que falta y sabia la gran curiosidad de su hija,suspiro ella sabe que de seguro le iba a preguntar quien era el miembro que falta y por que de su ausencia,tristemente sabia ella quien era ese miembro , pero de ahi al decirselo a su hija era otra cosa, pero como todo en la vida se sabe, el momento de saber la reaccion de su hija, luna y artemis hacia los miembros presentes del tribunal ha llegado, ya que en ese preciso momento alguien toco la puerta.

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Pasa hija mia te estaba esperando

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: Bueno madre parece que no te puedo engañar...eh

Reina Serenety sonriendo a su hija: Creo que tu y yo sabemos que es imposible hija mia, te conozco demasiado

Princesa Serenety sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos. Asi...que ...finalmente ...yo...conocere los miembros del tribunal eh...

Reina Serenety con un nudo en la garganta: Bueno...ese dia llego...que tal...serenety por fin conoceras a los miembros del tribunal no es genial ...jajajaj

Tanto luna, artemis y serena estaban en shock, que la reina serenety, soberana del milenio de plata y del universo este nerviosa,es algo increible, pero sobre todo para serena, que tenga memoria su madre nunca la llamo por su nombre, siempre es hija mia, pequeña dama, pequela luna, pero nunca por su nombre lo que indica que no es nada bueno... por lo tanto...

Princesa Serenety suspirando: Madre por que presiento que este tribunal es todo lo que yo no me imaginaba eh...

Reina Serenety nerviosa : EHHHH parece que tampoco te puedo engañar hija mia-suspirando nuevamente- asi que sin hacerte esperar mas miembros del tribunal hagan su aparicion por favor.

Y en ese preciso momento 7 personas con trajes con capuchas, rojo y negro aparecieron delante de la princesa, no se podia distinguir quien era entre ellos ya que llevaban mascara especiales que les era imposible ver sus rostros, por lo cual la reina se dirijio hacia ellos.

Reina Serenety: Por favor miembros del jurado podrian quitarse la mascara para que mi hija, luna y artemis los vean.

Ellos asentieron y poco a poco cada uno fue revelando su identidad, mientras que la cara de serena, luna y artemis su rostro era cada mas ilegible ,,,,por lo que

Luna, Artemis y la Princesa Serenety gritando fuertemente a la vez: OHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GODSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Ante ellos los miembros del tribunal se identificaron como: Reina Beryl, Principe Diamante, El Gran Sabio, Faraon 8, Alan, Neherenia y Galaxia.

Hubo un silencio casi sepustral por lo que la reina para romper el hielo se dirijio a su hija

Reina Serenety nerviosa: EHHHHHHHHHH que tal la sorpresa hija mia, tenias razon definitivamente no era lo que te imaginabas verdad,...jjajajajajaj

Continuara...

**A/Nota. jajajajajajaj se imaginaron el resto de los miembros que tal , les recuerdo que dije que ellos no los iba a cambiar por nada, jejejeje la cara de nuestra serena, luna y artemis no tiene precio, ese darien no aprende verdad, a quien sera ese joven misterioso sera alguien del pasado de serena y su madre jajajaja les dejo con la duda, y no actualice ayer porque necesitaba un descanso asi que nuevamente el juicio listo esta,,,, asi que por finnnnn las sailor conoceran a los miembros del juicio...asi que revisen por favor**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/Nota: jajajajaja, realmente soy una genio del misterio cuando resuelvo uno ,meto otro jijijiji, ahora quien sera ese joven, y aclaro de los miembros que estan presente son 7: reina beryl,diamante,gran sabio,alan,faraon 8,neherenia y galaxia, solo falta 1 y nuestra reina serenety lo aclarara el dia del juicio,,,,,, aqui serena conversa con los miembros, los hermanos kou visitan a las sailor y las sailor conoceran finamente los miembros...asi que continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

En el estudio de la Reina Serenety:

Para serena no sabia que pensar en estos momentos, por un lado ver a sus antiguos enemigos como los miembros del tribunal era insolito, dificl de imaginar, pero de nuevo nunca penso que una de sus guardianas la traicionara con el supuesto amor de su vida, por lo cual deberia de haber sabido que esto pasaria, sacudio la cabeza mentalmente, sinceramente ni en un millon de años, ni en sus sueños mas remotos se hubiera imaginado que sus propios enemigos le harian justicia frente a sus sailor,mentalmente queria reirse a carcajadas pura, la cara de sus sailor al ver quienen son no tendrian precio , especialmente sailor mars, y mentiria ella si no disfrutaria realmente ver la reaccion de la mas altivas de sus sailor. decidio ver detenidamente a cada uno de los miembros del tribunal, ella igual que su madre tiene la capacidad de leer, y sentir el aura de las personas, para su sorpresa no habia ningun signo de maldad entre sus miembros, es mas podria jurar que los auras de los miembros son mas puras que la de sus sailor lo que dicta mucho de este juicio, suspiro mas tranquila sabia que este juicio seria equilibrado y justo y no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Luna y artemis pensaban igual que serena, decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, realmente no sabian que decir, los antiguos enemigos que serena y las demas sailor se habian enfrentado en el pasado serian los propios jueces que determinen el destino de las guardianas, era imposible de creer, pero para luna todo lo que era imposible ultimamente estaba pasando, y uno de esos era la relacion sorpresa de serena y seiya,pero eso no impedia estar en shock al ver a los miembros, dirijio su mirada en la reyna beryl, esta extrañamente le sonrio con una sonrisa sincera, entonces luna se dio cuenta que la reina beryl no tenia nada que ver con la destruccion del antiguo milenio de plata, lo cual las suposiciones de la reina en cuanto a lo que verdaderamente ocurrio en el antiguo milenio de plata eran ciertas. Dirijio su mirada a su princesa, ella estaba sorprendentemente tranquila y sonriendo, es mas ella realmente cree que serena esta mas que sastifecha con la eleccion de su madre con respecto a los miembros del tribunal, entonces vio como su princesa dramaticamente rompio el silencio

Princesa Serenety nerviosa: ehhhhhhhh...chicosss...tiempo sin vernos ...eh

Y los miembros del tribunal, la reina serenety, luna y artemis cayeron estilo anime.

Reina Serenety recuperandose de la conmocion: Parece hija que no esta molesta mi eleccion de los miembros.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo felizmente: No para nada madre, lo que pasa es que mi querido seiya me enseño a decir algo para romper el hielo en situaciones extremas como estas-mirando a los miembros del tribunal- estoy mas que orgullosa de todos ustedes, la luz de esperanza de cada uno brillan tanto como el firmamento del universo.

Las palabras de la princesa acerca de ellos, dejo a los miembros del tribunal sin palabras, es dificil conseguir a alguien con un corazon tan puro como el de la princesa de la luna, entonces la princesa emocionada se lanzo a cada uno de los miembros, este gesto, hizo que los miembros mentalmente juraran hacer justicia el nombre de la princesa, que el universo entero se entere que la mas bella y dulce descendiente de la luna la princesa Serenidad merece respeto y lealtad de todos y ellos se asegurarian de que asi fuera.

Galaxia entre lagrimas de felicidad: Princesa usted no tiene idea de lo feliz que todos estamos de estar aqui, para poder servirle eternamente en gratitud por sacarnos de la oscuridad, ha crecido mas en estos ultimos años su majestad.

Pirncesa Serenety suspirando tristemente: Bueno galaxia parece que tu eres la unica que piensas asi...

Diamante firmemente; Es por eso que estamos aqui su majestad, para que ellas y el universo entero sepan lo que has hecho a nosotros.

Princesa Serenety asustada: Oh my dios le hice algo malo en el pasado verdad, lo siento, lo siento, oh dios mio que hecho, diganme soy tan despitada que de seguro se me olvido.

Todos los miembros del tribunal tenian una gota en la cabeza, ellos sabian que la princesa tendia a malinterpretar las cosas pero nunca se imaginaron que llegaria a esos extremos.

Gran Sabio sonriendo a la joven princesa:: Nada de que preocuparse princesa , lo que diamante se referia a que usted nos ha dado una segunda oporturnidad de vivir, de amar y hacer las cosas bien ,y es hora que sus guardianas entiendan eso de una vez por toda.

Alan: Es verdad princesa, este juicio es para que ellas entiendan y comprendan la magnitud de sus errores hacia usted, y a la vez usted se vea realmente como es.

Princesa serenety confundida: OHHHHHH no entiendo en español por favor...

Neherenia sonriendo a la confusion de la princesa : Esto significa su majestad que durante el juicio usted misma se dara cuenta si le ha fallado a sus guardianas o no.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: YAYYYYYYYYYYY si me lo explican con palabras sencillas obviamente entiendo.

Y todos los que estaban en el estudio se rieron de la inocencia de la princesa, entonces la joven princesa se dirigio a su madre.

Princesa Serenety con ojos de cahorros: Madre pleaseee dejame quedarme con ellos un poco mas

Reina Serenety feliz por la reaccion de su hija hacia los miembros: Por supuesto mi amor, solo un poco, el juicio comenzara en unas horas mas-mirando artemis-artemis dile a los hermanos kou que mi hija se quedara un poco mas, pero de ninguna manera le digas la identidad de los miembros, estoy segura que si seiya es como mi hija definitivamente sera lo primero que te preguntes asi que por ningun motivo le digas nada ok. artemis asentio y se fue inmediatamente a buscar a los hermanos kou.

En el Pasillo del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

En el pasillo un mortificado seiya kou se paseaba de un lugar a otro freneticamente exesperando a sus hermanos hasta que un frenetico yaten decidio que ya no podia aguantar mas.

Yaten furioso:Seiya ya detente quieres, nos vas a dar algo si sigues dando vueltas como loco.

Principe Seiya angustiado: Pero como diablos quiere que me calmes, de seguro algo malo le paso a mi bombon, esos benditos miembros del tribunal la secuestraron ... o peor aun uno de ellos es mas guapo que yo, cosa que entre ustedes y yo es imposible y mi bombon se enamoro de el...

Taiki con una gota en la cabeza: WOW Seiya de seguro estas pasando mucho tiempo con serena , ya te estas imaginando cosas.

Yaten serio: Es verdad, serena ha puesto a darien 3 veces en su lugar por ti, asi que a estas alturas no te atrevas a dudar de ella me oiste.

Pero antes que seiya pudiera repicar ,artemis llego para avisarle lo que le mando a decir la reina , le conto que serena estaba bien,asegurandole a seiya que en ningun momento fue secuestrada por algunos de los miembros, que deberia saber que la reina nunca permitiria que alguien lastime a su hija, entonces le sugirio la idea a los 3 hermanos de visitar a las sailor, cosa que emociono a cierto kou de cabello plateado, mientras que taiki extrañamente para el no se tenso , es mas no sintio nada, pero con seiya la cosa era otra , tenia unas ganas de ver a la sailor del fuego ,esta de acuerdo con que la reina deberia encargarse de ella personalmente, pero eso no significaria que no podia tener cierta diversion con sailor mars, entonces la curiosidad por saber quienes eran los miembros del tribunal nuevamente hizo mella en el, acercandose artemis...

Principe Seiya susurrandole a artemis: ehhhhh artemis please no sea malo dime quienes son esos benditos miembros del tribunal al menos uno please, te aseguro que no se lo dire a nadie...

Artemis firmemente grito: SEIYA KOUUUU POR ENESIMA VEZ NO TE DIRE NADA ACERCA DE LOS MIEMBROS, ESPERA A CONOCERLOS COMO LOS DEMAS ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ

Taiki y Yaten a la vez: BASTA YA SEIYA

Principe Seiya avergonzado: OK ok con un simple no bastaba no creen

Tanto taiki, yaten y artemis miraron friamente a seiya obviamente el no entendio un no como respuesta, mientras recorrian el pasillo hacia la habitacion de las sailors, no hacia mas que preguntar por los benditos miembros del tribunal y ya estaba a punto de colmar la paciencia del pobre artemis que de inmediatamente le di la razon a la reina serenety, ya que definitivamente seiya es como serena no tenia paciencia para nada, en ese momento llegaron a la habitacion de las sailors.

Habitacion de las sailors:

Las sailors estaban ya listas ,preparadas para lo que tienen que enfrentar en ese justo momento alguien toco la puerta.

Mercury; Adelante.

En ese momento entraron nada mas y nada menos que los hermanos kou junto con artemis, inmediatamente una superemocionada sailor venus se lanzo a los brazos de yaten, mientras que una desesperada sailor mercury aun guardaba sus esperanzas de que taiki la apoyaria en el juicio, pero por las miradas que el enviaba se podria decir que no debe aguardar muchas ilusiones, mas por lo que el esta a punto de decir...

Taiki mirando friamente a mercury: Espero que entiendas que no vine por ti y aunque no te deseo ningun mal , de verdad me da igual lo que te pase, para mi ya no existe, es como si nunca te hubiera conocido, vine aqui para acompañar a seiya y yaten que queria verlas ademas que estamos esperando a serena que esta reunida con los miembros del tribunal...

Mercury estaba en shock no puede ser que taiki sea tan cruel que ni siquiera le importe lo que le pase en el juicio, jupiter y mars estaban abrazandola dandole palabras de consuelo, diciendole que taiki no la merece, mientras que una sailor venus estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

Venus emocionada: Oh mi queridisimo yaten viniste a verme, tanto me extrañabas

Yaten sonrojado: Bueno...ehhhhh, si bueno si te extrañe y mucho,ademas quiero saber si realmente estas lista para esto mina.

Venus sonriendo: Por supuesto yaten estoy mas que lista, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo, voy hacer que serena y tu esten orgullosos de mi...y dicho eso beso suavemente los labios de yaten dejando a mas de una sailor con la boca abierta literalmente.

Uranus sorprendida: Que rayo esta pasando aqui?...

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: OH mi querida haruka lo que paso es que mi dulce bombon decidio jugar a ser cupido-mirando fijamente a yaten y mina continuo-mientras que ustedes exteriores estaban con mi bombon, estos dos decidieron arreglar sus asuntos amorosos de una vez por todas,verdad chiquilines...

Yaten y Venus sonrojados totalmente gritaron fuertemente: CALLATEEEEEE SEIYAAAAAAA

Principe Seiya sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhh prefieren que les diga a los demas la forma como los encontre en el pasillo par de tortolos.

Yaten y Venus mas sonrojados si era posible: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Principe Seiya : jajajajaja eso pense.

Mientras todos observaban a seiya se dieron cuenta que era muy distinto a la ultima vez que lo vieron, sobre todo las interiores que sabian que este seiya era muy distinto al que se enfrentaron la ultima vez que lo vieron, Seiya al percartarse de eso decidio jugar con la mente de las sailor , especialmente con la sailor del fuego.

Principe Seiya sarcastico: Oh mis queridas sailor scouts, resultan que el chico que tanto despreciaron resulto ser un principe que tal, y no cualquier pirincipe nononono, soy el "Principe de las Estrellas" que tal-acercandose sigilosamente a mars- Oh mi queridisima sailor mars tu que tanto te preocupabas del destino de mi bombon, resulta que mi bombon y yo tuvimos una vida pasada juntos que te parece,o sea , que el principe fanfarron nunca pinto en el cuadro de la vida pasada de mi bombocito no te da gusto sailor mars.

Todas estaban en silencio, uranus y venus por dentro se reian a carcajadas la cara de rei parecia como si hubiera visto un fantasma, mars estaba palida y furiosa a la vez estaba a punto de atacar a seiya, pero sus movimientos fueron paralizados ya que seiya enmano energia cosmica en la habitacion dejando completamente paralizada a sailor mars y las interiores.

Principe Seiya sarcastico: Oh mi querida mars yo no haria algo que lamentaria despues, resulta si no te diste cuenta , que a mi bombon no le gusta para nada que se metan conmigo, por lo que te aconsejo que te calmes o puede ser que no llegues ver el juicio...

Princesa Serenety apareciendo detras de seiya: Eso es verdad...

Principe Seiya sorprendido por su bombon: Bombon nunca, pero nunca hagas eso de nuevo, me diste un susto a la muerte

Princesa Serenety sonriendo: jajajajaja oh mi amor si vieras tu cara, era tan gracioso-mirando a seiya que no le gusto mucho el comentario, se retracto- ok lo siento amor besando suavemente a seiya

Principe Seiya mas tranquilo despues del susto: Ok bombon te perdono, sabes que nunca puedo esta enojado contigo.

Venus con falso puchero: basta ustedes dos, serena se puede saber porque no has querido hablar conmigo eh...

Princesa Serenety suspirando: Bueno mina no te enojes pero tu sabes mas que nadie mis razones-venus se sonrojo a ese comentario y continuo- te prometo que hablaremos durante el juicio y hablando del juicio-miro a todas sus sailor a las vez- todas saben que los miembros del jurados estan aqui...

Principe Seiya emocionado grito antes que cualquiera pudiera responder a la princesa: Oh por dios bombon nos esta matando con tanto suspenso , anda dimelo ya bombon te prometo que voy a ser bueno, dimelo si please.

Princesa Serenety con una gota en la cabeza: Calmate seiya ,amor dejame continuar por favor.

Principe Seiya avergonzado: AHHHH lo siento bombon continua...

Princesa Serenety le sonrio a seiya y continuo: Bueno espero que la ultima vez que estuve frente a ustedes le haya quedado claro que a partir de ese momento yo seria la princesa de la luna- mirando friamente a mercury, jupiter y mars-me canse de sus acusaciones y exigencias estupidas-mirando a mars- y en cuanto a ti espero que lo que te dijo mi querido seiya te haya quedado mas que claro el principe fanfarron y yo nunca tuvimos ni tendremos una vida juntos- sonriendo maliciosamente- y en cuanto a este juicio mis estimadas sailors scouts estan a punto ustedes y las starlights de recibir la sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

Nadie contesto sabiendo que la princesa estaba ocultando algo, para seiya su bombon tenia un as bajo la manga, y estaba mas que emocionado, pero no se ha dado cuenta que era el unico,porque los demas incluyendo taiki y yaten estaban mas que en silencio total esperando lo peor, serena al darse cuenta de ese silencio se acerco sigilosamente a sailor mars a tal punto de estar frente a frente.

Princesa Serenety con tono oscuro y sarcatico: Rei Hino mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me apoya, la que jamas por nada ni nadie seria capaz de traicionarme- mirandola mas friamente si es posible- los miembros de este tribunal fueron elegidos para ti, te aseguro con el corazon en la mano que no tienes nada que temer ,despues de todo tu eres la mejor en todo verdad-viendo que no respondio, decidio lanzar la bomba de una vez- miembros del tribunal por favor presentese ante mis sailor scouts...

Y como si fuera una repeticion de lo que ocurrio hace horas atras en el estudio de su madre, los miembros aparecieron de la misma forma ,con los trajes rojos y negros con capuchas, ademas de las mascara que se le impedian totalmente que se puedan identificar. Nadie decia nada seiya esta a punto de hablar, pero serena le dio una mirada que le dio a entender que no era buena idea, por lo cual se mantuvo igualmente en silencio, entonces serena decidio hablar...

Princesa Serenety firmemente: Por favor miembros del tribunal identifiquesen ante mis sailors y las starlights...

Todos asentieron y mientras se quitaban las mascara y las capuchas, el rostro de las sailor y starlights eran mucho peor que el obtenido por serena, luna y artemis, su miradas era de terror , horror y miedo puro... entonces nuevamente otra escena se repitio...

sailor scouts y starlights a la vez: OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GODSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pero esta vez serena no se inmuto como su madre, esta vez dirigiendose a sus sailor con una mirada escalofriante de verdad.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente, Que les parece mis queridas sailor, especialmente tu mi amada sailor mars... no es este juicio, el juicio mas justo que haya conocido toda la galaxia...jajajajajaja

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajajaja ya todo finalmente esta aclarado por lo momentos en este juicio que esta a punto de comenzar, nuestra serena es un poco escalofriante cuando se le propone,jijijiji, nadie se imagina lo que pasara despues, obviamente nada bueno...y mis lectores para que no me maten les adelantos que mis primeras victimas digo sailor a ser juzgadas son sailor mercury y sailor pluton...y en cuanto a mars,,,,como la quiero tantoooooo decidi dejarla al fina que tal...revisen por favor...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/Nota: Queridos lectores finalmente la hora ha llegado, el inicio del juicio esta por comenzar, jajajaja debemos saber que piensa las sailor de los jueces que la reina serenety elegio para ellas, ademas la reina reina serenety explicara de que se trata el juicio, es muy parecido al normal que se realiza en la tierra, pero tiene algunas diferencias que nuestra reina explicara, asi que sigamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

En la habitacion de las sailors:

Todos los que estaban en la habitacion no sabian que decir, obviamente por nada en el mundo las sailor scouts se hubieran imaginado semejante escenario ,ante ellos estaban sus enemigos a quienes ellas se enfrentaron, no podian creer que despues que lucharon tan fuertemente contra ellos ,incluso morir en la batalla, su princesa y la reina habian elegidos precisamente a ellos para decidir su destino, mirando fijamente a la joven princesa de la luna, se dieron cuenta que por primera vez en su vida ninguna de ellas, interiores e exteriores no podian leer nada acerca de lo que piensa, el rostro de serena es excesivamente tranquilo y moderado, para uranus y las demas exteriores indica una señal plena que serena tsukido ya no existe como tal y que delante de ellas esta la joven y real princesa de la luna, :suspirando profundamente saben que las interiores y ellas van a saber a partir del juicio a que grado lastimaron a su princesa, tanto que forzaron el despertar completo de su poder. Si las sailor scouts estaban en shock , ni se digan de las starlights, no saben lo que les sorprende mas si los miembros del tribunal frente a ellos, o la aptitud de serena, la ven tan sumisa y suave, demasiado para ellos, aunque estan conscientes que ella ya les advirtio que no intervendria en el juicio, jamas se imaginaron verla disfrutando del sufrimiento de sus amigas,tal vez ni taiki y yaten esten realmente consciente del daño y tristeza de la joven princesa causada por sus guardianas, seiya que la ama con todo su corazon la conoce perfectamente, sabe que detras de la fallada de seguridad de su bombon, se esconde el dolor y angustia que la joven ha mantendido para si durante tanto tiempo, quizas mucho antes de que se conocieran, asi como el prometio hacerla feiliz decidio sacarle por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa...

Princesa Seiya susurrando al oido de la princesa serenety: Oye ...bombon este tribunal fue sacado del propio infierno eh...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo felizmente a seiya: jajajajajajajaja seiya kou realmente eres unico, tu si sabes como romper un ambiente escalofriante eh...

Principe Seiya picaramente: Ya te lo dije bombon no hay nadie en el universo que se resista a los encantos del gran Seiya Kou

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: Cualquiera que sea ... mirando con una sonrisa real y sincera a los miembros del tribunal continuo-mis queridos miembros del tribunal porque no se presentan formalmente a mis sailor, y asi le resfrecaran un poco la memoria, porque como no han dicho nada a parecer sufren una especie de estado de amnesia...

Todos los miembros asentieron y firmementes decidieron hacer cumplir lo pedido por su princesa asi el primer miembro en presentarse fue...

Reina Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: ohhhhh mis queridas sailor scouts cuantas ganas de volverlas a ver, exteriores faraon 8 me hablo mucho acerca de ustedes asi que nos veremos mas adelantes me presento ante ustedes como Reina Beryl anteriormente soberana del megaverso, interiores mercury,mars ,jupiter y venus no les da gusto en verme ,,,,jajajajaja ,fijense que tanto creen en el destino y miren las vueltas que da la vida, nos encontramos frente a frente, pero en distintas cirscunstancias,,,,,jajajajaja

Principe Diamante firmemente y sarcastico: EHHH ahora me toca, interiores y exteriores soy el Principe Diamante supuestamente soberano del mundo de la luna oscura...no tienen ni la mas remota idea de cuanto voy a disfrutar este juicio, ustedes las que se jactan de defender la paz del universo-mirando a su princesa-A la hora de defender y apoyar a la unica persona en ser capaz de mantener esa paz, son unas completas fracasadas...

Gran Sabio sonriendo sarcasticamente: Ohhhhhhhhh diamante no nos arruines toda la diversion quieres...que sean ellas que descubran realmente lo que les espera- mirando fijamente a las sailors- Soy el Gran Sabio y al igual que diamante pertenezco a la luna oscura,,,,,y mi objetivo mis estimadas sailor scouts,,,,,, es que tanto ustedes como el universo entero reconozcan a la Princesa Serenidad como la soberana del universo...

Alan sarcastico...Ehhhhh ante tales discurso que les puedo decir...ah sailor scouts soy alan del planeta de las flores, asi que realmente este mundo es muy pequeño eh...les mentiria si les dijera que no disfrutare verlas sufrir, digo si ustedes son tan seguras de si misma y que nunca pero nunca desfraudaron a su princesa no tienen nada de que preocuparse... verdad?

Neherenia maliciosamente:Soy la reina Neherenia de Death Moon, ... pero eso ya lo sabian mis queridas scouts...jajajaja la vida te da sorpresas,sorpresa te da la vida , ese es un dicho que se aplican perfectamente en este momento mis queridas sailor, espero de verdad saber que nuestra princesa haya sido muy feliz a su lado... aunque el rostro de nuestra princesa dice mucho y no precisamente eso es bueno para ustedes...

Faraon 8: Bueno voy directo al grano soy faraon 8 gobernante de los cazadores de la muerte, saturn me conoce personalmente asi que cuando digo algo lo hago, asi que sailor scouts preparense por que aqui digo si descubrimos de alguna manera que una de ustedes le faltaron a la princesa de la luna, les juro que de una de otra forma lo lamentaran por el resto de sus vidas entendidos...

Galaxia firmemente: Soy galaxia la primera de las sailor scouts, y en este momentos no puedo decir sentirme orgullosa de ser parte de ustedes, tuvieron la oportunidad unica de convivir con una de los descendientes mas puras de la diosa Selene, y por juzgar por la mirada de nuestra princesa , obviamente no supieron aprovecharla...asi que espero que esten consciente que todos nosotros vinimos hacer justicia a la mas gentil criatura del universo como es la princesa Serenidad ... captaron el mensajes compañeras...

Todas las sailors estaban en silencio temerosas de responder ya que cada uno de sus antiguos enemigos, no son ni la sombra de lo que se enfrentaron antes, todos ellos tenian una energia pura y eran muy seguros de si mismo, y determinados a proteger a la princesa de la luna a toda costa, sailor mars estaba pensando que obviamente la reina esta enterada de su secreto, por lo cual sabe que su vida corre peligro, solo puede contar a que darien de una manera u otra convenza a serena a que la perdone, aunque eso eso seria mucho que pedir, porque al ver el rostro de serenety, puede ver que eso nunca pasara. por su parte serena estaba mas que orgullosa de los miembros vio en ellos fidelidad y lealtad pura, mas que alguna vez tuvieron sus guardianas, suspirando profundamente se dirijio a todos por igual.

Princesa Serenety firmemente: miembros del tribunal galactico, sailor scouts, starlights llego el momento dirijamonos al salon ovalado, es hora que comience el juicio...

Mars asustada: QUEEEEEEEE? es que acaso no tenemos nada que decir al respecto?

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: Es que nadie te ha dicho mi querida mars, que cualquier cosa que digas sera usado en tu contra-como mar no respodio continuo- eso pense , entonces vamonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder...

Y con lo dicho todos siguieron a su princesa hacia el salon ovalado para dar finalmente inicio el juicio que decidira el destino de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio:

Ya no habia escapatoria , no hay vuelta atras, la hora del juicio esta a punto de comenzar, esos pensamientos eran lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven reina, que aunque no lo crean tenian cosas en comun con su hija y una de esas era lo dramatica que podia ser, estaba dando vuelta por el salon ovalado, volviendo loca a luna y a los invitados ningunos de ellos le decian nada temiendo a la furia de la reina porque si saben algo de la reina es que cuando la reina es dramatica como esta en estos momentos es mucho mas peligrosa que cualquier enemigo, pero extrañamente el joven misterioso aparentemente no sabe eso asi que sigilosamente se acerco a ella.

Joven Misterioso:Disculpe su alteza esta todo bien

Reina Serenety sorprendida: AHHHHHHHHHHHH por dios joven no vuelva hacer eso casi me mata del susto.

Joven Misterioso avergonzado: Lo siento su majestad pero como la vi tan intranquila me preocupe-sonriendo a la reina-ademas una reina tan hermosa ,y brillante como usted es dificil que la maten tan facilmente.

Reina Serenety totalmente sonrojada: Bueno ehhhhh joven estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pero necesita algo,

Joven Misterioso: OHHH si su majestad me preguntaba si no es mucha molestia, si podia conocer a su hija la princesa de la luna, ya que aparentemente soy el unico que no ha tenido la dicha de conocerla

Reina Serenety avergonzada: Ohhhhh mi dios lo siento mucho joven como es posible que no le presentara a mi hija , inmediatamente la mandare a buscar, es mas yo misma voy...y con eso dejo a todo el mundo totalmente desconcertado.

Joven Misterioso Pensando: "_Es increible han pasado mas de mil años y aun sigues siendo la misma, me imagino que la pequeña luna es igual a ti, las dos siempre tienden a exagerar las cosas, me imagino el daño de mi pequeña luna fue tanto que te obligo a romper el sello de la diosa porfundamente-no las culpo por olvidarnos es obvio por lo que tuvieron que pasar, vivr una vida de mentira debe ser doloroso para mi pequeña luna, por eso estoy aqui para hacerles saber lo que realmente nos paso en el antiguo milenio de plata"_

Mientras serena y los demas poco a poco se acercaba al salon ovalado, llegando ya a la entrada del mismo se encontraron con lo que serena penso no ver nunca a una muy alborotada reina serenety.

Reina Serenety alborotada : Serenety por finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...mi amor esta aqui ...vamos ya te necesito es urgente

Princesa Serenety realmente sorprendida por el comportamiento de su madre: Calmate madre... respira por favor,,,,,, aqui estoy para que me necesitas

Principe Seiya: es que esta celosa su majestad de que mi bombon pase mas tiempo conmigo que con usted.

Reina Serenety friamente a seiya: No tengo tiempo para tu bromas sin sentido joven seiya realmente necesito a mi hija por un momento y cuando digo ahora es AHORAAAAAAAAAAA

Principe Seiya avergonzado: ok ok ok su majestad lo siento mucho...murmurando para si mismo..ahora se porque mi bombon saco su mal caracter...pero no sabia que la reina y su bombon escucharon.

Madre e hija gritaron fuertemente: QUE DIJISTE SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA

Principe Seiya mas rojo que un tomate: Nada bombon nada ... tranquila no dije nada ok

Sus hermanos por dentro se morian de la risa ademas de los miembros del tribunal, el pobre seiya no empezo su relacion con la reina serenety precisamente con el pie derecho, dentro del salon casi todos estaba ubicados en sus lugares, entonces la reina serenety sin importar la reaccion de seiya y los demas tomo la mano de su hija serenety y la llevo para que pudiera conocer al joven misterioso...

Reina Serenety acercandose al joven misterioso: Joven aqui tiene, le presento formalmente a mi hija la Princesa Serenidad

Joven misterioso: Gracias su majestad-viendo a la princesa serenety continuo- me dijeron princesa que usted era hermosa, pero esa sencilla palabra es poco por lo que usted realmente es su majestad.

Princesa Serenety sonrojada: bueno gracias joven es un placer...

Joven Misterioso besando dulcemente la mano de la princesa: Espero mi bella princesa que podemos charlar mas adelante ya que aparentemente el juicio esta por comenzar...y con eso se retiro para reunirse con los demas invitados.

Princesa Serenety mirando a su madre: Madre ese joven se me hace extremadamente familiar... me puedes decir quien es

Reina Serenety: Bueno hija a mi tambien me parece familiar, en cuanto a quien es...no tengo la mas remota idea es mas ni siquiera se su nombre que te parece...

Y la joven princesa de la luna cayo estilo anime

Reina Serenety firmemente: Bueno hija mia llego la hora , el juicio ha llegado ve con seiya y los demas mientras yo ultimos los detalles faltantes y dar comienzo a este juicio de una vez por todas...

La princesa asentio y se acerco a seiya y los demas, mientras que la reina suspirando profundamente se dirijio a endymion.

Reina Serenety friamente: Principe Endymion ubicate entre los invitados para dar comienzo a este juicio...

Principe Endymion sorprendido: Pero como? esto no puede ser posible su majestad, yo soy el principe de la tierra, debo estar ubicado junto con usted y mi querida princesa.

Reina Serenety fuertemente: Es que no entiendes tu ya no tiene nada que ver con mi hija, y si te digo que te ubiques entre los invitados debes hacerlo sin protestar, al menos que quiere que lo haga a mi manera.

Principe Endymion: esta bien su majestad lo hare...

Reina Serenety dirijiendose a artemis: Artemis por favor anuncia el comienzo del juicio...

Artermis fuertemente: Señoras y señores sean todos bienvenido al gran juicio galactico del milenio de plata en el que se decidira el destino de las sailor scouts guardianas legendarias del universo y protectoras de la princesa de la luna la joven Serenidad. antes ustedes la reina y soberana del milenio de plata Serenety...

Reina Serenety: Invitados de todas las partes del universo nuevamente sean bienvenidos, ante todos les presento a los miembros del tribunal galactico que decidiran el destino de las guardianas de mi hija la princesa Serenidad; de el lado izquierdo estan: Diamante, Galaxia, Gran Sabio y Faraon 8, por el lado derecho: Neherenia, Alan y Reina Beryl. Si se preguntan por el miembro faltante-suspirando tristemente- el fallecio tiempo atras, el era el gobernante del imperio del sol, su nombre era Apolos, y mi esposo- mirando a su hija- por lo tanto mi serenidad el era tu padre.

Princesa Serenety: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Reina Serenety suspirando: Hija mia igual que tu estoy incredula por esta informacion, pero a ti como a mi han venido a nuestras mentes recuerdos que no corresponde con lo que anteriormente que creimos vivir verdad- la joven princesa asentio y la reina prosiguio- entonces la aparicion de este nuevo enemigo, tu dolor por la injustica de tus sailors, y el amor a cierta estrella fugaz me mostro los verdaderos recuerdos-sollozando- oh serenety nosotras fuimos las unica sobrevivientes de la destruccion del milenio de plata,mi amor tenias hermanos y hermanas, ademas de un padre amoroso eramos una verdadera familia, pero una de las sailor scouts nos quito todo esto...

Por primera vez en su vida serena siente que ya no siente nada, una cosa es que es que la tilde de todo tipo de cosas sus propias guardianas, pero de ahi arrancarle lo mas valioso de su vida como es su familia es escalofriantemente horrible, en esos momentos penso en su padre lo mucho que lo amo y sobre todo en su madre lo sola y perdida que ha estado, ella por lo menos tiene a seiya que le ha demostrado con creces un amor de verdad e incodicional en cambio su madre debe sentirse mas sola que nunca al recodar al amor de su vida...por eso lo que nunca penso que sucederia, sucedio,la joven princesa de la luna se lleno de ira y odio hacia sus sailor, ya no se trataba de ella, ahora lo importante era honrar a la famiilia lunar, juro que hara pagar al que se atrevio quitarle a su unica y verdadera familia

Princesa Serenety con tono oscuro: Madre continuemos con el juicio por favor, en cuanto a mi familia juro delante de ti que hare cualquier cosa para encontrarlos porque yo siento que estan vivos y en alguna parte no me cabe duda.

Principe Seiya preocupado por su bombon: Bombon pasa lo que pase estare contigo y te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia...

La princesa sonrio y se abrazo fuertemente a seiya, mas calmada volvio a su lugar para dejar que la reina continue con el inicio del juicio.

Reina Serenety: Bueno sailor scouts, le explico a ustedes y a nuestros invitados, el juicio es un sello galactico que se rompio debido a sus acciones cometidas hacia mi hija: Este es un juicio aunque ustedes no lo crean justo y equilibrado, porque elegi esos miembros?, porque primeramente mi hija tuvo fe en cada uno de ellos y hasta los momentos ninguno me han defraudado y segundo porque quienes mas que ellos que la conocen a fondo a cada uno de ustedes para juzgarla no lo creen asi mis sailors, este juicio la unica diferencia con los que . se realizan la tierra-sonriendo maliciosamene a sus sailors-es que no tienen abogados defensores...

Todas las sailors: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Reina serenety firmemente: Lo que acabo de decir no tiene a nadie que las defiendan solo ustedes mismas, sus acciones determinaran su futuro asi que- mirando a pluton y mercury- Sailor del tiempo y Sailor de la sabiduria un paso adelante por favor...

Ambas sailor asentieron y dieron un paso adelante...

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: Mis quieridas sailor que creen, ustedes seran las primeras sailor en darles cuentas al tribunal sobre sus acciones hacia la Princesa Serenidad::::::: asi que este juicio finalmente da comienzo.

Continuara...

**A/Nota:jajajajaja asi que el juicio ya comenzo, se salvara mercury o la sailor del tiempo tendra mas suerte,jijijiji vimos una alocada reina igual a su hija , ehhhhhhhh profundice un poco del pasado de nuestra serena, que es el verdadero misterio de mi historia...lamento no actualizar ayer porque jijijiji se me olvido...les digo que mañana no actualizare porque mis lectores esta escritora de esta historia estara de cumpleaños asi que a rumbear sea dicho...revisen por favor**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/Nota: jjijijiji ahora lectores estoy de vuelta, vamos a ver la primera de varias partes de este juicio, vamos a ver quien sobrevive en esta primera batalla, sera la sailor de la sabiduria sailor mercury, o sera la sailor del tiempo sailor pluton quien sabe asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO

LAS LAGRIMAS DE LA SAILOR DE LA SABIDURIA 

Y

LA SOLEDAD DE LA SAILOR DEL TIEMPO.

Salon Ovalado donde se realiza el Juicio.

Todo estaba en silencio total despues que la reina serenety anunciara los nombres de las 2 primeras sailor a ser juzgadas. Sailor mercury estaba atonita al saber que ella seria la primera sailor en ser juzgada con sailor pluton, aunque realmente tenia confianza de salir ilesa de este enfrentamiento con setsuna, debido a que ella compartio mas con serena que sailor pluton, ademas de antemano sabes que las veces que sailor pluton compartio momentos con la princesa de la luna no fue precisamente para bien: Sin embargo no deja de sentir cierto temor debido a los ultimos acontecimientos, mientras apoyo ciegamente a rei y darien no se imagino el gran error que estaba cometiendo y que obviamente los miembros del tribunal estan mas que conscientes de ello. Mientras que setsuna se sorprendio no de que fuera la primera, sino que con quien se enfrentaria por decirlo de cierta manera seria con sailor mercury, penso que se enfrentaria a mars por sus poderes similares, sonrio mentalmente es obvio que la reina serenety esta al tanto de la traicion de sailor mars, por lo cual se estaba alegrando de salir del juicio de una vez ya que presentia que a la sailor del fuego los miembros del tribunal le tendria una gran sorpresa y no precisamente grata,mientras que ambas sailor seguian meditando sobre lo que les tiene preparado los miembros del tribunal la reina decidio romper silencio y se dirijio a los miembros.

Reina Serenety dirijiendose al tribunal: En estos momentos miembros del jurado estas dos sailors y las demas estan a plena disposicion de ustedes, pueden hacer lo que crean que sean convenientes para ellas, mi hija la Princesa Serenidad y mi persona no intervendremos de ninguna forma salvo que ustedes lo consideren necesario... y con eso se marcho para sentarse con su hija y las starlights...

Reina Beryl : Ante todo gracias a la reina serenety y a la joven princesa Serenidad , por invitarnos a esta celebracion de un evento que cambiara el destino del universo para siempre-mirando a mercury y pluton-sailor de la sabiduria y sailor del tiempo respondan ambas de forma sincera, saben porque estan ustedes dos aqui...

Sailor Mercury secamente : Porque La reina lo decidio

Diamamte sarcastico: WOW eso si es una respuesta mercury de una estas a salvo jajajaja-mirando a pluton- y tu pluton que tiene que decir al respecto.

Sailor Pluton suspirando tranquilamente: Bueno mi señor si realmente hubieramos confiado y respetado las decisiones de nuestra princesa no estariamos aqui.

Galaxia fingiendo sorpresa: Oh de seguro pluton a lo que la decisiones tomadas de nuestra princesa te refieres a un futuro donde es creado un supuesto tokio de cristal...

Pluton asentio.

Alan firmemente: Y para ustedes fue tan importante ese futuro perfecto que aparentemente no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de la princesa o me equivoco mercury?

Sailor Mercury firmemente: No no es asi serena siempre estuvo de acuerdo-dirijiendo su mirada a serena- es mas ella estaba mas que feliz por ese futuro, sobre todo por su gran amor por darien-mirando friamente a seiya- pero la desagradable llegada de cierta estrella fugaz complico las cosas...

Decir que seiya estaba molesto por ese comentario era un eufemismo, estaba realmente enojado, se olvido por completo de taiki realmente queria ahocar a mercury pero serena le apreto la mano firmemente para decirle que el no era el unico molesto por mercury entonces faraon 8 hablo.

Faraon 8 sombriamente: En serio lo crees asi mercury, pues te digo algo supuesta sailor de la sabiduria...durante nuestra batalla me di cuenta de la infelicidad de nuestra princesa, como es posible que siendo su enemigo en ese entonces capte su dolor y tristeza y ustedes que son sus supuestas amigas y guardianas no se dieron cuenta de nadaaaaaaaaaa...

Mercury no contesto

Neherenia firmemente: Es verdad en ese entonces mercuy y pluton seiya kou no existia asi que no culpen a otras personas de sus propios errores, como durante la batalla que tuvieron con diamante, gran sabio faraon y mi persona no se dieron cuenta del sufrimiento de nuestra princesa es imperdonable, asi que sailor del tiempo puedes explicarme eso, porque no vieron como nuestra princesa se apagaba poco a poco frente a ustedes, expliquenme por favor porque hasta ahora no lo entiendo.

Sailor Pluton suspirando tristemente: Supongo que dimos a tokio de cristal por sentado, que nuestra pincesa y endymion serian felices juntos y el producto de esa union seria el nacimiento de la pequeña dama, pero nunca tomamos en cuenta si ese futuro era realmente lo que ella queria.

Reina Beryl sarcastica : Ohhhhhhhh eso crees pluton , porque si hubieran tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestra princesa desde un principio no estariamos celebrando este juicio no te parece pluton- mirando friamente a las dos sailors continuo- ademas con respecto a esa gran pequeña dama, permitame decirle que clase de hija es, que critica a su madre todo el tiempo, que se averguenza de ella,que la hace sentir que no la merece, que la humilla delante de endymion y ustedes porque permitame decirles si aun recuerdan su vida pasada la princesa serenety jamas , nunca se avergonzo de su madre y viceversa las dos tienen un lazo inquebrantable hasta hoy en dia, asi que no me vengas con cuentos chinos pluton, hasta ahora ninguna de las dos nos han convencido de que realmente merecen ser guardianas de la Princesa Serenidad.

Hubo un silencio sepustral. los invitados murmurabn entre si acerca de que hasta ahora ni la sailor de la sabiduria ni la sailor del tiempo han justificado ante el tribunal sobre sus acciones hacia la princesa Serenidad. Mientras que por otra parte madre e hija se miraron y sonrieron entre si, no cabe duda que el tribunal sabia perfectamente de la relacion de ambas, serena mentalmente penso en su regreso a la tierra , para ella ya era hora de darle el lugar merecido a la reina, ella la ama como es , mientras que no puede decir lo mismo de Ikuko...Todo seguian en silencio hasta que los miembros reiniciaron su ataques de preguntas hacia las sailors.

Alan secamente: Sailor mercury te voy a preguntar algo y espero que tu respuesta sea mas convicente esta vez-mirando friamente a mercury continuo-Sailor de la sabiduria dime si tu hubieras sido la princesa de la luna que harias en la situacion que vivio nuestra princesa. me refiero a que si tu estas destinada a casarte con endymion y crear suspuestamente tokio de cristal,pero -mirando de reojo a taiki, volviendo a mercury-encuentras a alguien mas que te hace sentir especial, unica y verdaderamente amada que harias mercury , seguiria con lo planeado para ti o te dejaria querer por esa persona especial.

Mercury sorprendidamente sin dudarlo: Pues seguiria con mi destino a diferencia de la princesa mi deber esta ante que todo, debo hacer felices a los demas ante que a mi misma...

Sorprendidamente a taiki no le dolio nada lo dicho por mercury es mas sonrio definitivamente se salvo de estar con alguien sin sentimientos como mercury ...

Galaxia sonriendo maliciosamente:Jajajajajaja mercury realmente eres la sailor mas egoista y mentirosa que he conocido, mirando friamente a mercury-primero que todo no puedes ser feliz a los demas sin ser feliz tu primero,,,,, y segundo tu sacrificio seria como tu lo dijiste por deber y no por amor, en cambio nuestra princesa siempre ha pensado en los demas ante que ella, pero lo hace por un amor puro e incondicional asi que gracias a dios que no eres nuestra princesa mercury jajajajajajaj .

Gran Sabio sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno pluton tu no te quedas atras asi que respondeme sinceramente con lo que te voy a decir... Sailor pluton que significa para ti la palabra Soledad...

Sailor Pluton sorprendida por la pregunta decidio responder con total honestidad: Bueno mi señor la soledad es mi vida, es decir la soledad y yo somos uno mismo.

Esta respuesta agrado realmente al tribunal, mientras que la princesa de la luna,realmente estaba orgullosa de pluton todas sus respuestas eran sinceras y a pesar que algunas le dolieron tenia que admitir que por lo menos la sailor del tiempo reconocio con creces sus errores y los admitio de forma abierta y tranquila hacia los miembros del profundamente al ver a sailor mercury, no ha aprendido su leccion, por lo que tiene la sensacion que sera la ultima vez que la vea frente a ella. Entonces diamente continuo.

Diamante gratamente sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo: Explicate mejor pluton, a que te refieres con que la soledad y tu son uno solo.

Sailor Pluton firmemente: Me refiero mi señor es que toda mi vida he visto como los seres humanos , viven su vida a su manera, con sus virtudes y luchan constantemente contra el tiempo, modificando el hilo del destino-suspirando constantemente- se que pensaran que soy una hipocrita al ver como acepto que los humanos modifique su destino, y por otro lado obligar a mi princesa a ser algo que no desea- mirando a serena continuo- tal vez tengan razon pero por primera vez crei que existia un mundo en el que se puede vivir perfectamente, lo cual es ironico siendo la sailor del tiempo se que la vida perfecta no existe.

Gran Sabio con total honestidad: Debemos decir pluton que gratamente nos tienes sorprendido, has contestado sabiamente a nuestras preguntas, pero mi pregunta mas fuerte te sientes sola sailor del tiempo.

Sailor Pluton tranquilamente: Sabes señor anteriormente le diria que si sin dudarlo, nunca he sentido la sensacion de amar y ser amada, de reir ,llorar, gritar ,o sentir cualquier emocion humana, salir al cine, sacar al perro al parque pero-mirando con ternura a su princesa-ahora se que he sido egoista al pensar asi ya que lamentablemente hay personas que a pesar de estar rodeado de amigos y familias, viven plenamente el dolor y sufrimiento de la soledad plena.

El tribunal nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, mientras que serena le sonrie a pluton ,su sailor del tiempo parece entender su sufrimiento, mas ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo sola que ha estado setsuna, suspiro profundamente otra vez se ha dado cuenta que ha abandonado a sus exteriores, lo cual realmente es injusto, los miembros tenian razon ella sabe ahora a que guardianas le ha fallado y a quienes no...

Faraon 8:Bueno pluton ya te hemos juzgado espera un momento a ver que decidimos- sonriendo maliciosamente a mercury-bueno queridisima sailor de la sabiduria tu hora ha llegado dime te has enamorado alguna vez

Sailor Mercury en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? pero que tiene que ver eso con este juicio

Alan suspirando profundamente: Escucha tu estas aqui para responder por las acciones hacia la princesa , eres tu la que debes contestar nuestras interrogantes no al reves entendido asi que contesta la inquietud de faraon 8 de una vez.

Sailor Merucury suspirando tristemente : si 2 veces

Galaxia fingiendo alegria: Ohhhhhhhhhh la sailor de la sabiduria creen el amor eso es algo nuevo asi porque nos habla un poco de esos 2 amores en tu vida por favor

Sailor Mercury: Que? de ninguna manera no dire nada lo siento pero no

Reina Beryl un poco aburrida de mercury: Dejala galaxia yo lo dire por ti mercury te parece- mirando maliciosamente a mercury continuo- bueno el primero se llama richard tenia 14 años y era una de los que poseian un cristal arcoiris, se enamoraron y duraron hasta que el tuvo que viajar a seguir con sus estudios y el segundo- mirando a taiki- esta en esta sala, debo decir su nombre mercury o podrias hacerme el honor..

Sailor Mercury suspirando: Es taiki kou uno de los starlights guardianes del planeta kinmoku, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con eso

Diamante sarcastico: Claro que tiene que ver ,es que tu no lo ves , tuvistes 2 amores en tu vida , fuiste capaz de amar a 2 personas diferentes a ti, fuiste capaz de ser feliz con cada uno de los dos-mirando fijamente a mercury- entonces mercury respondeme si tu amaste a dos personas en tu vida, porque la princesa de la luna no puede hacer lo mismo,,,, es que ella no tiene el derecho de volver amar , de sentirse amada y especial como tu responde mercuryyyyyyyyyyyy

Al ver que mercury no contesto, aparentemente tanto por los miembros del tribunal como los invitados dentro del salon la decision de quien sailor se salva y cual es que va a ser destruida estaba mas que clara asi que la reina Beryl pronuncio la siguientes palabras.

Reina Beryl fuertemente : Radamanthys guardian del infierno, uno de los caballeros del gran Hades dios del infierno del Universo haz tu aparicion ahoraaaaaaaaaaa.

Y en ese momento una nube oscura y llena de maldad cubrio por completo el salon ovalado, de esa nube sale un caballero misterioso con armadura cubierta de sangre y huesos que representan a la muerte , su cabello largo sin color es el miedo de las almas perdidas del purgamento sus ojos representan el terror puro de los muertos, mas su voz era como un estruendo mortal para quienes estaba en el salon ovalado...

Radamanthys con voz mortal: Vaya, vaya estoy nada mas y nada menos que en la luna, hogar de la hermana de mi señor Hades-mirando a la reina y la princesa- asi que esta joven es su hija, reina serenety su belleza no tiene comparacion, con razon mi amo y señor Hades no dudo en acabar con los que la han lastimado. volviendo a beryl- Beryl querida tiempo sin vernos dime ya me tienes a mi primera esclava jajajajaja

Reina Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: Yo tambien me alegro de verte querido mio bueno sin hacerte esperar mas- mirando a pluton y mercury continuo- pluton estamos agradecidos por tu fortaleza y sabiduria pero esperamos que estes concientes de tus errores hacia nuestra princesa y la apoye de verdad- pluton asentio- oh mercury lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti jajajajajajajajaja

Sailor Mercury asustada: QUEEEEEEEEEE? NO NO PUEDE SER ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO.

Neherenia sonriendo: jajajajajaja querida es tu sentencia aceptalo por lo menos con resignacion quieres...

Radamanthys realmente aterrador: Vamos querida veras que no esta tan mal ser esclava del gran señor Hades.

Sailor Mercury sollozando y gritando fuertemente. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESO NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRRR, SERENA PORQUE, YO SOY TU AMIGA ME TRAICIONASTE YO CONFIE EN TI DIME, TAIKI MI AMOR TU TAMBIEN ME FALLASTEEE NOOOOOOOO

Seiya y yaten vieron a taiki y serena para ver su reaccion pero se sorprendieron a no ver reaccion alguna de los dos, estaban tan tranquilos como si nada, entonces el caballero de la muerte volvio a hablar.

Radamanthys fuertemente grito:BUENO TU LO HAS QUERIDO EX SAILOR MERCURY, VEN AL INFIERNO AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAJA

Y de repente el circulo de poder central donde estan las sailor se cubrio de sangre total, siendo una imagen totalmente terrorifica para las sailor, pero los mas escalofriante fue cuando aparecieron de la nada huesos de almas perdidas cuerpos vivientes sufriendo dolorosamente, empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de sailor mercury...

Sailor Mercury totalmente aterrorizada y sollozando fuertemente: NOOOOOOOOOOOO POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOO PERDONEME TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIAIKI POR FAVORRRRRRRRR , NOOOOOOO MASSSSSSSSSSSS NOO ME TOQUEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN

Voces de almas perdidas: Ven con nosotros, ayudanos, salvanos, acompañanos con el señor ...

Sailor Mercury con su ultimo grito: TAIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Y lo que paso despues fue un silencio total y escalofriante , todas las sailor gritaron fuertemente ya que frente a ellas estaba los huesos de sailor mercury, de lo que alguna vez fue amy mizuno sailor mercury, no queda nada solo cenizas y la imagen de una muerte tragica y sumamente dolorosa quedara grabadas para siempre en la mentes de todos los que estan en el salon ovalado...el caballero negro iba hablar, pero sorpresivamente la joven princesa de la luna se les adelanto..

Princesa Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente:Bueno mis queridas sailor que les parece, ahora saben lo que les pasa aquellos que me traicionan jajajajajajaja

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jijijiji es escalofriante lo que le sucedio a mercury que tal, como les parecio jijijiji realmente me sirvio mucho entre ustedes mis lectores ser fan de saint seiya jijijiji, ahora quienes seran mis siguientes victimas... le digo de una nuevamente que como amo tanto a mars la deje al final asi, que revisen por favor...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/Nota: jajajajajaja buenos mis lectores uno de ustedes tiene una duda acerca de que voy hacer con las sailor, como respeto su opinion y sus dudas de inmediato se la respondere, por cada sailor que pasa a "mejor vida" la sustituire mas adelante, con respecto a si hay un nuevo enemigo es el mismo sagato es muy poderoso, ademas esta vinculado con lo que realmente ocurrio en el milenio de plata, por eso mi base de la historia es el pasado de serena que envuelve tambien a nuestro seiya asi que sin mas que decir...sigamos con el juicio digo la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la autoria exclusiva de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO II PARTE

LA TRISTEZA DE LA SAILOR DE LA DETRUCCION

Y

LA ELEGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AGUA.

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata

Todos estaban en silencio total despues de las palabras proncunciadas por la princesa de la luna, no podian creer que ella estubiera feliz por la muerte de sailor mercury, se supone que es la que se encarga de proteger a todas, pero aparentemente estaban equivocadas. Entonces jupiter se dirijio a la princesa de la luna.

Sailor Jupiter sollozando fuertemente: Porque serena, porque permitiste la muerte de mercury, es que acaso no te importa nuestro sufrimiento, no te pareces que fue criminal lo que sucedio a amy, dime estas feliz, te complace tu venganza hacia nosotras...

Princesa Serenety maliciosamente: Querida jupiter eso ni siquiera representa la cuarta parte de lo que me hicieron a mi, dime sabes cuantas veces tuve que sorportar sus insultos, su desconfianza hacia mi, el escuchar que hablen a mis espaldas , lo que mars y el principe fanfarron me hicieron, definitivamente sailor del trueno las palabras hieren mas que cualquier cosa, asi que no te equivoques conmigo jupiter no te hagas la victima, que la unica victima aqui soy yo...

Reina Beryl firmemente a jupiter: Que te quede claro a ti y a las demas no se le permitiran dirigirse a la princesa o la reina mientras se realice este juicio al menos que la propia princesa no los pida de lo contrario ninguna podra hablar con ellas me escucharon-mirando a saturn y neptun contino-sailor de la destruccion y sailor de las aguas pronfundas preparesen que ustedes son las siguientes... haremos un break de 15 minutos y empezaremos con ustedes inmediatamente...

Y con eso se retiro para reunirse con los otros miembros y prepararse para juzgar a saturn y neptun , mientras que seiya y yaten tenian curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente de taiki con respecto a la muerte de sailor mercury y la confesion de esta hacia el minuntos antes de morir.

Principe Seiya: Hey taiki como estas

Taiki confundido: yo estoy bien, porque lo preguntas seiya.

Yaten sarcastico : porque te preguntabamos eso, tal vez porque acaba de morir la mujer de tu vida por eso.

Taiki suspirando tranquilamente: Ya les dije a los 2 que yo ya supere a amy, de verdad creen ustedes que yo podria amar a alguien que es capaz de sacrificar la felicidad de una de sus mejores amigas, para su propia conveniencia.

Tanto seiya y yaten sacuden la cabeza saben que taiki tienen razon, ademas por el aspecto de taiki realmente parece ver que en realidad olvido a amy...mientras los 3 hermanos hablaban entre si la princesa de la luna los interrumpio.

Princesa Serenety: Chicos vamos el show, digo el juicio esta por comenzar

Principe Seiya preocupado por su bombon: Estas segura que estas bien bombon

Princesa Serenety suspirando: Estoy bien seiya, es mas estoy tan sorprendida como tu de que realmente no me duela la muerte de mercury, pero de eso hablaremos mas adelantes quieres...

Seiya asentio y se fue con su bombon a tomar asiento ya que el break termino, para dar paso al siguiente jucio.

Neherenia firmemente: Señoras y señores se da comienzo al siguiente juicio, se trata ahora de de la sailor de la destruccion y la sailor de las aguas profundas- mirando fijamente a ambas sailors- sailor saturn y sailor neptun den un paso adelante.

Ambas sailor dieron el paso adelante.

Faraon 8 sarcastico: WOW mis queridas sailors nuevamente me alegro de verlas, aunque estoy seguro que nunca se imaginaron que serian bajo estas circunstancias verdad-mirando maliciosamente a neptun-bueno sailor de los oceanos respondeme con total sinceridad,te parece justo este juicio en contra de ustedes...

Sailor Neptun suspirando tranquilamente: Creo mi señor que hasta los momentos es mas que justo, por lo menos para mi, debido que se trata de que nosotras veamos en que le fallamos o no a la princesa de la luna...

Diamante firmemente: Con esto nos estas diciendo que reconocen que le han fallado a nuestra princesa.

Sailor Neptun tranquilamente: En mi caso personalmente señor si lo reconozco.

Los miembros del tribunal se sorprendieron gratamente no se imaginaron que la sailor del agua reconociera tan facilmente sus errores hacia la princesa, ya que no es desconocido por nadie que tanto ella , como la sailor del viento siempre criticaron las acciones de la princesa de la luna de forma frontal, por eso tenian que hacerles saber hasta que punto sus errores dañaron a su princesa. Entonces Alan de dirigio a sailor saturn.

Alan sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno sailor saturn ahora es tu turno...jajajajaj dime saturn cual es tu opinion acerca de nuestra princesa...

Sailor Saturn sonriendo: Yo creo mi señor que nuestra princesa es la persona mas dulce y buena que he conocido su corazon puro no se puede equiparar con todo...

Galaxia sarcastica: jajajajaja en serio piensas asi saturn-mirando friamente a saturn- entonces si piensas asi saturn porque tanto te importaba tu destino mas que la felicidad de nuestra princesa.

saturn no contesto

Reiyna Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: Bingo saturn si sabes que nuestra princesa es el ser mas puro que existe en el universo, entonces porque tu y tus compañeras le imponia un destino al cual se veia atada mas por obligaciones que por amor...

Sailor Saturn suspirando tristemente: Porque pensabamos que estabamos en lo correcto.

Gran Sabio sarcastico: Y se tuvo que presentar este juicio para que cada una de ustedes comprendieran la magnitud de sus errores hacia la joven princesa ,sailor de la destruccion.

Sailor Saturn sin duda alguna :Por suspuesto que no mi señor, la realizacion de este juicio solo muestra que nosotras debimos desde un principio estar conscientes de nuestras acciones hacia la princesa, y no esperar que ustedes o la reina serenety señalen lo que ya era bastante obvio, que nosotras nunca tuvimos ni estaremos a la altura de nuestra princesa...

Nadie contesto , el tribunal estaba impresionado por la aptitud y las palabras de la sailor mas joven, y serena ni se diga estaba sonriendo realmente orgullosa de sus 2 sailor exteriores.

Neherenia firmemente: Bueno neptun que opinas de las decisiones que hasta los momentos ha tomado nuestra princesa.

Sailor Neptun : Han sido las adecuadas a pesar que la mayoria de veces no estamos de acuerdos con esas decisiones

Diamamente sarcastico. Te parece neptun, porque hasta lo que yo se, nunca pero nunca han estado de acuerdo con ellas- mirando de reojo a saturn continuo- y unas de esas decisiones esta justo a lado de ti que te parece...

Sailor Neptun suspirando tristemente: Si lo sabemos mientras compartimos con hotaru cada dia, nos preguntamos que hubiera pasado si nuestra princesa no hubiera intervenido-mirando fijamente a los miembros-y hemos llegado a la conclusion mis señores, que la vida tanto para haruka, setsuna y mi persona seria completamente monotona, y no seria de dicha y felicidad como lo es hasta el dia de hoy

Faraon 8 sonriendo mailiciosamente: Eso esta bien neptun, pero dime en cuanto a la batalla contra galaxia, porque decidieron tu y uranus luchar solas contra ella-mirando fijamente a neptun-nuevamente dudaron de la capacidad de lucha de nuestra princesa, porque te digo que cada uno de los que estamos aqui que hemos luchado anteriormente contra ella, nos hemos quedado gratamente sorprendidos.

Sailor Neptun firmemente: Por supuesto que no su señoria, uranus y mi persona estamos consciente que nuestra princesa nunca le ha gustado las batallas, pensabamos que a pesar de que galaxia es la sailor mas poderosa pudieramos tener una oportunidad y asi evitar su sufrimiento-sonriendo a la princesa- pero ustedes tiene razon definitivamente la princesa no nos deja de sorprender, realmente se crece como una auntentica princesa a la hora de la batalla.

Ante ese comentario la joven princesa se sonrojo toalmente y seiya le sonrio para hacerles saber que neptun estaba en lo cierto...

Alan : Saturn querida que piensas del no nacimiento de la supuesta pequeña dama

Saturn quedo en shock,realmente no esperaba esa pregunta...

Reina Beryl fuertemente: Que pasa saturn ya tienes miedo de responder, contesta lo que alan te pregunto.

Sailor Saturn suspirando tristemente:Ella era mi mejor amiga, la unica en realidad

Neherenia sarcastica: No te preguntamos la relacion que tenia, te preguntamos acerca del no nacimiento de ella, ya que obviamente nuestra princesa esta realmente feliz con seiya kou

Sailor Saturn de forma sincera: Desde un principio cuando ellos se conocieron no tuve de acuerdo con su relacion, sinceramente por rini, pero silenciosamente pense a analizar minuciosamente la relacion de mi princesa con endymion y la compare con su relacion con el joven seiya y llegue a varias conclusiones...

Galaxia realmente sorprendida: Entonces saturn sacanos de las dudas dinos a que conclusiones ha llegado...

Sailor Saturn firmemente: Bueno mi señoria , me di cuenta principalmente que nuestra princesa realmente era desdichada e infeliz con endymion, mientras que con el joven seiya se le notaba un brillo especial con solo estar con el, ademas un hijo debe ser producto del amor entre dos personas y no por obligacion por un destino a que cumplir y por ultimo y no menos importante un hijo siempre debe honrar y sentirse orgulloso de su madre- mirando a su princesa- cosa que rini mientras tuvo aqui nunca hizo, asi que mi señoria puedo decir honestamente que estoy mas que orgullosa de mi princesa y que pase lo que pase estare mas que feliz de estar siempre a su lado...

Todos los miembros estaban mas que feliz por la respuesta de la sailor de la destruccion,para la princesa de la luna parece que el destino le grita abiertamente que las exteriores han sido sus verdaderas guardianas, ya que tanto pluton saturn y neptun, realmente reconocen sus errores, mientras que definitivamente no puede decir lo mismo de jupiter y mars...

Gran Sabio: Dinos Neptun estas de acuerdo con saturn tiene algo que agregar al respecto

Sailor Neptun sonriendo: No mi señoria, estoy plenamente de acuerdo con saturn , es mas si me permite agregar algo seria, si hay que culpar de algo a seiya kou es el de hacer lo que nosotras deberiamos haber hecho...es decir el hace sonreir a nuestra princesa , la apoya en todo, si nuestra princesa se equivoca el la anima de forma especial que la hace sentir segura, pero lo mas importante que el la quiere por lo que es, para el ella solamente es Serena Tsukido, ...

Todos estaban en silencio murmurando acerca de como ambas sailor si se supieron defender contrario al juicio anterior, mientras que era el turno de seiya de sonrojarse, serena mentalmente penso en agradecerle a neptun por su comentario ver a su querido seiya sonrjado no tiene precio... entonces Neherenia hablo.

Neherenia: Bueno todo esta dicho , sailor saturn y sailor neptun , ustedes forman parte del grupo de las exteriores, a decir verdad no esperabams much de ustedes, ya que abiertamente ustedes criticaron duramente a nuestra princesa, pero sin duda alguna nos soprprendio totalmente su defensa ante nosotros...asi que nosotras tomamos una decision estan listas para aceptar nuestra decision

Ambas sailor asentieron firmemente en acuerdo con neherenia.

Neherenia: Bueno sailor de la destruccion y sailor de las aguas profundas ustedes estan sentenciadas a...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajajajaj le dejo la sentencia final para el proximo capitulo mis lectores,jajajaja aparentemente las exteriores son mas inteligentes que las interiores, ya que sabiamente tanto saturn como neptun si se pudieron defender bien...jijijijiji lectores les adelanto que el joven misterioso se revelara ante la reina y nuestra serena al final del juicio,,,,,ya basta con tanto misterio no creen,jajajajaja asi que revisen por favor, el proximo juicio sera la sailor del viento contra la sailor del trueno asi que hagan sus apuestas...para la fan de mina adivine con quien la deje jajajajajaaj**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/Nota: Nuevamente con ustedes mis lectores, veremos la decision final con respecto a saturn y neptun, ademas el siguiente juicio sera la sailor del viento contra la sailor del trueno, que entre ustedes definitivamente sera un choque electrizante, y cuento las horas mis queridos lectores la hora de la sailor del fuego , que amo tanto se aproxima y esta lleno de sorpresa especialmente para el principe de la tierra jajajajajajajaja **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO III PARTE

EL ORGULLO DE LA SAILOR DEL VIENTO

Y

LA HIPOCRESIA DE LA SAILOR DEL TRUENO

Salon Ovalado del Palacio:.

Todos estaban a la espectativa con la situacion de sailor saturn y sailor neptun , nadie se imagino que la forma de ambas de enfrentarse al tribunal fuera excepcional, sobretodo si para los invitados como a los propios miembros las exteriores se suponian que deberian ser las mas susceptibles del juicio, debido a su relacion relativamente distinta con la joven princesa Serenidad. Pero aparentemente ellos se confiaron demasiados en esa teoria, por que en este preciso momento las exteriores llevan mas ventajas que las interioores sin contar que la sailor del viento aun no ha sido juzgada...dicho esto Neherenia suspirando profundamente decidio dictar su sentencia final.

Neherenia firmemente : Sailor de la destruccion y sailor de las aguas profundas, las sentencio a ser... las guardianas de la princesa Serenety...

Ambas Sailors gritaron a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEE?

Diamante sarcastico: Niñas no oyeron estan a salvos por ahora, es mas estan bajo nuestra proteccion y la de la reina y su hija entendieron-viendo que ambas asentieron se dirijio a uranus y jupiter-jajajaja mis queridas sailor del viento y del trueno, ustedes son las siguientes...

Entonces se marcho para reunirse con los demas miembros del tribunal, dejando a la princesa con todas las restantes sailor scouts.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo : Saturn y Neptun parece que no se desharan de mi facilmente

Neptun sonriendo: Para nuestra fortuna asi parece

Saturn abrazando a la princesa: Me alegra tanto princesa , de poder serviles hasta el final, con seguridad hare lo posible para que usted y los miembros del tribunal no se arrepientan de la decision que tomaron.

La princesa solamente asentio en acuerdo con saturn, la verdad esta aliviada que ambas sailor se salvaron ,sobre todo hotaru la pobre niña habia sufrido demasiado para el colmo de ser juzgadas por cosas que se escapan de sus manos, suspiro profundamente tenia en cualquier momento que decirle a hotaru, que su despertar habia sido un error , que una persona muy importante tanto para ella como hotaru sacrifico su vida y deseo ante de morir que hotaru fuera feliz como una chica normal...estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, lo cual preocupo a todos en especial a cierta estrella fugaz...

Principe Seiya preocupado:: Bombon, mi dulce bomboncito por que lloras...

Princesa Serenety: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh seiya yo no es nada mi amor es un recuerdo de mi pasado-suspirando profundamente se dirijio a haruka- Haruka de por favor te lo pido, te lo ruego mantente firme en este juicio, confio plenamente en ti asi que esfuerzate con todo lo que tienes si.

Sailor Uranus confundida: Ok gatita te lo prometo

Sailor Jupiter sarcastica: Bueno al menos ya sabemos de que lado esta nuestra querida princesa.

Princesa serenety sonriendo maliciosamente a Jupiter: OHHHHHHHH querida despues de lo que ha pasado aqui, hasta ahora es que te das cuenta... la pregunta no seria si estoy o no a lado de las exteriores, la pregunta correcta seria el porque...y te aseguro mi querida sailor del trueno que definitivamente los miembros del jurado te daran esa respuesta...todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el Gran Sabio hablo.

Gran Sabio firmemente: Señoras y señores el 3 juicio da inicio, sailor del viento y sailor del trueno den un paso adelante.

Ambas sailors asentieron y dieron un paso adelante.

Reina Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno mis chicas su hora ha llegado, y creanme este juicio en particular va a ser bastante entretenido asi que empecemos con la diversion-mirando sombriamente a jupiter- sailor del trueno me puedes decir porque te convertiste en sailor scouts...

Sailor Jupiter firmemente : Por que soy una de las reencarnaciones de las antiguas sailor scouts...

Alan sarcastico: jajajajajaja no me hagas reir jupiter esa es tu respuesta, porque te digo de una que asi respondio tu antecesora sailor de la sabiduria-mirando mas maliciosamente a jupiter-y tu y yo sabemos lo que paso despues..

Jupiter no contesto.

Diamante sarcastico como alan: Jajajajajaja, jupiter entiendes esto como puedes decir que te convertistes en sailor jupiter por ser su reencarnacion, cuando nuestra princesa fue sailor moon antes de revelar su verdadera identidad, com explicas esto sailor del trueno-suspiro profundamente viendo que jupiter no respondio se dirijio a uranus- Bueno uranus voy contigo y por favor respondeme mas contudente que jupiter quieres,,,,dinos que piensas de nosotros como miembros del jurado, estas de acuerdo que nosotros hayamos sido elegidos por la reina serenety

Sailor Uranus firmemente:Bueno mi señor sinceramente al principio fue un choque total para mi, todos ustedes saben que de todas las sailor yo soy la mas orgullosa y terca en admitir mis errores-mirando fijamente al jurado continuo-entonces me puse a pensar que ironica es la vida que las personas con quienes nos enfrentamos son los que me juzguen, entonces me di cuenta acerca de mi comportamiento hacia mi princesa, y miembros del jurado honestamente y firmemente les digo con toda sinceridad, que no tengo excusas para mi aptitud hacia mi princesa.

Hubo un silencio sepustral, el jurado estaba totalmente atonitoss, no esperaban que la mas orgullosa de todas las sailor expresara abiertamente su error hacia la princesa, pero lo mas sorpredente es que admitiera que no tenia justificacion alguna acerca de su comportamiento: Por otro lado la reina, las starlights estaban en shock, mientras que la joven princesa estaba a punto de saltar de alegria, entonces seiya se dirijio a ella.

Principe Seiya susurrandole a su bombon: Bombon eso fue WOW

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a seiya: Si mi amor estoy tan orgullosa de ella seiya

Neherenia firmemente: Bueno muy comovedor y todo uranus, pero dime entonces porque actuaste de una manera tan altiva hasta hoy en dia hacia la princesa,porque esperaste la realizacion de este juicio para aceptar tus errores.

Sailor Uranus suspirando tristemente:Supongo que por miedo su señoria, miedo a reconocer mis errores...

Galaxia sarcastica: Bueno aparentemente uranus te subestime, realmente si sabes como disculparte con la princesa verdad?-mirando friamente a jupiter-Sailor del trueno tienes algo que decir al respecto, me refiero reconoces como uranus tus errores hacia la princesa

Sailor Jupiter firmemente: por supuesto que no su señoria, yo nunca le falle a la princesa, siempre estuve con ella tanto en las buenas como en las malas-mirando a serena continuo- alla ella si no reconoce todo lo que hice por ella.

Faraon 8 friamente sarcastico.: WOW aparentemente aqui se intercambiaron sus papeles,la sailor orgullosa es la mas humilde y la sailor humilde es mas altiva que nunca es mas supera con creces a la sailor del fuego jajajajaja

Gran Sabio maliciosamente: Entonces si usted mi querida sailor del trueno ha estado siempre con ella , ha visto alguna vez su tristeza y soledad

Sailor Jupiter seriamente: Si cuando extraña y llora por la ausencia de darien señoria

Diamante sarcastico No nombramos para nada en nuestra pregunta a endymion jupiter, nuestra princesa , se ha sentido sola y triste en general y es imperdonable que tu no te has dado cuenta de eso sailor del trueno, no digas cosas que evidentemente nunca has hecho.

Sailor Jupiter fuertemente: No es culpa mia que ella no nos cuentes lo que siente, no somos su niñera para estar cuidandola todo el tiempo...

Esto definitivamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, realmente la sailor del trueno hizo lo que no logro mercury agotar la paciencia del jurado y eso definitivamente no es bueno, pero lo que paso despues fue dificil de describir una muy furiosa sailor uranus le dio la bofetada de su vida a jupiter...

Sailor Jupiter en shock: como como pudiste.

Sailor Uranus realmente furiosa : COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A NUESTRA PRINCESA,SI YO TENGO ALGUNA JUSTIFICACION POSIBLE SERIA QUE NO COMPARTIR TIEMPO CON NUESTRA PRINCESA ,LO QUE USTEDES TENIAN DE SOBRA, DE UNA TE DIGO QUE SI ME VOY AL INFIERNO ME IRE FELIZ CON SOLO PATEAR TU TRASERO UNA VEZ MAS OISTE BRUJA,...

Reina Beryl firmemente: Sailor Uranus tranquilizate quieres...

Sailor Uranus cabizbaja: Lo siento pero no estoy arrepentida, es mas lo volveria hacer si tuviera otra oportunidad.

Alan sonriendo picaramente :Lo siento uranus pero no te podemos complacer en eso, pero de una te digo que te unas a pluton, saturn y neptun, ya que por lo que vemos todos aqui evidentemente estas a salvo...

Sailor Jupiter sumamente temerosa : QUEEEEEEEE? pero por que?

Galaxia sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querida si nos facilitaste las cosas, es decir cabaste tu propia tumba...

Faraon 8 suspirando profundamente: Es cierto... pense que seria mas largo y divertido, pero creo que tu querias salir rapidamente de eso querida...y reconozco que la bofetada que te dio uranus es el momento del año definitivamente es lo mejor de este juicio...

Gran sabio sonriendo: jajajajajaja es verdad es algo que recordare por siempre ...asi que diamante haznos el honor por favor...

Sailor Jupiter asustada: Please por favor denme otra oportunidad por favor...

Diamante sonriendo maliciosamente : Ohhhhhhhh querida demasiado tarde ... si me disculpa debo llamar a alguien ...Morfeo caballero de la musica de la Muerte hazte ver ante nosotros y cumplas con la promesa del dios del infierno Hades, de hacer justicia el nombre de la princesa Serenidad...

Y en ese momento nuevamente el salon ovalado se cubrio de total oscuridad , haciendo temblar de miedo a todos los presentes en el juicio, entonces de la nada de la misma forma que aparecio radamanthys, aparecio un joven caballero con un arpa musical en la mano, y toco una tocada que hizo que el circulo de poder se quebrara y se cubriera nuevamente de sangre de los muertos vivientes, almas perdidas del purgatoria...mientras el joven tiene su armadura exactamente igual a su antecesor , su cabello es largo y azul claro como el cielo pero sus ojos son otra cosa, representaban el hielo puro que podia congelar a cualquiera.

Morfeo con tono escalfriante: Diamante amigo mio se habia tardado en convocarme-mirando a la princesa- WOW veo porque radamanthys dijo que valia la pena defenderla realmente es pura la princesa.

Diamante sonriendo sinceramente: Si lo es y estoy mas que feliz de estar ahora a sus servicios...pero vamos a la accion amigo mio te parece.

Morfeo sonriendo maliciosamente: Claro amigo mio-mirando escalfriantemente a jupiter-Oh querida debo agradecerle eternamente a tu compañera de no haberte matado , pues ahora ese sera mi placer solo mio...debo decir que no culparia a tu compañera si lo hubiera hecho, despues de lo que dijiste acerca de tu princesa yo haria exactamente lo mismo...

Sailor Jupiter aterrada se dirijio a serena: SERENA POR FAVOR HAZ ALGO TU NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE ME MATEN TU ERES LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA TU DEBER ES PROTEGERNOS POR FAVOR

Morfeo aburrido: oh por favor deja de perder el tiempo quieres, por mas que llores y patalee la princesa no puede hacer nada, y mirandola fijamente obviamente no tiene ninguna intencion de hacerlo asi sin mas que decir...

Empezo a tocar su arpa y emitia notas realmente escalofriantes donde se sentia evidentemente la muerte aproximadamente, el ruido era aterrador para la sailor del trueno...

Sailor Jupiter tapandose los oidos grito fuertemente: POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSSS BASTA YAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO MASSSSS PLEASE TENGAN COMPASION DE MI SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pero nadie la escuchaba el sonido que emitia el arpa de morfeo realmente era aterrador y escalofriante: Eso no era todo para la pobre jupiter de la nada nuevamente aparecieron cadaveres vivientes gritando dolrsamente a jupiter.

Voces de las almas del purgatorio: VEN CON NOSOTRAS NO TEMAS HIJA MIA, AYUDANOS SACANOS DE ESTE SUFRIMIENTO ETERNO POR FAVOR AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO

Sailor mas fuerte: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO IRRRRRRRRR PLEASE ALGUIEN AYUDENME POR FAVOR NO MAS,SERENA PORQUE PORQUE NO TE IMPORTO EN QUE TE FALLE AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero el sufrimiento de la sailor del trueno no paro, sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento se podian escuchar por toda la galaxia, entonces morfeo para dar broche final a su sufrimiento hizo lo mas terrrifico y macabro a la sailor del trueno con los hilos de su arpa , aprentadola firmemente.

Sailor jupiter a punto de morir: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOOOOOOO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Entonces sucedio el cuerpo de jupiter exploto ,quedando sus partes exparsidas por todo el circulo de poder, todos los invitados estaban con la boca abierta, mientras que mars, venus y todas las exteriores lloraron amargamente...entonces morfeo se dirigio a diamente.

Morfeo friammente: Bueno diamante amigo mio parece que el show termino.

Diamante sonriendo maliciosamente: No mi querido morfeo el verdadero show esta a punto de empezar-mirando friamente a mars-No es asi sailor del fuego... es tu turno de rendirnos cuenta querida que tal...jajajajajajajajaja

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Jejejejeje entre ustedes mis lectores creo que me excedi un poquito con jupiter no creen, jajajaja el dia tan ansiado llego el juicio final, la sailor del fuego vs la sailor del amor y la belleza,jajajjaja hagan sus apuestas ese juicio esta lleno de sorpresas mis lectores es mas creo que hare dos capitulos, si alguien tiene una idea de como torturar digo castigar a una de las sailors estoy abierta a sus sugerencias, asi que hagan sus apuestas a que sailor van revisen por favor...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/Nota: jejejejeje mis queridos lectores, retrase para el siguiente capitulo el gran juicio final entre la sailor del fuego y la sailor del amor y la belleza,,,,,,,no me maten please lo que pasa es que supuestamente serena deberia tener una conversacion con mina, y a la pobre mina la he dejado de ultimo asi que las fans de mina hay un poco de serena y mina aqui ademas...nuestra serena le confesara algo a mina y las exteriores , porque si seiya se enterara... realmente me compadeceria del principe de la tierra,,,,,,, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Todos estaban en silencio sepustral, lo que acaba de ocurrir definitivamente fue realmente escalofriante, y aterrador, la muerte de jupiter realmente le hizo abrir los ojos a la sailor del fuego y mucho mas cuando diamante se dirigio friamente. Definitivamente tendria que pensar rapidamente sabe que entre ella y mina ,ella lleva todas las de perder, se rio amargamente , si tanto serena como su madre la reina serenety estan al tanto de su relacion con endymion lo cual seria mas que logico pensar que los miembros del jurado estan enterado de lo sucedido. Interiormente estaba mas que aterrada puesto que diamante le dio a entender que para ella, tendria algunas sorpresas que de seguro no iban a agradarle ,,,,, asi que miro fijamente a darien como para transmirtirle mentalmente que lo necesitaba,que hiciera algo para evitar este juicio... pero sus miradas entre ella y darien no paso desapercibida por cierta estrella fugaz que decidio jugar un poco con la sailor del fuego...

Pirncipe Seiya sarcastico: WOW sailor mars si yo fuera tu no contaria con el principe fanfarron, por lo que le paso a tus compañeras, te puedo decir que de "esta" no te salvas nadie jajajajaja...

Sailor Mars friamente : Y de seguro eso te complace seiya kou , que al no estar yo te puedes aprovechar de serena verdad...

Principe Seiya sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querida sailor mars entre tu y yo sabemos que tanto el principe fanfarron y tu ya no pintan en el cuadro de mi bombon y yo,,,,, por lo tanto de corazon te deseo suerte porque de seguro lo vas a necesitar,,,,,,jajajajajaja

Y con eso dejo a una desesperada sailor del fuego temiendo que seria sus ultimos momentos de vida.

Mientras que los miembros del tribunal estaban reunidos con la reina serenety, ya que para el ultimo juicio 3 inesperados invitados apareceran de sorpresa para ser ellos precisamente los que den la sentencia final sea para la sailor del fuego o la sailor del amor y la belleza; sin embargo estaban tan distraidos que casi no notaron la repentina presencia de la joven princesa de la luna...

Reina Serenety sorprendida por la presencia de su hija: Oh my dios hija mia definitivamente has pasado mucho tiempo con el joven seiya no trates de matar a tu madre quieres...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo picaramente: Lo siento madre...y si seiya es un buen maestro aparentemente estoy aprendiendo a la perfeccion

Todos los miembros del tribunal y la reina la miraron fijamente lo que le dio a entender que de ninguna manera le parecio gracioso ese comentario...

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: Ok me pase lo siento no lo vuelvo hacer- solo queria pedir si es posible que me permitieran hablar a solas con venus y las exteriores, tengo algo muy importante que decirles please,les juro que a venus no le comentare nada, de nuevo no que yo sepa algo please.

Los miembros se miraban entre si para meditar acerca de decirle si o no a la princesa, y la mirada de cachorro de la joven serenety no ayudaba mucho, estaban a punto de contestar cuando de repente la reina serenety para sorpresa de todos se dirijio de manera friamente a su hija...

Reina Serenety friamente : OH querida hija lo que le tienes que decir a venus y a las exteriores ,por casualidad no tiene que ver con cierto principe de la tierra que conocemos...y no tiene nada que ver con sailor mars...

Princesa Serenety en shock Pensando: "_OH my dios ella lo sabe, lo sabe todo serena, tonta claro que lo va a saber es tu madre las madres lo saben todo y definitivamente la mia es unica en ese sentido, oh por dios por la mirada que me esta dando definitivamente serena olvidate de tus batallas anteriores, de tus enfrentamientos con rei, lo mas aterrorifico y escalofriante esta frente a ti y es una muy muy furica reina serenety, debi haber hecho mi testamento, porque en estos momentos yo serena tsukido estoy realmente atemorizada y asustada nada mas y nada menos que por mi propia madre que tal"_

La reina al ver que su hija no decia ni media palabra decidio confirmar los temores de la joven princesa.

Reina Serenety Sarcastica: O hhhhhhhhhhh hija miaaaaaaaa-mirando fijamente a su hija- por su puesto que se todo Serenety Alexandra.

Todos los miembros del tribunal estaba en shock que la reina se dirijiera a su hija con sus dos nombres era insolito mientras que la joven princesa decir que estaba asustada era poco estaba al borde de una crisis de panico asi que para no aumentar su sufrimiento desaparecio como un rayo dejando a todos totalmente confundidos... y una reina mas molesta que antes...

Mientras en otra parte del salon ovalado las starlights, estaban reunidos con venus y las exteriores , estaban hablando entre si cuando de repente vieron que se acerca a ellos una histerica y paranoica princesa de la luna.

Principe Seiya preocupado por su bombon: Bombon que te pa... pero no pudo completar la frase porque la histerica princesa lo beso fervientemente como nunca, por lo cual a pesar que estaba en shock de inmediato le correspondio aferrandose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pidio acceso a serena , la cual acepto con gustos y sus lenguas se unieron en una ardiente y pasional danza hasta que por falta de aire debieron separse...

Principe Seiya recuperando el aliento: WOW bombon no es que me quejes, pero dime por que eso

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: Oh dios mio no tienes idea seiya de lo mucho que necesitaba eso

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Cuando tu quieras bomboncito, sabes que es un placer ayudarte

Princesa Serenety firmemente : Seiya, Taiki. Yaten me pueden dejar a solas un momentos con venus y las exteriores por favor

Yaten sarcastico: No me digas que ya terminando el juicio es que vas hablar con mina.

Princesa Serenety friamente: Bueno yaten quieres que te de el mismo discurso que mi mama le dio a seiya pues si eso es lo que quieres-mirando fijamente- necesito hablar a solas con venus y las exteriores y cuando digo ahora es AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Los 3 hermanos kou estaban en silencio, mientras que taiki y yaten confirmaban en silencio la teoria de seiya definitivamente serena saco el mal genio de la reina...asi que sin mas que decir asentieron y dejaron a serena y sus sailor a solas

Princesa Serenety nerviosa: EHHHHH mina como estas...

Venus sarcastica: Por que siento una sensacion de dejavu aqui, tal vez porque ya me preguntaron antes, pero para responderte mi querida princesa, 2 de mis compañeras se fueron literalmente al infierno- mirando fijamente a serena- y una de mis mejores amigas prometio compartir conmigo hasta los momentos no cumplio eso o si, y para rematar me dejaron de ultima en este loco juicio nada mas y nada menos que con la perra de rei, por lo demas nuevamente digo estoy perfectamente bien...

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: Ohhhhhh gracias a dios, por un momento pense que estabas molesta conmigo...

Y no hay que decir que mina y las exteriores cayeron estilo anime

Princesa Serenety sonriendo picaramente: lo siento por no hablar antes mina, pero tuve mis razones sabes que te quiero y te aprecio muchisimo ademas-mirando fijamente a mina-no te puedes quejar porque por mi ausencia estuvo cierto yaten kou y definitivamente es mejor compañia que yo verdad...

Venus totalmente sonrojajda: Bueno ehhh...supongo que no puedo estar enojada contigo serena...muchas gracias eres una amiga de verdad...

Princesa Serenety :De nada mina como te digo eres la mejor amiga del mundo-mirando fijamente- bueno venus y exteriores mi momento de la verdad con ustedes ha llegado, han demostrado con creces ser mis guardianas y sobre todo mis amigas, les contare porque me aparte de darien definitivamente y que no tiene nada que ver con seiya, es mas seiya si se entera de alguna manera de lo que les voy a contar les puedo asegurar que darien no sale vivo de aqui, asi que por favor no comenten nada a nadie entendidos...

Neptun: No se preocupe princesa que de aqui nada saldra , puede contar con nuestro silencio...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a neptun: Gracias michiru... asi que queridas guardianas es hora de que sepan quien es endymion en realidad...

_**Flasback**_

_"__Una joven feliz serena tsukido se dirigia al departamento de su novio darien chiba, estaba realmente feliz de que por fin habia paz en la tierra y que su novio se quedaria para siempre con ella. Pero al llegar al departamento vio la puerta abierta y lo que se encontro fue el principio del verdadero infierno que viviria, al frente de ella estaba un darien chiba totalmente borracho..._

_Darien gritando fuertemente: MIRA QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SINO ES LA REINA DE LAS PUTAS..._

_Serena en Shock : pero darien que te pasa_

_Darien abofeteando fuertemente a serena: No me hables asi puta yo soy el que mando aqui, me tienes que obedecer te quedo claro..._

_Y con eso lanzo a serena al sofa y saco una correa , golpeando fuertemente a serena_

_Serena gritando fuertemente: No darien no massssssssssss por favorooooooor detente_

_Darien golpeandola mas fuerte: Callate de una puta vez zorra, vas a obedecerme, vas a arrepentirte de haberte acostado con el miserable seiya kou_

_Serena sollozandofuertemente : Pero darien no me acostado con nadie y te amo a ti a nadie mas seiya es solo un amigo..._

_Darien pateandola fuertemente: Deja de mentir perra , se que te acotaste con el y me lo pagaras ahora mismo, vas a ser mia por la buenas o por la malas_

_Serena realmente asustada: No por favor detente darien tu no eres asi estas borracho..._

_Darien sonriendo maliciosamente: Tonta realmente eres estupida crees realmente que estoy boorracho es una farsa, y vas a pagar por ser tan ingenua._

_Y con eso se quito la ropa y como serena estaba tan golpeada que no podia realmente defenderse, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Asi que el malevolo darien le destrozo la rpa y sin importarle los gritos de suplica de la joven princesa le abrio las piernas, y la penetro fuertemente._

_Serena gritando fuertemente: DIOS MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Y asi la burbujeante serena tsukido murio para siempre dandole el paso a una joven sombria y triste de por vida"_

_**Fin del flasback**_

Despues de decir realmente lo que sucedio entre ella y el principe de la tierra , serena finalmente puede respirar con tranquilidad, se siente como que se quito un peso de encima, mientras que venus y las exteriores lloraron amargamente , definitivamente este juicio ademas de ser bastante justo le han dado una sacudida escalofriante a cada una de ellas, no pueden imaginarse todo el infierno que su princesa tuvo que pasar sola mientras que ellas ni pendientes...esto marco de forma dolorosa a todas ellas...

Venus llorando fuertemente: Serena dime por cuanto tiempo estaba sucediendo y porque no lo dijiste...

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente : Ocurrio mas o menos durante 1 año y la razon porque no les dije es-mirando a todas sus sailor por igual- que principalemte porque ustedes estaban soñando con un futuro perfecto, que yo no me atrevia a arruinar eso, ademas lamentablemente llegue a acostumbrarme a eso, me resigne a lo que darien hacia, hasta que supe de su traicion con rei y sobre todo cuando empece a extrañar de manera fuerte y dolorosa a seiya, cuando mi corazon a grito me dijo que estaba enamorada de seiya kou fue ahi cuando me revele a todas ustedes lo demas ya es historia...

Pluton sollozando: Oh princesa lo sentimos muchos si hubieramos estado ahi para ti

Saturn abrazando fuertemente a su princesa: Es cierto ningun futuro escrito o no, no vale la pena a costa de su sufrimiento.

Neptun tristemente: Definitivamente no tenemos excusas para nuestro abandono hacia usted princesa.

Uranus furiosa: Dime algo gatita ,por casualidad tu madre la reina esta enterada de esto.

Princesa Serenety sorprendida: Ohhhhhh dios mio gracias haruka por el recordatorio obviamente lo sabe, porque creen ustedes que llegue aqui histerica- mirando a sus sailors- si amigas mias la princesa de la luna esta huyendo en estos momentos de su madre ,porque mi madre furiosa les digo de una es mas peligrosa que este nuevo enemigo y los demas que nos hemos enfrentados...

Venus emocionada: OHHHHHHHHHHH MY GODSSSSSSSSS, la reina serenty contra endymion definitivamente no tiene precio o cuando seiya se entere,,,, entre los dos jugaran a piedra , papel y tijera para ver quien mata a darien primero...yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy solo deseo vivir para poder contarlooooo pleaseeeeeeeeee...

Princesa Serenety tapandole la boca a mina: Callate mina ya estoy realmente asustada con el hecho de que mi querida madre este enterada de todo esto, para encima imaginarme la reaccion de seiya quieres, asi que aun falta para el inicio de tu juicio, porque nos nos reunimos con los chicos te parece y les recuerdos se queda aqui lo que les dije ok...

Todas asentieron sin haberse dado cuenta que el joven misterioso escucho su conversacion...

Joven Misterioso: Juro endymion que si la reina serenety no se encarga personalmente de ti, yo mismo te hare pagar con creces el daño de mi pequeña luna, nadie pero nadie lastima a mi pequeña luna y se sale con la suya te arrepentiras del dia que naciste...bastardo...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: bueno lectores si alguien todavia tenia duda acerca del cambio de nuestra serena, espero que con esto esten mas que claro el porque de su cambio, jejejejeje la reina esta realmente furiosa, me pregunto si nuestro querido seiya deberia enterarse del secreto de nuestra serena ustedes que dicen... porque como lo dije antes del capitulo , si nuestro seiya se enteraria realmente no quisiera estar en el lugar del principe de la tierra asi que revisen por favor...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/Nota: Mis lectores finalmente este juicio esta llegando a su fin, pero eso no significa el fin de la historia, porque de una esta historia mis queridos lectores va a ser larga ,,,, o por lo menos lo sera hasta que las ideas locas y perversas dejen de invadir mi cabeza... ademas nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha preguntado por la verdadera familia real, asi que despues de este escalofriante juicio... la segunda parte de la historia se basara en ellos...ademas de reemplazar a las scouts que pasaron a mejor vida... asi que empieza ahora mi momento mas deseado la primera de las 3 partes del juicio a la sailor que amo tanto asi que empiece mi diversion digo la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IV PARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata.:

Todos los invitados estaban esperando ansiosamente el inicio de este juicio, particularmente porque este es un juicio de gran importancia para el universo entero, ya que se trata de las dos sailor mas fuertes desde distintos puntos de vista. Venus la sailor del amor y la belleza a pesar que sus propias ex compañeras la tildaban de inmadura y no ser capaz de manejar el liderazgo de conducir a las sailor scouts a la hora de la batalla, ha demostrado que con su calidez , alegria y entusiasmo siempre se ha crecido y a estado a la altura de la situacion, por otro lado tenemos a Sailor Mars que con su capacidad de sentir la energia maligna , y las habilidades de predecir los ataques de sus enemigos, la hacen ser la mas fuertes de las sailors. Pero detras de esas habilidades ingeniosas se escoden un ser lleno de envidia y rencor hacia el ser mas puro e inocente como lo es la joven princesa Serenidad. Para nadie es secreto que rei hino la llamada " Sailor del Fuego" siempre se ha sentido desplazada por serena, sobre todo desde que ella desperto como la auntentica princesa, entonces se puede decir que este juicio esta mas que claro, pero por el aspecto casi terrorifico de la reina esta mostrando se puede decir que hay mucho mas en este juicio...

La joven princesa miraba fijamente a su madre ,suspiro profundamente este va hacer el dia mas largo de su vida, porque su madre le esta dando unas miradas y no precisamente de amor: Lo peor de todo que ella sabe que su madre tiene toda la razon de estar molesta, se suponia que debia de contar con ella y en vez de eso la deja nuevamente a lado, solo porque siempre rechazo lo que al final le ha permitido salir de la oscuridad, siendo realmente feliz al aceptar ser la princesa de la luna. La reina decir que estaba molesta era una subestimacion estaba furica, era un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion, molesta con su hija por no llamarla y contarle lo que le pasaba , sabe que ella estaba molesta por renacer en esta vida, pero de ningun modo justifica que se haya aguantado ese sufrimiento por si sola sin decirle a ella, mirando a endymion, se apreto los puños firmemente, ganas de matar a endymion no le faltaba queria detrozarlo , degollarlo de todo, se pregunto que haria seiya en su lugar...oh dios seiya sonrio maliciosamente sabe que seiya no esta enterado de nada, asi que decidio jugarle una pequeña broma a su hija, ella adora sobre toda las cosas a su hija, pero no significa que tenga que aceptar ese tipo de comportamiento...asi que decidio dar inicio a su plan ... "como hacer que tu hija nunca te oculte nada"

Las starlights , las exteriores ,venus y la princesa de la luna estaban felizmente reunidas, cuando esta se volteo a ver como su maliciosa madre se estaba acercando a ellos, pero su madre no estaba viendo a ella, estaba viendo a seiya, eso la confundio al principio, pero de pronto todo se le hizo un click, su madre decidio que le iba a contar todo a seiya sobre lo que realmente paso con darien: Entonces empezo a tener un ataque de panico, si seiya se entera de lo sucedido oh dios mio aqui va arder troya asi que sin pensarlo decidio alejar a seiya inmediatamente fuera del alcance de su madre...

Princesa Serenety nerviosa : Ehhhh seiya ... que te parece si vamos a los jardines del palacio nuevamente quieres...

Principe Seiya totalmente confundido:: Pero que cosas dices bombon el juicio comenzara de un momento a otro, tenemos que estar aqui para apoyar a mina

Princesa Serenety firmemente: No te preocupes por mina , para eso esta yaten para hacerle porra asi que vamonos por favor...y cuando iba a salir...

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh joven seiya justo al quien yo queria ver...

Principe Seiya en shock:: Ehhhhhhhhh su majestad, digame para que soy bueno...

Princesa Serenety realmente nerviosa pensando: "_Oh dios mio ,tengo que recordar esto para siempre, nunca nunca ocultarle nada a tu madre por que si no, debe abstenerse a las consecuencias, y en estos momentos siento que mi vida paso rapidamente como una pelicula, oh dios tengo que admitir que para actuar como lo hace frente a seiya definitivamente mi madre se lleva el oscar, haz algo serena de lo contrario habra mas de un muerto en este juicio"_

Reina Serenety sonriendo aun mas maliciosa: Oh querido me gustaria hablar contigo a solas si se puede...

Pero antes que seiya pudiera responder una muy histerica princesa de la luna entro realmente en panico

Princesa Serenety gritando fuertemente:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y que decir que su grito llamo la atencion de todos, tantos los miembros del jurado, como los invitados no tenian idea de lo que estaba pasando, mientras que venus y las exteriores por juzgar los rostro de la reina y su hija tenian una idea vaga de lo que realmente estaba pasando...

Venus susurrando a las chicas:Amigas mias , si esto es lo que creo que es, definitivamente nuestra serena esta en grandes , pero grandes problemas, de todas las cosas que podria haberle pasado, el hacer enfurecer a su madre definitivamente no es para bien de ella.

Todas las exteriores asentieron, por primera vez mina estaba en lo cierto, en estos momentos serena se esta enfrentando al reto de su vida a una muy furiosa reina serenety...

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente a su hija: Ohhh hija mia no me digas que estas celosa porque quiero que el joven seiya pase tiempo conmigo y no contigo...

Princesa Sereenety pensando:"_Oh dios lo esta haciendo esta usando las palabras de seiya en contra mia, no cabe duda mi madre cuando quiere ser cruel sin duda lo logra y con creces, y ahora como me salvo de esta,,,,,, aprende algo de esto serena tsukido nunca en tu vida vuelvas hacer enojar a tu madre, porque de lo contrario dudo mucho que renazca en otra vida,,,,,,pero armate de valor serena ella esta jugando contigo y obviamente esta ganando asi que tengo que hacer algo es ahora o nunca"..._-saliendo de sus pensamientos respondio: Por supuesto que no madre mia , solo que queria salir a respirar un poco de aire con seiya, hay algun problema con eso madre mia...

La princesa sonrio internamente, fue un punto para ella, la reina no pudo responder a eso, mientras que seiya miraba fijamente a ambas tanto la madre com la hija el pobre realmente estaba totalmente confundido.

Principe Seiya confudido: Ehhhhhhh ustedes dos damas me pueden decir que esta pasando aqui

La madre y la hija a la vez: NO ESTA PASANDO NADA SEIYA

Reina Serenety fingiendo tranquilidad: Nada de que preocuparse joven seiya solo queria saber cuales son sus intenciones con mi hija, pero es mejor hablarlo despues del juicio le parece...

Un sonrojado seiya asentio con la cabeza, entonces la reina se le acerco a su hija

Reina Serenety susurrandole a su hija: Ohhhhh hija mia que te sirva de leccion nunca pero nunca pongas a prueba la paciencia de tu madre serenety alexandra, me entendiste que sea la primera y ultima vez que me ocultes nada mi amor yo te quiero sobre todas las cosas, por eso me duele que no confie en mi...otra cosa cariño en este juicio se revelaran algunos secretos entre ellos lo que tu no quiere que cierta estrella fugaz se entere...y con eso dejo a una princesa mas angustiada que antes...

Todos los invitados estaban conversando entre si mientras que veian como la reina serenety se acercaba a ellos.

Reina Serenety firmemente : Helios, malaquite, yezdite, zoicite, y neflyte es hora de que cierto principe de la tierra sepa de su presencia y la razon del porque estan aqui...

Malaquite sonriendo maliciosamente : Por supuesto su majestad me alegro de que nuestra hora ha llegado, finalmente el principe de la tierra se llevara la sorpresa de su vida...

Zoicite sarcastica: Quien diria quien alguna vez fueron sus guardianes, ahoran seran los encargados de velar por la seguridad de la pirncesa de la luna, ademas de servir fielmente al principe de las estrellas.

Neflyte sonriendo : Estoy doblemente feliz amigos mios, primero por recordar nuestra vida pasada original y segundo porque ver al principe de la tierra realmente es lo que he deseado mas que nada...

Helios suspirando profundamente: Se a que te refieres neflyte, saber que hemos vivido por mucho tiempo una mentira gracias a el es indignantemente, es hora de que nuestro querido principe desee realmente que su mentira fuera una realidad.

Mientras que los miembros del jurado observaban detenidamente a los invitados , a la princesa y sus sailor , ademas de las starlights, entonces su mirada se dirijio a cierto principe de la tierra por lo cual cada uno de ellos decidieron conversar un poco con el...

Reyna Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: Querido endymion tiempo sin verte como estas

Principe Endymion friamente : Que quieres beryl no entiendes que lo nuestro se acabo

Reina Beryl sarcastica: Ohhhhhhhh querido mio no se puede acabar algo que nunca comenzo-mirando friamente a endymion- fuiste una etapa oscura endymion , y gracias a dios que la supere no significa nada para mi ok

Principe Endymion mirando friamente a diamante: Y tu que diamantes acaso no te das por vencido con mi serena, es que no te das cuenta que ella nunca sera tuya...

Diamante sarcastico: WOW. aparentemente alguien aqui vive en la dimension desconoocida, primero que nada endymion yo estoy felizmente casado con esmeralda que tal, segundo entre tu y yo sabemos que hace rato nuestra princesa te mando al diablo por cierta estrella fugaz que realmente la hace feliz, y tercero y mas importante a diferencia de ti yo si acepto un no por respuestas...

Principe Endymion en shock: Que? a que te refieres

Alan seriamente: No te hagas el loco con nosotros endymion sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando

Principe Endymion firmemente: Les digo de verdad no se de que estan hablando y nunca le haria daño a serena...oh dios...

Neherenia sonriendo maliciosamente: Hablando de ponerse literalmente la soga al cuello querido nos dejaste completamente claro el panorama...

Gran Sabio sarcastico: Te doy un consejo endymion porque no miras fijamente a nuestra reina serenety por un momento...

Endymion a regañadientes le hizo caso y cuando vio la mirada de la reina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta definitivamente si las miradas mataran el ya estaria 7 metros bajo tierra, los miembros del tribunal sonrieron internamente a la reaccion del pricipe fanfarron, asi que galaxia decidio profundizar un poco mas la angustia del principe.

Galaxia sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhhhhh endymion por supuesto que la reina lo sabe todo, entre tu y yo seria mejor que fueras juzgado por nosotros porque sentir realmente la furia de la Reina Serenety es algo que no deseo ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo, es mas nuestra princesa esta huyendo literalmente de su madre con eso te dijo mucho...asi que suerte endymion porque aparentemente mars no es la unica que tiene motivos para preocuparse...jajajajajajaja... y con eso dejo a un principe realmente aterrado por lo que esta a punto de suceder...

Cuando los miembros del tribunal se alejaron del principe de la tierra, inmediatamente la reina se les acerco a ellos...

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Queridos amigos aparentemente tuvieron una conversacion muy interesante con endymion.

Faraon 8 sonriendo a la reina: Nada del otro mundo su majestad, a pesar de todo el sigue mas altivo que antes, parece que viviera en una nube o algo asi

Reina Serenety con un tono bastante escalofriante: No se preocupen amigos mios que yo me encargare de bajarlo de esa nube, su caida sera tan dolorsa , que sera el momento mas sublime para mi.

Nadie hablo, definitivamente cuando la reina habla asi realmente inspira miedo, no culpan para nada a la pobre princesa de huir de su madre...entonces beryl hablo

Reina Beryl soonriendo : Por lo tanto su majestad los invitados ya estan aqui...

Reina Serenety emocionada: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ya estan aqui dios mio cuando todos lo vean dios mio que pensaran de ellos, oh cuando mars los vean definitivamente su rostro no tendra precio asi que vamonos amigos quiero que mars y venus sean las primeras en verlos jajajajaja esto se esta poniendo bueno mi hermano...

Y los miembros del tribunal con una gota en la cabeza siguieron a una alocada reina serenety...definitivamente de tal palo tal astilla es un refran perfecto para la reina y su hija...

Serena estaba un poco mas tranquila desde que su madre se fue ,aunque mantiene su inquietdud acerca de que lo inevitable esta por llegar, el hecho que en este juicio seiya se entere de la verdad la calcome por dentro...entonces miro fijamente hacia el circulo del poder para ver a una muy alocada reina serenety, suspiro profundamente definitivamente este no es su dia...

Reina Serenety emocionada: Venus , Mars les tengo la sorpresa de su vida

Venus en extasis: OH MY DIOSSSSSSSSSS, va a relagarme una torta antes del juicio para morir con la barriga llena ese es un gesto muy noble de su parte su majestad...

Entonces el palacio temblo debido a una caida total al estilo anime...

Reina Serenety recuperandose: Lo siento venus , no me refiero a eso-sonriendo maliciosamente a mars-me refiero a 3 invitados especiales para este juicio, ellos son los que tendran la ultima palabra y estoy seguro que les encantaran verlos asi que sin mas que decir...invitados por favor honrenos con su presencia...

Y en ese momento hubo un temblor fuerte en el circulo de poder, todo esta cubierto con cenizas, sangre y con un manto plateado como la luna misma ...en eso tres figuras aparencen ante todos los que estan el el salon ovalado...las 3 figuras son 2 hombres y una hermosa mujer...En cuanto las sailor los vieron lo reconocieron inmediatamente sobre todo sailor mars estaba totalmente en shock... la reina al notarlo decidio burlarse se la sailor del fuego

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: OHHHHHHH mis queridas sailor que les parecen mis invitados especiales, Ares el dios de la Guerra, Hades el dios de la Muerte y por supuesto Selene la diosa de la Luna nuestra protectora-mirando friamente a mars- oh sailor del fuego no es este juicio bastante justo, resulta que tu propio dios sera el que se encargue de darte la sentencia final jajajajajaja

Ares sarcastico: Oh querida serenety eres igual que mi hermana, no intentes arruinarme la diversion quieres-mirando friamente a mars- oh querida mars asi que tu te jactas de adorarme, me pregunto si seguiras adorandome despues de que acabe este juicio jajajajajajajajaj

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Buenos lectores empezo el show digo el juicio a mi querida sailor del fuego, aunque de una mina no la tendra tan facil como ustedes creen jijijiji le prometo no hacerla sufrir mucho,,,,,,,, ohhhhhhhh la reina serenety cuando esta furiosa hace que la tierra tiemble,,,,, y estoy empezando a sentir lastima con endymion ya que aparentemente ni sus propios generales lo apoyaran,,,,,,ohhhhhhh cuando nuestro seiya se entere de la verdad eso si sera bueno asi que revisen por favor...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/Nota: Bueno mis lectores tiempos sin , bueno chicos aparentemente este juicio se va a largar un poco mas,,,,porque tengos unas ideas perversas que me estan matando, asi que vamos a la accion , digo la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia.**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IVPARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata.

Decir que todos estaban en shock seria un verdadero eufemismo, nadie podia hablar , ni siquieran pronunciar palabra alguna, realmente lo que se estaba viviendo en el salon ovalado parecia salir de una propia pelicula de terror, ante ellos estaban nada mas ni nada menos que los 3 dioses mas poderosos de la tierra. Hades el dios del Infierno, a pesar que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gentes, su simpatia por la reina serenety y su hija, hizo que decidiera ayudar a las descendientes de la diosa selene, en busqueda de justicia y vengar el honor y el nombre de la joven princesa Serenidad. Por otra parte Ares el dios de la guerra, igual que su hermano, tiene una conexion fuerte con selene, por lo cual no hay que poner en duda que tiene motivos suficientes para presentarse oficialmente como uno de los invitados especiales, sonrio mentalmente el rostro de su discipula es un verdadero poema, realmente es algo que lo mantedra como un recuerdo imborrable, quien iba a pensar que sea el mismo que se encargue de destruir a su propia pupilo, mirando fijamente a la reina serenety se dio cuenta que la reina tiene un as bajo la manga, volvio a sonreir maliciosamente, va a estar eternamente agradecido con su hermana por la invitacion , este juicio sera un show de 5 estrellas y que definitivamente lo disfrutara hasta el maximo desde el principio a fin. En cuanto a Selene, se puede decir que su tranquilidad es un presagio a la tormenta que esta por comenzar, nunca se imagino que se tuviera que romper el sello galactico, suspiro profundamente viendo fijamente a la joven princesa Serenidad, no le cabe en la cabeza, como pueden existir personas que quieran lastimar a semejante criatura llena de amor y bondad, ella esta determinada hacer justicia a la joven princesa pase lo que pase, ella decidio romper el escalofriante silencio que reinaba en el salon.

Selene firmemente: Querida reina serenety, pequeña princesa de la luna, y sailor scouts, realmente entre ustedes no esperaba que nos conocieramos en estas circunstancias-mirando friamente a mars-pero aparentemente alguien quiso que asi fuera, asi que me presento ante ustedes soy Selene La Diosa de la Luna, por lo tanto protectora de los descendientes de la luna, en este caso la reina serenety y su hija la princesa Serenidad-sonriendo maliciosamente a sus hermanos- hermanos mios porque no nos hacer el honor de favor

Hades sarcastico: ohhh hermana ellos ya me conocen , pero no hay problema si me vuelvo a presentar-Queridas jovenes guerreras, bella reina serenety, y dulce princesa de la luna. Soy el dios de la muerte, guardian y protector del el gran Hades y creanme es un honor estar aqui...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh mis hermanos realmente son buenos en los discursos de presentacion, supongo que es mi turno de presentarme verdad-mirando friamente a mars- una de ustedes ya me conocen , pero seria muy descortes de mi parte si no me presento ante ustedes, permintames decirles soy Ares el dios de la guerra, inspirador del odio, rencor y envidia entre los seres humanos, y al igual que mi hermano, estoy mas que feliz al estar aqui, un juicio asi no se da todo los dias ; asi que venus y mars sobretodo tu mi querida mars, por favor entretenganos quiere, haganme disfrutar este juicio aunque de por si verte a ti mars en esta situacion ya de por si me alegra jajajajajajajaja

Mars no respondio, era insolito el tener a su propio dios en contra de ella es realmente escalofriante, es como si el destino estuviera en contra de ella, mientras que la sailor del fuego seguia sumida en sus propis pensamientos ,la reina serenety decidio lanzar otra bomba, que dejaria en shock a su hija la princesa serenety y al seiya kou.

Reina Serenety mirando fijamente a endymion: Querido endymion puedes por favor sentarse a lado de mi hija please...

Tanto serena y seiya a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Reina Serenety firmemente: Ya me oyeron ustedes dos, el joven seiya se sentara a mi lado , y endymion por ser el principe de la tierra se sentara a tu lado serenety.

Princesa Serenety en shock: Pero...pero...madre ...tu no puedes hacer eso...

Reina Serenety firmemente: Por supuesto que puedo soy la reina y aqui se hace lo que yo diga de acuerdo jovencita- susurrandole a su hija- oh querida tu realmente sabes porque quiero a endymion en el trono verdad...

Princesa Serenety en shock pensando:"_Oh debi suponer que esto pasaria serena, obviamente mi madre no se quedaria tan tranquila despues de lo que paso con darien, oh dios mio ahora realmente no me libro de esta, veo a darien y esta sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado la loteria, idiota en este momentos tiene una larga lista de personas que te quieren degollar vivo y ni siquieras tienes una remota idea, tenemos a los miembros del tribunal,que mirandolos fijamente, se ven por encima que estan enterados, y ahora estos 3 dioses que aparecieron de la nada, y para rematar una muy furica reina serenety sin contar a seiya...oh diosssssssssss seiya si se entera, o mata a darien o me mata a mi primero,pero de una salgo perdiendo serena tsukido, olvidate de rei o mina, en estos momentos si seiya kou se entera de la verdad dios mio estoy muerta literalmente hablando."_

Nuevamente la reina sonrio maliciosamente al ver que puso a su hija en 3 y 2, no sabe que ella tiene otra sorpresa mas, y que ella tratara de calmar a la hora de que seiya lamentablemente se entere de la verdad asi que decidio jugar un poco mas con su atormentada hija.

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querida pequeña dama justo estas en lo correcto en lo que estas pensando.

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH madre mia no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo en estos momentos...

Reina Serenety sarcastica: OHHHHHHHHHHHH y yo a ti mi amor, imaginate tener una hija como tu , que confia...plenamente en su madre...

La joven princesa no contesto,sabia que su madre tenia un punto ahi dificil de refutar,mientras que todos estaban callados incluso los poderosos dioses, sentian una tension fuerte entre la madre y la hija entonces un inocente seiya kou intervino.

Principe Seiya confundido: EHHHHHHHH ustedes dos calmense damas , hay algo aqui, alguna de las dos estan ocultando algo y yo quiero saber que es-mirando fijamente a serena-Mi bombon sabes que te amo sobre todas las cosas, soy el hombre mas feliz del unvierso con solamente haberte conocido, y ahora que mi amor por ti es correspondido mas feliz no puedo ser, pero bombon si te pasa algo y no me dices me duele, siento que si no confias en mi es porque no soy suficientemente bueno para ti, hice algo mal bombon dime si te falle , si es asi dime en que para no hacerlo de nuevo bomboncito...

Princesa Serenety en shock pensando: "_Oh dios mio, el se esta culpando por cosas que no ha hecho, oh querido seiya realmente eres mas que suficiente para mi ,eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, grandiosa serena te quedo de un bien, lastimas a la persona que mas te amado en la vida, por un ser miserable que no vale ni un centavo, realmente fantastico serena" _saliendo de sus pensamientos miro fijamente a seiya- Seiya kou nunca pero nunca digas que no eres bueno para mi, al contrario eres mas que suficiente seiya eres mi razon de vivir , de reir de levantarme con una sonrisa con solo pensar en volver a verte, eres mi unico pensamiento tanto al despertarme como al dormirme ,en fin eres todo para mi entendiste seiya.

Y un muy sonrojado seiya asentio...pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin cuando un entrometido principe de la tierra hizo su aparicion...

Principe Endymion sonriendo maliciosamente: OHHHHHHH mi querida serena vamonos a sentarnos, no tienes que mentirle a esa estrella fugaz, tu y yo sabemos a quien amas realmente,,,,

Todos estaban en shock , pero tanto seiya y la reina estaban furicos como es posible que haya tanto cinismo en una sola persona asi que para bajarle los humos al principe de la tierra, la reina intervino de inmediato...

Reina Serenety friamente. Callate endymion entiendes de una vez por todas que ya no tienes nada que ver con mi hija, ella esta felizmente comprometida con el joven seiya, el hecho que te sientes a lado de ella no significa nada comprendiste- sonriendo maliciosamente a endymion- oh querido la razon por la que decidi que te sentaras con nosotras, es que quiero que seas testigo de primera fila de las sorpresas que se avecinan en este juicio ,,,,,,te juro que te va a encantar...jajajajajaja.

Reina Beryl firmemente: Bueno estimados señoras y señores el ultimo juicio da comienzo finalmente, la sailor del fuego Sailor Mars y la sailor del amor y la belleza Sailor Venus ,,,,, asi que sailor mars y sailor venus den un paso adelante los demas tomen sus asientos pr favor. Y las sailor dieron un paso adelante al frente del tribunal, mientras que la reina y la princesa ademas de los invitados tomaron nuevamente su lugar, meintras que los dioses estaban en una esquina con la mirada fija y atentos por lo que esta apunto de suceder...

Gran Sabio:Bueno mis queridas y ultimas sailor scouts, realmente es una sorpresa grata por supuest de verlas ante mi-mirando fijamente a mars- adorada sailor del fuego, me puedes decir porque crees que te escogimos de ultima en este juicio...

Sailor Mars secamente: Porque creo que por ser la mas fuerte de las sailor, ustedes querian probar mis habilidades aunque sea contra la sailor mas debil...

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a yaten, estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños para evitar decir o hacer algo que se pudiera arrepentir , pero se sorprendio al ver que mina se iba a defender...

Sailor Venus mirando fijamente a mars: Pues rei si fueras la sailor mas fuerte de todas, no crees que no estarias aqui en este juicio en primer lugar...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajaja ya empezo el juicio final finalmente verdad, habra mas sorpresas y por lo que vieron nuestra mina si se sabe defender,,,,,,, oh pobre de serena no sabe que hacer para evitar lo inevitable , que seiya kou se entere de la verdad,,,y lo vuelvo a decir no quiero esta en el lugar del principe de la tierra cuando llegue ese momento: Mis lectores no se si se dieron cuenta pero tengo una nueva historia llena de misterio por supuesto se llama "La Viuda Joven" asi que revisen a ver que les parece... si no les gusta revisen esta por favor...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/Nota: Mis queridos lectores estoy de regreso ,como les dije tengo muchas ideas locas y una es alargar el juicio para el sufrimiento de nuestra sailor del fuego, ya que aparentemente uno de mis nuevos lectores, me pregunto acerca de la verdadera historia del milenio de plata, asi que decidi para dejar de crear tanto misterios que nuestra reina mencione parte de la misma...y agarrense quien pueda porque para el sufrimiento de nuestra serena, el gran seiya kou se enterara de la verdad...asi que suerte para el principe de la tierra...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IVPARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Todo el mundo estaba en un shock total tanto los miembros de tribunal, como los invitados, los dioses poderosos asi como las sailor sobrevivientes jamas pensaron ver en su vida a una sailor venus muy segura de si misma, incluso la propia sailor mars no tenia nada que decir al respecto ,ya que el comentario de sailor venus es perfecto para la ocasion. Por su parte tanto serena como yaten estaban mas que felices por saber que mina realmente esta lista para enfrentarse a los miembros del tribunal. Yaten al principio estaba muy nervioso, en el fondo saben que este ultimo juicio se trata mas de poner en su lugar a sailor mars , por su actitud arrogante y altiva hacia serena, ademas de haberla traicionado con darien, pero eso no le quitaba la sensacion de preocupacion hacia mina, pero aparentemente la aptitud de mina en este momentos definitivamente le quita un peso de encima. Para serena es increible ver como mina se esta desenvolviendo en el juicio, realmente esta orgullosa de la sailor del amor y la belleza, a pesar de que no tuvo mucho tiempo de compartir con ella durante el desarrollo de los juicios anteriores, puede ver por encima que mina se ha mantenido fiel a ella y sobre todo fiel a si misma, sonrio maliciosamente hacia mars definitivamente disfrutara el desarrollo de este juicio, ya que aparentemente rei lleva todas las de perder mas por ver a una sailor venus dispuesta a valerse por si misma y darse a respetar como la lider de las sailor scouts, ante los miembros del jurado y sobre todo ante su propia compañera , la arrogante sailor del fuego Sailor Mars. Para salir del silencio que lleno el salon ovalado la reina beryl se dirijio a sailor venus:

Reina Beryl firmemente: Sailor venus no crees que somos nosotros lo que debemos cuestionar a sailor mars , porque nosotros somos los miembros del tribunal encargado al menos que quieras ocupar mi lugar...

Sailor Venus sonrojada: oh lo siento su señoria , no quise entrometerme , pero entre ustedes, realmente la susodicha aqui presente saca de quicios a cualquiera...

Gran Sabio con una gota en la cabeza: ok sailor venus-mirando maliciosamente a mars- ahora mars responde lo que tu compañera dijo pr favor...

Sailor Mars en shock: QUEEEEEEEEE? realmente tengo que responderle a esa tonta...

Faraon 8 sarcastico: No a ella sino a nosotros, te preguntare nuevamente, para ver si esta vez entiende lo que queremos de ti...sailor mars si te consideras la sailor mas fuerte de todas porque estas aqui en primer lugar...

Sailor Mars suspirando profundamente: Bueno como lo dije antes es para probar mis habilidades...

Diamante sarcastico: En serio mars no me diga,,,,,,,entonces dime tus antecesoras las que sobrevivieron y las que no, se les pidio algun momento que mostrara sus habilidades...

Mars no contesto...

Galaxia sarcastica : Bingo mars , aparentemente no entiendes todavia lo que se trata de este juicio-mirando maliciosamente a mars-si sigues si entender querida te aseguro que tendras un futuro muy promentedor...jajajajajaja

Neherenia seriamente: Oh buen sailor del amor y la belleza ,ahora es tu turno querida , dime porque crees que te dejamos de ultima con sailor mars...

Sailor Venus suspirando profundamente: Bueno su señoria creo que es por la personalidad de ambas- mirando fijamente a jurado continuo- me refiero es que sailor mars su personalidad es fuerte decidida y temperamental, en cambio la mia , honestamente hablando. no me considero la mas fuerte de todas o la mas lista, pero si me considero entusiasta, orgullosa de mi misma , y sincera, creo que ademas de analizar mentalmente cualquier situacion uno debe saber hasta que punto es capaz de enfrentar dicha situacion, por lo que considero que es lo que ustedes estan buscando cual de las dos somos capaces de llegar a nuestros limites si es necesario en el momento de proteger a nuestra princesa ,eso es lo que percibo disculpenme su señoria si estoy equivocada...

Todos los miembros estaban realmente y gratamente sorprendidos entre ellos, asi que alan se dirijio a diamante.

Alan susurrando a diamente: WOW aparentemente diamante la sailor del fuego, realmente necesitara de un verdadero milagro para salvarse...

Diamante sonriendo maliciosamente a Alan: Ohhhhhh alan amigo mio no sabes cuan razon tienes, recuerda que la reina nos dijo que no subestimaramos a sailor venus y evidentemente tenia razon,,,,jajajajaja pero realmente el verdadero show no ha empezado...

Alan asentio entonces fue el turno precisamente de alan para continuar con el interrogatorio...

Alan sarcastico: Dime sailor del fuego y por favor responde sinceramente quieres, dime que piensas de nuestra princesa a la hora de ella enfrentarse una batalla.

Sailor Mars firmemente: Bueno su señoria realmente deja mucho que desear, mientras que nosotras hacemos la mayor parte del trabajo, ella solo usa el cristal de plata y listo...

Para serena realmente no era ningun secreto la opinion que rei tenia sobre ella, pero lo que le sorprende es que aparentemente la sailor del fuego le esta facilitando las cosas al tribunal definitivamente es casi un hecho que sailor mars no saldra viva de esta, entonces un arrogante principe de la tierra apreto la mano fuermente a serena y le susurro...

Pincipe Endymion susurrando a serena: Serena mi amor no crees que deberia hacer algo para intervenir y evitar que algo malo le pase a rei, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar ella es tu mejor amiga, cabeza de bombon...

Esto definitiva, positivamente, ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso , decir que serena estaba furiosa era una subestimacion, realmente lo que le enfurecia a serena no es la preocupacion de darien sobre rei, lo que tiene esos dos le da igual, lo que la enfurecia como nunca, es que el imbecil no quiere darse cuenta de que ella no quiere nada con el asi que sin importarle nada, grito fuertemente a endymion...

Princesa Serenety realmente furiosa:QUE TE PASA IDIOTA, ACASO PIENSAS QUE VOY A INTERVENIR POR ESA CUALQUIERA ESTAS LOCO, ERES UN ARROGANTE MISERABLE , QUE NO TE QUEDE DUDA QUE SI SIGUES VIVIENDO EN EL MUNDO DE LA FANTASIA, YO MISMA HARE DE TU MUNDO UN VERDADERO INFIERNO Y OTRA COSA MAS NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR BOMBON, EL UNICO QUE ME PUEDE LLAMAR ASI ES MI QUERIDO SEIYA ENTENDISTE...

Todos estaban impactados por la reaccion de la princesa, pero los miembros del tribunal que escucharon lo que dijo endymion realmente estaban mas que sastifechos por la forma de actuar de la princesa, suspiraron profundamente tando darien como rei no tienen idea de lo que les espera, la reina por su lado se dirijio a darien y a serena...

Reina Serenety firmemente: Tranquilizate hija mia el juicio debe continuar , no te preocupes por nada-viendo que su hija se calmo miro friamente a darien-en cuanto a ti , es mi ultima advertencia, vuelves a intimidar a mi hija de cualquier forma, y te juro que yo misma te enviare al infierno antes que cualquiera de estas dos sailor sean senteciadas entendiste...

Con un nudo en la garganta endymion asentio, por lo tanto el juicio se reinicio...

Neherenia mirando friamente a sailor mars: En pocas palabras mars te estas refiriendo que nuestra princesa no esta preparada a la hora de enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo...

Sailor Mars mas firme que antes: Asi es su señoria, serena todavia cree que es una niña y que tenemos nosotras que hacer todo, por el sencillo hecho de que ella es la princesa, y logicamente es injusto de que ella se valga de eso...

Galaxia sarcasticamente: Disculpame que te contradiga querida mars, pero nosotros que nos hemos enfrentado a ella de manera personal de ninguna manera se ha aprovechado el hecho de ser la princesa de la luna-mirando fijamente a venus- sailor del amor y la belleza tienes algo que decir al respecto...

Sailor Venus firmemente: Por supuesto que si su señoria, serena tsukido es la chica mas fuerte que he conocido, tal vez no tenga el conocimiento de mercury, la fuerza de jupiter, o la astucia de cierta sailor que conozco, pero tiene lo que ninguno aqui presentes tiene un gran corazon-mirando fijamente a los miembros continuo-ella conoce el alma de los presentes, sabe lo bueno y lo malo que hay en nuestros corazones, y ustedes su señoria si me permiten decirlo son la prueba vivaz del alma pura y bondadosa de nuestra princesa...

Reina Beryl firmemente: Bueno venus en eso todos aqui estamos de acuerdo contigo, pero lo que me pregunto, es que venus realmente estabas al tanto de la situacion de la princesa con respecto a el llamado futuro tokio de cristal, y de ser asi hiciste algo al respecto

Sailr Venus suspirando profundamente: Con respecto a su primera inquietud su señoria si estaba al tanto de lo que sentia la princesa en relacion a su futuro, y con lo segundo, sinceramente no hice nada al respecto- mirando fijamente a serena- crei que la princesa confiaba completamente en mi para contarmelo...

Diamante sarcastico: OHHHHHHHH y como no te dijo nada, entonces es culpa de la princesa todo su sufrimiento venus

Sailor Venus: firmemente: Por supuesto que no su señoria, al contrario, ella sufrio sola por el inmeso amor que nos tiene a pesar que no lo merecemos, es error de cada una de nosotras incluyendome a mi, basarnos en una vida supuestamente perfecta, en contra de los sentimientos de ella, somos nosotras las que provocamos esto, lo que actualmente esta sucediendo, lo unico que se le debia dar la princesa es justicia, justicia y reenvidicacion a su nombre nada mas...

Y los miembros del jurado cada vez mas estaban realmente sastifechos con las respuestas de venus , entonces escucharon minuciosamente los murmullos de sailor mars.

Sailor Mars murmurando para ella misma: Ahhhh ahora resulta que la idiota de serena es la santa y yo la bruja ...erg...esto es impensable...Lo que ella no sabia que los miembros escucharon perfectamente asi que neherenia decidio intervenir.

Neherenia sonriendo maliciosamente a mars: Ohhhhhhhh mi querida sailor mars, tengo por entendido que eres la mejor amiga de nuestra princesa asi que dime que piensas tu de la relacion sentimental de endymion y nuestra princesa...

Sailor Mars en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Todos estaban en silencio mientras que la joven princesa estaba volviendo a entrar en un estado de panico ya que ella sentia que algo mas iba a pasar y que definitivamente no era bueno, y para el colmo su propia madre se lo confirmo.

Reina Serenety susurrandole a su hija: OHHHHHHHH hija mia te aconsejo que ores a quien quieras, porque entre tu y yo sabemos lo que va a pasar a continuacion-mirando de reojo a su seiya, cierta estrella fugaz se enterara del secreto tan guardado por ti ,asi que hija mia mucha suerte porque la vas a necesitar.

Princesa Serenety mirando friamente a su madre: OHHHHHHHH madre mia como se ve que te alegra mucho mi sufrimiento, de seguro estara mas que feliz de ver al hombre de mi vida cometiendo un homicidio ante todos aqui presentes verdad...

Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Escuchame bien jovencita entre tu y yo sabemos que si me hubiera contado todo desde un principio no estarias metida en tremendo lio verdad-la princesa no respondio, por lo cual continuo- fijate porque crees que tengo a seiya de mi lado, voy a tratar de hacer algo cuando el momento llegue , pero no prometo nada ok ...

Mientras tanto mars estaba todavia en shock , porque no sabia como responder asi que faraon 8 realmente molesta por su silencio se dirijio a mars...

Faraon 8 furioso: Sailor Mars responde de una vez lo que neherenia te pregunto, y no te atrevas a cuestionarnos, somo nosotros los que preguntamos aqui, asi que responde de una vez por todassssssss...

Sailor Mars nerviosa:Yo ...creo que su relacion es perfecta...

Reina Bery sarcastica : No me digas mars, te tardaste tanto solo para decir eso ...realmente piensas mucho para decir las cosas sailor de fuego, pero si fuera la relacion de endymion y nuestra princesa tan perfecta , dime que haces tu entre los dos, explicame por favor...

Sailor Mars fingiendo sorpresa : Que? a que se refieren.

Gran Sabio mirando friamente a mars: No te hagas la que no entiendes mars,sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando aqui, todos sabemos de tu relacion clandestina con el principe de la tierra , lo que no sabemos es el pr que?

Sailor Mars furiosa: Quieren saber por que? porque el era mio ante que la tonta de serena despertara como la princesa de la luna, creen que es justo perder a mi unico amor por una chica torpe y atolondrada por ella, ella me lo quito me lo robo de mi, yo sol estaba recuperando por lo que por derecho me pertenecia

Alan furioso: No te hagas la victima ante nosotros sailor del fuego, crees que no estamos enterado de todo acerca de endymion y tu, no ves que beryl es nuestra principal testigo de todo lo relacionado con ustedes dos. Tu y el principe de la tierra no tenian nada que ver cuando se conocieron ,asi que no te atrevas a culpar a la princesa de nada oiste, la unica que robo algo aqui definitivamente eres tu...

Mars no contesto , estaba llena de emociones, ira por serena,odio hacia los miembros del tribunal y tristeza hacia darien porque despues de todo lo que ella hizo por el, estaba mas que claro para ella que el no tenia ninguna intencion de salvarla...Entonces llego el momento de que uno de los secretos mas guardado sea revelado...y le toco el turno a galaxia de indagarlo...

Galaxia firmemente: Sailor del fuego y Sailor del amor y la belleza, ustedes saben algo acerca de la relacion de la princesa de la luna y el principe de la tierra que todos nosotros no sabemos...

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre ambas sailors, venus por una parte definitivamente no rompera su promesa a serena de decir la verdad, en cuanto a mars sorpresivamente estaba muy tranquila, mirando friamente a endymion sonrio maliciosamente ella no seria la unica en caer en este juicio asi que se dirigio al tribunal.

Sailor Mars extremadamente tranquila: Si su señoria hay algo que todos ustedes tienen que saber...

Todos los miembros del tribunal estaban en shock, no pueden creer que mars realmente va a vender la cabeza de endymion literalmente hablando, vieron de reojo a la princesa suspiraron profundamente la princesa realmente parece que le va a dar un infarto, solo esperan y desean de corazon que seiya kou no haga algo drastico porque saben perfectamente que la joven princesa no lo resistiria...asi que beryl decidio romper el silencio reinante en el salon...

Reina Beryl seriamente: Bueno mars te escuchamos somos todo oido...

Sailor Mars suspirando profundamente: Señoras y señores del tribunal, invitados a este juicio, les digo que el famoso y perfecto principe de la tierra...tomando un respiro continuo-... ha abusado tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente de la princesa de la luna por mas de un año que tal...

Y no hay que decir que el silencio reinante era realmente escalofriante, los dioses Hades y Ares se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver los rostros de las personas que estaban presentes en el salon, mientras que Selene no puede decir lo mismo estaba mas que precupada por la joven princesa, la pobre tenia los ojos cerrados deseando que todo fuese un sueño, o que este dia no hubiera llegado nunca...entonces una voz escalofriante llamo su atencion...

Principe Seiya con un tono bastante escalofriante: Bombon...se puede saber que es lo que acabo de escuchar...

Serena de mala gana y con cierto temor abrio los ojos y lo que vio realmente le atemorizo...

Princesa Serenety: Ohhhhh mi diosssssssssss seiyaaaa...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: ohhh miiiiiiiii diooooooooooooos, tiembla salon ovalado, seiya kou realmente esta furiosoooooo, furiosooooooooo es poco,realmente furico asi que salvense quien pueda,jajajajaja nuestra serena esta en grandes problemas verdad,,,,, y quien diria que fue rei quien vendiera a su amado ante el tribunal, mis lectores voten y digames si les parece que seiya debe ser el que le enseñe a endymion a respetar a una mujer, o si piensa que deberia ser la reina o los miembros ustedes me dicen soy abierta a sus sugerencias...jajajajaja realmente disfrute este capitulo asi que revisen por favor...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/Nota: Hey lectores de regreso nuevamente, les tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo, y no se preocupe el principe de la tierra no morira en manos de nuestro querido seiya, se que ustedes queria que lo asesinara entre todos asi que cumpliendo con su sugerencias asi sera...pero lamentablemente nuestra serena se la vera fea ante seiya asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IVPARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

En el salon ovalado un joven principe emanaba una energia cosmica bastante poderoso, su rostro no muestra ninguna emocion posible, ni sus hermanos , ni la joven princesa de la luna y la reina serenety, podian leer o sentir realmente lo que pasaba por la mente del joven principe de las estrellas, para un principe de la tierra decir que estaba asustado era un verdadero eufemismo, finalmente esta cayendo en la realidad que todos sus planes futuros con serena ya no existian, viendo y sintiendo la energia de seiya hacia el, seria un verdadero milagro si sale bien parado de esta. Por su parte seiya no sabe que sentir, siente como le a caido un balde de agua fria, se siente traicionado y decepcionado por serena, no le cabe en la cabeza el porque su bombon no confio en el lo suficiente para decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando con su relacion con darien, como es posible que se lo haya guardado para si misma, sinceramente no sabia que pensar , en estos momentos estaba realmente furioso con ella que no estaba tan seguro si podria verla a los ojos sin gritarle lo que siente, mirando al principe de la tierra de repente decidio que el mismo se encargaria de acabar con el principe fanfarron de una vez por todas, de su mano se creo una espada mucho mas poderosa que el de darien, creando una especie de bola de energia estelar, justo cuando la lanzo contra darien, un escudo invisible contuvo su ataque, viendo a su alrededor supo de inmediato que solo la reina serenety era capaz de detenerlo.

Principe Seiya con un tono bastante oscuro: Disculpenme su majestad pero se puede saber porque detuvo mi ataque contra el maldito bastardo del principe de la tierra.

Reina Serenety firmemente: Se que tienes toda la razon de estar molesto seiya, yo tambien lo estoy, por eso decidi encargarme personalmente del principe de la tierra, pero primero se debe realizar este juicio para despues saber exactamente que hacer con endymion...

Principe Seiya sarcastico: No me digas su majestad, me va a decir que se sentara junto a el bastardo y hara como si nada hubiese sucedido ...jajajajaja de seguro como el si es un principe de verdad...

Princesa Serenety firmemente: Seiya por ningun motivo te permitire que hables asi de mi madre, lo poco que sabes de ella, te debe dar una idea de que ella esta mas furiosa que tu con todo lo que me paso con darien, si debes estar molesto es conmigo nada mas ok...

Principe Seiya mirando friamente a serena: Su ilustrisima princesa de la luna en estos momentos estoy hablando con la reina, en ningun momento me comunique con usted-mirandola mas friamente si es posible continuo-en caso de querer hablar con usted yo mismo se lo hare saber , espero que este mas que claro lo que acabo de decir-Volviendo con la reina-bueno a parecer si usted no tienes la agallas su majestad de acabar con ese bastardo, yo con toda la seguridad lo hare, ya que aqui todos los presentes son unos verdaderos cobardes.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral , ante todos los que estaban presentes en el salon ovalado, estaba un muy distinto seiya kou, realmente su mirada sombria y su tono sarcastico daba mucho que pensar: Para taiki y yaten es un verdadero shock ver como en minutos una persona puede cambiar completamente y peor para ellos es que no pueden culpar a serena de no decirle a seiya sobre lo que sucedio con darien mientras ellos estuvieron en su planeta. Ambos hermanos especialmente yaten, sabian que si serena le hubiera contado a ellos su tragica vivencia con el bastardo del principe de la tierra. ellos mismos quizas para proteger a seiya le hubieran prohibido a serena que le dijiera a seiya, por lo tanto no podian juzgarla, por haberse mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo, solo esperan que seiya entienda que serena hizo lo que hizo no es porque no confiara en el sino mas bien por el gran amor que ella le tiene y por el temor de evitar una tragedia, pero evidentemente al ver este nuevo seiya frente a ellos, al parecer el mayor temor de serena esta a punto de hacerse realidad. Serena por otro lado se siente muerta en vida, es como se le hubiera arrancado el corazon de su cuerpo literalmente hablando, el hombre que ella mas a amado y que le ha demostrado su amor y fidelidad de todas las formas posibles, ya no existe y lo mas doloroso y cruel para ella es saber que ella es la unica culpable de todo esto, si hubiera sido realmente valiente como lo fue antes sus sailor, de ninguna manera se hubiera presentado tremendo escenario, miro fijamente a sailor mars, no sabe si ella lo hizo para arrastrar a darien con ella hacia su destino final, o era otra jugada mas de la sailor del fuego contra ella, suspiro profundamente, sea que sea no se iba a rendir tan facilmente, seiya ha luchado contra todos por ella, es hora de que ella haga lo mismo por el...de ninguna forma volvera a perder al hombre que ama, asi tenga que enfrentarse al propio seiya.

Princesa Serenety muy segura de si misma: Lo siento mucho su alteza real de las estrellas pero quiera o no va hablar conmigo , por mi es la realizacion de este juicio, si es que acaso se le ha olvidado-mirando friamente a seiya-en cuanto al principe de la tierra es cuestion de mi madre y mia lo que le pase o no con el esta claro principe de las estrellas...

Y todos los presentes en el salon ovalado estaban nuevamente en silencio, pero era un silencio comodo y reconfortante ya que por primera vez veian a una princesa de la luna con una nueva luz, es decir, ante ellos estaba una joven princesa mas segura de si misma tranquila y fuerte a la vez, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, vieron de reojo al joven seiya y se dieron cuenta de que por una parte el principe de las estrellas estaba realmente sorprendido por la aptitud de la princesa, y por otra realmente feliz de ver que la joven princesa que con todo lo que tuvo que pasar finalmente aprendio a no doblegarse ante nadie ni siquiera ante sus seres queridos, pero lo que sigue molestandolo es su aptitud ferrea de proteger al principe de la tierra , sera acaso que aun lo sigue amando, ese es el mayor temor del principe de las estrellas. Mientras que la reina estaba mas que orgullosa de su hija, realmente verla como se enfrenta al hombre que ella ama con altivez y seguridad es mas que un signo que ella es mas que digna de convertirse en una reina en el futuro, suspiro profundamente si las sailor que murieron se hubieran dado cuenta de saber que no era necesario de conocer el futuro para entender que serena era fuerte por si misma sin tener una corona en su cabeza, si ellas la hubieran aceptado como ella es definitivamente este juicio no se hubiera realizado. Miro fijamente tanto a su hija como al joven seiya, especialmente al principe de las estrellas, queria saber realmente la reaccion del principe ante la aptitud de su hija...

Principe Seiya sarcastico: WOW aparentemente la princesa de la luna no es tan timida como todos piensas...

Princesa Serenety sin inmutarse al comentario de seiya: Tu que crees querido seiya, ya que me conoces tan bien, sabes que a pesar de ser timida puedo ser tan firme cuando me lo propongo que tal-mirando fijamente a seiya- aparentemente querido realmente no pensaste que seria tan facil deshacerte de mi verdad

Principe Seiya secamente: No se a que te refieres princesa de la luna, hazte un lado y permitame hacer el trabajo que obviamente nadie aqui esta dispuesto a realizar...

Princesa Serenety firmemente: Ya te dije que en cuanto al principe de la tierra es asunto de mi madre y mio, tu no tienes nada que ver con eso...y no me movere ante que hablemos en privado te guste o no te guste...

Principe Seiya sarcastico: Ohhhhhhhhhh...no me digas ...que no quiere que lastime a tu adorado darien...ohhhhhhhh la princesa todavia sigue amando a su querido principe de la tierra vas a negar ante todo lo que digo princesa de la luna...

Todos quedaron impactados cuando una muy furiosa serena abofeteo a nada mas y nada menos que a seiya kou...

Principe Seiya sorprendido por serena: Bombon...

Princesa Serenety sollozando fuertemente: Bombon, ahora soy tu bombon seiya, se que tienes razones para estar molesto incluso furioso conmigo , pero te has puesto en mi lugar por un momento, lo que tuve que pasar por un año y medio con el monstruo de darien-viendo fijamente a seiya-crees que es facil para una mujer admitir abiertamente de ser victima de abuso domestico, crees que nunca te quise contar a ti o a mis amigas y mi madre que al igual que tu supieron la verdad a ultima hora ,tu no estabas aqui seiya , tu nunca viniste a secuestrarme cuando lo prometiste, ojo no es por culpaste es para que entienda lo sola y vacia que me senti sin ti, acepte mi convivencia con darien porque crei que me lo merecia por todo el dolor que te cause seiya...si no te dije nada es que porque temia que te avergonzara de mi y de ninguna manera por amor a ese bastardo tan mazoquista crees que soy seya kou respondeme...

Y la reina serenety tenia lagrimas en los ojos al igual que cada unos de los presentes en el salon ovalado, no tuvo la oportunidad de escuhar a su hija, ella entiende a seiya es mas actuo igual que el, estaba furiosa con su hija sin embargo en ningun momento dejo a su hija explicarse. Su hija tiene razon no es facil admitir lo que vivio con endymion, y hablando del principe de la tierra su furia hacia el crecio mas grande que nunca asi que se le ocurrio una idea y se dirigio a los miembros del tribunal y los dioses, sonrio maliciosamente el principe de la tierra no tiene idea de lo que se le espera. Mientras que el poder enmanado del joven principe de las estrellas poco a poco desaparecio, volviendo a su normalidad, ya que seiya se dio cuenta que realmente fue injusto con serena, asi que decidio consolar a su bombon...

Principe Seiya abrazando fuertemente a su bombon: Lo siento bombon, lo siento mucho bombocito no se que me paso, pero el saber el daño que ese maldito te hizo , me lleno de rabia y odio hacia el-mirando dulcemente a serena continuo- yo te amo bombon y de ninguna manera me siento avergonzado de ti, es mas estoy mas que orgulloso de ti ,debi haberte secuestrado ante bomboncito, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Princesa Serenety mas tranquila: Seiya no es tu culpa...nadie imagino la clase de persona que era darien...entre tu yo sabemos perfectamente que la aptitud de rei hacia mi era mas que abierta de odio rencor y envidia, pero en cuanto a darien realmente nunca lo conocimos como el es,-suspirando profundamente-hasta que en el dia de hoy sabemos con certeza lo que el es capaz de hacer...

Seiya asentio y beso suavemente a serena, y tuvieron abrazados hasta que nada mas y nada menos que el joven misterioso se aparecio.

Joven Misterioso sonriendo a serena y seiya: Bueno que tenemos aqui, una pareja feliz que sabe como enfrentar los obstaculos que se le presente...sin duda alguna su amor es puro de verdad par de tortolos...

Y tanto serena y seiya se sonrojaron ante tal comentario, pero estaban confundidos a la vez por la aparicion repentina del joven misterioso, asi que seiya decidio romper el silencio...

Principe Seiya mirando fijamente al joven misterioso. Joven disculpe mi imprudencia , pero por alguna razon que no entiendo tengo la sensacion que no es la primera vez que nos vemos...

Princesa Serenety confundida por el comentario de seiya: Pero seiya no lo viste antes cuando empezo el juicio...

Principe Seiya con una gota en la cabeza: Oh bomboncito tu nunca cambiaras,,,,,,me refiero que tengo una sensacion de haberlo visto hace tiempo atras...no es asi joven

Joven Misterioso sonriendo a serena y seiya: Tal vez sea asi joven seiya por eso estoy aqui-mirando a serena- hermosa proncesa me puede hacer el favor de buscar a la reina necesito mostrarme com soy realmente ante ustedes y los demas presentes en el saln ovalado...

La princesa sonrojada por el comentario del joven misterioso asentio, por lo tanto fue a buscar a su madre , entonces el joven viendo que seiya no le gusto mucho su comentario hacia la joven princesa , decido hablar con el...

Joven Misterioso sonriendo picaramente a seiya: No tienes nada que temer joven seiya, ambos sabemos que la princesa solo tiene sus ojos puesto en usted... y con eso se marcho dejando a un seiya muy muy sonrojado

Mientras al otro lado del salon la reina ya le comento su idea a los dioses y los miembros del tribunal, sobre el destino del principe de la tierra, no hay que decir que todos estaban encantados con la idea de la reina sobre todos Hades y Ares, para ambos ver sufrir y morir a alguien mas del que se tiene ya listo para su destino final no tiene precio, realmente se alegran de tener buena relacion con Selene porque hasta los momentos este juicio ha sido para ellos el evento mas divertido en siglos, y con lo que se le acaba de ocurrir a la reina serenety,seria la guinda al pastel. Estando ellos conversandos se dieron cuenta de la presencia repentina de la princesa de la luna, entonces de repente la reina ante los dioses y miembros del tribunal empezo a darle un ataque de panico.

Reina Serenety sumamente dramatica: Ohhhhhhhhhh dios mio ,dios mio, el joven seiya mato a endymion , oh dios mio y yo que ya tenia mis planes , como es posible esto, yo practicamente me estaba imaginando la cara de terror y las suplicas del principe fanfarron, como es esto posible, diganme amigos mios es que acaso hoy en dia una madre no puede hacer justicia a su hija sin que venga otro y les dehaga sus planes asi como asi...

Y los miembros del tribunal asi como los dioses cayeron estilo anime, mientras que la joven princesa se le acerco a diamante.

Princesa Serenety susurrando a diamante: Ehhhhh diamente supongo que ya sabes porque yo soy tan dramatica verdad-viendo que diamente asentio, se dirijio a su madre suspirando profundamente continuo-Madre tranquilizate seiya se calmo, por lo tanto darien sigue con vida.

Reina Serenety suspirando mas tranquila. Ohhhhhhh gracias a dios, endymion es mio, solamente mio y de nadie mas jajajajajajaja

Princesa Serenety preocupada por su madre: Ehhhhhhhh madre cuanta azucar ha probado hoy por casualidad...

Reina Serenety confundida por la pregunta: Aque te refieres hija mia...pensandolo bien bueno probe 5 cubos de azucar que tal...

Princesa Serenety con una gota en la cabeza: Con razon-susurrando a los miembros y a los dioses a la vez-Chicos ahora saben lo que el azucar provoca en la gente verdad-todos asentieron entonces la joven princesa se dirijio a su madre-Madre el joven misterioso quiere vernos dice que se mostrara ante todos nosotros tal como es realmente.

Reina Serenety emocionada : Buenos entonces vamos mi amor , vamos aver quien sorprende a quien, si la verdadera identidad del joven misterioso...o mi anuncio con cierto principe de la tierra...

Y la princesa de la luna no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que su alocada madre la agarro del brazo y se la llevo de inmediato hacia el circulo del poder. El joven misterioso se encontraba meditando acerca de lo que esta a punto de acontecer, en solo minutos se sabra realmente quien es el en realidad, sonrio mentalmente imaginandose la reaccion de la reina y la princesa de la luna, entonces oyo algunos gritos y suspiro profundamente definitivamente la reina es unica a la hora de hacerse notar...

Reina Serenety emocionada. Joven misterioso, joven misterioso...por favor puede esperar unos minutos es que tengo un anuncio muy importante que decir...please...please le prometo que no voy a tardar

Joven Misterioso suspirando profundamente: Ok su majestad despues de todo usted es la reina

Reina Serenety sonriendo al joven misterioso: Muchas gracias joven-mirando friamente a endymion-Oh querido endymion al parecer tu mascara de niño bueno , esta completamente rota, por lo cual te pido que te dirijas donde esta mars y venus por favor...

Principe Endymion confudido: QUE? , no entiendo su majestad.

Reina Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente: Querido aparentemente no entiendes o no quieres entender, vas a ser enjuiciado junto con las sailors...

Principe Endymion en shock: Pero esto no puede ser, se que realmente dañe a serena pero no es para tanto...

Reina Serenety furiosamente: Que no es para tanto que abusaste de mi hija , la humillaste y encima la engañaste con una de sus guardianas , y te atreves a decir que no es para tanto-mirando friamente a endymion continuo- mira tu dirijete con las sailor y punto, el joven misterioso se va a presentar al fin y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo asi que abajo ahora-mirando al joven sonrio emocionada- oh ahora es su turno joven no nos deje mas con la duda...

Joven Misterioso suspirando profundamente: Bueno ante todo les pido disculpa por no presentarme oficialmente ante ustedes, pero deberia ser de esta manera , ya que la mayoria de ustedes no recuerdan lo que realmente sucedio en el milenio de plata-ante ese comentario vio que la gente del salon empezo a murmurar entre si, mientras que la reina y su hija estaban en shock por lo cual continuo-bueno cuando la reina dio inicio al juicio les comento que hubo un miembro del tribunal que fallecio no es asi...bueno que les parece si yo les dijiera que yo soy otro reprsentante del imperio del sol...

Mientras hubo un silencio total en el salon ovalado, nadie podria creer tal confesion , en tanto serena vio a su madre y esta estaba en lagrimas, ahora ya sabia porque la sensacion de alegria y tristeza que tuvo la primera vez que conocio al joven, pero no queria cifrar falsas esperanzas en base de un presentimiento, asi que se mantuvo en silencio esperando que el joven se revele finalmente ante ellos,el joven viendo fijamente a la reina, noto que su silencio era una señal para que continue asi que es lo que iba hacer...

Joven Misterioso firmemente: No soy ningun representante de la via lactea, como acabo de decir soy el representate del imperio del sol...y se lo voy a demostrar...

Y en ese momento el salon se cubrio de una energia calida proveniente del joven, luces brillantes que representan las llamas vivas del sol cubrio al joven asi, que su traje cambio a blanco con cintas doradas brillantes que representan la luz del sol su cabello castallo mas claro y ojos oscuros llenos de sinceridad y coraje, entonces uno de los misterios del verdadero milenio de plata esta a punto de revelarse...

Joven Misterioso gritando fuertemente: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ME PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES SOY ESTEBAN DE SOLARIS, PRINCIPE DEL IMPERIO SOLAR,,,,E HIJO DEL DIOS APOLO Y LA REINA SERENETY...

Todos estaban en shock realmente el ultimo juicio se le podria considerar como un juicio lleno de sorpresas, porque literalmente lo es, mientras que madre e hija abrazadas entre si llorando por lo que alguna vez creyeron y dieron por perdido vieron frente a ella, a uno de las personas que dieron por muertas en la verdadera destruccion del milenio de plata...

EL principe se les acerco a las dos, la reina acariciando la mejilla del principe del sol.

Reina Serenety llorando fuertemente: Realmente eres tu mi sol, despues de tanto tiempo estas aqui mi querido esteban

Principe Esteban sonriendo entre lagrimas: Si madre mia soy yo volvi para siempre , para estar contigo y la pequeña luna-mirando a serena-Ohhhhhhhhh pequeña luna no me digas que no tienes nada que decir, ambos sabemos que no eres asi...

Serena al principio no dijo nada estaba en shock, pero de repente las memorias de su verdadera familia nuevamente la inundaron, asi que sin pensarlos 2 veces se arrojo fuertemente a los brazos de su hermano...

Princesa Serenety abrazando fuertemente a su hermano: Volviste esteban, volviste como lo prometiste hermano mayor...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajaja que les parecio mi sorpresa mis lectores definitivamente ustedes realmente no tenian ni idea de quien era el joven misterioso jajajajaja si que soy buena en lo del misterio, asi que el padre de nuestra serena aun esta desaparecido, pobre el principe de la tierra se salvo a la rayita de seiya , pero dudo que se salve de los planes malevolos de la reina, mis lectores no he actualizado tanto como debia porque una bendita gripe me tiene literalmente en la cama, pero les prometo que la semana que viene voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido...asi que revisen por favor...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/Nota: Nuevamente con ustedes mis lectores, aunque la bendita gripe no me deja en paz, en fin me alegro que le haya gustado mi sorpresa del ultimo capitulo, particularmente me gusto mucho el final mismo, bueno lectores , el fin del principe de la tierra y una de las sailor enjuiciadas estaran en manos de nada mas y nada menos que de los "Grandes Dioses de la Tierra" jajajaja que ironia para el principe de la tierra y la sailor del fuego ser enjuiciados por unos de los suyos que tal...jejejeje le tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo tambien ...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IVPARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Todos estaban impactados,con lo que acabar de presenciar ,ante todos estaba el primogenito de la reina serenety el Principe del Imperio Solar, Esteban de Solaris, tanto la madre como la hija no pueden creer que despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, hay una luz al final del tunel,para la reina serenety es sorprendente el parecido fisico de su hijo hacia su padre, a si como ella y serenety su hija son como 2 gotas de agua ,asi es el parecido de su hijo esteban con su querido apolo, suspiro tranquilamente, tal vez como su hija dijo hay esperanza de encontrar al resto de sus hijos, y quizas mas remotamente sea posible reencontrarse con el unco amor en su vida , su adorado apolos. Mientras que para la joven princesa de la luna definitivamente es una de las sopresas mas gratas e increible de su vida, sonrio como nunca, aparentemente el destino se acordo por fin de ella, despues de tanto dolor y tristeza por la traicion de sus sailor y la crueldad de endymion, el regreso de su adorado seiya y este reencuentro con su hermano mayor definitivamente es el indicio de una nueva vida para ella. Para seiya y sus hermanos realmente ver a la joven princesa finalmente feliz definitivamente no tiene precio, mientras que venus y las exteriores conversan entre si , al saber que sus memorias reales poco a poco estan empezando aclararse dentro de sus mentes...

Venus susurrando a las exteriores: WOW chicas el principe esteban no pudo aparecer en un momento mas oportuno...

Pluton confundida: A que te refieres venus...

Venus sonriendo picaramente: Bueno setsuna me refiero a que darien tiene a uno mas que quiere desgollarlo vivo que tal...jajajajaja

Y nuevamente las exteriores cayeron estilo anime...

Entre tanto los dioses y los miembros al ver lo que acaba de suceder decidieron tomar un tiempo para que la pequeña familia real se conozcan entre si ...asi que la reina Beryl se acerco con cuidado para no asustar a ninguno de los tres miembros de la familia real...

Reina Beryl cuidadosamente: Disculpe su majestad, solo queria decirles que nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso para que ustedes puedan conversar abiertamente...

Reina Serenety agradecida por el gesto: Muchas gracias beryl, mis hijos y yo tenemos mucho que hablar pero no te precupes que no conversaremos mucho tiempo...este juicio debe llegar a su fin de una vez por todas...

Beryl asentio , pero cuando se iba alejando, vio como esteban la observo detenidamente...asi con cierto temor se dirijio al joven principe del sol.

Reina Beryl confundida: Pasa algo joven

Principe Esteban sonriendo picaramenre a beryl: Es increible que no te acuerdes de mi nana, tu me cuidaste a mi y a mis hermanos, sobre todo a serenety y sky...

Serenety y Beryl a la vez gritando fuertemente: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?...

Principe Esteban sonriendo a beryl y a serenety: Bueno aparentemente les tengo que hacer recordar a ustedes dos...buenos chicas preparense a recordar...

_**Flasback**_

"_En un salon tipo estudio dos jovenes se encuentran jugando entre si , provocando un pequeño desastre en la habitacion, son dos niños un varon, de 15 años de edad y una niña de 9 años,el niño de pelo castaño claro y piel morena clara, y la niña rubia de 2 coletas con un parecido casi identico a su madre, ambos se encontraban tan distraidos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su nana, esta al ver el desastre causado por ambos niños de inmediato se puso en total shock.._

_Beryl en shock; Se puede saber que paso aqui..._

_Ambos niños a la vez gritando fuertemente: FUE SU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Beryl suspirando profundamente: Esteban cariño obviamente por ser mayor tu eres responsabe de esto-viendo que serenety se rio, miro fijamente a la joven princesa y continuo- y tu jovencita no te pases de lista conmigo que te conozco desde que eras un bebe, asi que ambos limpian este desorden entendidos..._

_Ambos niños a la vez: SI nana beryl..._

_Princesa serenety abrazandoa Beryl. Lo siento mucho nana beryl no va a volver a ocurrir..._

_Reina Beryl sonriendo a los dos niños: Ok que voy hacer con ustedes 2 ...en fin vamos arreglen ese desorden antes que sus padres regresen..._

_Ambos niños asentieron y entre los dos arreglaron la habitacion"..._

**_Fin del Flasback:_**

Principe Esteban seriamente: Bueno este es uno de los tantos recuerdos de nuestra pasada vida real pequeña luna-mirando fijamente a beryl, su madre,y a serena continuo- y beryl tu no eres la unica que formas parte de nuestra vida pasada...

Reina Serenety sonriendo: Eso es cierto pero yo lo dire en plena realizacion del juicio final- mirando fijamente a Beryl-Nuevamente me alegro que nos reencontremos despues de tanto tiempo mi querida Beryl

Reina Beryl sonriendo entre lagrimas: Yo tambien su majestad despues de tanto tiempo me reencuentro con usted y dos de mis pequeños-sintiendo que es abrazada por serena- me alegra saber que estas bien pequeña dama...

Princesa Serenety abrazando fuertemente a Beryl: Te extrañe tanto nana

Principe Esteban fingiendo pucheros: EHHHH nana y a tu niño favorito no tienes nada que decirle...

Reina Beryl sonriendo a esteban : Ohhhhhhhhh mi amor si eres un joven muy apuesto y bien parecido a tu padre-guiñandole un ojo a esteban continuo- de seguro tienes muchas chicas rendidas a tus pies...

Princiipe Esteban sonrojado: Bueno ehhhh yooooo...y no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente una reina serenety en panico lo interrumpio

Reina Serenety dramatica: Dios mioooo , jovencito explicate , como es posible que te aparezca de la nada asi como asi, y encima de eso con una novia, soy demasiado joven para ser abuela me oiste- mirando con ojos de cachorros a esteban, beryl y serena a la vez continuo-eres igual que serenety, me apartan de su vida como si yo fuera un traste viejo o algo asi, es que no ven que soy una madre sobreproctetora de sus hijos, ustedes tienen algun problemas con eso, viendolos a los dos, el dicho de malagradecidos esta lleno el mundo se aplica perfectamente con ustedes...

Y esteban, serena y beryl con una gota en la cabeza suspiraron profundamente, definitivamente la reina serenety si se queria superar en todo incluyendo a lo dramatica que suele ser su hija sin duda alguna lo logra, ninguno de ellos querian decir algo para no alborotarla mas de lo que esta...Pero Beryl tenia que reunirse con los miembros del jurado y especialmente con los dioses, para asi poder dar inicio a la segunda parte de este juicio final que todavia tiene algunas sorpresas por venir... asi que ella se dirijio a la reina y sus hijos.

Reina beryl seriamente: Bueno su majestad, mis niños los dejo para que puedan conversar mas entre ustedes, mientras yo culminare los ultimos detalles de este juicio final con los demas miembros y los dioses...

Viendo que los 3 asentieron, se dirijio inmediatamente hacia donde estaban ubicados sus compañeros y los dioses ...mientras una muy curiosa serena se dirijio a su hermano...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a esteban: Esteban dime que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo mientras mi madre y yo no recordabamos nada...

Principe Esteban sonriendo a su hermana: Buen hermanita al principio, no recordaba nada igual que estedes, vivi en el planeta solaris donde es proveniente nuestro padre-suspiro profundamente al recordar a su padre continuo- ayudaba a la gente de solaris a ser mejores personas y cuidarse entre ellos mismo...

Princesa Serenety tristemente: Tienes algun recuerdo de papa esteban, porque yo lamentablemente no lo recuerdo mucho...

Principe Eteban suspirando con suma tristeza: Si hermanita nuestro padre era muy parecido a mi ,fisicamente hablando, pero lo especial que era, que no dudaba en dar amor y proteccion a las personas necesitadas, pero sobre todo nos amaba y nos aceptaba como nostros eramos realmente, no se ti te acuerdas pero nunca tu lograbas dormir al menos que el viniera y te contara un cuento...y te diera un beso de buenas noches...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a su hermano: YAYYYYYYYYY si eso lo recuerdo perfectamente, esmeralda, celeste ,sky y yo jugabamos en mi habitacion,y siempre dejabamos la puerta abierta para que papa nos contara un cuento, generalmente esos cuentos se trataba de lo que el y mama hacian durante el dia, y cuanto terminaba de contar el cuento siempre nos daba un beso en la frente de buenas noches- suspirando profundamente se dio cuenta que recordo los nombres de sus hermanas y exclamo fuertemente -DIOS MIO RECUEDO A MIS HERMANAS...

Reina Serenety sonriendo a su hija : Efectivamente mi amor , tus hermanas son esmeralda, celeste y sky que es la menor de todos ustedes, y tus hermanos ademas de esteban, son anthony, y albert que es un año menor que tu ...todos ellos son tu verdadera familia serenety...

Princesa Serenety emcionada: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, si esteban esta aqui con nosotros, eso quiere decir que lo mas problable es que nuestros hermanos y hermanas estan vivos por alguna parte,,,, solo hay que hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlos y mi padre el tambien debe estar vivo tambien-viendo que ni su hermano y su madre no contesto empezo a temer lo peor con respecto a su padre, empezando a sollozar continuo-diganme por favor que hay una posibilidad de encontrarlo, que el esta vivo , lo que recuerdo de el ,es que me prometio estar siempre conmigo y el nunca me ha fallado entiende...

Tanto esteban como la reina se vieron de reojo y se dieron cuenta que serena estaba empezando no solo recordar a su padre, sino que empieza a sentir el dolor de la ausencia de el que la dejo marcada , motivo por el cual la diosa Selene se vio obligada a borrar su memoria...

Principe Esteban abrazando fuertemente a su hermana: Calmate pequeña luna, papa no quisiera verte asi...no te podemos mentir, especialmente sabes que yo nunca te mentiria, pero hay que ser realista podemos encontrar a nuestros hermanos pero dudo mucho que nuestro padre siga con vida...

Princesa Serenety sollozando fuertemente: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ES POSIBLE NO LO ACEPTO,,,,EL ME PROMETIO QUE NUNCA ME DEJARIAS Y EL NUNCA ROMPE SUS PROMESASSSSSSSSSSSSSS,PORQUE PAPA PORQUE DONDE ESTAS,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En ese momento tanto esteban com la reina ya estaban empezando a preocuparse por la joven princesa realmente estaba histerica su gritos de dolor se estaban sintiendo por todo el palacio, y en especial una estrella fugaz realmente se sorprendio del dolor de su bombon, aparentemente lo que le paso con darien y rei no es nada comparado con lo que estos momentos estaba sintiendo asi que sin mas que decir decidio ir a buscar a su bombon...taiki y yaten al darse cuenta de la preocupacion de seiya decidieron hablar con el para evitar cualquier otro momento de angustia de pues de ver la forma como su hermano se transformo cuando se entero de todo el asunto de relacionado con serena y darien...

Taiki firmemente: Seiya tranquilizate , si algo malo le hubiera pasado a serena tu serias el primero en saberlo

Principe Seiya sarcastico: AHHHHHHH asi como fui el primero en saber que el bastardo del principe de la tierra abuso de mi bombon-viendo que sus hermanos no respondieron continuo-lo siento mucho pero se con certeza que mi bombon me necesita asi que me voy ok no perdere mas tiempo con ustedes...asi que se fue en busqueda de serena...mientras que sus hermanos gritaron su nombre..

Taiki y Yaten a la vez gritaron fuertemente :SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

en ese momentos uranus de las sailor exteriores se le acerco a taiki y yaten...

Uranus suspirando profundamente:: EHHHHHHHH chicos dejenlo tranquilo, el sabe lo que hace

Ambos hermanos estaban en shock ante ellos estaba la orgullosa sailor del viento y defendio a su hermano realmente era insolito, lo que le faltaba a este juicio para ser un juicio de sorpresas acaba de suceder, es que haruka tenoih defendiera y apoyara por primera vez en su vida a seiya kou,definitivamentes ambos hermanos se preguntan que estan pasando aqui... uranus por su parte sonrio al ver la cara de los dos hermanos kou asi que sonriendo malicisamente se volvio a dirigir ante ellos...

Uranus sonriendo maliciosamente: No me miren asi quieren, yo aprendi mi leccion, ademas kou tiene razon mi princesa lo necesita ok...

Y con eso dejo nuevamente a dos hermanos literalmente sin palabras. Mientras que la joven princesa de la luna cada vez estaba mas alterada por los recuerdos del pasado y sobre todo la ausencia de su padre...

Princesa Serenety gritando fuertemente: POR FAVOR DEBO BUSCAR A MI PAPA DEJENME EN PAZ QUIERO A MI PAPA ,POR FAVOR NO ME MIENTAN MAS ...

Reina Serenety realmente asustada por la reaccion de su hija: Por favor esteban sostenla fuertemente, no pense que ella reviviria la muerte de su padre, por dios-mirando a su hija con dolor y tristeza continuo-por favor pequeña dama calmate, realmente crees que tu padre le hubiera gustado verte asi...

Princesa Serenety realmente histerica: NO ME IMPORTA LO QUIERO AQUI MADRE, POR FAVOR QUIERO VER A MI PADRE...SE QUE ESTA VIVOOOOOOOOO, YO SO SE PORQUE NO ME CREENNNNNNNN.

Principe Esteban sosteniendo fuertemente a su hermana: pequeña luna aqui estoy , por favor calmate ,todo estara bien-mirando a su madre-madre que hacemos esta al borde de una crisis nerviosa y ni siquiera se si podre aguantar mas tiempos sus ataques...

La reina estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente un muy preocupado seiya kou hizo su aparicion:...

Pirncipe Seiya sumamente preocupado: Bombon ...

Princesa Serenety mirando tristemente a seiya: Seiya estas aqui...

Principe seiya acercadonse a serena: Si bombon estoy aqui, recuerdas que te prometi que siempre estaria contigo bombocito...

Serena aun inmensa en el dolor y sufrimiento se separo de los brazos de su hermano, para inmediatamente lanzarse a los brazos de su querido seiya...

Princesa Serenety sollozando fuertemente: OOOHHHHHHH SEIYA TE NECESITO TANTO...

Principe Seiya acariciando de manera suave y tranquila a serena: Aqui estoy bombon,llora todo lo que quiera , te sostendre fuertemente, no te caeras mientras estes conmigo bombocito...llora lo que quieras, desahogate mi bombon todo estara bien...y estoy aqui y no me apartare de tu lado...

Serena asentio y lloro con todo lo que pudo hasta quedarse completamente dormida, la reina al percartarse de eso se dirigio a seiya...

Reina Serenety mirando a seiya: Joven seiya porque no lleva a mi hija a su habitacion a descansar, y por favor no permita que regrese aqui, no la deje sola ella lo necesita mas de lo cree ...

Principe a Seiya confundido: Esta bien su majestad lo hare, usted sabe lo mucho que cuido a su hija , pero si me permite preguntar porque no quiere que mi bombon regrese para asistir al juicio...

Principe Esteban mirando a seiya: Yo te respondere por mi madre seiya, la parte final de este juicio realmente no solo tiene que ver con el hecho de saber que sailor son fieles o no a mi hermana...esto tiene que ver mas que todo para aclarar finalmente lo que ocurrio en el milenio de plata...

Tanto la reina como el joven principe del sol sonrieron internamente ya que aparentemente el pobre seiya no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban...asi que la reina decidio tratar de aclararle un poco la mente a seiya

Reina Serenety: Seiya mi hija por casualidad te hablo todo lo relacionado con el gran Tokio de Cristal- seiya asentio- y tambien te hablo acerca de la existencia del nacimiento de una supuesta hija que tendria con endymion verdad- y nuevamente seiya asentio-tambien te dijo que esa supuesta hija cruzo las puertas del tiempo para viajar hacia el pasado-seiya totalmente confundido asentio por 3 vez- entonces mi joven seiya que tal si te dijiera que realmente todo lo que implica Tokio de Cristal incluyendo el nacimiento de esa supiuesta hija de serenety con endymion nunca existio, ya que en ningun momento las puertas del tiempo se abrieron como todos ustedes pensaron...

Principe Seiya totalmente en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Principe Esteban mas tranquilo: Se que estas confundido por lo que te acabamos de decir pero mi madre lo explicara tdo a su debido tiempo-mirando a serena dormida en los brazos de seiya continuo- ahora lo mas importante es la seguridad y tranquilidad de mi hermana, asi que por favor haz lo que te pedimos cuida a mi hermana y no permitas que por nada en el mundo salga de esa habitacion...

Sin pensarlo dos veces seiya asentio y se llevo entre sus brazos a una serena profundamente dormida, mientras que madre e hijo se miraron de reojo...

Principe Esteban: Madre ya no hay vuelta atras, aparentemente los que tuvieron que ver con lo que paso en nuestra vida pasada pagaran con creces su traicion...

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: Efectivamente hijo mio es hora que tanto la sailor scout del fuego y el principe de la tierra sepan realmente l que hicieron en su vida pasada...jajajajaja

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jejejejeje que les parecio mis lectores la sorpresa con respecto a beryl, y ella no es la unica ligada a la familia real, tambien los otros miembros, pero poco a poco lo dire, jajajajaja finalmente el misterio de la familia real se esta revelando,,,,un capitulo cute con serena , su madre y hermano que les parecio... aja aparentemente rei y darien tiene mucho que ver con la destruccion del real milenio de plata, y otro misterio lectores que significa que las puertas del tiempo nunca se abrieron jajajaja que mala soy...bueno con gripe y todo revisen por favor...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/Nota: Mis lectores nos vemos nuevamente, aun es un misterio el pasado de serena, asi que no se preocupen, que poco a poco se va aclarando, jajajajaja mis lectores en este capitulo, lo que yo estaba esperando con ansias...el enfrentamiento de los Dioses con las sailor enjuiciadas,,,especialmente mi querida sailor del fuego...asi que continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Reponsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL COMIENZO DEL JUICIO IVPARTE

LA ARROGANCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL FUEGO

Y

LA INOCENCIA DE LA SAILOR DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA

(SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS)

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Despues que seiya se llevo a serena a su habitacion, para que ella descanse y asi el propio seiya evite de todas las formas posibles que la princesa asista a la culminacion del juicio, ya que la reina junto con su primogento el principe esteban del imperio solar,pensaron que por los momentos ella no esta lo suficientemente estable para aceptar algunos hechos de su pasado, que involucran directamente a la sailor del fuego y al principe de la tierra,en ese sentido tanto la madre y el hijo decidieron reunirse con los dioses y los miembros del jurado , llego la hora de que tanto la sailor del fuego com el propio arrogante pirncipe de la tierra sepan que ellos estan al tanto de su engaño acerca de Tokio de Cristal..Para todos pero sobre todo para la sailor del tiempo la existencia de ese futuro creado por endymion y la princesa de la luna era casi un hecho, pero la aparicion de galaxia y la presencia de las starlights, en especial de seiya kou, hizo que los hilos del destino se rompieran lo cual da por evidencia que la joven princesa podria facilmente seguir con su vida normal sin sentir presiones de un futuro escrito por los demas y no por ella misma. Asi que poco a poco la reina serenety y el principe del sol se acercaron a los dioses y ls miembros del tribunal...

Reina Serenety firmemente: Queridos dioses,miembros del jurado, primero que nada les doy las gracias pr permitirme conversar brevemente cn mi hij esteban despues de tanto tiempos-mirando fijamente a los dioses continuo-Mis queridos dioses de la muerte, la guerra, y por supuesto nuestra protectora diosa de la luna ya es hora de que ustedes cumplan con su papel relevante en este juicio, ya es hora de que las sailor, y ahora la presencia de endymion ltengan el placer de conversar con ustedes , les parece bien la idea sus altisismas masjestades...

Hades sonriendo maliciosamente a la reina: Ohhhhhhhhh querida serenety me alegro de que hayas reencontrado con tu hijo, y en cuanto a lo otro, es mas que un placer conversar con tus sailor, y la sorpresa de tener tambien en el juicio al pacotilla del principe de la tierra es un regal que siempre te estaremos agradecidos...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente como Hades: Mi querido hermano tiene razon bella serenety, hasta el momento este juicio no nos ha drefaudado-viendo de reojo a sailor mars- y entre nosotros yo estare mas que encantado de dar por finalizado este juicio jajajajajaja

Selene firmemente: Yo pocas veces querida serenety estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos, asi que este es uno de esas veces que pienso igual que ellos, sera de completo agrado en conjunto con Hades y Ares, bajar de una vez por todas de esa gran nube de altivez que tanto sailor mars y el principe de la tierra estan-viendo a la reina y su hijo continuo-me alegro tanto de saber principe que usted sobrevivio a la tragedia hace miles de años atras,,,,, aparentemente la princesa de la luna no asistira al final de este juicio verdad

Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Lamentablemente no podra asistir su majestad, digamos que mi hija no esta en condiciones de ver el juicio en su totalidad...todos ellos asentieron y se dirigieron al gran sabio...

Reina Serenety mirando al gran sabio: Gran Sabio aqui estamos puede reiniciar el juicio, a partir de ests momentos, la sailor del fuego, la sailor del amor y la belleza y ahora para srpresa de este juicio, la presencia de endymion Principe de la tierra, el destino de los 3 estara en manos de los Dioses de la Tierra...

Gran Sabio sonriendo a la reina: No se preocupe su majestad que todo se hara como usted lo ha planeado-mirando fijamente a las sailor y al principe de la tierra continuo-buenos mis queridas sailor y mi grata sorpresa del principe endymion, ya oyeron a la reina, es hora de continuar con el juicio...

Principe Endymion firmemente: De ningun modo me movere de aqui, no estoy de acuerdo con el trato que me han dado...

Reina Beryl suspirando profundamente: Por diossssss ten siquiera algo de dignidad quiere...

Diamante sarcastico: Ohhhhhhhhh querida beryl no pierdas tu tiempo aparentemente este no tiene ni la mas minima chispa de dignidad despues de lo que le hizo a nuestra princesa...

Principe Endymion furioso por el comentario: A que te refieres diamante...

Alan sonriendo maliciosamente: Primero que nada debes dirigirte a diamante y a cada uno de nosotros con respeto, ya que aqui se cambiaron los papeles amigo mio, aqui nosotros somos lo que decidiremos tu destino no al reves- mirando fijamente a endymion sonrio friamente-y ademas deberias de ser mas agradecido, no ves que si no fuera por la intervencion de la princesa de la luna, en estos momentos no estaria en frente de nosotros...

Galaxia sonriendo maliciosamente: Es verdad si no te diste cuenta seiya kou cuando se entero de tu crueldad hacia la princesa tenia una cara y no precisamente de buenos amigos-mirandolo a endymion fijamente continuo-querido nuestra princesa solo prolongo tu sufrimiento e incertidumbre, ella no queria que seiya kou se manchara con tu sangre, entre tu yo no debes hacerte ninguna ilusion con ella, porque definitivamente nuestra princesa sabes lo que quieres y de seguro no eres tu...jajajajajajajaja

Neherenia firmemente: Buenos sin mas que decir...Hades el Dios del Infierno, Ares el dios de la Guerra y Selene la Diosa de la luna formalmente ustedes tiene la palabra y como lo dijo la reina seran ustedes a partir de este momentos que decidan el destino de esos 3...

Selene mirando a neherenia: Gracias neherenia y demas miembros del tribunal, como lo dije hace un momento es mas que un placer para mis hermanos y en especial para mi estar aqui en mi hogar para la celebracion de tal acontecimiento-mirando a venus, mars y endymion a la vez continuo-sailor scouts, endymion pueden mentirse ustedes mismo al decir que no le han fallado a la princesa , pero a mi y a mis hermanos de ninguna manera nos pueden engañar...

Ares sonriendo mailiciosamente: Efectivamente mi querida hermana esta en lo cierto, mis queridas mars y venus, y el principe endymion, me considero un maestro en el engaño, asi que les sugiero que se mantenga en pie de plomos con nosotros, porque de manera definitiva no aceptamos ni titubeos ni mentiras por parte de ustedes...

Hades friamente:Bueno al ver que les quedo claros nuestra advertencia empecemos de una vez-mirando a venus-Sailor Venus con toda sinceridad cuando te enteraste de la violenta relacion de la princesa de la luna con el principe de la tierra...

Venus no contesto, ya que estaba en shock.

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente. Ohhhhhhhhh querida que es lo que acabamos de decir somos los dioses de la tierra y el universo,obviamente sabemos todos...

Venus suspirando profundamente: Bueno sus altezas me entere hace poco, antes que se iniciara mi juicio y el de sailor mars...

Selene firmemente: Entnces si sabias eso porque cuando uno de los miembros pregunto acerca de la relacion de la princesa y el principe te mantuviste en silencio...

Venus firmemente:Porque es una promesa que yo le hice a alguien , y tenia que mantener a toda costa

Hades friamente: Y pensabas cumplir con tu promesa aun sabiendo que podia costarte la vida...

Venus mas segura de si misma: Por supuesto señor , los seres humanos tenemos muchas formas de morir, algunas de manera digna otras de deshonor y decepcion, estoy conciente mi señor que si morire en este juicio al menos morire con honor al saber que mantuve esa promesa hasta el final hacia la persona mas especial para mi...

Los 3 dioses realmente al igual que los miembros del tribunal quedaron gratamente impresionados por la seguridad que mostraba sailor venus ante ellos,,,,,entonces la diosa selene miro a venus...

Selene sonriendo a venus; Supongo que la persona que te hizo hacer esa promesa fue nuestra princesa de la luna o me equivoco...

Venus sonrojada: No se equivoca su alteza efectivamente fue serena,digo la princesa de la luna que me hizo prometer no decir nada acerca de lo sucedido con darien, y como ella es mi amiga, por supuesto que tenia que mantener esa promesa su alteza

Hades firmemente: Bueno mi querida sailor del fuego ahora es tu turno-viendo fijamente a mars continuo- y te recuerdo que n nos puedes mentir querida...asi que dinos si estabas al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con la joven princesa porque no dijistes nada a las demas guardianas de la princesa, mejor aun porque no convocaste a la prpia reina serenety para que ella se hiciera cargo de la situacion...

Mars firmemente: Porque su señoria sencillamente ,...porque yo estaba de acuerdo con el por eso...

Y un silencio sepustral hubo entre todos los presentes de la sala, mientras que la reina intentaba de toda la forma posible contener su propia furia hacia sailor mars, no puede creer que exista tanta maldad, odio ,envidia en una sola persona, y menos que esos sentimientos negativos vayan dirigidos a su hija, que nunca ha sido capaz de guardar esos tipos de sentimientos hacias las personas, volvio a suspirar profundamente, definitivamente fue buena la decision de mantener a su hija alejada de esto, ya que si la joven princesa entro en una crisis de nervios solo con recordar momentos especiales con su padre, siente un escalofrio en su cuerpo al imaginarse el estado de su hija si supiera que las dos personas que le hicieron tanto daño actualmente, fueron las encargadas de destruir su felicidad en el milenio de plata,por su parte el principe esteban sostuvo la mano de su madre fuertemente como tratando de calmarla, aunque el mismo se le hacia dificil no levantarse y acabar com mars y endymion con sus propias manos, al ver a estas dos persnas que destruyeron su vida en el pasado y que no se conformaron con eso, sino que el presente, lastimaron ,humillaron y pisotearon el alma pura de su hermana de la peor forma posible era,algo inimaginable y realmente horrendo,por eso no sabia si se pudiera aguantar por tanto tiempo las ganas acumuladas por los años para acabar con ellos, especialmente con endymion iba aumentando cada vez mas, pero supo contenerse, penso en su madre y en su hermana , sabes que los dioses son los perfectos ejecutores de la justicia de la familia real del milenio de plata.

Para los dioses ,sabiendo que su amenaza tuvo efecto en cada uno de ellos, en especial Ares sabe perfectamente que su pupila ya no tiene nada que perder,,,,, para el ella es el perfecto ejemplo de cuan escoria la mayoria de los habitantes de la tierra es...sonrio maliciosamente por una parte no cabe duda que sailor mars , es una digna representante del el,pero por otra parte, entre los propios dioses, el incluido tienen cierto limites y respeto entre ellos ,por lo cual no entiende la traicion de mars hacia la princesa Serenidad.

Ares sarcastico: Mi querida mars realmente no es sorpresa lo que acabas de decir...es mas sorpresa si hubieras dich lo contrario...pero lo que me intrigas cual es es tu motivo para estar de acuerdo cn el principe de la tierra.

Mars seriamente: Ademas que no soporto a serena tsukido, no veo que otro motivo tendria ...

Hades sonriendo maliciosamente a ares:WOW hermano realmente tienes una digna representante de ti, viendote a ti y a ella no ve mucho las diferencias...jajajajaja-viendo fijamente a mars-querida no solo el odio es motivo de que los seres humanos planeen destruir a otros asi que por favor dinos tu verdadero motivo...

Mars confundida: Pero no entiendo ya le dije, mi acuerdo con darien es para hacer sufrir a serena nada mas...

Selene sonriendo maliciosamente a mars: Mi querida sailors, yo mas que nadie se del odio que le tienes a mi protegida, pero tambien se realmente tu motivo por el cual te uniste a endymion,,,,y no solamente fue el odio hacia la princesa...

Mars no contesto...por lo cual ares continuo con el interrogatorio...

Ares sarcastico: OHHHHHHHHHHH mi querida se sincera por una vez en tu vida, no estas frente a cualquier persona, estas frente a nada y nada menos , que los Dioses de la Tierra, y en especial frente a mi que te conozco como la palma de la mano, asi que no juegues mas quieres, porque no nos dices que esto tiene que ver con un supuesto Tokio de Cristal...

Principe endymion firmemente: Tokio de Cristal no es un supuesto es una realidad-mirando de reojo a la reina continuo-que aunque algunos no se atrevan aceptarlo se debe llevar a cabo por el bienestar del futuro del universo...

Hades sonriendo maliciosamente:Ohhhhhhhh su altisimia majestad se puede saber quien le dio voto para interrumpir nuestra agradable conversacion con sailor mars-viendo que endymion no contesto continuo- ya que esta tan dispuesto a entrar en nuestra conversacion nos puede decir a mi y a mis hermanos que tiene que ver nuestro hermano menor chronos Dios del tiempo con el supuesto Tokio de Cristal...

Mars y Endymion a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Selene firmemente: Si mi querido principe de la tierra y mi estimada sailor mars, sabemos perfectamente que tokio de cristal nunca existio como tal, que ustedes se la ingeniaron para engañar a mi hermano chronos y hacer que el junto con las brujas del destino crearan un futuro tan prefecto para hacer con la princesa de la luna lo que le quisieran-viendo fijamente a endymion y mars- asi que nuevamente les pregunto cual fue el verdadero motivo del engaño y daño fisico y emocional de la princesa y diganlo de una vez por todasssssssssssssss...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Hablen chiquilines,,,,porque de una al hacer enfadar a nuestra hermana fue el por error que cualquier humano podria cometer-viendo a venus fijamente continuo-Venus ven con tus compañeras obviamente estas a salvo

Venus en shock: QUEEEEEEEEE?

Hades firmemente: Oh por favor sailor del amor y la belleza sabes perfectamente que entre tu y mars, tu tenias todas las de ganar...

Venus suspirando profundamente: Lo se su señoria , pero tambien queria dejar por sentado mi leatad y mi confianza hacia la princesa...de ninguna manera queria tomar ventaja de la traicion de mars hacia la pincesa, queria que todos supieran que estoy muy conciente de lo que hecho y no hacia la princesa Serenidad sus altisimas majestades...

Y hubo un silencio comodo entre los asistentes dl juicio, mientras que yaten y la reina sonrieron con sastifaccion, la aptitud de venus en este juicio no ha dejado ninguna duda que ella merece seguir siendo una sailor scouts, y ha demostrado con creces que buena lider puede ser...por lo tant la diosea selena mas calmada se dirigio a venus...

Selene sonriendo a venus: Mi estimada sailor del amor y la belleza, no tienes nada que temer, efectivamente no tomaste ventaja de la situacion de mars, y te ha defendido como ninguna de tus antecesoras, nos ha mostrado con creces tu amor infinito hacia la princesa tanto que la reina y mi persona estaremos eternamente agradecida, por eso seguiras siendo la lider de las sailor, y espero que continue siendo la confidente de nuestra princesa, porque aunque no lo creas, ella aun tiene un camino largo por recorrer-viendo que venus asentio, se dirigio a su hermano ares y continuo-Ares mi querdi hermano hazme el honor de no ver mas a mars quieres...

Mars aterrorizada: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente a mars: Ohhhhhhh querida eso te pasa por no seguir nuestro consejo... pero yo respondere la pregunta que tu y el principe nunca fuero capaces de responder-viendo a los presentes del juicio continuo-Señoras y Señores ante ustedes estan los encargados de la destruccion del antiguo milenio de plata. sailor mars es la sailor que traiciono a mi hermana, liberando el caos y la destruccion de la familia real y endymion...es el asesino del Dios Apolo gobernante supremo del Imperio del Sol y padre de la Joven princesa Serenidad.

Todos los invitados a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Ares con un tono bastante escalofriante: Mi querida mars, una vez traidora,siempre traidora verdad...bueno ya no aumentare mas tus temores es hora de que me acompañes al infierno literalmente hablando...jajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja

Mars realmente aterrorizada: QUEEEEEEEE , PERO ENDMYION EL TAMBIEN TIENE QUE MORIR...EL ESTUVO DE ACUERDO CONMIGO...

Pirncipe Endymion firmemente: Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, tu fuiste la que creaste todo...

Mars realmente estaba en shock ,mientras que los 3 dioses suspiraron profundamente, algunos humanos no tienen limites a lo estupidez se refiere y endymion es prueba de ello...asi que hades rompio el silencio...

Hades friamente: Mars preocupate por ti quieres, a endymion ya le llegara su hora-mirando a ares-querido hermano creo que tienes trabajo por hacer...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Asi es hermano, mars aparentemente ya no hay interrupciones asi que es hora o nunca...jajajajajajaja...Puertas del Infierno abresen ante mi...jajajajaja

Y en ese preciso momento, el infierno propiamente dicho cubrio el circulo del poder, llamas , alaridos de muertos vivientes, cadaveres cubiertos de sangres , hicieron su aparicion rodeando a sailor mars...

Mars gritando fuertemente: NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO ME TOQUENNNNNNNNNNNNNN SERENAAAAAAAAA SIIIIII ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAAA TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE LA PAGARASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ares maliciosamente: Querida no pierdas tu tiempo la princesa no escuchara nada de lo que dices...asi que es hora de que sufras masssssss...cadaveres vivientes cubran a mars ahora...

Cadaveres viventes cubriendo amars: VEN CON NOSTRAS HERMANA, ERES UNA DE NOSOTRAS NO TE RESISTAS TU QUERES ESTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mars gritando mas fuerte: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEJENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ENDYMIONNNNNNNNNNNNN MALDITOOOOOOOOO TE ESTARE ESPERANDO EN EL INFIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Ares con un tono escalfriante: Cadaveres sueltenla es hora del toque final, yo mismo mismo me encargare de ella...

Los cadaveres obedecieron inmediatamente soltaron a mars, y cuando lo hicieron endymion y los demas quedaron realmente aterrorizados ,ante ellos estaba el cadaver viviente de mars, su juventud fue reemplazada por la fealdad absoluta de la vejez, sangre cubre su cuerpo, entonces ares se acerco a ella, dentro del pecho del dios estaba el espejo de la muerte:

Ares firmemente: Bueno querida mars, que tal ese es tu verdadero yo un cadaver viviente jajajaja...bueno aconpañame al infierno de una vez por todas sailor del fuego...jajajajajaja ESPEJO DE LA MUERTE ABSORBE A SAILOR MARS YAAAAAAAAAAA

Y el espejo del pecho de ares emitio una energia escalofriante atrayendo a mars hacia el, tragandosela por completo...

Mars gritando:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entonces ares cerro su pecho ,por lo cual la existencia de mars culmina de forma cruel y despiadada, ya que su alma vagara sin descanso alguno entre los muertos del infierno, el cual es el peor castigo para cualquier ser viviente...despues de un silencio escalfriante en el salon, la diosa selene se le acerco sigilosamente a endymion...

Selene con tono oscuro coom sus hermanos: Ohhhhhhhhhh endymion si yo fuera tu hubiera deseado morir ante que mars, porque las sorpresas que te tenemos realmente son unicas para ti su majestad jajajajajaja

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Bueno mis lectores realmente cuando quiero acabar con alguien lo hago de la forma mas escalofriante posible verdad jajajajaja,la muerte de mi amada sailor mars,que por finnn se dio la tome de una de las peliculas de saint seiya, nuevamente fui fan de esa serie ok...mis lectores las sorpresas para nuestro principe de la tierra no sera para el siguiente capitulo, ya que el capitulo que viene sera un serena y seiya total es decir sin interrupciones jajajajaja,,,,,en pocas palabras no sera apto para cualquiera... gracias lectores por sus consejos por mi gripe estoy un poco mejor...asi sin mas que decir revisen por favor... **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/Nota: Mis lectores nos reencontramos nuevamente, este capitulo,como lo anticipe es un total,completo y definitivamente es un serena y seiya,,,,asi que los que esperan el dia final del principe de la tierra, tendran que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo...asi que continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Habitacion de la Pirncesa Serenety:

En la habitacion de la joven princesa de la luna, el principe seiya fiel a su palabra se mantuvo lo mas cercano a la bella princesa, pendiente de ella ,mientras la joven princesa dormia, se encontraba tranquilamente observando el sueño de su dulce bombon, de repente sintio que la energia de una de las sailor juzgadas ha desaparecido por completo, suspiro mas tranquilo no hay que ser un genio para saber que esa energia le pertenecia a la sailor del fuego Sailor Mars, al menos sin la presencia molesta y desagradable de esa sailor, su bombon puede vivir mas tranquila: Se que es malo alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas, pero es que rei hino realmente se lo ha buscado, para seiya es inadmisible el odio y envidia que ella le ha profesado a su bombon durante tanto tiempo,sonrio dulcemente al ver que su bombon aparentemente dormia placidamente, volviendo al tema de la traidora de sailor mars, no cabe en la cabeza que ademas de envidiarla a su bombon a tal punto que busco la manera inmediata de ocupar el lugar de su bombon como la lider de las sailors scouts que encima de eso apoyo al bastardo del principe de la tierra en el maltrato tanto fisico como emocinal que padecio su dulce bombon durante su ausencia. Y hablando del bastardo principe de la tierra , el no sabe las ganas que tiene de acabar con ese miserable el mismo de una vez por todas, sonrio maliciosamente si no fuera por la intervencion de la reina serenety ,de seguro endymion ya estaria bajo tierra, volvio a suspirar profundamente cual es el bendito motivo de la reina de seguir manteniendo con vida a ese imbecil, porque no destruirlo,degollarlo en partes iguales de una vez y ya ,asi serena no tendria que seguir viviendo una pesadilla con ese idiota, solo por mantener un suspuesto Tokio de Cristal , y hablando de eso de seguro la reina y el principe del sol saben algo que nadie ni si siquiera su bombon esta enterado, sera posible que el y su bombon tuvieron que sufrir gratuitamente durante este tiempo por un futuro que nunca existio, pero serena y las sailors conocieron personalmente a rini,supuesta hija del futuro de la neo-reina serenety y rey endymion, se sacudio mentalmente la cabeza , mas confundido en este momentos de lo que esta es imposible, entonces repentinamente sintio que una bella princesa estaba a punto de despertar sosteniendo su mano le hablo...

Principe Seiya sonriendo a serena: Hey mi dulce bombon hasta que despiertas...

Princesa Serenety confundida: De que hablas seiya,donde estoy...

Principe Seiya seriamente: Que pasa mi dulce bomboncito no te acuerdas de nada, te dormistes en mis brazos ,estaba llorando fuertemente mi bombon dime porque...

Al principio serena estaba mas confundida que antes, pero cerro los ojos y de inmediato empezo a recordar los ultimos acontecimientos, recordo su reencuentro con su hermano esteban, conocer que la reina Beryl formo parte de su pasado, recordo a sus hermanas,,,,y lo mas doloroso y lo que conllevo a que su semblante cambiara rapidamente fue la desaparicion de su padre...

Princesa Serenety sumamente triste: Ohhhhh ya recuerdo seiya..lo que pasa es que ...extraño mucho a mi papa...

Seiya abrazando fuertemente a serena: Escuchame mi bombon si yo tuviera el poder de traer a tu padre sabes que con mucho gusto lo haria, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo...pero dime algo bomboncito estas seguro que tu padre murio ...

Princesa Serenety seriamente: Mi madre y mi hermano esteban dicen que lo mas seguro que el no haya sobrevivido a la destruccion del antiguo milenio de plata...

Principe Seiya sontiendo a serena: Y tu bombon piensas firmemente en eso, de verdad crees que tu padre esta muerto...

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: La verdad seiya es que yo tengo una corazonada enormemente de que el esta vivo, pero mi madre y mi hermano piensan todo lo contrario...

Principe Seiya firmemente: Pero mi bombon si tu tienes esa corazonada , tienes que seguir lo que te dicta el corazon...que tal cuando regresemos juntos a la tierra, busquemos una manera de encontrar a tu padre...que dices bomboncito te animas...

Princesa Serenety en shock: QUEEEEEEEEE?

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Si bombon ,solo tu y yo,ya que aparentemente ni tu madre ni hermano creen realmente que tu padre este vivo, que entre tu y yo sabemos que tienen motivos para pensar asi, que tal solamente nosotros, con todos nuestros esfuerzos tal vez hallemos la forma de saber realmente que paso con tu padre...

Princesa Serenety emocionada y abrazando a seiya: Ohhhhhhhh mi diosssss si voy a saber finalmente que le paso a mi papa, gracias seiya,gracias ,muchas gracias eres el mejor, por eso te amo tanto...ahora vamonos que el juicio ya debio haber reiniciado...

Y en ese punto seiya estaba mas que nervioso ,puesto que sabe por experiencia propia que serena por muy dulce y tierna que sea, adquirio el mal genio de su madre, por lo tanto sintio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo porque definitivamente a serena no le va a gustar para nada saber que se tiene que quedar en su habitacion y mucho menos enterarse que se perdio de la muerte de sailor mars, no es que su bombon disfrutara de la muerte de sailor mars, aunque muy en el fondo no sabe realmente si su serena se alegraria del destino de la sailor del fuego , lo que el cree y esta seguro de eso es que su bombon necesitaba un cierre con esa parte de su pasado, es decir evidentemente serena debia poner en su lugar a rei de una vez por todas,hacerle ver como ella se sentia, pero con la muerte de rei ,evidentemente eso ya no iba pasar,por su parte serena miraba fijamente a seiya, y ver a seiya kou nervioso era sumamente extraño para ella,suspiro profundamente aparecer seiya tambien le estaba ocultando algo...

Princesa Serenety mirando fijamente a Seiya: Ehhhh seiya kou hay algo que quieras decirme antes de irnos al salon ovalado...

Principe Seiya sumamente nervioso: Quien yo bomboncito?...eh nada no te tengo que decir nada...

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente:Bueno si es asi vamonos entonces quieres...

Al ver que serena tenia prisa ,seiya no le quedo de otra que pararse frente a ella, y orar a todos los dioses, porque mentalmente sabe que esta a punto de hacer enfadar a serena tsukido

Principe Seiya frente de serena: Lo siento bombon pero tu no puedes salir de la habitacion

Princesa Serena confundida: QUE? porque no puedo salir de mi habitacion seiya explicate

Principe Seiya pensando:"_Oh dios mio como me salgo de esta, cuando mi bombon se entere de lo que acaba de pasar en el juicio...dios mio si no me mata es un milagro, porque me esta pasando esto a mi que hice yo dios...oh si deje que la alocada reina serenety, junto con su hijo que salio de la nada , me manipularan dejandome solo para hacer frente a mi bombon, que en estos momentos esta calmada, pero cuando se entere de todo de seguro va hacer erupcion como un volcan y adivinen quien sera su primera victima"_

Mientras que seiya seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos definitivamente serena ya estaba empezando a exasperarse , algo huele mal aqui evidentemente si seiya kou no queria que ella saliera de su habitacion era por alguna razon y ella queria a toda costa saber el porque...asi que mirando fijamente a seiya volvio hablar...

Princesa Serenety empezando a molestarse: Seiya kou dime de una vez por todas que esta pasando aqui, porque no puedo volver al salon ovalado ...

Y seiya no sabe cuantas veces ha suspirado hoy en dia, por el rostro que muestra su bombon no cabe duda que ya se estaba empezando a enfadar a si que de una no le quedo de otra que decirle la verdad...

Principe Seiya sumamente nervioso: Pues que crees bombon ni yo mismo lo se...jajajajaja

Y no hay que decir que serena cayo estilo anime...cuando se recupero miro realmente molesta a seiya...

Princesa Serenety mirando furiosamente a seiya: Lo vuelvo a repetir seiya por si no me escuchaste,,,,porque rayos no puedo salir de mi habitacionnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Principe Seiya suspirando profundamente: Te lo dije bombon exactamente no lo se- viendo que serena se enojo mas continuo-bueno bomboncito tu madre y tu hermano me lo pidieron, me dijieron que de ninguna manera te dejara salir de la habitacion...

Princesa Serenety en shock: QUEEEEE? porque harian eso...

Principe Seiya mas tranquilo:Bueno porque son tu madre y hermano bombon por eso...

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: No me digas einstein, no ves que acabo de descubrir que mi nombre no es serena tsukido, sino que me llamo Serenety y que encima de eso desciendo de la luna, que soy una princesa, y que para completar el destino del universo depende exclusivamente de mi que tal-mirando friamente a seiya mas si es posible continuo-lo que quiero saber seiya kou cual es la razon, motivo o cirscuntancias que tuvieron tanto mi madre como mi hermano para querer que me quede aqui...al menos que tu mi adorado seiya sabes la razon verdad...

Principe Seiya en shock pensando:"_Dios mio realmente esta furica, y eso que no sabe que se perdio la muerte de rei, juro en estos momentos que si salgo vivo de esta, de alguna manera encontrare la forma de que la reina serenety y el hermano de mi bombon me paguen esta, bueno primero lo primero seiya, enfrentarme a una furiosa serena tsukido, este va a ser el dia mas largo de mi vida"_

Y la paciencia de serena evidentemente se le estaba acabando asi que nuevamente se dirijio a seiya...

Princesa Serenety mirando friamente a Seiya: Nuevamente seiya dime de una vez por todas que me estas ocultando...

Principe Seiya suspirando profundamente: Bueno bombon lo unico que te puedo decir es...que...venus esta a salvo y mars esta muerta que tal...jajajajaja nada que preocuparse bomboncito...

Y decir que serena estaba en shock era el eufemismo del año estaba sumamente tranquila,demasiado para el gusto de las personas que la conocen especialmente seiya. Serena no sabia que pensar o que sentir estaba por una parte mas que feliz porque mina su mejor amiga se salvo,aunque de por si ella lo daba por hecho sea contra cualquier sailor que venus se enfrentaria ella sabia de antemano la fidelidad de la diosa del amor y la lo que la concorme por dentro definitivamente es la muerte de sailor mars, aun a pesar de todo no se alegra de su muerte, pero sinceramente no se entristece ,es lo mismo con lo que paso con las sailor anteriores ,es decir no siente nada con respecto a su muerte, pero lo que le molesta a tal punto de enfurecerla , es que su madre y su hermano tomaron atribuciones que no les crrespondian es que acaso no tenia derecho de enfrentarse a rei hino por ultima vez, ella fue la traicionada, la pisoteada, no tenia por lo minimo una ultima oportunidad de enfrentarse cara cara contra la sailor del fuego...Estaba tan furiosa que no le importaba nada ni nadie asi que se enfrento a la primera persona que vio, a seiya kou el pobre de una vez mas se estaba imaginando lo que venia y se puede sentir que no es precisamente bueno...

Princesa Serenety sumamente furiosa: Como te atreves seiya kou a ocultarme algo asi, porque permitiste que mi madre y mi hermano actuaran a mis espaldas...

Principe Seiya en shock: Que te pasa bombon no me acuses de algo que no tengo nada que ver...olvidas bomboncito que estabas dormida, y evidentemente el juicio no podia esperar a que te despertara...

Y cuando el dijo eso inmediatamente se maldijo asi mismo, serena estaba bastante furiosa no necesitaba el mismo enfurecerla mas...aunque viendola bien se dio cuenta que hizo precisamente eso...

Princesa Serenety sarcasticamente furiosa: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH su ilustrisima majestad de las estrellas , no se le ocurrio la vaga idea de despertarmeeeeeeeeee-acercandose sigilosamente a seiya-bueno ahora le pregunto su alteza real que haras para detenerme...

Principe Seiya confundido: Para detenerte bombon? A que te refieres...

Princesa Serenety sumamente sarcastica: A que me refiero seiya? Me refiero su majestad usted debe ser tan inteligente como para suponer que de ninguna manera me voy a quedar aqui...a eso me refiero ilustrisima majestad...

Principe Seiya en shock pensando:"_WOW seiya no pensaste eso verdad, ella tiene razon evidentemente mi bombon no se quedara con los brazos cruzados tan facilmente, debo hacer algo de inmediato de ninguna manera puedo dejar salir a mi bombon de su habitacion, piensa seiya, piensa rapido porque por la mirada fria de mi bombon, si no haces algo rapidamente, en el salon ovalado va a arder troya de verdad"**...**_asi que saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigio a serena.

Principe Seiya firmemente: Bombon te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora de ninguna manera vas a salir de aqui...

Princesa Serenety sarcastica : Ohhhhhhhh mi querido principe de las estrellas , se puede saber precisamente como me va a detener...

Pirncipe seiya suspirando tranquilamente: No pienso forzaste a nada, pero bombon entiende que es por tu bien...

Pirncesa Serenety firmemente: No importa estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que es bueno y mal para mi...

Principe Seiya sarcastico: Claro que lo sabes, por eso que estaba bien que el principe de la tierra abusara de ti bombon ...y es asi como piensas definitivamente estas en lo cierto de seguro sabes lo que es bueno para ti

Princesa Serenety en shck y furiosa a la ve: Eso ...eso fue bajo de tu parte...estamos hablando que yo debi estar presente en el jucio a sailor mars...

Principe Seiya empezando a enfurecerse: Y yo debi haber sabido desde un principio lo que el imbecil te hizo bombon,asi que viendolo desde mi punto de vista ,estamos en las misma bombon, ambos ocultamos cosas para proteger al otro que tal que tienes que decir a eso bombon...

Y por primera vez dentro de su discusion serena realmente no podia refutar a eso, sabe perfectamente que seiya tenia razon, y aunque no quiera admitirlo no es justo culpar al pobre de seiya cuando fue su madre y hermano que tomaron su decision ,ademas quien es ella para juzgarlo cuando ella le oculto lo de darien, seiya por su parte no se aguanto mas la conducta de su bombon es cierto que tenia razones de molestarse, pero de ahi a agarralo con el eso era otra cosa, entonces de la nada para mostrar su amor incondicional a serena , se le acerco sigilosamente y la beso fervientemente.

Serena al principio estaba paralizada por el comportamiento de seiya, pero despues respondio inmediatamente. Sus cuerpos se unieron de tal forma que no habia espacio para separlos, seiya mordisqueo el labio inferior de serena, pidiendole entrada que esta gustosamente concedio, convirtiendo el bso tierno al principio en un beso mas apasionado para ambos: Ninguno de los dos se recuerdan de que estaban hablando, para ellos ,solo existian ellos en la habitacion y nadie mas, a tal punto que seiya sin romper el beso cargo a serena estilo novia y la coloco suavemente en la cama, entonces por necesidad de aire tuvieron que separarse momentaneamente...

Princiipe Seiya susurrando a serena: Lo siento bombon no se que me paso...

Princesa Serenety sonrojada: No te preocupes seiya...no te detengas...por fa

Principe Seiya en shock: Estas segura bombon...no quiero que te arrepientas de nada...sobre todo despues de lo que te paso con darien...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a seiya: Estoy segura seiya quiero esto, y confio en ti totalmente,,,,nadie mas que tu para hacerme olvidar todo...

Seiya sonrio a serena y asentio, nuevamente puso sus labios sobre la joven princesa,la beso tiernamente al principio para despues volverse mas apasionado con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que serena estaba mareada de las sensaciones de felicidad y placer que seiya le estaba dando poco se perdia en los besos de seiya, se sentia que merecia esto, que despues de sufrir tanto estaba recibiendo finalmente su recompesa que seria ser amada por seiya ,seiya cada momento que pasaba sentia que necesitaba tocar mas a su bombon sabia que tenia que controlarse, queria que serena se sintiera plemente feliz como mujer, pero la forma de ella de acariciar su espalda de aferrarse a el, realmente no ayudaba mucho,poco a poco coloco besos humedos en el cuello de serena causando que la princesa gimiera por primera vez.

Princesa Serenety gimiendo en voz baja: Se...seiyaaa

Principe Seiya : Bombon que estas haciendo a mi...

Para seiya no era suficiente besar a serena necesitaba sentirla por completo, asi que poco a poco deslizo su vestido hacia abajo, dejando a serena en ropa interior, esta se sonrojo al verse totalmente expuesta a seiya y mas al ver como la mira seiya,no con ojos de lujuria, sino con ojos llenos de un amor profundo e incondicional,seiya al ver de prnto la timidez de serena...le susurro al oido...

Principe Seiya susurrando a serena: Bombon no tienes nada que temer, eres perfecta para mi, ninguna mujer se compara a ti bombon nunca dudes de eso te amo tanto serena tsukido...

Princesa Serenety sonrojada: Y yo a ti tambien seiya kou te amo demasiado, pase lo que pases no te detengas...

Seiya asentio y nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente ,de repente serena se armo de valor y suavemente le quito la chaqueta a seiya ,este por su parte sonrio a su bombon, quitandose los pantalones, dejandolo con solo sus boxers,aunque se sentian inexpertos, tambien sentian dentro de sus cuerpos una necesidad extrema de sentirse, a tal punto que seiya le quito el sujetador a serena y de inmediato tomo con una de sus manos uno de los pezones de serena chupandolo,y mordisqueandolo causando que serena gimiera nuevamente...

Princesa Serenety gimiendo. Dios seiyaaaaaaaa asiiiiiiiiii

Seiya al ver la reaccion de su bombon inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con el otro pezon de serena...

Princesa Serenety gimiendo nuevamente: Seiya...masss pleasee...seiyaaaa...

Y seiya repitio nuevamente la accion causando que serena echara su cabeza atras gimiendo de placer, para la joven princesa se sentia como en el cielo, nada se compara con lo que estaba dando seiya, cn lo que alguna vez penso que era horrible a causa de darien, en esos momentos y gracias a seiya kou se sintio que era la mejor experiencia de su vida, seiya nada se podia comparar al sentirse tan intimamente unido a su bombon era algo magico e irreal, ambos amantes se acariciaron de tal manera que no se dieron cuenta de su desnudez total ya que seiya le quito la parte de abajo de la ropa interior a serena, e inmediatamente se quito ls boxers, dejandools expuestos totalmente.

De repente pco a poco seiya se acerco a la intimidad de serena introduciendo un dedo dentro de serena causandola gemir fuertemente...

Princesa Serenety gimiendo fuertemente: Oh my godssssssss seiya massss por favor...

Seiya gimiendo tambien. Ohhhhhhhhh bombon sabes tan dulce tan deliciosa... y sin dudarlo introdujo un dedo mas...

Princesa Serenety gimiendo nuevamente: Seiyaaaaaa massssssss...oh yessssssss

Seiya introdujo un tercer dedo provocando que serena gimiera mas a tal punto de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Princesa Serenety: SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAA

La joven se tambaleo del placer dado por seiya, asi que sin pensarlo se volteo para estar encima de el, besando fervientemente a seiya, cada parte de su cuerpo, seiya se estremecia mas cada vez que serena lo tcaba ,mas cuando serena acario su miembro , provocando un gemido por parte de el...

Principe Seiya gimiendo : Por diossss bombonnnnn masss...

Y asi serena lo hizo, provo suavemente el miembro de seiya causara que este gimiera cada vez mas de placer, seiya nuevamente se volco, besando salvajemtente a serena, al ver que su bombon estaba mojada y lista para el , hablo suavemente a serena.

Principe Seiya susurrando a serena: Bombon voy a entrar al principio va adoler pero despues va a pasar ok

Serena asentio sabiendo por las terribles experiencias con darien lo que significaba, pero cuando seiya entro en ella, la sensacion que sintio era totalmente diferente, era de pura paz infinita y de una felicidad indrescriptible tal vez sea por lo amoroso y cuidadoso que seiya ha sido con n tenia palabras con que definir lo que sentia estar dentro de su bombon, pero de seguro se quedaba corto la alegria inmensa al sentirse unido a su bombon era indescriptible, viendo el rostro de serena para ver algun signo de incomodidad en ella, suspiro tranquilamente, por suerte no vio alguna con lo cual se movio lentamente al principio para despues acelerar el ritmo, tanto que el momento culminantes estaba a punto de llegar para ambos...

Princesa Serenety gimiendo fuertemente: Oh seiya, seiya mass,rapidoooooo,seiya amor no aguanto masss

Principe Seiya gimiendo fuertemente: Yo tampoco bombon vente conmigo bombonnnnnnnn

Ambos jovenes llegando al climax de su ser, gritaron fuertemente su nombres

Princesa Serenety fuertemente : SEIYAAAAAAAAA

Principe Seiya fuertemnte :SERENAAAAAAAA

Y ambos amantes llegaron a su climax, para serena lo que acaba de ocurrir es totalmente nuevo, es lo mejor que le ha pasado, sin duda alguna seiya kou le cambio la vida, para bien la hizo sentir amada, deseada como una mujer plena y segura de si misma, recuperando la respiracion estando el el pecho de seiya se dirijio a el...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a seiya: Por casualidad sabes de que estabamos discutiendo antes seiya...

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: No me acuerdo bombon , pero si hubiese sabido que una discusion nos hubieramos llevado a eso...hace bastante tiempo hubiera discutido contigo bomboncito

Princesa Serenety totalmente sonrojada : OHH seiya kou eres un pervertido...

Principe Seiya sonriendo a serena: Pero soy tu pervertido bomboncito- viendo que serena quedo dormida-te amo bombon y a partir de hoy que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo te protegere pase lo que pase te lo prometo mi dulce bombon...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Buenos mis lectores finalmente un serena y seiya total,al fin estan juntos...pero no sera por mucho tiempo porque al regreso a la tierra se llevaran unas sorpresas especialmente nuestro querido seiya..jajajaja. y chicos finalmente el fin del principe de la tierra llego hagan sus apuestas a ver quien acaban con el jajajaja asi qu revisen por favor...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/Nota: Hey lectores,estoy de regreso, y entre nosotros este capitulo que les traigo es uno de los mejores que he hecho o por lo menos para mi, realmente estoy feliz, ya que de manera mas amplia el panorama del destino de cierto principe de la tierra ,se aclarara por completo, este recibira varias sorpresas de su vida, tan a gusto estoy mis lectores con este capitulo que obviamente lo subtitule...asi que sigamos con el misterio...digo la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LA VERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

I PARTE

Habitacion de la Princesa Serenety:

En la habitacion de la princesa de la luna, dos jovenes amantes estaban durmiendo placidamentes, despues de mostrarse su amor puro e incodicional por el otro, para la sorpresa de cualquiera que conozca a la princesa, fue ella la que desperto antes del joven principe de las estrellas, serena mientras abrio los ojos al principio estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a seiya, pero luego al recordar los momentos vividos por ambos haces unas hora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrio felizmente: Con una sonria real y verdadera sin ser forzada, penso en lo afortunada de tener nuevamente a seiya en su vida, recordo rapidamente como se conocieron en la tierra, se rio alegremente al saber que lo mas que le molesto al conocer a seiya en un principio fue su ego, ahora es lo que mas ama de el, pero evidentemente no lo admitiria a voz alta, para no aumentar a seiya su ego, que de por si ya es bastante grande, no necesita ella aumentarselo mas de lo que esta, poco a poco sin munchas ganas de despertar finalmente seiya no le quedo mas remedio que abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, recordo todo lo sucedido hace momentos atras y nuevamente se creyo ser el hombre mas feliz del unverso a estar finalmente junto a su bombon,dandose cuenta de que su bombon lo observaba detenidamente decidio interrumpir el mundo de ensoñacion de serena.

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Hey bombon te gusta lo que ves...

Princesa Serenety sorprendida por seiya: Por dios seiya ,definitivamente tu no cambias...bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta...no me gusta...me encanta, pero ya apurate debemos vestirnos para ir al salon ovalado,porque presiento que hay algo mas acerca de este juicio que cierta madre mia no me ha dicho...

Principe Seiya en shock: Pero bombon yo crei que se te habia quitado esa idea...no ves que si vamos alla de seguro tu madre me mata

Princesa Serenety sonriendo malicisamente: Aja no me digas que le tienes miedo a mi madre-mirando fijamente a seiya- pues tu mas que nadie sabes que yo saque su mal genio ,asi que mi querido seiya aunque no lo creas, yo puedo ser mas peligrosa que la propia reina serenety, asi que por favor confia en mi nada malo te va a pasar quieres...

Seiya asentio de mala gana e igual que serena se levanto para vestirse y acompañar a su bombon al salon ovalado, orando mentalmente porque la reina no haga algo drastico cuando se de cuenta que no pude mantener por mucho tiempo a serena en su habitacion...

Mientras que en el Gran Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Si en la habitacion de la princesa de la luna se respiraba un ambiente acogedor , lleno de un amor puro de verdad entre la princesa de la luna y el joven principe de las estrellas, definitivamente no se puede decir lo en el salon ovalado, donde finalmente el juicio de las sailor scouts ha culminado y con un saldo no muy favorable para los propios habitantes de la galaxia,se puede decir que para los que presenciaron el juicio, se revelaron cosas que a estas alturas de la vida jamas pensaron que iban ocurrir, de por si el juicio nunca debio haberse realizado,sino por la traicion de unas de las propias guardianes de la princesa, fue mas que obvio la razon del porque se tuvo que romper el sello de este juicio,por otra parte estaba el misterio que encierra al principe de la tierra, ya que si fuera por los mismos presentes del juicio,despues de saber todo el sufrimiento que padecio la joven princesa, el principe en estos momentos estaria a mas de 5 metros bajo tierra, lo unico cierto que se sentia es que nadie sabia a ciencia cierta las intenciones de la reina serenety, acerca de porque el mantener aun con vida aun ser vil y cruel como lo es endymion, pero el rostro de la reina muestra una total tranquilidad que definitivamente presagia la calma ante la tormenta.

Para el principe del sol finalmente el momento mas esperado y a la vez deseado por el ha llegado, ya la guerrera traidora pago con creces todo lo que hizo tanto en la vida pasada, como en la actual,realmene ni el mismo se imagino que la sailor del fuego tuviera tanta envidia y rencor hacia su hermana , hasta tal punto que muriendose y todo profesaba a viva voz el odio hacia ella ,asi que poco a poco se acerco a su madre y ,los miembros del tribunal ademas de los dioses para saber finalmente que pasara con el principe de la tierra

Principe Esteban seriamente: Madre dime que tienes planeado para el principe endymion.

Reina Serenety friamente: Algunas sorpresas hijo mio, pero creo que es hora de contar la verdadera historia de nuestra familia, esteban ,es el momento que ese miserable haga memoria de lo que nos hizo en el pasado...pero de repente la reina y su hijo se voltearon para ver a la joven princesa de la luna y el principe de las estrellas...entonces la reina suspiro profundamente definitivamente es mejor hacer el trabajo uno mismo, que enviar a otras personas, porque evidentemente el joven seiya no hizo nada para impedir que la princesa viniera aqui , mirando un poco nerviosa a su hija...

Reina Serenety nerviosa: Ehhhhhh...hija mia se puedes saber que estas haciendo aqui?

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: Ohhhh madre mia aparentemente aqui entre tu y yo,se intercambiaron los papeles, puesto por lo que veo tu me estas ocultando algo verdad...como el hecho de que mi queridisima madre no me hayas dejado presenciar la muerte de sailor mars...

Reina Serenety pensando:"_Ohhh dios mio ,ahora es ella que me tiene contra la pared, y por lo que veo lo estas disfrutando de lo lindo, vamos serenety ,tu eres la reina, demuestrale a tu hija quien manda a quien"_saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a su hija -bueno hija mia estabas durmiendo que queria que hicieras...

Princesa Serenety mas sarcastica: Oh madre mia para ser la reina de la luna y soberana del universo tus respuestas son tan contundentes-mirando friamente a su madre- podrias haberme despertado no te pareces...y se que tienes unas ganas de matar a mi querido seiya pero entre tu y yo sabemos que es una muy mala idea...

Tanto la reina como los demas suspiraron profundamente, evidentemente la princesa de la luna no iba a escuchar a nadie, su hermano mentalmente penso en lo lindo que tuvo su hermana a poner en su lugar a su madre, esta al ver su rostro alegre de una le dio una mirada gelida que practicamente le dio a entender que no le parecio divertido...por lo cual sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigio a su hermana...

Principe Esteban seriamente: Mira pequeña luna lo que le paso a mars, tu mas que nadie sabia lo que le iba a ocurrir-viendo que su hermana asentio continuo-bueno si te haces sentir mejor a llegado a tiempo para presenciar lo mas importante del juicio...

Princesa Serenety confundida: A que te refieres hermano? se supone que con la muerte de sailor mars, el juicio se da por terminado...

Principe Esteban suspirando profundamente: El juicio a las sailor scouts como tal finalizo,pero falta el juicio mas importante el que decidira el destino de los habitantes de la tierra...es decir el juicio al principe de la tierra...

Princesa Serenety en shock: QUEEEEEE? esto tiene que ver conmigo verdad...

Reina Serenety nerviosa: Tal vez si...tal ve no pequeña dama...

Princesa Serenety mirando friamente a su madre: Madre mia hace poco momentos me dijiste que era muy mala idea de mi parte sacarte de tus casillas-mirando mas friamente a su madre continuo-ahora yo te digo lo mismo,agotar la paciencia de tu hija querida reina serenety es el peor error que puedas cometer asi dime madre que esta pasando aqui...

Decir que la reina estaba en shock por la aptitud de su hija era el eufemismo del año, la unica vez que su hija se enfado tanto con ella de milagro no exploto ella misma la luna, la reina beryl que recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrio cuando la joven princesa se enfado de inmediato se acerco a la princesa para calmarla y evitar nuevamente una tragedia monumeental

Reina beryl tranquilamente: Pequeña dama por favor calmate, no te puedes alterar asi como asi recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez...

Serena se calmo poco a poco y mientra se calmaba ,empezo a recordar levemente lo que paso cuando se enfado y definitivamente no era muy lindo ver lo que hizo...

Princesa Serenety mirando a beryl:Lo siento nana,... definitivamente se que hice aquella vez y te juro que no va a volver a pasar...

Pero antes que beryl diga algo, diamente y los demas miembros estaban en shock,asi que de inmediato faraon 8 hablo.

Faraon 8 inquieta: Disculpe su majestad pero porque la princesa de la luna llamo nana a beryl...

Reina Serenety suspirando tranquilamente: Eso...es porque Beryl fue y es la nana de mis hijos ,asi como ella ustedes tambien forman parte de la vida pasada de mi hija...

Los miembros del tribunal con la excepcion de Beryl a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEE?

Principe Esteban seriamente: La razon de mi madre por mantener vivo a esta escoria viviente como lo es el principe de la tierra es que ustedes sepan que paso realmente en su vida pasada- mirando a endymion-estas preparado para volver al pasado querido endymion...

Principe Endymion friamente: No se a que te refieres esteban...en el pasado fuimos grandes amigos fuiste tu quien me presento a tu hermana si es que se te olvido...

Principe Esteban sarcastico: Por supuesto que no se me olvido, como se me va a olvidar el error mas grande que he cometido en mi vida endymion- pero para eso regrese para corregirlo endymion y hacerte pagar muy caro haberte metido con mi hermana-mirando a los miembros del tribunal-diamante, faraon 8,nehernia,galaxia y alan estan listos para regresar al pasado...para saber quienes fueron realmente en la vida pasada...

Diamante firmemente: Por supuesto que si principe, si esto nos va aclarar lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar con ustedes que asi sea...el principe sonrio a diamante y luego se dirijio a serena...

Principe Esteban seriamente: Y tu hermana estas dispuestas a viajar al pasado, porque te digo de una vas a revivir todo absolutamente todo...y eso incluye la muerte de nuestro padre y quien lo asesino...estas segura de querer vovler a vivir eso...

Serena se mantuvo en silencio al principio sentia cierto temor vovler al pasado mejor dicho estaba aterrorizada, pero cuando su hermano menciono a su padre todo temor desaparecio , para dar paso a la ira de una vez por todas iba a saber quien asesino a su padre y la razon del porque,sabia el como pero tenia una sensacion que darien tenia mucho que ver con eso, pero no se explica porque, darien y ella eran muy jovenes cuando ocurrio la destruccion del milenio de plata, pero por otro lado despues de lo que paso en el juicio ,sabia perfectamente que cualquier cosa puede pasar,suspiro profundamente si esa sensacion que tiene acerca de la muerte de su padre es verdad, entonces el principe de la tierra tendra que orar y mucho porque si es algo que la princesa serenety, es decir serena tsukido jamas perdonaria es que se haya metido con su padre que significa tanto para ella,sonrio maliciosamente darien realmente deseara jamas haberla despertado como princesa, porque si el tuvo que ver con la desaparecion de su padre que tenga por seguro que ella misma se encargara de el de una vez por todas, saliendo de sus pensamientos miro a su hermano...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: No te preocupes por mi hermano, es hora de hacer justicia a nuestra familia, y si para eso tenemos que revivir lo que nos paso , entonces que asi sea...

Principe Esteban snriendo picaramente: Bueno hermanita tampoco todo fue malo,ya que en nuestra vida pasada conociste a cierta estrella fugaz, asi que no te puedes quejar...

Princesa Serenety sonrojada viendo a seiya: Supongo que tienes razon hermano mio,asi que por favor hagamoslo entonces...

Pero entonces endymion interviono nuevamente:

Principe Endymion firmemente : Que pasa aqui? es que acaso no tengo nada que decir al respecto...

Princesa Serenety friamente: Y despues de lo que me hiciste tienes el cinismo de preguntar algo asi-mirandolo fijamente-escuchame atentamente endymion ,de verdad espero que no tengas nada que ver con lo que paso en realidad en el milenio de plata, pues si es asi mi queridisimo darien...realmente desearas nunca gaberme conocido entendiste...

Principe Seiya emocionado: Dejalo bombon no seas asi vamos al pasado bomboncito, vamos a ver como por primera vez te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin el gran Seiya Kou...

Y hubo una caida general estilo anime...

Principe Esteban con una gota en la cabeza: Bueno al menos sabemos que uno de nosotros esta realmente emocionado-mirando a su madre continuo-madre hazno el honor...

Reina Serenety con el cristal de plata en sus mano s a voz alta: CRISTAL DE PLATA, DESEO DEL TIEMPO LLEVANOS AL PASADO Y ASI REVIVIR NUESTROS VERDADEROS RECUERDOS...y asi la luz brillante del cristal de plata cubrio el palacio, desapareciendo a todas las personas incluyendo a los dioses,,,

Milenio de Plata hace mil años atras:

_"En un palacio resplandeciente, un grupos de personas se estaban preparando para celebrar el acontecimiento del siglo, mejor dicho dos acontecimentos importantes para el futuro del reinado de la familia lunar ,asi como la vida de los habitantes,el primero se trata de nada mas y nada menos que el trigesimo aniversario del matrimonio de la Reina Serenety y el Rey Apolos, soberanos rigentes de la luna y sol.A pesar de algunos contratiempos su reinado a sido catalogado como la bendicion del siglo, por su bondad infinita hacia las personas, ademas del fruto de su amor eterno fueron concebidos 7 jovenes, 4 hermosas niñas y 3 dulces y amables caballeros, hacen que todos alaben su reinado eternamente. Y hablando de los jovenes el otro acontecimiento es la presentacin de los niños a la sociedad del milenio de plata, ademas de dar a conocer oficialmente a la joven princesa Serenidad como la herdera futura del reinado del milenio de plata._

_Por eso la joven estaba sumamente nerviosa estaba a punto de volver loca a su hermana mayor esmeralda._

_Esmeralda seriamente: Por dios serenety hasta cuando lo mismo..._

_Serenety sumamente nerviosa: Pero como que en lo mismo, es que no entiendes que esta noche es la noche esmeralda, nuestras vidas van a cambiar para siempre, celeste y esteban regiran el imperio del sol,anthony el reino de las flores, albert el mundo de la magia, tu el mundo de zefiro y yo nada mas y nada menos que el milenio de plata que tal...la unica que se salva por los momentos es sky y entre tu y yo sabemos es muy pequeña para responsabilizarse de un reino..._

_Y hablando de diablo, la pequeña sky que tiene 5 años es blanca como la nieve y tiene el pelo rubio como sus hermanas ,pero es de tipo crespo con media cola, se acerco y saltando en la cama de serenety..._

_Sky emocionada: Yayyyyyyyy hoy es el dia serenety voy a bailar toda la noche con papa yayyyyyy la gente me miraran yayyyyyyyyyyy_

_Esmeralda susurrando a serenety: Por lo menos ella no esta preocupada de nada...jajaja no te precupes estamos juntas en estos, pequeña dama..._

_Sky con pucheros: Porque a serenety se le dice pequeña dama cuando ella es mas grande que yo esmeralda ..._

_Serenety sonriendo a sky: Pero usted mi pequeña hermanita no tiene porque quejarse ya que nuestro padre le dice pequeña estrella..._

_Entonces la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana serenety y por los momentos las 3 princesas se olvidaron de la recepcion que estaba a punto de empezar..._

_En la habitacion principal de los soberanos del reino, la reina serenety superaba con creces los nervios de la joven princesa estaba exesperando al pobre rey Apolos..._

_Rey Apolos seriamente:Serenety mi amor tranquilizate quieres, vas abrir un hueco con tanta vueltas que da._

_Reina Serenety dramatica: Apolos como rayos quiere que me calme, no se trata de cualquier fiesta estupida, se trata nada mas y nada menos que la presentacion oficial de nuestros niños y en especial de cierta joven princesa que tiende ser mas dramatica que yo que tal..._

_Rey Apolos suspirando profundamente: Ohhhhhhhh dios mi pequeña luna , me olvide por completo de ella, de inmediato voy a tranquilizar a mi niña...y con eso dejo a una reina totalmente en shock..._

_Reina Serenety murmurando para si misma: Y se supone que con este hombre me case...dios mio..._

_Mientras que en salon principal los 3 jovenes principes estaban listos y estaban reunidos con la hermana del Rey Apolos,la reina Neherenia , ademas del mejor amigo y confidente de la reina el joven Diamante perteneciente a la socienda de la luna creciente...que protegen y custondian la seguridad de la familia lunar..._

_Neherenia sonriendo: Hey mis niños pero que guapos estan los 3, estan listos para esta noche_

_Anthony abrazando a neherenia: Tia tiempo sin vertes, estamos felices por esta noche , pero dime me trajiste un regalo please..._

_Esteban suspirando profundamente: Por favor anthony nuestra tia no siempre puede traernos regalos entiendo eso de una vez..._

_Antony mirando de mala gana a su hermano mayor: No me importa lo que pasa es que estas celoso ,porque ya estas grande para recibir regalos. _

_Albert mas tranquilo: Por favor ustedes dos bastan quieren , mejor acompañemos a la tia neherenia para que salude a nuestra madre les parece... Ambos jovenes asentiron y acompañaron a su tia neherenia a la habitacion principal de sus padres..._

_Mientras Afuera del Palacio._

_En la entrada del palacio se encontraba las guardianas de la famila lunar es, decir las legendarias sailor scouts, tanto las sailor interiores ( mercury,mars,jupiter y venus), como las exteriores ( uranus, neptun, pluton ,saturn),asi como la presencia de la sailor mas leal , las mas poderosa y la mas cercana a la reina como lo es Sailor Galaxia, estas se encontraban reunidas recibiendo de poco a poco la llegada de los invitados especiales al magno evento del milenio de plata..._

_Mars con tono de aburrimiento: Que fastidio no podriamos hacer otra cosa...a juro tenemos que estar aqui..._

_Jupiter en acuerdo con mars: Tienes razon no justo, que alla dentro, todo el mundo se esten divirtiendo y nosotras estemos aqui parada como estatua..._

_Mercury tranquilamente. Bueno pero que podemos hacer son ordenes de la reina, quienes somos nosotras para desbedecerla..._

_Mars firmemente. Nosotras mercury somos sus guardianas, no sus titeres ella tiene que respetar nuestra opinion, no por ser la reina se puede dar el lujo de maltratarnos asi como asi..._

_Este comentario de ninguna manera paso desapercibido por venus y las exteriores , venus como lider de las interiores iba a intervenir, pero nada mas y nada menos que la poderosa Sailor Galaxia salio al paso para poner en su lugar a la odiosa sailor mars..._

_Galaxia friamente a mars: Algun prpblema mars, algun problema con mi reina, pues si asi entonces tu y yo tenems un problema , quieres que lo resolvamos de una vez sailor del fuego..._

_Mars apenada: No nada galaxia yo solo decia..._

_Galaxia firmemente. Eso pense-mirando fijamente a las interiores continuo- escuchemen sailor interiores si no le gusta su trabajo puedo hablar con la reina ,para que les revoque su poderes, no se equivoquen interiores cada uno de nosotras incluyendome somos sustituibles asi que si se vuelven a quejar de mi reina serenety se las veran conmigos estan claro..._

_Todas asentieron en silencio , pero mars sin que nadie se dio cuenta sonrio maliciosamente..._

_Mars pensando maliciosamente."**Riete de mi lo que quiera galaxia, pero tu y tu estupida reina ,no estan listas para la sorpresa de su vida, puesto que esta noche sera la noche que nunca olvidaran, con la ayuda de alguien muy cercano a ustedes, me encargare que la vida de la reina serenety y su famosisima familia sea destruida de una vez por todas..."**_

_Entonces mientras ellas seguian recibiendo a los invitados, los representantes del planeta de las estrellas llegaron, ante ellas estaban la princesa Kayuu, los caballeros estelares Taiki y Yaten guardianes de la princesa y mejores amigos del Principe Seiya, que este estaba mas que emocionado por ver a cierta princesa de la luna..._

_Venus seriamente: En el nombre de los soberanos de la luna y el sol los reyes Serenety y Apolo sean tods ustedes cordialmente bienvenidos a la celebracion de la presentacion oficial de los herederos de los reinos gobernantes del universo..._

_Princesa Kayuu sonriendo a venus: Muchas gracias venus eres muy amable, y es un verdadero honor para nosotros asistir a tal evento no es asi hermano..._

_Principe Seiya sonriendo Claro que si hermanita , no todos los dias puedo presenciar la presentacin oficial de mi futura esposa..._

_Uranus furiosa: Y vas a seguir con eso, nuestra princesa es muy joven para casarse, y en todo caso que asi fuera que te hace suponer que ella querra casarse contigo..._

_Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente a uranus: Sencillamente mi querida uranus, el hecho de que nadie se puede resistir a los encantos de gran Seiya Kou..._

_Y hubo una caida general estilo anime..._

_Y en el momento que seiya entro al palacio, cierta princesa de la luna volvio alborotarse como nunca, lo cual no paso desaspercibido por sus hermanas..._

_Esmeralda suspirando profundamente:Y ahora que serenety,,,,por dios que te pasa ahora hermanita..._

_Serenety emocionada: No lo vez esmeralda, el esta aqui...por dios y ahora que hago como me comporto ante el..._

_Esmeralda confundida: Pero quien esta aqui serenety?_

_Serenety mirando friamente a su hermana: No te hagas la loca conmigo sabes perfectamente de quien hablo, seiya kou el principe de las estrellas esta aqui y no se que hacer..._

_Esmeralda sonriendo picaramente : Oh mi hermanita esta enamorada, y del gran seiya kou quien lo diria..._

_Serenety totalmente sonrojada: QUEEE? como, estas loca esmeralda, yo enamorada ,y precisamente del hombre con el ego mas grande del universo, nunca podria no puedo o si...o dios creo que estoy enamorada de seiyaaaaaa_

_Sky sarcastica: No me digas einstein, la forma como lo ves, te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de el, te vuelve loca con solo escuhar su nombre,asi que yo diria que evidentemente mi hermana serenety la princesa de la luna esta en amor con el principe de las estrellas..._

_Mientras serenety suspiro profundamente su padre que escucho toda la conversacion entre sus hijas intervivo firmemente..._

_Rya Apolos sonriendo a sus hijas : Aparentemente no tengo porque preocuparme por ti pequeña luna..._

_Serenety, esmeralda y sky a la vez: PADREEEEE_

_Rey Apolos sonriendo: El mismo que viste y calza, mis dulces amores ya estan listan-viendo que sus hijas asentieron continuo-bueno mis pequeñas luz,luna y estrella ,aparentemente tenemos un invitado mas,que sinceramente no es muy apreciado por mi y por su madre..._

_Las 3 jovenes se miraron entre si, sin entender el cambio de su padre, pero las 3 firmemente creen en la bondad y sinceridad de sus padres,asi que el invitado no debe ser muy bueno, porque para que su padre abiertamente manifieste su digusto debe ser por algo, serenety que conoce a su padre como nadie le preocupa que la presencia de ese invitado moleste enormemente a su padre, asi que decidio preguntarle el nombre del invitado para luego tomar ella cartas en el asunto..._

_Serenety mirando fijamente a su padre: Padre nos puedes decir a mis hermanas y a mi quien es ese invitado..._

_Rey Apolos suspirando profundamente: Bueno mi pqueña luna ,cuando te diga quien es , tu mas que tus hermanas te sorprendera quien es y creeme se que no te gustara para nada...asi que directo al grano...serenety el invitado no tan deseado es Endymion el Principe de la Tierra que tallllllll..._

_Serenety,Esmeralda y Sky a la vez: OH MY GODSSSSSSSSS_

_Continuara..._

**A/Nota: Buenos mis lectores les explico el porque me gusto este capitulo, es sencillamente que a partir de este se conocera la histora real del milenio de plata, donde hubo relaciones filiales y amistades inesperadas, y obviamente ustedes mis lectores veran claramente la union y traicion de mars y endymion, ademas del amor que surgio entre serena y seiya...para luego mis lectores darle el benedicto final a mi adoradisimo principe de la tierra..asi sin mas que decir revisen por favor...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/Nota: Hey lo siento lectores por mi falta de actualizacion, pero en mis otras historias que estan en ingles, hay personas que no se siente muy sastifechas, y practicamente, me echan en cara por asi decirlo mi falta de aprendizaje, por lo que entenderan que esta semana he estado de un animo y no precisamente bueno...pero eso no importa ya, voy a continuar escribiendo pese a quien le pese...ahora con la historia...jejejeje ahora es que sabra mas profundamente lo que paso en el milenio de plata...y cuando se aclare todo, definitivamente sabremos que hacer con nuestro querido principe de la tierra...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA<span>

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LAVERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

II PARTE

En el Milenio de Plata hace Mil Años Atras:

_"las 3 jovenes princesas estaban realmente en shock,no pueden creer lo que acaban de oir, que el invitado a ultima hora y por el rostro del rey Apolos evidentemente no es un invitado querido, porque resulta ser que es el arrogante e entrmetido principe de la tierra Endymion. Pero obviamente de las 3 princesas la mas afectada es la joven heredera del milenio de plata, la princesa Serenety, ella no puede entender que rayos le pasaba a sus padres , para invitar a se principe fanfarron, ella no lo puede ver ni en pintura, desde hace un año en adelante el principe de la tierra no hace otra cosa mas que molestarla , acosarla es decir cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ella, claro el se basa o mejor dicho se agarra a su favor del enlace que existe entre la luna y la tierra, pero esa union no significa que ella tenga que estar atada con endymion, con solo pensarlo ya sintio un escalofrio por todo por su parte la heredera del sol Esmeralda, no es tonta, siente que la presencia del principe de la tierra no solo se debe a la obsesion que este tiene hacia su hermana, sino que algo terriblemente mal va a pasar y esa sensacion esta mas que confirmada sencillamente al ver el __rostro de su padre, y sky bueno sky a pesar que es una niña pequeña le cae de un mal el principe de la tierra, primero por la arrogancia de este ,haciensose creer que es todopoderoso o algo asi, y segundo porque ella es fan numero uno del principe de las estrellas, y no hay que decir que ambos principes no se puden ni ver, debido a su relacion con su hermana la princesa Serenety, por lo cual cuando esos dos se encuentren definiytivamente sera algo digno de ver, despues del choque inicial por la noticia la princesa serenety inmeditamente se dirijio a su padre._

_Serenety mirando fijamente a su padre: Por que padre? , por que ese arrogante principe tiene que estar aqui..._

_Rey Apolos suspirando profundamente: Bueno mi pequeña luna, no es algo que yo queria que pasara, pero el actualmente es el representante de la tierra, dime hija mia que queria que hiciera..._

_Sky murmurando para si misma: Mandarlo en un asteroides derechito a la tierra , sin retorno..._

_Rey Apolos, Esmeralda y Serenety a la vez: Skyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Sky haciendose la inocente: QUEE? yo solo decia..._

_Serenety sonriendo a su pequeña hermana: entre tu y yo no seria mala idea hermanita-viendo de reojo a su padre-pero padre se supone que esta es nuestra noche,como se supone que la vaya a disfrutar con ese principe arrogante presente en el evento..._

_Esmeralda sonriendo a su serenety: Pero que cosas dices hermana, haces pocos momentos te moria de los nervios por la celebracion de esta fiesta- sonriendo picaramente a serenety continuo- ademas esta presente cierto principe de las estrellas que de seguro se muere por verte..._

_Serenety sonrojada: Pero que cosas dices esmeralda, el y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas..._

_Sky susurrando a serenety: Pero tu quisieras que fueran mas que amigos hermanita..._

_Serenety mas sonrojada que nunca: Sky tu tambien..._

_Y las hermanas de serenety junto a su padre sonrieron al notar el rostro avergonzado de la futura heredera del milenio de plata ,acerca de los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia el principe de la tierra._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que en la habitacion principal de los reyes:<em>

_En la habitacion de los soberanos, la reina serenety suspiro por enesima vez ese dia, en pocos momentos se decidira el destino del universo, ya que es la presentacion oficial de sus descendientes, en especial de su hija la princesa Serenidad como futura gobernante del Milenio de Plata, tanto ella como su esposo el rey del sol, tiene una extraña y mala sensacion de esta noche, mas por su reunion con la Diosa Selene, que le indico que se tuviera firme y se mantuviera alerta de todas las personas que le rodean, ya que la diosa le dio a entender que aparentemente dentro de sus personal de confianza, se encuentran alguien lleno de envidia y rencor hacia ella, que esta dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa por destruir a su familia, pero el misterio es quien es esa persona, ella tiene total confianza en beryl, diamante, neherenia, pero sobre todo pondria las manos en el fuego por sus sailor scouts, ningun de ellos serian capaz de traicionar a ella o a cualquier miembro de la familia real o si, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, los 3 jovenes principes junto con neherenia y diamante entraron a su habitacion._

_Esteban sonriendo a su madre: Hey madre mia como has estado, mira quienes han llegado, tia neherenia y tio Diamante estan aqui..._

_Diamante sonriendo: asi que tio ehhh...no crees que soy un poco joven para eso..._

_Reina Sernety sonriendo a todos: Por favor diamante no lo niegues mas ,sabes que adoras a mis hijos-viendo a sus 3 principes continuo- WOW si no son mis 3 principes, los jovenes mas apuestos de toda la galaxia..._

_Los 3 principes se sonrojaron totalmente por el comentario de su madre, hasta que el principe anthony se dirijio a su madre..._

_Anthony sonriendo picaramente a su madre: Madre por favor no digas eso...ademas si seiya se entera de lo que acaba de decir de seguro no nos dirijira mas nunca la palabra..._

_Reina Serenety sonriendo alegremente: AHHHHH asi que el principe de las estrellas ya esta aqui, entre ustedes de seguro que cierta princesa de la luna se divertira de lo lindo con el, o al menos eso espero-suspirando profundamente continuo- chicos deben alistarse , mientras que yo debo hablar a solas con sus tios..._

_Los 3 asentieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero esteban se voltio hacia su madre..._

_Esteban seriamente: Madre es cierto que tambien estara presente en la fiesta, el principe de la tierra, el principe endymion..._

_Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Si mi amor y es por eso que debo hablar a solas con sus tios, ademas beryl, y galaxia estaran aqui-viendo de reojo a sus 3 hijos continuo- pero les pido de por favor que me prometan no dejar a solas a serenety con ese principe, definitivamente no le tengo confianza y ni siquiera se porque, asi que por favor promentamelo quieren_

_Albert firmemente: Lo haremos madre, no dejaremos que ese principe arrogante se acerque a nuestra hermana...si lo hace entonces que se abstenga a las consecuencias...y con eso se marcharon para dejar a su madre a solas con neherenia y diamente, para explicarle a fondo a ellos, la sensacion de malestar e incertidumbre que siente por los acontecimientos que sucederan esta noche..._

* * *

><p><em>En el salon de baile del Milenio de Plata:<em>

_El salon del baile del palacio del milenio de plata, poco a poco se estaba llenando de los invitados para la celebracion de la presentacion oficial de los principes y princesas herederos de la galaxia,el evento estaba sumamente cuidado por los sirvientes leales de la reina serenety, luna y artemis, ademas la princesa Celeste la heredera del imperio del sol junto a su hermano esteban, supervisaba minuciosamente cada detalle,del salon y miraba a cada uno de los invitados, para saber quienes estaban a gusto con la fiesta y quienes no, suspiro mas tranquila sabiendo que hasta los momentos ningunos de ellos tiene alguna queja con respecto a la fiesta. Mientras miraba a sus invitados se dio cuenta de la presencia de los representantes del planeta Kinmoku, sonrio mentalmente esta segura que su hermana serenety ya sintio la presencia del principe de las estrellas, tomando nuevamente un respiro profundo, no entiende porque su hermana y el principe de las estrellas juegan al gato y el raton ,es decir es mas que obvio que entre los dos existen sentimientos de amor mutuo e incondicional, pero ninguno de los dos quieren admitirlo, sonrio maliciosamente se reunira mas tarde cn sus hermanas para hacer un plan "cupido", porque definitivamente esta noche sera la noche que esos dos se reunan finalmente, asi que mientras mas pensaba en ese plan decidio acercarse a ellos..._

_Celeste sonriendo: Principe Seiya, Princesa Kayuu, sean cordialmente bienvenido a nuestra presentacion a la sociedad galactica..._

_Princesa Kayuu: El gusto nuevamente es nuestro princesa del sol, y de antemano la felicito por este magno evento ,ademas de darle la bienvenida oficial a nuestra sociedad..._

_Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente:Asi es su alteza real ,gracias por la invitacion, solo me falta ver a mi bomboncito para que esta noche sea absolutamente perfecta..._

_Pero la princesa del sol no contesto al comentario dicho por el principe de la estrellas, ella tenia su mirada fijamente en uno de ls caballeros que estaban detras del principe seiya. El joven era una pulgada mas alto que seiya y tenia su cabello rojo como el fuego de piel blanca y ojos de color azul profundo, literalmente la princesa ademas de estar sonrojada, estaba perdida por la mirada del joven caballero, el joven por su lado estaba mas que agradecido por los principes, el permitirle asistir con ellos a asistir a este magno evento, ya que la princesa que tiene al frente definitivamente es la mujer mas bella del universo, era una mujer de estatua alta, piel blanca como la nieve , su cabello recogido era de un color anaranjado claro y sus ojos de color miel, que practicamente lo tenia hipnotizado, el siempre creyo que el principe seiya exageraba cuando decia que las hijas de los reyes serenety y apolos, eran las criaturas mas bellas del universo, pero viendo a la princesa definitivamente seiya estaba en lo cierto, de seguro el universo entero debe estar eternamente agradecidos por el nacimiento de semejantes criaturas, la princesa y el joven se miraban fijamente, ese gesto no paso desaprcibido por cierto principe de las estrellas, que estimando al joven caballero como un hermano decidio jugar a ser cupido...asi que..._

_Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Hey princesa celeste...le quiero presentar con mucho gusto a mis guardianes y mejores amigo yaten y taiki..._

_Celeste sonrojada: Ehhhhh mucho gusto yaten y taiki..._

_Yaten: El honor es nuestro princesa del sol_

_Taiki sonrojado : Es verdad , es mas que una dicha y honor estar delante de una de las mujeres mas bellas del universo_

_Y la princesa del sol, se sonrojo nuevamente, mas si es posible, no culpa para nada a su hermana por tener interes en el principe de las estrellas, viendo fijamente a taiki de pie a cabeza , entiende perfectamente a serenety,definitivamente los caballeros del planeta kinmoku son unicos en su estilo tanto fisicamente como a nivel de personalidad se refieren. Todos ellos conversaban alegremente que no notaron que la sailor de la sabiduria Sailor Mercury se acerco sigilosamente, estaba viendo como la princesa celeste y el caballero estelar taiki se interrelacionaban , y evidentemente no le gusto para nada,asi que de forma abrusca decidio interrumpir la conversacion amena entre el caballero y la princesa solar._

_Sailor Mercury de manera abrusca:Perdoneme su alteza real, pero no cree que ya es hora de que se reuna con sus hermanos, ya que en pocos momentos se dara inicio al evento de su presentacion oficial._

_La princesa miro por encima a mercury, obviamente no paso por desapercibido la aptitud abrusca y cortante de la sailor de la sabiduria, pero decidio hacerle caso omiso, ya que esta es la noche tanto de ella com de sus hermanos en especial de su hermana serenety, por lo cual nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una de sus propias guardianas le arruinaran su noche...por lo tanto mirando friamente a su sailor se dirijio a ella._

_Celeste friamente. Tienes razon mercury inmediatamente me reunire con mis hermanos-mirando de reojo a taiki y sonriendole continuo- disculpenme todos por mi pronta salida, pero evidentemente tengo que reunirme con mis hermanos para dar comienzo al evento, espero que haya una oprtunidad de conversar con usted joven caballero estelar..._

_Taiki sonrojado: No se preocupe por nada su alteza, entiendo perfectamente su partida, estare esperandola para que conversemos mas... es un placer conocerla su alteza..._

_La princesa sonrojada asentio y de inmediato subio las escaleras para reunirse con sus hermanos, para prepararse para el evento...pero la interelacion de taiki y la princesa del sol no paso por alto para el principe de las estrellas que rapidamente le susurro al oido a su amigo yaten..._

_Principe Seiya susurrando a yaten: Parece amigo mio que a parte de mi , hay alguien mas que se enamoro de una de las princesas..._

_Yaten asentio y taiki que escucho el comentario de seiya no dijo nada, mas se sonrojo como nunca, no epnso jamas sentir algo tan especial por alquien que apenas conoces, pero aparentemente le esta sucediendo con tan solo ver a la princesa del sol, se dio cuenta que nuca ha sentido algo asi con nadie ni siquiera cn mercury, y hablando de la sailor de la sabiduria, ella se dirijo a taiki..._

_Sailor Mercury friamente: Espero taiki que no busque lo que no se te ha perdido con la princesa celeste..._

_Taiki en shock: QUEE? a que te refieres mercury..._

_Sailor Mercury firmemente: Sabes de l que estoy hablando, de tu relacion con la princesa , ustdes no peden estar juntos, ella es una de las princesas mas poderosas de la galaxia y tu eres un simple caballero..._

_Taiki furioso: Bueno mercury si soy un simple caballero, porque coquetear conmigo cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad- viendo que mercury no respondio continuo-yo n tengo nada con la princesa, a penas la conozco, pero si existiera algo eso no es tu problema, asi como yo acepto ser un simple caballero, te pido que te ubiques tu eres solo su guardiana y nada mas...y con eso se marcho dejando a una sailr mercury totalmente desconcertada..._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que afueras del palacio, en una cueva en el lado oscuro de la luna:<em>

_En las afueras del palacio , mas alla del reino del milenio de plata, sin que nadie tengan conociemiento de lo que sucede en el lado oscuro de la luna, una energia enormemente maligna, crece cada vez mas fuerte en una de las hay 2 presencias que nadie imaginaria que estarian planeando la destruccion del reino del milenio de plata, mas especificamente, estan creando un plan maligno que acabe con la vida de la reina serenety y sus hijos, para ambos seres, que se encuentran en la cueva frente a la energia maligna , su moment esta a punto de repente una luz maligna cubre a ambos seres, y poco a poco su identidad queda al descubierto, esos seres sin corazon y con un odio puro y real hacia la familia real ,son nada mas y nada menos que la sailor scout del fuego Sailor Mars, y el despota y altivo principe de la tierra Endymion, pero ellos no son los unicos interesados en la destruccion del milenio de plata, detras de ellos aparecion de la nada un guerrero de traje y armamento negro de cabello largo negro y de ojos oscuros que expresan librmente odio y rencor hacia todo lo puro y bueno que se le ponga entrente. tanto mars como endymion se acercaron con suma cautela a la presencia maligna._

_Sailor Mars inquieta: Quien rayos eres tu?_

_Voz con tono escalofriante: Soy alguien que les puede ayudar perfectamente para cumplir con sus propositos..._

_Endymion incredulo: Que te haces pensar que te necesitamos, tenemos la energia maligna a nuestra favor..._

_Voz sonriendo sarcasticamente: Pero a pesar de tener esa energia mis estimados amigos no tienen lo necesario para utilizarla, es decir no tienen la confianza plena de la familia real-mirando a endymion-especificamente la joven heredera del milenio de plata, la princesa serenidad-mirando a mars continuo-Ademas de un importantisimo detalle, que es que la sailor mas poderosas de todas o sea Sailor Galaxia no confia para nada en ustedes, no es asi mi estimada sailor del fuego..._

_Tanto mars y endymion estaban realmente en shock ,esa voz escalfriante los concia a ambos perfectamente, y ademas tiene la razon en todo, por una parte endymion no logra cnseguir el amor de la princesa serenety, y por otra sailor mars siempre esta en problemas con galaxia, por lo cual ambos suspiraron profundamente...sabian lo que tenian que hacer, asi que mars fue la primera en hablar..._

_Sailor Mars: Y a cambio de que que nos ayudara?_

_Voz fingiendo sorpresa; De que estan hablando..._

_Endymion friamente: Por favor el hecho de que no sabemos quien eres no significa que no entendamos que nadie ayuda sin nada a cambio asi que es lo que quieres ,,,,_

_Voz sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno mis queridos amigos, a pesar de ser solo humanos ,les doy credito por resguardarse las espaldas y si mi querido principe estas en lo cierto si quiero algo a cambio y es nada mas y nada menos que la reina serenety...quiero a la reina viva para mi solamente para mi..._

_Tanto mars y endymion a la vez: QUEEEEEEEE?_

_Voz con tono escalofriante: Por favor mars tu lo unico que quieres a apolo y ser la nueva soberana de la luna verdad- viendo qu mars de mala gana asentio- y endymion tu l unico que quieres es gobernar la tierra para ti solo sin rendirles cuenta a nadie, mas tu obsesion con la princesa, a cambio yo...Sagato estoy profundamente enamorado de la reina serenety , y la quiero a cualquier precio...le guste o no ella sera mia solamente mia jajajajajajaja_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, aclare 2 puntos...1 que sagato definitivamente tiene mucho que ver con la destruccion del milenio de plata, y tuvo una relacion muy cercana con la reina...y el 2 punto es que nuestro taiki ya esta fuera del mercado de solteros...jajajajaja o sea mis lectores que la pareja de taiki en mi historia definitivamente es la hermana de serena que tal...asi que revisen por favor...ya que nuevamente volvi a la normalidad**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/Nota: Hey mis lectores, algunos de ustedes volvieron a mi jajajajaja, al igual que ustedes yo estaba un poco perdida, lo que pasa es que de la nada me salieron ideas de otras historias , una de las cuales es de saint-seiya, si para lo que les gusta ese anime , estan libres de leerlas, en cuanto a esta historia nada de que preocuparse mis lectores, esta es mi primera historia y llueva, truene o relampaguee, seguire con ella...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LAVERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

III PARTE

* * *

><p><span>En el Milenio de Plata Hace mil Años Atras:<span>

Habitacion de Los Soberanos Gobernantes del Milenio de Plata:

_" En la habitacion de los reyes de la luna y el sol, la reina serenety se encontraba reunida, con sus principales amigos, y confidentes mas cercanos; Beryl ,Diamante, Neherenia, Sailor Galaxia, y la aparicion de uno de los mejores amigos del principe anthony, el principe del planeta del bosque, el principe alan, todos observaban minuciosamente a la reina, sabian que algo le inquietaba a la soberna del unvierso y sea que sea de seguro no debe ser nada bueno._

_En esos precisos momentos el, rey Apolos hizo su aparicion y por el rostro que refleja debe tener los mismo pensamientos que su esposa, definitivamnete algo esta a punto de pasar, y no es nada bueno, la energia que se percibe es grande y sumamente negativa, por lo cual evidentemente para todos los que se encontraban en la habitacion es el presagio que este seria el comienzo del fin del reinado del milenio de plata. Mientras que la reina suspiro profundamente si sus instintos estan en lo cierto, no sabe si es bueno que su adorado esposo este presente en esta pequeña reunion de emergencia, ya que ella piensa que cierto enamorado de ella Sagato esta detras de la energia negativa que rodea al palacio y que pone en peligro la vida de ella y de sus seres queridos, sagato es un caballero perteneciente a la galaxia perdida, antiguamentes eran buenos amigos ,hasta que que el le declaro su amor , y la presencia de apolos definitivamente corto cualquier tipo de comunicacion entre ellos, lo unico que supo que el se convirtio a una persona totalmente diferente al que ella conocio, era un sagato lleno de odio, rencor y resentimiento puro hacia apolos como si el tuviera culpa de que ella no le correspondiera, hablando de su esposo , lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que no tiene que ocultar nada ya que al parecer su esposo esta mas que al tanto de que sagato esta en la luna, y no precisamente para hacer una visita, asi que mas tranquila se hizo la loca y se dirijio a su esposo._

_Reina Serenety nerviosa: Ehhhh querido se puedes saber que haces aqui..._

_Rey Apolos sarcastico: Que? que hago aqui? permintame decirle mi dulce soberana si por si se le olvido que actualmente estamos casados, hoy precisamente es nuestro aniversario, ademas que tenemos 7 hijos hermosos que son prueba viviente de nuestra union, y este lugar es nuestra habitacion que tal ya hizo memoria su majestad- viendo a la reina que estaba en shock continuo- asi que la pregunta correcta que esta pasando aqui?..._

_Reina Serenety mas nerviosa que nunca: Ehhhhh no esta pasando nada querido...que te hace suponer _

_Rey Apolos nuevamente sarcastico: Sin animo de ofender a nadie , pero el hecho de que mi hermana y nuestros amigos mas cercanos esten aqui en nuestra habitacion no te parece sospechoso querida..._

_Reina Serenety sumamente nerviosa: Bueno...me creeras querido que es una reunion familiar que tal...jajajajajajaja_

_Y el rey y sus amigos cayeron estilo anime_

_Rey Apolos murmurando para si mismo: Definitivamente no hay diferencia alguna entre ella y mi pequeña luna- mirando fijamente a serenety continuo- quiero la verdad serenety y la quiero ahoraaaaaaaa..._

_La reina suspiro de una no le queda de otra que decirle sus miedos acerca de esta noche, y la presencia casi segura de sagato que obiamente al rey no le va a gustar para nada..._

* * *

><p><em><span>En el Salon de Baile del `Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_Todo ya estaba listo para empezar el evento magno de la noche,luna y artemis le avisaron a las princesas y principes que pueden disfrutar un poco mas con los invitados, ya que a ultima hora sus padres estaban reunidos con su gente de confianza, pero eso fue lo unico que saben. Para serenety eso no importaba, la joven princesa estaba mas que nerviosa, emocionada y feliz de saber que va a estar frente a frente con el principe de las estrellas, tenia que admitir que sus hermanas estaba en lo cierto que poco a poco seiya cautivo su corazon de manera que ella nunca imagino, realmente contaba los minutos para bajar al salon, albert el mas joven de los principes no es tonto fue mas que obvio en interes de la princesa por empezar de una vez con el festejo, de una se vez que siempre su hermana se ha sentido atraida por el principe de las estrellas y viceversa, asi que decidio acercase sigilosamente a su hermana menor por un año..._

_Albert susurrando a serenety: Hey hermanita alguien esta impaciente verdad...no te preocupes que tu adorado seiya espera por ti fervientemente..._

_Serenety totalmente sonrojada: Callate albert, no sabes lo que dices..._

_Albert sonriendo picaramente: Si seguro lo que tu digas hermanita...lo que tu digas..._

_Esteban interponiendose entre ambos hermanos: Ustedes dos bastan-mirando a luna y artemis continuo-luna y artemis pueden hacernos el favor de anunciarnos a los invitados de esta noche..._

_Tanto luna y artemis asentieron y de inmediato abrieron las cortinas y se dirijieron a los invitados que inmediatamente se voltearon para ver a los guardianes de la familia lunar, hacer el anuncio oficial del evento..._

_Artemis firmemente: Señoras y señores sean todos bienvenidos al milenio de plata para la celebracion del magno evento de toda la galaxia, como es la presentacion de los descentientes de la reina serenety y el rey apolos ,ademas de celebrar el trigesimo aniversario de los mismos, pero lamentablemente nuestros soberanos se encuentran en una reunion de ultimo momento, sin embargo esto no detendra la presentacion de sus hijos , que por los momentos pasaran un rato con ustedes...asi que luna coniinua por favor..._

_Luna firmemente como artemis: Bueno es hora que todos ustedes conocan a los futuros gobernantes del universo, empezaremos con los dos jovenes mayores, los herederos del imperio del sol...la princesa Celeste y el principe Esteban... y cuando ambos principes salieron inmediatamente la luz del sol los rodeos, mientras que taiki no podia quitarse los ojos de encima de la princesa, lo que provoco que seiya y yaten murmuraban entre si...entonces nuevamente luna volvio hablar..._

_Luna seriamente: Ahora la princesa del mundo mistico, guardiana de los hechiceros, y criaturas magicas...guardiana del planeta cefiro ante ustedes señores la princesa Esmeralda... y esta vez una princesa de larga cabellera sedosa de rubio dorado aparecio frente a los invitados, y un arco iris la envolvio, entre los invitados murmuraban entre si , esperando la presentacion de los otros herederos.._

_Artemis: Bueno ahora les presento a los dos jovenes que representan a las flores y al mundo de la magia...sin mas que decir ante ustedes el principe de las flores Anthony y el principe del mundo de la magia Albert...ambos jovenes aparecieron frente a los invitados, el parecido entre ellos era grandes salvo que el principe anthony tenia el pelo corto y era mas alto que el principe albert, las flores y polvo magico esparcidos por hadas envolvian a los jovenes principes..._

_Artemis sonriendo: Bueno a la que me toca anunciar es la mas joven de la familia real,y por lo tanto hasta po los momentos no sabemos a que representan, pero es la mas consentida y adorada tanto por sus padres como por sus propios hermanos...asi que aqui esta la princesa sky...y en ese momento todo el mundo sorio tiernamente a la pequeña princesa que es la mas parecida de sus hermanas con la princesa serenety...pero de repente y traviesamente la pequeña se dirijio a todos ellos..._

_Princesa Sky lanzando besos a todos. Los amo, los amo a todos aunque no se que mundo gobernare los amo por igual... y nadie pudo molestarse por la inocencia de la pequeña mientras , que seiya le susurro a yaten y taiki:_

_Seiya en voz baja a taiki y yaten por igual: Dios amigos mios sino fuera que ya tengo el corazon de mi bombon. hubiera valido la pena esperar por años por mi dulce mini-bomboncito, y hablando de su bombon , fue el turno de luna anunciar la entrada de la heredera del reino del milenio de plata..._

_Luna firmemente:Bueno ahora lo que ustedes estaban esperando, en estes momentos les anuncio la presencia de la futura heredera del milenio de plata , la joven princesa de la luna, la princesa Serenety...y en ese momento todo el mundo se quedo el silencio al ver la belleza y la energia pura que irradiaba la princesa serenety, mientras que el principe de las estrellas sin impoortarle un comino el porotocolo, se acerco a la princesa y besandole la mano ,,,,,_

_Seiya sonriendo a serenety: Por dios bomboncito , cuando pienso que eres hermosa, me sales mas bellas si es posible..._

_Serenety sonrojada :Gracias seiya , pero creo que no es para tanto..._

_Seiya sonriendo picaramente a serenety: Vamos bombon no seas asi sabes que es verdad, nadie es mas hermosa que tu, al menos para mi-mirando fijamente a serenety continuo-Cambiando el tema me haria el honor mi dulce princesa serenety, tener el primer baile con este humilde servidor..._

_Serenety suspiro profundamente la palabra humilde proveniente de los labios de seiya no es algo que se ve todos los dias, asi que sonriendo a seiya.,,,_

_Serenety sonriendo a seiya: Por supuesto principe de las estrellas, es mas el honor es todo mio ...asi que seiya tomo de la mano a la princesa serenety, y se colocaron en el centro de baile, donde iniciaron el primer baile oficial de la noche, asi sus hermanos siquieron su ejemplo, esmeralda, esteban anthony, albert y sky sonrieron picaramente al ver a su hermana celeste bailar con el mejor amigo de seiya Taiki, al parecer serenety no sera la unica que se divertira esta noche..._

_Y asi todos los principes y princesas bailaban felizmente sin sospechar que tal vez seria la ultima vez que la familia lunar estarian con vida, mientras que las sailor scouts internas e externas observaban detenidamente a los herederos, para asegurarse del bienestar de cada uno de ellos, especialmente de la princesa Serenidad, nadie se dio cuenta hasta este momentos de las misteriosas desapareciones de sailor galaxia y sailor mars...pero pronto la sailor de la destruccion sailor saturn se dio cuenta de ellos..._

_Saturn preocupada: Hey chicas cualquiera de ustedes saben donde estan galaxia y mars..._

_Neptun seriamente: De galaxia artemis me conto que ella esta reunida con los reyes, pero de sailor mars no tengo ni idea..._

_Uranus firmemente: No se porque pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar y no es precisamente bueno..._

_Jupiter con cara de fastidio: No exageres quieres uranus, no siempre tenemos todas que estar reunidas para cuidar la espalda de la princesa serenety y sus hermanos..._

_Y uranus les tenia unas ganas de matar a jupiter con sus propias manos, pero no pudo hacerle nada ya que la pequeña sky se le acerba a ellas, saturn sonriente miro a su pequeña amiga..._

_Saturn sonriendo a la princesa sky: Pequeña princesa, porque esta aqui, deberia estar disfrutando de tu fiesta..._

_Sky con pucheros: No me gusta esta fiesta saturn, mi papa me prometio bailar conmigo toda la noche, y hasta ahora no ha cumplido con su palabra..._

_Saturn suspirando profundamente: Pero princesa su padre esta con su madre en estos momentos, de seguro il va a bailar con usted, el siempre cumple con sus promesas..._

_Sky con ojos de cachorros: Puedo quedarme con ustedes hasta que vegan mis padres...please...por fa...les prometo portarme bien, diganme que siiiii...please..._

_Jupiter iba a volver hablar pero saturn le dio una mirada tenebrosa que supo de inmediato que no era una buena idea, asi que se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que fue pluton la que se acerco a la pequeña sky..._

_Pluton sonriendo a la princesa sky: Por supuesto que se puede quedar princesa, pero solamente hasta que sus padre vengan, si quiere jueque un poco con saturn-viendo que la princesa asentio miro a saturn y continuo-saturn porque no vas con la pequeña a los jardines y esperan alli nuestra llamada..._

_Saturn asentio y se fuen con una hiperactiva princesa sky, mientras que las demas se voltearon hacia los principes y princesa, y se dieron cuenta que cierta princesa de la luna no estaba en el salon del baile, suspiraron profundamente es mas que obvio saber que paso , donde y con quien esta la princesa de la luna..._

* * *

><p><em><span>En los pasillos del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_En los pasillos del palacio, en una pequeña de la terraza principal del palacio donde se puede observar a plenitud el cielo brillante de una noche tan hermosa y tan perfecta como es el dia de hoy, una joven pareja, estaban abrazados con un como silencio que reconfortaba a cada uno de los dos. Para la princesa ha sido increible esta noche y solamente es el principio del mismo, mientras que para el principe de las estrellas, jamas se imagino tener entre sus brazos a un angel puro y cristalino como es la princesa serenety. Penso mentalmente que es hora de declararsele oficialmente a la joven princesa, siempre le ha dicho lo hermosa que es y que es irresistible no estar cerca de ella , pero abrirle su corazon por completo eso era otra cosa, el a pesar de ser uno de los principes mas poderosos de la galaxia, y a pesar de lo que muchos podian pensar acerca de el, no se considera digno de la princesa, siente que la joven princesa de la luna esta fuera de sus limites, pero no puede evitar por mas tiempo lo que siente, ese amor puro e incondicional que siente hacia serenety lo esta consumiendo sea que ella le corresponda o no._

_Pero el joven principe no tiene ni la mas pizca idea que la princesa mas que sentir algo por el , le corresponde de la misma manera o mas fuerte que el, mientra es abrazada por los brazos fuertes del pirncipe seiya, serenety no puede dejar de pensar lo unica y especial que se siente al estar en los brazos de seiya, en estos momentos no entiende porque su corazon tan rapido que de seguro explotara en cualquier momento, solo con el roce de la piel de seiya con su cuerpo ,siente como su piel se eriza y una electricidad pura recorre todo su para mirar fijamente a seiya sabe de una cosa segura, que no puede seguir mintiendose a si misma acerca de los sentimientos que tiene hacia seiya, el olor que impregna seiya es embriagante para ella, y sus ojos la hipnotizan cada vez que los mira, sabe que esta noche es el momento perfecto para declarsele a seiya kou, es ahora o nunca para la joven princesa abrir su corazon al principe seiya sea que este le corresponda o no..._

_Ambos poco a poco se inclinaban hasta que sus rostros estaban mas que cerca, seiya no pudiendose contener las ganas de sentir a su princesa, rozo sus labios besandolos suavemente, mientras que la joven princesa le correspondio de forma inmediata, para ambos jovenes ademas de ser su primer beso se sentian como habian esperado una eternidad por ello,Entonces sin dudarlo el principe de las estrellas profundizo el beso, poco a poco abrazando fuertemente a la princesa, mientras que ella igualmente se agarro fuertemente de seiya besandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero por necesidad de aire, todo lo bueno tiene su fin, el joven seiya besando la frente de la princesa serenety abrazandola fuertemente._

_Seiya susurrando a serenety: No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto mi dulce bombon -mirando fijamente a serenety continuo-Ya no puedo verte solo como una amiga bombon,quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amare, te amo por tu dulzura, por tu bondad , por tu sonrisa que me ilumina el dia, te amo por simplemente mi bombon mi dulce bombon._

_Serenety ante tales palabras no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, que eran lagrimas de felicidad, nadie en su vida se habia expresado con tanto amor y fidelidad como seiya habia mostrados sus sentimientos hacia ella, se sentia como la mujer mas afortunada del planeta, nada ni nadie podria manchar esta felicidad interior que ella estaba que ahora era el turno de ella para mostrarse tal como es a seiya ,era el momento para decirle todo lo que siente a su amado principe de las estrellas._

_Serenety entre lagrimas de felicidad, mirando fijamente a seiya: Y tu seiya no sabes cuanto desee con todo mi corazon que llegara este momento, que por fin me llenara de valor y coraje para decirte frente a frente que yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, que en ningun momento del dia y la noche no he dejado de pensar en ti, que tu eres todo para mi , mi mundo, mi alegria, la persona que sin importar que siempre se las arregla para hacerme sonreir , y hacerme sentir como la unica mujer en el universo, por eso y por mas yo tanbiem te amo seiya kou y no creo que en esta vida o la siguiente pueda amar a alguien como te amo a ti..._

_Seiya sonrio como nunca, tanta felicidad para el era imposible, por lo tanto le entrego en sus manos a la princesa de la luna , un broche con una media luna y una estrella..._

_Seiya mirando fijamente a serenety: Este broche es el sello de nuestro amor bombon, quiero que por medio de esto, sepas que mi amor por ti es mas que el infinito que las estrellas, y que nunca tendra fin bombon ,estemos juntos o no siempre te amare..._

_Serenety sonriendo a seiya y tomando firmemente el broche: Yo tambien jurare que mi amor por ti seiya es eterno y que nada ni nadie podra contra el..._

_Seiya asentio y nuevamente beso sus labios suaves, el beso se profundizo poco a poco , ambos estaban profensandose mediante ese beso todo su amor , pero lo que ambos no contaron es con la presencia de alguiern que se encargaria de acabar con sus sueños de estar siempre juntos, los jovenes esban en otro mundo mientras se besaban , el joven seiya acariciaba el cuerpo de su princesa, mientras que ella gemia a cada caricia que el le daba, entonces aparecio el que faltaba..._

_Voz oscura on tono escalofriante: Que esta pasando aqui?_

_Ambos jovenes se separaon para ver quien era la persona que los interrumpio sin miramiento algunos, y se quedaron literalmente sin palabras al darse cuenta que ante ellos estaba el arrogante y egoista principe de la tierra endymion._

_Seiya friamente: Que estas haciendo aqui endymion?_

_Endymion friamente: Eso no es asunto tuyo insignificante plaga de las estrellas, el que pregunta aqui soy yo , asi que esta pasando aqui?_

_Serenety mirando friamente a endymion: Bueno endymion te respondere de la misma forma que le respondiste a mi adorado seiya, lo que pasa entre seiya y yo no es asunto tuyo patetico principe de la tierra..._

_Endymion sarcastico : Lo es querida, si tiene que ver con mi futura esposa ...como la ven..._

_Serenety y Seiya a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEE?_

_Endymion con tono escalofriante: Oh querida serenety, no me digas que tu padre no te dijo el verdadero motivo de mi presencia-mirando maliciosamente a serenety- bueno lo dire por mi futuro suegro, resulta que en esta noche ademas de ser tu presentacion social ante la galaxia, se anunciara oficlamente nuestro compromiso mi adorada princesa, no te parece que sera la noche de nuestra vida mi amor jajajajaja_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores otra razon mas para querer a nuestro querido principe de la tierra verdad...jajajajaja supongo que cada vez mas se aclara el panorama del pasado del milenio de plata, bueno si uno de ustedes es fan de saint-seiya mi historia es el despertar de la diosa hera, y lo digo si le gustan revisen ,sino continuen con esta historia por favor... se que estoy alargando la muerte del pricipe pero por lo que esta viendo mis lectores es para que esten enterados de lo que hicieron mars y endymion en el pasado, asi sin mas que decir revisen por favor...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/Nota : Hey mis lectores, jajajajaja me van a matar pero se me presento otro pequeñisimo problema, se me daño el internet inalambrico que tal,jijijijiji , bueno yo ya actualizaba esta historia una vez por semana, por lo tanto de verdad no tienen de que preocuparse , como lo dije antes esta historia va a seguir , pase lo que pase, pero ahora mis lectores bajare los capitulos solamente los sabados,,,,lo siento mucho de verdad, solo queda esperar que me ocurra un verdadero milagro con mi internet...asi que ya veremos, entonces sigamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LAVERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

III PARTE

* * *

><p><span>En el Milenio de Plata hace mil años atras:<span>

_"Hubo un silencio sepustral entre seiya y serenety ante ellos estaba el vil y arrogante principe de la tierra, pero lo mas atonito fue que el dijo que el motivo de su presencia era que el era el prometido de serenety: La joven princesa de la luna realmente estaba en shock , ella no se imagina a su padre permitiendo tal cosa, sea que la luna y la tierra deberian estar entrelazadas entre si por la paz del unviverso, eso no significaba que ella tendria que casarse con el principe de la tierra, ni muerta se uniria a ese imbecil , mucho menos despues de que ella y el principe de las estrellas acaban de confesarse su amor mutuo por cada uno de los dos, por lo tantos debe ser mentira lo que ese arrogante principe le dijo, no hay manera posible que su padre estaria de acuerdo con esa locura, mientras que seiya el principe de las estrellas, decir que estaba molesto era el eufemismo del año, estaba realmente furico como se atreve ese idiota arruinar su momento con su bombon apareciendose de la nada asi como asi y encima de eso diciendo a viva voz que el es el prometido de su bombon, viendo de reojo a la joven princesa supo de inmediato que debe ser una falsa de el para separarlo de su bombon, ya que a simple vista se puede notar que la princesa serenety estaba en shock igual que el ,asi sin mas que decir se dirijio friamente al principe de la tierra..._

_Seiya mirando friamente a endymion: Se puede saber que es lo que acabas de decir principe de la tierra._

_Endymion sonriendo sarcasticamente a seiya: O eres sordo o te las das, acaso o escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije, soy el prometido de serenety, te guste o no , tu no tienes cabida entre nosotros- mirando a serenety continuo- no es asi mi dulce princesa,dile que solo yo soy el dueño de tu corazon..._

_Serenety mirando friamente a endymion: Tienes que estar bromeando, de verdad crees que siento algo por ti endymion, bajate de esa nube de una vez principe de la tierra, al unico que amo es a seiya, en cuanto a nuestro supuesto compromiso, fijate que me acabo de enterar que tal y conociendo a mi padre como lo conozco se que en ningun momento me uniria a mi,con una lacra como tu y una cosa mas principe endymion, oyeme bien primero muerta antes que ser tu esposa, yo amo a seiya y nadie mas ok entendiste el mensaje o ahora resulta ser que tu eres el sordo aqui..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Mientras en la Habitacion de los Soberanos del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_Finalmente la reina serenety le conto a su esposo el rey apolos y sus amigos acerca de sus sospecha de la presencia de sagato en la luna ,por lo cual todos en la habitacion se estaban empezando a preocuparse sobretodo por los descendietes de los reyes,en especial de la princesa serenety que es la futura gobernante del milenio de plata, por lo tanto la soberana del universo, meintras que el rey apolos se podria notar que mas que molesto , estaba furioso con la presencia de sagato aqui, sabe que ante de que la reina y el se reunieran hubo algo entre ellos, aunque la reina serenety le aseguro de que no era algo de que preocuparse, que ella siempre fue fiel a el, y el le cree pero la cosa no es con su esposa sino con sagato, si los rumores acerca de que el le vendio su alma a la energia del caos solo para sus propositos esta mas que decir que toda su familia ,sobre todo su esposa corren un gran peligro, por lo tanto se dirijio a su esposa y a sus amigos por igual._

_Rey Apolos firmemente: Debemos hacer algo , definitivamente si ese tipo esta aqui, hara cualquier cosa por destruir el reino del milenio de plata, y eso incluye a nuestros hijos serenety..._

_Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Lo se, pero que te parece que yo hable con el personalmente, para saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones..._

_Y todos la miraron como si ella estuviera loca por lo cual volvio hablar..._

_Reina Serenety confundida : Que? Acaso dije algo malo..._

_Reina Beryl susurrando a Neherenia y los demas: Buenos amigos mios ya sabemos a quien se parece la pequeña dama..._

_Todos asentieron en acuerdo a beryl ya que la pequeña dama a la que se refiere era la princesa serenety y ella era igual de "inocente" como su madre, entonces el rey apolos abruscamente interrumpio los pensamientos de todos..._

_Rey Apolos firmemente: Que dijiste algo malo serenety? no te parece que ademas de malo, es abzurdo que prentendas reunirte con ese miserable de sagato-mirando friamente a su esposa continuo- escuchame bien serenety con todo el dolor del mundo te prohibo , me escuchaste bien te prohibo determinantemente que te acerques a ese tipo , no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones pero que no te quede ninguna duda que no son precisamente buenas..._

_Reina Serenety sorprendida por la aptitud de su esposo: Pero que te pasa apolos,como te atreves de hablarme asi, se te olvida que soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos y sobretodo la reina del milenio de plata, se cuidarme sola..._

_Rey Apolos sarcastico: Claro que se que eres mi esposa, pero al que se le olvido ese simple hecho eres tu no yo-viendo que la reina reacciono en shock continuo- esta situacion mi adoradisima reina no solo se trata de garantizar el bienestar y la seguridad de nuestro pueblo y el universo entero, se trata mas que todo de la vida de nuestros hijos que tal, ahora como usted se sabe cuidar sola expliqueme algo su altisima majestad como piensa evitar que sagato lastime a uno de nuestros hijos, que de seguro ni siquiera tiene la mas remota idea donde esta en estos momentos, sabemos que esta en la luna , pero no sabemso si ahora mismo esta dentro del castillo, asi que usted dira mi reina que haremos ahora..._

_Neherenia seriamente: Escuchenme los dos, especialmente tu hermano, no es momento de pelear entre ustedes,debemos pensar que hacer si sagato esta o no eso es de lo de menos, no se si sintieron la presencia de cierto principe de la tierra, pero eso no es todo ,estoy segura que esta con mi sobrina y ustedes saben de antemanos que el no tiene precisamente buenas intenciones con mi querida serenety..._

_Pero al momento que neherenia dijo eso ,sintio de inmediato sentimientos de arrepentimientos porque una alocada reina de una entro en panico alborotando a todo el mundo._

_Reina Serenety en panico: Oh mi dios, oh dios mio, dios mio, olvidense de sagato de quien sea, o mi hija , mi serenety esta en peligro con ese lacra del principe de la tierra, oh mi pequeña con ese monstruo-mirando friamente a apolos- Y tu que haces parado ahi como idiota apolos, no es que te preocupas el bienestar de nuestros hijos ,pues resulta que una de tu hijas esta en peligro, y tu que haces al respecto nada mas que quedarte aqui como estatua que tal, ahora mismo vas a ir por mi serenety apolos y cuando digo ahora es AHORAAAAAAAA..._

_Rey Apolos mirando a Neherenia: A veces neherenia me pregunto porque eres mi hermana..._

_Neherenia sonriendo maliciosamente a apolos: Ohhhhhhhh a quien engañas hermanito, tu sabes que me ama..._

_Y con eso no le quedo de otra que obedecer a una histerica reina serenety ,porque de lo contrario estaria mas que en problemas con ella, por lo tanto se fue en busqueda de su hija la princesa de la luna, deseando que no le haya pasado nada porque de lo contrario quemara el cuerpo vivo del principe de la tierra, por algo es el dios del sol..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Mientras que en el Salon de Baile del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_En el gran saoln ovalado del palacio se respira un ambiente totalmente diferente a la que se sentia en la habitacion de los reyes, los principes y princesas con la excepcion de la princesa de la luna, gozaban a plenitud de la noche en especial cierta heredera del imperio del sol, que sonreia como nunca gracias a la grata compañia de uno de los mejores amigos del principe de las estrellas,tanto estaba disfrutando de su compañia que fue lla misma que decidio ser la primera en establar una conversacion..._

_Celeste sonriendo a taiki: Muchas gracias por esta noche taiki , realmente nunca la voy a olvidar_

_Taiki sonriendo y sonrojado a la vez: Yo tampoco su majestad , realmente es la mejor noche de mi vida..._

_Celeste sonrojada: Pero por favor taiki ,llamame celeste somos amigos o no..._

_Taiki sonriendo:Tienes razon princesa, digo celeste , somos amigos-murmurando para si mismo- pero espero que seamos mas que eso..._

_La princesa de sol no escucho lo ultimo , porque por dentro penso en las miradas de mercury hacia ella y taiki y tenia un mal presentimiento de ello, porque si su instuicion es correcta acerca de mercury y taiki, realmente ella esta de sobra y no podria permitirse hacer sufrir a una de sus propias guardianas por los sentimientos que apenas estan naciendo acerca de taiki..._

_Celeste pensando"__Bueno celeste como mi hermana esmeralda diria te ha llegado la hora, debo saber si taiki y mercury tienen algo , si ella es su novia,,,,,porfa que diga que no,porque de lo contrario mis esperanzas se esfumaran como el viento__"-saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a taiki- taiki...puedo preguntarte algo..._

_Taiki un poco confundido: Bueno ehhh si claro celeste somos amigos,puedes preguntarme lo que seas..._

_Celeste suspirando profundamente; Tu tienes novia? no me malentiendas no es por nada malo, lo que pasa es que mercury actuo muy extraña cuando nos vio juntos y no me gustaria para nada que ella se sentiera ma por mi culpa...ademas un chico tan guapo e inteligente como tu de seguro ya tiene novia..._

_Y cuando la princesa del sol dijo eso se sonrojo como un tomate, a simple vista para taiki era ver a un angel en todo su esplendor, suspiro profundamente debe aclararle de una vez las cosas a la princesa del sol , para que no se haga malas ideas de el..._

_Taiki suspirando profundamente:No te voy a mentir celeste porque no soy un hombre de andar diciendo mentiras, ademas que tu eres una mujer impecable que merece toda mi atencion y respeto- viendo que la princesa se sonrojo nuevamente continuo-la verdad es que crei haber estado enamorado de mercury , pero ella me rechazo siempre cuando tuvo la oportunida, para ella siempre fui un plebeyo, nunca fui suficientemente bueno para ella, pero gracias a yaten y seiya , esta etapa de mi vida la supere por completo..._

_Por una parte la princesa del sol se alegro enormemente de saber que taiki no tenia a nadie por los momentos, pero por otra , estaba realmente molesta con mercury a punto que tenia unas ganas de matarla con sus propias manos, como es posible que una de las legendarias sailor scouts se comporte de manera cruel y egoista hacia alguien tan especial como taiki, definitivamente tendria que hablar con su madre con respecto al comportamiento de la sailor de la sabiduria, pero primero lo primero , ella y taiki tienen toda una noche para disfrutar y haria lo que este en su alcance para que valga la pena..._

_Celeste sonriendo a taiki: Lamento mucho escuchar eso taiki y gracias por confiar en mi, pero quiero que sepas que alguien tan inteligente, guapo y que emite calidez con solo estar cerca, es mas que suficiente para cualquier chica, si mercury no lo vio asi , es ella la que se lo pierde, estoy segura taiki que por ahi en cualquier rincon de la galaxia hay esa chica especial que esta dispuesta a todo por ti..._

_Taiki sonrojado: Muchas gracias princesa, digo celeste, tal vez esa chica ya la encontre,y esta frente a mi..._

_Mirando fijamente a celeste poco a poco se inclino hacia ella, y sus labios rozaron suavemente..._

_Celeste sonriendo: Eso fue grandioso taiki..._

_Taiki sonriendo felizmente a celeste: Fue mas que grandioso , fue lo mejor que me ha pasado celeste, te gustaria otro baile conmigo..._

_La princesa asentio y ambos jovenes fueron a bailar nuevamente sin sospechar que estan a penas horas de ver su mundo ser destruido por completo._

* * *

><p><em><span>En la Entrada Principal del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_Todo estaba listo para que la megaenergia o energia maligna sea liberada,esa energia al ser liberada, cubriria a todo el palacio lunar, e invariria la mente y cuerpo de los habitantes de la luna, salvo los miembros de la familia lunar que son los unicos inmunes a la energia maligna, por lo tanto el poderoso Sagato a dispuesto el poder de crear un pequeño temblor lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con la vida de ellos, en cuanto a la princesa de la luna,esta mas que claro que serie endymion el principe de la tierra que se encargaria personalmente de ella, las intenciones de sagato es estar con la reina serenety sea por las buenas o por las malas, los demas le vale un cuerno, pero por si acaso le entrego un cristal a mars donde las personas son absorbidas hacia otra dimension , sin ninguna oportunidad de retorno..._

_Sagato mirando friamente a mars: Bueno querida hazme el honor de presenciar la castatofre de la destruccion del milenio de plata..._

_Sailor mars asentio y enfrente de los guardias que estaban paralizados por la energia que emitia sagato pronuncio las palabras que causaria la desaparecion del famoso reino del milenio de plata..._

_Sailor mars gritando fuertemente:ENERGIA OSCURA VIBRA CON TODO TU ESPLENDOR TE LIBERO AHORA MISMO, DESTRUYE A LOS SERES QUE ACABARON CONTIGO A LOS DESCENDIENTES DE LA DIOSA SELENE..._

_Y con eso un terrible temblor sacudio a la luna por completo , todos sintieron que una energia fue liberada, y asi fue la energia maligna crecio rapidamente y cubrio a los guardias transformandolos en zombies vivientes a favor de sailor mars y sagato ,,,,y guiaron a ambos hacia el salon principal del palacio..._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que en la habitacion principal de los Soberanos:<em>

_Todo esta dicho ya , la energia negativa finalmente se libero y no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue sagato quien la libero, mas angustia para la pobre reina serenety, pero hay alguien mas que maneja la energia del caos , obviamente sagato no actuo solo, pero siente una terrible sensacion de que la persona que lo esta ayudando por asi decirlo es alguien cercano a ella, alguiien en quien ella confio plenamente y que a simple vista se puede deducir que la traiciono vilmente, pero la pregunta es quien y el por que? viendo fijamente a galaxia se acerco a ella, porque sabe que galaxia conoce perfectamente quien es la persona quien la traiciono y duela lo que de seguro le va a doler es necesario para ella saber quien es la persona que acaba de poner fin al reinado de su adorado milenio de plata.._

_Reina Serenety sumamente tranquila: Galaxia te conoxco desde hace siglos atras, eres mas que mi guardiana, eres como una hermana para ti, por lo que te pido que me digas de una vez por todas quien me traiciono porque de seguro sagato no esta solo en eso ademas de la presencia misteriosa de endymion , hay alguien mas que quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata , y te pido de por favor quien es esa persona, porque presiento galaxia que esa persona es una de mis sailor scouts..._

_Galaxia suspirando profundamente: Tienes razon serenety, y tu sabes cuando te llamo por tu nombre es que la situacion es mas grave de lo que piensa, y...lamentablemente estas en lo cierto en cuanto a tu suposicion efectivamente es una de mis compañera la traidora...una de las sailor scouts te traiciono, y no cualquier sailor reina serenety...la sailor socuts que traiciono tu confianza reina serenety es nadamas y nada menos que la sailor del fuego la princesa rei hino Sailor Mars..._

_Y el silencio en la habitacion fue total, nadie se hubiera imaginado que la sailor que mas estimo la reina y que la protegio a veces de sus propios hijos sobretodo de su hija serenety fuera la que le puso su cabeza en bandeja de plata a sagato, la reina ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna, no sabia que decir al respecto ahora entendio las sabias palabras de la diosa selene, lastima que las entendio demasiado tarde la energia se libero no podia evitar la destruccion de su reino ,pero haria lo que fuera por la salvacion de sus hijos ,por ellos daria su propia vida, decididamente, tomo el cristal de plata entre sus manos , ya es la hora de enfrentarse a su pasado, llego el momento de reencontrarse con su antiguo amigo, pero que este seguro sagato de que este reencuentro no sera precisamente amistoso_

_Reina Serenety mirando fijamente a sus amgos: Buenos amigos mios, no es por despedirme ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero decirles que estoy mas que orgullosa de ustedes, son mi familia de verdad , beryl neherenia y galaxia son mis hermanas, y diamante y alan mis hermanos, asi que es hora de mi verdad como apolos dijo no solo trata de seguridad del universo sino del bienestar de mi familia , asi que vamonos entonces..._

_Y todos asentieron en acuerdo con la reina y se marcharon dispuestos a dar la pelea hasta el final por la salvacion del universo entero..._

* * *

><p><em>En los pasillos del palacio del milenio de plata<em>

_En los pasillos del milenio de plata, el ambiente no era nada diferente a lo que estaba pasando en otros lugares del palacio, tanto serenety, seiya y el mismo endymion sintieron el templor y la llegada de la energia negativa que etsaba destruyendo todo a su paso, pero a diferencia de la reaccion de temor y horror de la princesa de la luna y el principe de las estrellas ,endymion tenia una sonrisa en su cara que no paso por desapercibida por seiya._

_Seiya friamente: Se puede saber porque estas sonriendo imbecil..._

_Endymion sarcastico: Realmente quieres saberlo idiota, pues te lo dire , me rio alegremente porque el reinado este patetico milenio de plata tiene sus horas contadas..._

_Serenety en shock: Que? de que estas hablando, tu...tu liberaste la energia negativa..._

_Endymion sonriendo maliciosamente a serenety: Tanto como me gustaria haberlo hecho...pero no lamentablemente no fui yo sino dos amigos mios, el primero es sagato que tu queridisima madre conoce bien y la segunda persona que tambien tiene que ver con el futuro aterrador de tu pueblo mi querida princesa es una de tus guardianas que tal especificamente sailor mars , que ironia te da la vida no te parece serenety jajajajaja..._

_Ante tal confesion serenety cayo de rodillas , su mundo se esta desmoronando para siempre, su familia, amigos , sus hermanos todo van a perecer asi como asi y uno de sus principales ejecutores es una de sus propias guardianas, ella no confio mucho en mars pero nunca creyo que ella podria caer tan bajo,,,, empezo a llorar temiendo por el destino de su familia, seiya al ver el sufrimiento de su bombon, se agacho y la abrazo fuertemente._

_Seya susurrando a serenety; Vamos bombon estoy aqui vam__os con tu familia no moriremos aqui sin al menos luchar, te protegere pase lo que pase..._

_Y justo cuando serenety se iba a levantar endymion lanzo una energia que la separo de seiya, golpeando a seiya contra la pared, y enviandola a ella cerca de la baranda de la terraza._

_Endymion friamente: Es que no entiendes o no quieres entender eres mia te guste o no , acepta de una vez tu destino serenety , todo lo que conocia desaparecera por completo incluyendo a tu familia , al menos que quiera morir solo te quedo yo..._

_Serenety firmemente:Entonces que asi sea endymion , te lo dije hace un momento y te lo vuelvo a repetir, prefiero mil veces la muerte que antes ser tuya, jamas sere feliz a tu lado, estar contigo endymion es como estar muerta en vida asi que no veo la diferencia en eso,,,,_

_Y endymion furioso por las palabras de serenety le dio una abofetada..._

_Endymion abofeteando a serenety: Nunca pero nunca perra me hables asi, yo soy tu amo y señor asi que me debe respeto y adoracion entendidos... pero ese preciso momento seiya se recupero y ataco al principe de la tierra..._

_Seiya furioso: Nunca pero nunca le pongas una mano encima a mi bombon maldito principe de la tierra, y de ninguna manera le hables asi ella no es tuya y mientras yo viva nunca lo seras..._

_Endymion sarcastico: Que te pareces si arreglamos eso de una vez por todads principe de las estrellas..._

_Y asi ambos principes se atacaron mutuamente , mientras que la joven princesa de la luna observana la lucha de su querido principe , no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento de que esta lucha iba acabar muy su lado endymion estaba perdiendo poder , sabe perfectamente que el principe de las estrellas es mucho mas poderoso que el asi que mirando fijamente a la princesa de la luna ,decidio hacer una jugada que destruiria el alma de la joven princesa de la luna._

_Endymion gritando fuertemente a serenety:SERENETY SI NO ERES MIA NO SERAS DE NADIEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

_Y con eso lanzo su ataque mas poderoso ,que fue creado mediante su espada hacia la princesa, serenety tenia los ojos cerrados espero recibir el ataque, pero como no sintio nada abrio los ojos , para darse cuenta que su querido seiya se interpuso recibiendo el ataque poderoso del principe de la tierra salvando la vida de la joven princesa..._

_Serenety en shock: Seiyaaaa_

_El joven principe cayo en el regazo de la joven princesa, estaba gravemente herido, lo sufuciente para decir que lamentablemente no sobreviriria..._

_Seiya en mal estado: escuchame...bombon (tos) ,lo siento mucho(tos) creo que (tos) voya a tener(tos) que romper la promesa(tos) que te hice..._

_Serenety llorando fuertemente: No hables por favor no hables, ya vera que te pondras bien...saldremos de esto juntos_

_Seiya con una sonrisa falsa: No mientas bomboncito(tos) sabes que de esta no(tos) me salvo..._

_Serenety llorando: Callate quieres,,,, vas a sobrevivir no me puedes dejar oiste,te amo no podre seguir sin ti por favor seiya no te mueras, no me dejes..._

_Seiya acariciando el rostro de serenety: Sabes muy bien bombon(tos) que si por mi(tos) fuera no te dejaria nunca(tos)pero quiero que sepas(tos con sangre) que donde estes(toscon sangre) siemtre te amare bombon,te amo serenety...y con eso cerro sus ojos para nunca abrirlos mas..._

_Serenety en shock sacudiendo el cuerpo de seiya: Seiya, seiya despierta ,seiya me oyes es una orden ,por favor mi amor despierta ,seiya, seiya seiyaaaaaa noooooooooooooooooo_

_Endymion friamente: No insistas mi princesa el unico obstaculo entre nosotros ya no existe, no te parece maravilloso serenety el principe de las estrellas esta muerto y tu sera mia para siempre jajajajaaja_

_Serenety gritando fuertemente SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, otra razon masssss para hacer sufrir al principe de la tierra, lamentablemente fue el que mato a nuestro seiya en el pasado, pero aun falta lo ultimo mis lectores, el siguiente capitulo es sagato-reina serenety-apolos -mars, asi que despues de ese capitulo veremos quien se encargara del principe de la tierra, de una vez por todas ,asi que revisen por favor**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/Nota: Hey lectores nos volvemos a encontrar, en este capitulo finalmente es la destruccion del reino del milenio de plata,por lo tanto el siguiente capitulo sera nuevamente desde el salon ovalado donde se decidira definitivamente el destino del principe de la tierra, en ese capitulo hay una sorpresa mis lectores, porque sinceramente alargue de mas el sufrimiento de darien tanto que tuve mi primer bloqueo de escritor,,,,por lo cual al no recibir ni un solo comentario del capitulo anterior, tenia unas ganas de dejar la historia asi, pero despues pense que si escribi esta historia por puro entretenimiento y disfrute para mi, porque dejarla asi como si nada, asi que con o sin comentarios continuare la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA<span>

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LAVERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

III PARTE

En el Milenio de Plata hace mil años atras.

En los pasillos del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

"_No habia palabras que podria describir lo que la joven princesa de la luna estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el dolor , la tristeza que la embargaba de repente se sintio en todo el palacio, para ella ya no importaba nada, el unico hombre que ella penso alguna vez amar ya no estara mas con ella, seiya el principe de las estrellas acaba de morir frente a ella sin que ella hubiera podido evitarlo, sabiendo que ella es la razon de su muerte no puede mas que llorar amargamente, deseando arrancarse del pecho todo lo que esta pasando por su mente, no puede creer que en una sola noche que se suponia iba ser la gran noche para ella y sus hermanos cada vez mas se esta convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla, mas aun sabe que por mas que desea que sea un sueño el cuerpo inerte de su amado entre sus brazos,y mas la sonrisa escalofriante y triunfante de endymion le hacer ver la triste realidad a la que se tiene que enfrentar, no solo aceptar la muerte del unico hombre que ella amara toda su vida, sino afrontar el hecho que posiblemente su hogar,su mundo, donde ella nacio,crecio y compartio momentos inolvidables con su familia sera destruido en cualquier momento. Ya siente como la energia negativa cada vez mas cubre el palacio y se estremece al sentir el dolor y la agonia de las personas que poco a poco mueren a manos de dos seres malignos que lo unico que quieren es apoderarse de su hogar sin ningun remordimientos algunos, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintio que endymion se le acercaba poco a poco._

_Endymion friamente: Vamos querida serenety resignate de una vez por todas, tu enamorado esta muerto y la destruccion de tu mundo ya es un hecho, asi que soy tu unica opcion amor,,,,,,_

_Serenety firmemente; Ya te dije miserable, que mil veces muerta antes que ser tuya, amo a seiya, y en cuanto a que mi mundo sea destruido, quizas sea verdad endymion, pero yo al igual que mis padres y mi familia morire si es preciso por este maravilloso mundo, oiste principe fanfarron, no morire al menos sin una lucha ..._

_Endymion furioso:Que asi sea entonces princesa..._

_Y ambos se estaban enfrentando , la joven princesa desperto todo su poder a traves del cristal lunar, que no es el propio cristal de plata, ya que este solo lo posee la reina, pero tiene el mismo poder que el legendario cristal de plata, pero la lucha entre ambos era bastante fuerte, pero el principe en un movimiento un ataque directo a la princesa, que la lanzo contra la pared..._

_Endymion : Bueno princesa , que conste que tu misma lo pediste, muere princesa serenety..._

_Cuando el principe tenia todas las de ganar en contra de la princesa de la luna debido a que ella estaba gravemente herida por el ataque del principe de la tierra. de repente una energia sumamente poderosa protegio a la princesa de la luna , y no cualquier energia se trataba del poderoso rey del sol, soberano del imperio solar,el Rey Apolos que inmediatamente se dirijio a endymion._

_Rey Apolos mirando friamente a endymion: Escuchame bien endymion de ninguna manera vuelvas a intentar tocar a mi hija serenety, porque de lo contrario no creo que pueda controlarme..._

_Endymion sarcastico: Y que piensas hacer su altisima majestad , matarme acaso..._

_Rey Apolos con un tono bastante escalofriante: No soy tonto endymion , se que estas con sagato y la traidora de mars en esto, pero sinceramente crees que eres mas poderoso que ellos endymion- mirando fijamente a endymion continuo-fijate que eres mas tonto de lo que pense, sagato esta usando a mars y a ti para sus fines malignos , pero se que seguramente no me vas a creer , es mejor que los acompañe , pero nos veremos endymion esto te lo juro..._

_Y con eso lanzo una bola de fuego directo a endymion haciendolo desaparecer antes de que este pudiera prostetar..._

_Serenety en shock: Padre que paso...donde esta endymion..._

_Rey Apolos abrazando a su hija: Oh gracias a dios hija mia que estas bien...en cuanto al miserable de endymion lo mande al otro lado del palacio para que se reuna con sus "camaradas", pero esta bastante grave, no creo que sobreviva..._

_Serenety empezando a llorar nuevamente: Oh papa, no estoy bien , y creo que nunca lo estare...seiya oh mi querido seiya...padre murio,,,acaba de morir por mi..._

_Rey Apolos en shock: Que? como pequeña luna..._

_Serenety llorando : El desgraciado de endymion...(sollozando)...trato de...(sollozando) matarme...y seiya (sollozando mas fuerte) se sacrifico por mi..._

_Rey Apolos abrazando a su hija: Oh pequeña luna lo siento mucho mi amor,si hubiera llegado antes de seguro podria haber evitado la muerte de tu amado-Pero mi amor se que es cruel decirlo, pero tenemos que ir a las afueras del palacio a luchar por nuestra familia y pueblo, se que seiya no le hubiera gustado verte asi,,,se que el en espiritu siempre estara contigo..._

_Serenety mas tranquila: Padre crees que ganaremos, podemos salvar la luna y sus habitantes querido padre..._

_Rey Apolos suspirando profundamente:La verdad no te puedo mentir pequeña dama, la tenemos bastante dificil, pero recuerda siempre hemos sido una familia, asi que familia unida permanece unida no lo crees asi mi princesa- viendo que la joven princesa sonrio un poco continuo-bueno asi esta mejor mi niña,vamonos entonces..._

_Y asi ambos marcharon sin saber que lo peor acaba de ocurrir en el salon del baile..._

* * *

><p><em><span>En el salon del Baile del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>_

_Bueno en el salon de baile del palacio , lo peor ya estaba ocurriendo la energia negativa poco a poco estaba consumiendo a las personas que se encontraban ahi, cada persona moria en frente de las legendarias sailor scouts que con todo su poder no podian evitar que el caos cada vez mas ganara terreno sobre los habitantes de la luna, ademas casi todas con la excepcion de venus, galaxia y uranus, estaban realmente sorprendidas que una de las suyas sea la causante de tanta destruccion, por otro lado la energia de la princesa de la luna era de suma tristeza y amargo dolor, y uranus fue la primera que de una vez supo que el causante de eso era el principe de las estrellas, quiera ir a matarlo con sus propias manos ,por herir a su princesa, pero cuando no sintio la energia de seiya inmediatamente cayo en cuenta que seiya murio y que su muerte produjo el dolor de la princesa...en ese momento mars se acerco a ella y las demas sailor scouts..._

_Sailor Mars sonriendo maliciosamente: Tontas scouts siempre protegiendo a una reina que le queda grande el trono, siempre pensando que yo era una de ustedes por favor no pueden compararse a mi con unas simples cucarachas como ustedes_

_Uranus furiosa: Como ,como te atreves vibora venenosa, te juro que por traicionar a la reina serenety y la familia real vas a pagar caro_

_Sailor Mars sarcastica: Y quien me vas a detener acaso tu arrogante uranus, si te diste cuenta que galaxia siendo la mas poderosa de todas ya paso a mejor vida que te hace suponer que tu me derrotaras a mi jajajaja-mirando a la energia maligna- energia del caos acaba con estas estupidas de una vez por todas..._

_Y asi poco a poco el caos fue acabando con la vida de cada uno de las sailors scouts que alguna vez fueron conocidas por ser las mas poderosas guerreras del universo, en cuanto a los principes y princesas hermanos de la princesa serenety, el caos los envolvio desapareciendo cada uno de ellos, la joven celeste se aferraba de la mano de taiki, sin embargo el joven caballero no pudo evitar que la princesa se deslizara entre sus manos desapareciendo junto a sus hermanos, mientras que taiki por la perdida de sus mejores amigos yaten y el principe seiya , ademas de perder a su primer amor de verdad, dejo que el caos se apoderara de el , terminando el mismo con su vida. Ya todo estaba destruido en el salon no habia nada que rescatar incluso la pequeña sky murio junto a su querisidima amiga saturn, pero su cuerpo extrañamente desaparecio, en ese momento el rey apolos junto a su hija llegaron, y lo que vieron lo dejaron totalmente horrorizados, un ambiente de muerte y terror se vivia._

_Rey Apolos entre lagrimas: Dios porque ,esteban,anthony, albert, esmeralda, celeste , y mi pequeña sky todos los habitantes de la luna estan muertos...pero quien diablos hizo eso..._

_Serenety con tono oscuro: Quien mas padre , sino la sailor mas arrogante ,altiva y miserable que haya existido...no es asi mars , muestrate sailor del fuego si eres tan valiente como acabar con la vida de mis hermanos a mis espaldas de seguro no debe sentir algun temor conmigo ..._

_Sailor Mars apareciendo frente al rey y la princesa , bueno que tenemos aqui sino el gran todopoderoso rey del sol, junto a su patetica , llorona princesa serenety...no me digas que vas a dejar que tu padre se encargue de mi, en vez de hacerlo tu misma, tanto miendo me tienes querida princesa de la luna..._

_Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querida , he perdido a mis hermanos y a mi primer amor asi que no tengo nada que perder- mirando friamente a mars-en cuanto a ti mi estimada sailor del fuego tu si tienes mucho que perder...por ejemplo perder tu vida en las manos de la llorona princesa de la luna..._

_Sailor Mars friamente: Eso es lo veremos princesa serenety...acabare contigo de una vez por todas..._

_El rey iba a tratar de detener a su hija, pero esta le dio una mirada que le dio a entender que no es buena idea, por lo cual ella se enfrento a mars, y para sorpresa de la sailor del fuego y el propio rey apolos, se podia ver a una princesa muy segura de si misma, liberando el cristal lunar, cerrando sus ojos, esquivo eficazmente los ataques de sailor mars creando a su alrededor un escudo invisible, y el momento que abrio los ojos, paso lo inpensable para el rey apolos, el poder de su hija desperto por completo , liberando una energia cosmica que acabo con la vida de serenety, cayendo cansada en los brazos de su padre..._

_Rey Apolos preocupado: Pequeña dama, serenety hija estas bien amor..._

_Serenety abriendo los ojos: Padre lo hice vengue la muerte de mis hermanos y de nuestro pueblo...pero padre donde esta mama_

_Rey Apolos suspirando profundamente: Eso mismo me gustaria a mi saber, la deje en su habitacion junto con nuestros amigos- mirando a serenety-cariño creo que tu madre y nosotros somos lo unicos sobrevivientes, no siento la energia de neherenia y los demas..._

_Serenety entre lagrimas:Lo se padre y me duele saber que murieron sin poder despedirse de nosotros,pero ahora lo que mas me preocupa es el tal sagato y que el conoce a mama..._

_Rey apolos seriamente: Asi es pequeña dama,sagato esta detras de todo esto en realidad, el solo uso a mars y endymion para su propio beneficio, pero lo que el quiere es a tu madre ,asi que vamonos princesa porque tengo la sensacion de que serenety esta en peligro..._

_Y con eso ambos se fueron en busqueda de la reina, sin sospechar que la reina esta apunto de enfrentarse a la batalla de su vida..._

* * *

><p><span>En las afueras del palacio.<span>

_Para una joven reina ya nada tenia que perder , mas de lo que ha perdido los frutos de su amor por el rey apolos le fueron arracandos sin ninguna misericordia alguna, sus amigos lealmente la defendieron y protegieron hasta el final, dando su vida por ella, ademas que su unica hija con vida, pero con el corazon roto ha perdido a la persona que ama, por lo tanto todas estas razones le da la fuerza a la reina serenety de hacer lo que cree que sea conveniente para ella, sino pudo proteger a sus otros hijos, que no quede duda que protejera a serenety con uñas y garras si es preciso con su vida si es necesario no esta dispuesta a perder a alguien mas. Entonces empezo a gritar fuertemente:_

_Reina Serenety gritando fuertemente: DONDE ESTAS, PORQUE TE ESCONDES, PORQUE ME QUITASTE A MIS HIJOS,Y DESTRUISTE MI MUNDO, QUE QUIERES DE MI SAGATO DEJA DE SER COBARDE Y APARECETE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ME QUERIAS A MI, PUES AQUI ME TIENES COBARDE..._

_Entonces una nube negra se acerco peligrosamente a la reina serenety,y de ahi el hombre mas temido del universo aparecio en frente de la reina de la luna._

_Sagato sonriendo maliciosamente: Mi adorada serenety tiempo sin vernos , lastima que sean por estas cirscuntancias, de verdad lamento la perdida de tus hijos._

_Reina Serenety furiosa: No seas hipocrita, se que realmente estas detras de todo esto, dejar que lo demas hagan tu trabajo sucio es demasiado bajo incluso para ti...crei alguna vez que eramos amigos sagato pero evidentemente me quivoque..._

_Sagato sarcasticamente:Pero esa es la cosa querida, es que no quiero ser solamente tu amigo en estos momentos estariamos juntos y felices sino fuera por tu obsesion por el tonto rey del sol..._

_Rey Serenety firmemente: No es una obsesion sagato ,apolos ha sido y sera el amor de mi vida porque no puedes entender eso..._

_Sagasto molesto: Como puedes amar a alguien que solo le importa lo demas en vez de solamente tu, si estuvieras conmigo solamente viviria para ti querida mia..._

_Reina Serenety seriamente: Pero ese es la razon principal del porque me enamore de apolos sagato, el si se desvive por mi y mis hijos, pero tambien tiene la capacidad de ayudar a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio, lo que no se puede decir lo mismo de ti..._

_Y en ese punto sagato realmente le molesto el comentario de la reina ,tanto que emitio una esfera de energia hacia la reina que cayo adolorida por el golpe._

_Sagato: Como te atrevas serenety a compararme con el poca cosa de apolos ,yo soy mucho mas que el,y aunque te ame no permitire que me faltes el respeto asi como asi..._

_Reina Serenety levantandose: Lo ves sagato a eso me refiero ,te crees superior a el y a las demas personas que te rodean, pero eso no es asi ,en este mundo, en el universo entero sagato las personas son iguales , no hay distincion de raza, puede haber diferencia de personalidad pero cada individuo tiene la capacidad de hacer lo que se propone porque no entiendes eso..._

_Rey Apolos apareciendo detras de la reina con su hija serenety: Porque el no tiene la capacidad de comprender a las personas, de ver sus sentimientos , sus deseos y necesidades, no es asi sagato o me equivoco.._

_Reina Serenety en shock: Pero que estan haciendo ustedes dos aqui?_

_Rey Apolos sarcastico: He perdido a 6 de mis 7 hijos, mi unica hija con vida perdio al hombre que ama, y encima de eso mi esposa, mi mujer decide cometer autosuicidio, que crees que estamos haciendo aqui serenety?_

_Reina Serenety firmemente: Lo siento por desobedecerte mi querido esposo, pero esta es mi pelea,esta batalla es exclusivamente mia y de nadie mas entendido-mirando a sagato- a donde quedamos querido viejo amigo..._

_Y tanto el rey como su hija la princesa serenidad estaban asombrados por la aptitud fria de su madre,pero tambien la entendian sobretodo la joven princesa ,el perder a sus hijos debe ser terrible para su madre, pero sobretodo perderlos en manos de alguien quien considero como un amigo debe ser peor ,pero ocurrio lo mas temido para ella y su padre la reina decidio liberar el poder del cristal sagrado de plata, segun la propia Diosa Selene, aquel descendiente de la familia lunar que libere el poder del crital de plata , perdera la vida a medida que la energia del cristal purifique o destruya la energia maligna._

_Serenety preocupada: Madre por favor detente, debe haber otra manera_

_Reina Serenety sonriendo a su hija; Sabes bien que no hay otra forma mi amor, pase lo que pase siempre estare contigo mi pequeña luna,tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos ahi para ti-mirando apolos- feliz aniversario amor mio, es mejor tarde que nunca..._

_Rey Apolos llorando: No me hagas esto serenety te amo...no te atrevas a dejarme me oiste,,,,,,_

_Tanto el rey como la princesa estaban tratando de llegar a la reina para impedir que ella cometiera una locura, pero al igual que su hija, la reina creo un escudo a su alrededor lo suficiente para evitar que tanto el padre e hija se acerquen a ella...mirando a sagato..._

_Reina Serenety firmemente; Esta es tu ultima oportunidad sagato rindete de una vez, antes que yo misma te derrote..._

_Sagato seriamente: Nunca Serenety seras mia , por las buenas o por las malas...FUERZA OSCURA ATACA...y lanzo toda su energia hacia la reina ,,,,,que inmediatamente alzo el cetro lunar con el cristal de plata..._

_Reina Serenety gritando fuertemente: CURACION LUNARRRRRR...ACCIONNNNN_

_Y ambas energias chocaron fuertemente, todo estaba entre ellos dos,sagato por nada en el mundo queria perder esta batalla, mientras que la reina cerraba los ojos recordando a cada uno de sus hijos, y su vida dichosa con el rey apolos, lo que la lleno de una energia pura de valor lo que fue suficiente para recargar al cristal de plata y acabar con sagato,,,,_

_Sagato desapareciendo: Juro que esta no se queda asi serenety, vendre por ti nuevamente y por la unica hija que te queda, seras mia serenety lo juro...y con eso desaparecio por completo,mientras que la reina cayo totalmente agotada por el uso del cristal de plata,por lo que la joven princesa junto con su padre corrieron hacia la reina..._

_Serenety entre lagrimas. Madre, madre,mama por favor abre los ojos, no puedes dejarnos asi como asi ,,,,madre please te necesito_

_Rey Apolos sonteniendo una de las manos de la reina: Serenety por favor escucha a tu hija, por nosotros amor ,,,,deja de ser un dolor de cabeza quieres,,,,_

_Reina Serenety abriendo los ojos y mirando a apolos y su hija a la vez: Primeramente apolos deja de fastidiarme, aun en momentos como este ,vienes tu con una de las tuyas, y segundo ,ustedes dos no se desharan de mi tan facilmente..._

_Los tres se abrazaron fuertemente como no queriendo dejar pasar ese momento de felicidad en medio de la destruccion y dolor por la perdida de su pueblo y de sus seres queridos mas cercanos,pero como si el mismisimo destino quisiera jugar contra ellos,de tras de ellos un muy mal herido endymion se presento ante serenety..._

_Endymion con tono oscuro: Lo dije una vez serenety si no eres mia no seras de nadie muere princesa de la luna..._

_Para la princesa la terrible experiencia que paso con su amado seiya acaba de volver a repetirse ,porque su amado padre el poderoso rey apolos, se atraveso entre ella y endymion para salvarle la vida no sin lograr dar la estocada final al principe de la tierra, pero lamentablemente para la reina y la joven princesa, estan a punto de perder lo unico que le quedaba en su vida, lo mas valioso para ella._

_Rey Apolos, muriendose: Mis dos serenetys...(tos.)...mis grandes amores...sean fuertes...(tos.)...siempre ...(tos.)...mi luz ...(tos )las guiara a ambas-mirando a la reina- feliz aniversario...(tos) ...para ti tambien mi gran dama...parece que ...(tos)...nuestra noche...se arruino..._

_Serenety llorando fuertemente: Papa por favor no te vayas...(sollozos)...no me dejes...por favor...(sollozos,),,,,,papa por favor,,,,,te amo,,,,_

_Rey Apolos sonriendo a su hija : Y ...yo a ti mi amor...prometeme algo serenety...(tos.)...prometeme que...(tos ) nunca cambiaras...que seras tu ...(tos) misma,,,,,,pase lo que pase,,,,tos ...prometelo mi amor..._

_Serenety entre lagrimas : Te lo prometo papa, siempre sere yo nunca cambiare papa,,,,,,_

_Rey Apolos mirando a la reina que estaba llorando: Ahora su majestas...tos...dejame ...decirte que fue ..tos...un honor ...tos y lo mas maravilloso de mi vida haberte conocido serenety...tos...siempre te amare este...donde estes...tos...sabes si,,existiera,,,tos otra vida...de ...seguro me tos...enamoraria nuevamente de ti,,,,,,,,_

_Reina Serenety llorando: Y yo tambien apolos eres el mejor hombre que he conocido,lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida,,,,y te amo ,y te amare toda mi vida apolos-besando a su esposo- hasta que nos volvamos a ver,,,,,,amor mio siempre y por siempre..._

_El rey sonrio y cerro los ojos para nunca abrirlos mas para dejar tanto la madre como la hija como las unicas sobrevivientes de aquel reino que alguna vez fue considerado como un reino indestructible, aquel reino de elegancia, paz y felicidad, siempre sera recordado como el inolvidable Reino del Milenio de Plata"_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, al fin aclare todo sobre el misterio del milenio de plata, el siguiente capitulo, sabremos quien decidira el futuro del principe de la tierra, porque ademas de la reina, los miembros del tribunal ,y los poderosos dioses de la tierra, dudo mucho que nuestra serena al saber toda la verdad se quede tan tranquila no creen...en fin no es obligado pero si quieren revisen por favor..**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/Nota: Hey lectores, como por lo menos tuve una revision ,estoy de vuelta jajajaja...de todas formas como lo dije anteriormente, seguire con esta historia ya que por ser mi primer fanfics, evidentemente no la puedo dejar asi como asi, lectores si por lo menos han chequeado mi historia ,esta es la 6 parte de la revelacion de la destruccion del milenio de plata, asi que en este capitulo nos desharemos de una vez por todas del bendito principe de la tierra...asi sin mas que decir continuemos con la histora por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, nuevamente yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>EL DESTINO FINAL DEL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA<span>

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y LAVERDAD ACERCA DE 

LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

VI PARTE

En el Salon Ovalado del Palacio del Milenio de Plata:

Despues de lo que parecio toda una eternidad, finalmente la verdad acerca de la destruccion del milenio de plata fue revelada, tanto los invitados como las sailor scouts estaban en shock , al saber y sentir en carne viva todo lo que en realidad paso hace miles de años atras. Mientras que para serena, la reina y el principe esteban fue sumamente doloroso saber que fueron vilmente traicionados por uno de los suyos , siendo una de sus propias guardianas la causante de la destruccion de su familia, de su pueblo, de sus hermanos y sobretodo de la persona que era su guia, su luz su todo como era su serena mentalmente penso en revivir a la sailor del fuego y acabarla ella misma con sus propias manos , con razon nunca pero nunca pudo llevarse bien con rei cuando estanba en la tierra, siempre que estaba cerca de ella, o rei le gritaba de una ,o ella se sentia incomoda cuando la veia,cuando se reunian , en fin la princesa de la luna siempre sintio ago hacia sailor mars y ahora sabe perfectamente que es ,es la sensacion de ira, de odio , de impotencia al saber que tenia tan cerca a su sailor traidora y no podia hacerle pagar por todo el daño que hizo a su familia en e pasado, sonrio mentalmente al menos en el pasado si pudo acabar con ella por si sola sin ayuda de nadie, por su parte la reina Serenety trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma y no asesinar a endymion ,de una vez , el fue el mayor causante de su sufrimiento, ya que le quito la vida al unico hombre que ha amado en su vida, por eso mas tranquilamente se dirijio a los miembros del tribunal y los dioses de la tierra.

Reina Serenety friamente; Señores del tribunal, dioses de la tierra, al parecer no hay nada que indique que la persona aqui presente merece misericordia alguna-mirando mas friamente a endymion- pero para que no digas que nosotros los miembros de la familia lunar somos crueles y despiadados, les dejo en su mano el destino de este hombre, hagan con el lo que les plazcan, en fin no tengo mas que decir...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh su bellisima reina serenety no se preocupe que con todo gusto y placer nosotros haremos justicia por ustedes-mirando a hades y selene continuo- no es asi hermanos mios, creo que el final de este juicio esta por comenzar...

Hades sonriendo maliciosamente como su hermano: Efectivamente estas en lo cierto hermanito, es hora de que pongamos literalmente la guinda al pastel, no es asi querido principe de la tierra..

Y no hay que decir para saber que el principe de la tierra estaba realmente aterrado, aunque a simple vista trataba de mantenerse firme ,y hacerle creer a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor que estaba seguro de simismo, y que no tenia miedo alguno, por dentro era otra cosa. Interiormente darien se maldijo asimismo ,al pensar que la relacion que mantuvo en secreto con la sailor del fuego Sailor Mars, quizas lo mas seguro fue lo que conllevo a que todo se descubriera y que a esas alturas de la vida su vida dependiera de un hilo. miro a su alrededor y lo que vio ,obviamente no le gusto para nada, todas las sailor scouts, las starslights, los dioses ,y los miembros del tribunal le dieron una mirada sumamente aterradora, que le daba entender que a ciencia cierta no saldria vivo esta vez, pero miro fijamente a serena, y noto que ella tenia una mirada extremadamente tranquila ,quizas los momentos que pasaron juntos puedan ser un indicio que no todo esta perdido y quizas tenga una ultima oportunidad de salvarse...

Principe Endymion pensando:_"Quizas si uso mis encantos nuevamente serena caera rendida a mis pies, seguramente lo que siente por ese patetico principe de las estrellas es lo que sintio en el pasado ,solo nostalgia y amistad, siempre he sabido que el unico al que ella es amado es a mi, asi que si ella me ama ,la reina no tendra opcion que perdoname la vida, despues de todo no puede ir contra los sentimientos de su hija"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos y sonriendo alegremente camino hacia la joven princesa de la luna.

Mientras que todos estaban en shock, todos con la excepcion de los dioses que los 3 a la vez suspiraron profundamente no cabe duda que cuando los seres humanos quieren ser mas idiotas se superan con creces y endymion el principe de la tierra es una prueba fidedigna de ella, por otro lado la reina , el principe esteban y seiya se mantenian en guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder ,no podian permitir de ninguna manera que el bastardo principe de la tierra se le acercara a la princesa de la luna, pero para la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en el salon ovalado fue la propia princesa que decidio caminar hacia endymion.

Principe Seiya totalmente en shock: Pero bombon ? que rayos crees que estas haciendo?

Princesa Serenety friamente: Haciendo lo que tenia que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo mi querido seiya,enfrentarme a mi pasado- mirando fijamente a endymion- no es asi mi querido endymion, que te pareces si resolvemos nuestros asuntos de una vez por todas.

Principe Endymion en shock: Pero mi princesa, de que estas hablando? de que asuntos me hablas?

Princesa Serenety sarcastica: No se endymion dejame recordarte,,,,,quizas sea tu abuso sexual y emocional hacia mi, tu relacion con rei hino a mis espaldas, pero sobretodo que me arracantes de mi vida a las dos personas mas importantes para mi-viendo a seiya- una de ella regreso a mi...la otra endymion...la otra persona aun no la recupero endymion asi que tu me diras que hacemos al respecto.

Y endymion no era el unico en empezarse a preocuparse por el cambio de la princesa de la luna, todos notaron que era mas que evidente que la princesa serenety irradiaba energia y no precisamente de amor hacia el principe de la tierra. se emanaba del cuerpo de la princesa energia llena de ira y rencor hacia endymion , aparentemente el principe no ha entendido o no ha querido entender que si ya todo el mundo sabe absolutamente toda la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido hace miles años atras en el milenio de plata, es mas que claro que la princesa tiene mas que motivos suficientes para enfrentarlo a el. De repente la energia crecio alrededor de la princesa, y su broche de trasnformacion en eternal sailor moon aparecio frente a ella, cambiando del color dorado, en un color rojo intensos por las orillas del broche,y dentro estaba los 7 colores del arco iris, en la mente de la princesa serenety unas palabras comenzaron a formarse entonces sucedio , lo que no se esperaba la reina serenety que pasaria, la ultima transformacion de sailor moon...

Princesa Serenety gritando fuertemente: PODER DEL COSMO UNIVERSAL ...TRANSFORMACION...

Y de repente varias luces galacticas envolvieron el cuerpo de serena, cubriendo su cuerpo formando la parte del body, con mangas cortas pero de color dorado con alas, detras sus alas desaparece para dar vida a una capa transparente con brillantes luminosas como las estrellas, su falda es corta y en medio de ella varias cintas de colores , sus pies cubiertos con zapatillas de cristal, pero su cambio mas drastico fue su cabello, que ahora es totalmente plateado como la reina serenety, su frente es en vez de la media luna que siempre la identificaba ,ahora era varias estrellas doradas, y sus moños siguen siendo cubiertos como antes,,,,para el asombro de todos ya no existia mas sailor moon , ahora estaba la sailor mas poderosa del universo, guardiana del sistema solar...Sailor Cosmos...al ver la trasnformacion de su hija una reina serenety entro nuevamente en panico...

Reina Serenety en panico: Omg ,omg, omg, mi hija es sailor cosmos ,es sailor cosmos, y ahora que hacemos diganme todos ustedes que hacemos porque evidentemente va a querer ella misma matar e endymion...

Principe Esteban suspirando profundamente: Madre tranquilizate quieres, sabes que serenety por muy furiosa que este con ese perro, no es capaz de matarlo,,,,,

Reina Serenety nuevamente en panico: Pero como que no es capaz esteban? hellooooooo es la sailor mas poderosa del universo en estos momentos puede acabar con el en un abrir y cerrar los ojos...yo ...yo que tenia tantos planes con el, y zaz ,mi hija como siempre lo estropea todos , diganme es justo para mi...porque mi hija no me quiere...

Y en el salon ovalado hubo una caida general estilo anime...

Sailor Cosmos suspirando profundamente: Madre por favor manten la compostura quieres-mirando friamente a endymion continuo- bueno queridisimo darien donde estabamos...asi que terminariamos de resolver nuestros asuntos...

Principe Endymion preocupado: Reacccionas serena tu no sabes lo que estas haciendo

Sailor Cosmos sonriendo maliciosamente; Oh querido al contrario nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de mi misma y de lo que estoy haciendo,,,,asi que preparate endymion vas a desear nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino...de la nada de su mano aparecio una espada de cristal y enfocandose en endymion grito fuertemente: DESTELLOS COSMICOS ATACAN...

Y los rayos que salian de la espada de sailor cosmos ,arragaron el traje del principe de la tierra ocasionandoles heridas ,que a pesar de ser leves, se veian a simple vista que las intenciones de sailor cosmos, era jugar con el ,mas que matarlo ,por eso nuevamente usando su espada creo una esfera de energia cosmica que lanzo inmediatamente a endymion a que chocara contra una de las paredes del salon ovalado causando que gritara de dolor,,,,,,

Principe Endymion gritando de dolor: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SERENAAAAAAAAA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR FAVORRRR...

Sailor Cosmos atacando a endymion sin piedad: QUE ?,quieres que me detenga endymion, acasos tu te detuviste con mis suplicas, cuando te rogue que te detuvieras de hacerme daño maldito, te detuviste al quitame al unico hombre que he amado en mi vida,,,,y sobretodo endymion te destuviste que sin piedad mataste a mi padre ,,,,,respondeme cuando te hablo principe de la tierra...

Principe de la Tierra gravemenete herido: Entiendeme yo solo queria que seas solo para mi, en caso de ese bastardo lo volveria a matar si fuera necesario, y tu padre no fue mi intencion...el se entrometio en mis planes,,,,

Y decir que eso le molesto a sailor cosmos seria el eufemismo del año, estaba furiosa, asi que nuevamente envio un ataque directo contra el principe de la tierra, para el principe era bastante dificil soportar los ataques de sailor cosmos, nunca se imagino que iba amorir en manos de la propia serena, en su vida nunca se imagino semejante escenario, por su parte seiya suspiro profundamente , a pesar del odio que le guarda a endymion no podia permitirse ver a su bombon manchar sus manos con la sangre del miserable que se encargo de separarlos en su vida pasada. Entonces decidio hacer lo impensable tanto para el como para las personas que estaban en el saolon ovalado, se interpuso entre sailor cosmos y endymion ,ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos por la accion de seiya, por lo cual sailor cosmos fue la primera en salir de su asombro.

Sailor Cosmos, Se puede saber seiya kou que crees que estas haciendo?

Principe Seiya suspirando profundamente: Que crees que estoy haciendo bombon? Tratando de evitar que cometas una locura,,,,estoy evitando que mates a endymion que tal bomboncito...

Sailor Cosmos y Endymion a la vez. QUEEE?

Principe Seiya mirando friamente a endymion: Ni te creas que lo estoy haciendo por ti bastardo. lo hago por mi bombon,ella no se manchara las manos con la sangre de un don nadie como tu-mirando a cosmos continuo-bombon se que estas molesta por todo lo que paso , pero tu no puedes matarlo, no eres una asesina mi dulce bomboncito...

Sailor Cosmos sarcastica: Helloooooo seiya si no recuerdas todo lo que paso en el pasado , permitame hacerle memoria mi adorado principe de las estrellas, yo acabe con la vida de sailor mars en el pasado con mis propias manos,,,,,,asi que tu me diras si no soy capaz de hacerlo...

Principe Seiya volviendo a suspirar profundamente: Se que eres capaz de eso bomboncito,obviamente no eres la princesa de la luna por nada-viendo que cosmo asentio continuo- pero piensa en tu padre bomboncito, de veras crees que el seria feliz que su hija cometa el peor error de su vida a nombre de el, que crees que el pensaria bombon, el se sentiria culpable, realemte quiere que el si estuviera aqui sintiera eso bombon...

Y sailor cosmos bajo la cabeza , no sabia que responder a eso, definitivamente seiya estaba en lo cierto, su padre era una persona sumamente generosa y compasiva, y ella no tenia derecho de destruir su imagen intacta por simplemente querer vengarse de endymion, ademas en el fondo no se sentiria bien consigo misma si mata a endymion por su cuenta, le daria razones a el y a mars por sus comportamientos, y ella esta decidida a no dejarle ganar a ninguno de los dos...por eso se acerco a seiya ,besando suavemente los labios de seiya hablo con ternura,a su querido principe de las estrellas...

Sailor Cosmos besando suavemente a seiya: Muchas gracias mi amor,,,realmente estas en lo cierto, por mucho que quiera acabar con la vida de ese bastardo ,al final se que no vale la pena...

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Es verdad no vale la pena bombon, pero sabes lo que vale la pena bomboncito-viendo la confusion de cosmo se le acerco susurrandole al oido- que tu siempre caeras rendida a los encantos del gran Seiya Kou..

Sailor Cosmos murmurando para si misma: Y este es otro punto para que su ego se infle hasta al cielo- viendo a los dioses- disculpenme mis comportamientos sus altezas, este hombre es todo suyo...

Selene sonriendo a cosmos: No se preocupe princesa, nosotros estamos mas que concientes del porque de su comportamiento- sonriendo maliciosamente a sus hermanos-hermanos finalmente llego nuestro turno. que les parece si nos divertimos nosotros ahora...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh mi hermanita saco su lado oscuro...jajajaja -viendo de reojo a endymion-eso no es bueno para ti querido principe de la tierra...

Hades sarcastico: Es cierto nuestra hermana Selene es la mas pura de nuestras hermanas, incluso mas que la propia Athena, pero cuando se enfada endymion...de una no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo jajajaja estas de una suerte hoy principe de la tierra

Principe Endymion en shock; QUE? Pero no se me va hacer un juicio como los demas...

Neherenia sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querido despues de todo lo que vimos ,aun quieres un juicio, para que endymion, porque de una te digo que con juicio o sin el terminara en la misma...osea ...eternamente muerto jajajajajaja

Ares mirando friamente a endymion: Bueno es ahora o nunca despidete de tu vida para siempre principe de la tierra...

Principe Endymion realmente asustado: No pueden hacerme nada, yo soy el principe de la tierra, no puedo morir ,ademas que pasara con la tierra, y con los seres humanos sin mi presencia...

Reina Serenety sonriendo maliciosamente a endymion; Oh querido endymion ahora si te preocupa los seres humanos,lastima que sea demasiado tarde para eso...por los humanos no te preocupes que toda su vida han vivido sin ti...es mas viven mejor sin tu presencia jajajajaja

Entonces todos se alejaron del circulo del poder ,dejando al principe de la tierra en manos de los 3 dioses mas poderosos de la tierra, y poco a poco el salon ovalado, volvio a sentir el poder de los dioses, nieblina negra cubria el cierculo del poder , poco a poco la sangre volvio aparecer a demas de la luz brillante que se enmanaba de la diosa de la luna...

Selene firmemente: Es hora de decir adios para siempre endymion...

Hades sonriendo maliciosamente: Es cierto querido, a veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, lastima que tu no la supiste aprovechar jajajaja

Ares con tono escalofriante: Estoy seguro que mi discipula te espera con los brazos abiertos jajajajaja

Y entre los 3 provocaron un tornado de energia maligna que cubrio al principe de la tierra, en ella las almas perdidas reclamaban la vida del principe de la tierra, Mientras que endymion gritaba fuertemente de dolor y desesperacion no solo por las almas que lo rodeaban ,sino por las flechas mortales que cosntantemente salia de la diosa de la luna...

Principe Endymion gritando fuertemente: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRR BASTAAAAAA DEJENME EN PAZZZZZZZZ ,POR FAVOR DETENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Hades :Ahora es mi turno...y de su cuerpo otra almas en forma de murcielagos se formaron el el tornado , mordiendo la pien de endymion causando nuevamente que gritara mas fuerte si es posible...

Principe Endymion gritando mas fuerte:NOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BASTAAAAAAAAA DETEGANSEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOO MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Ahora es mi turno...el toque final despidete de tu vida principe de la tierra...Y el tornado aumento su fuerza mas si es posible...la sangre cubrio el cuerpo del principe , y salieron calaveras vivientes con espadas afiladas cortando gravemente a endymion...

Principe Endymion con desesperacion: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHA PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAGATOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,AHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDO MASSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y el tornado afixio con tal fuerza al cuerpo del principe de la tierra ,que poco a poco arranco sin piedad la piel del principe de la tierra, dejando sus huesos a la vista, para las personas que estaban en el salon ovalado, dejandolos a todos con una sensacion de horror total acerca de lo sucedido, mientras que sailor cosmo se aferro fuertemente a su querido principe de la seiya...

Sailor Cosmos abrazando fuertemente a seiya; Eso es todo seiya,finalmente se acabo, no hay pasado mas que me haga sentir atada, soy libre finalmente libre...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores se acabo lo que se daba...o sea el final del principe de la tierra, al finnnnnnnn, tenia un gran bloqueo de escritor en cuanto a como acabar con el ,que no se si fue bueno o malo ,en fin ,finalmente la historia se desarrollara en la tierra, no sin antes otro capitulo romantico de serena y seiya jajajajaj asi que revisen por favor...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/Nota: Nuevamente nos encontramos lectores, este es el ultimo capitulo desde la luna, el siguiente sera desde la tierra, ahora empezaremos con la busqueda de la familia real de nuestra serena, y en ese capitulo le tendre una sopresa,,,jajajajaja sin mas que decir lectores continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autpra Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En el Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>

Despues de lo que parecio años para la vida de la joven princesa de la luna, el destino por fin a decidido sonreirle y traerle por lo menos un poco de tranquilidad , que tanta falta le hacia. No era que serenety la princesa de la luna se sintiera feliz por la muerte de sailor mars y endymion , sino que estaba cansada de aguantar tanta veces los maltratos de ambos hacia ella, penso que estaria atada a ellos de por vida y eso si seria padecer el mismisimo infierno. Por otra parte ya todo estaba mas tranquilo en el palacio, ya los dioses desaparecieron no sin antes agradecerles eternamente a la reina serenety por su invitacion ya que para ellos ,en especial para Hades y Ares definitivamente el juicio de las sailors fue el magno evento del siglo en todo el universo. Para los miembros del tribunal habia sentimientos encontrados, de alegria, sorpresa, tristeza y dolor, cada uno de ellos que fueron juzgados por ser enemigos de la familia lunar , resultan que solamente eran victimas de las circunstancias, que el caos liberado por sagato , los utilizo como esclavos para destruir en esta epoca nuevamente la paz del universo, lo que no contaba era con la reencarnacion de la princesa serenety y sus sailor scouts que con sus esfuerzos lo rescataron a cada uno de ellos de la oscuridad en que se encontraba. Estaban todos reunidos entre si, que casi no notaron la presencia de la princesa Kayuu, helio y los cuatros generales , antiguos protectores del principe de la tierra.

Princesa Kayuu sonriendo a las starlights: Querido yaten,taiki supongo que recuerdan totalmente nuestra vida pasada-viendo que ambos asentieron dirijio su mirada a seiya- seiya no tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy de saber que estamos juntos al fin..

Principe Seiya abrazando a Kayuu: Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al saber que tu eres mi hermana kayuu, siempre senti algo especial por ti, y ahora se por que

Yaten sarcastic: WOW ahora ademas de proteger a la princesa kayuu, tambien debemos protegerte a ti seiya ...por dios...

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente a yaten: Que te puedo decir hermanito...siempre supe que yo era el mas guapo de los tres. asi que no te sorprenda a estas alturas por saber que yo soy un principe...

Todos suspiraron profundamente, saben que la humildad de seiya es unica, asi que no valia la pena lleverle la contraria,ya que saben perfectamente que contra el ego de seiya kou no hay nadie que le gane, despues de dejar su transformacion de sailor cosmos , para volver a ser la princesa serenety, ella curiosa como siempre decidio tener una conversacion con helio el guardian del mundo Ilusion asi como los cuatros generales, que para la sorpresa de la joven princesa no movieron ni un solo dedo para proteger y salvaguardar la vida del principe de la tierra.

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a helios y los 4 generales: Hey chicos me alegro que todos ustedes esten bien , pero les mentiria sino les dijiera que es una verdadera sorpresa su presencia, mas sobre por lo que acaba de acontecer.

Helio sonriendo a la princesa de la luna: No hay nada que temer su majestad, entendemos su sorpresa despues de todo lo ocurrido, y en cuanto a lo del principe de la tierra, tenia que pasar lo que el destino presagio para el principe de la tierra...

Princesa Serenety confundida: Sin animos de ofender chicos, pero no se supone que ustedes son los guardianes de la tierra, por lo tanto tambien guardianes de endymion.

Neflyte sonriendo a la princesa serenety: Pero que pasaria princesa , si le dijieramos que nuestro deber no era proteger la tierra, por lo tanto no teniamos la obligacion de salvar la vida del traidor de endymion.

Princesa Serenety totalmente en shock: QUEEEEEEEE? ahora si me dejaron literalmente en el limbo...porque no entiendo nada...

Zoicite sonriendo a la confusion de la princesa: Permintame explicarles,,,,hay algunas cosas que aun es un misterio debido a la desaparecion de su padre princesa-viendo que la princesa se estremecio al escuchar el nombre de su padre continuo- bueno usted sabe que la reina serenety tiene sus guardianas que son las sailors scouts, mucho antes de que se uniera al rey apolos, -la princesa asentio y ella continuo- por lo tanto que le hace suponer princesa que su padre no tenia guardianes encargados de su proteccion...

En ese momento la princesa empezo a entender un poco mas, ellos estan tratando de decirles que ellos son los guardianes del rey apolos, pero como pudo suceder eso, que su vida pasada sea totalmente diferente a lo que ella creyo que era, y no es que se quejaba de eso ,sino que a pesar del sufrimiento vivido realmente, en su original vida pasada, tenia una familia real y verdadera, ademas de conocer y sentir un amor puro e incondicional por parte de seiya, por eso realmente sus dudas crecian mas, porque mientras su padre siga desaparecido todo el misterio de su pasado la perseguira constatemente. Los generales junto con helio entendian la confusion de la princesa de la luna, no era facil para nada, asimilar que todo lo que creia y defendia a capas y espada era totalmente una mentira, y te enfrentas a una realidad muy distinta a lo que creiste, por eso malaquite, decidio continuar con la historia.

Malaquite seriamente: Princesa si acaso supone que nosotros somos los guardianes de su padre, hasta cierto punto tiene razon ,efectivamente lo eramos antes de que el se uniera con su madre, pero como sabe perfectamente las unicas que podian estar cerca de la familia lunar era las sailor scouts, pero no por eso su padre nos dejo a un lado al contrario siempre nos apoyo hasta el final , nos brindo su amistad sincera, y nos mando a una nueva mision..

Princesa Serenety curiosa: Una nueva mision ? de que se trataba esa mision...

Yezdite: La mision era proteger un nuevo planeta, y ese planeta se trataba nada mas y nada menos que el planeta de las estrellas ,conocido actualmente como el planeta Kinmoku...

Y ahora definitivamente ese era la sorpresa de su vida para la princesa de la luna, es un giro totalmente inesperado, el que alguna vez le juraron fidelidad al principe de la tierra , resulten ser los guardianes de seiya, sonrio mentalmente cuando su adorado seiya se entere si no le da un infarto seria un milagro, pero para despejar cualquier duda , nuevamente se dirijio a ellos.

Princesa Serenety seriamente: Esto significa que son los guardianes de seiya y la princesa Kayuu...los 4 generales y helios asentieron en acuerdo para aclarar la duda de la princesa...que solamente pudo atinar a decir...

Princesa Serenety impresionada: WOWW una y mil veces WOW, realmente el dicho la vida te da sorpresas se ajusta perfectamente aqui...

* * *

><p><span>Dormitorio de la Reina Serenety::<span>

Mientras todas las personas conversaban amenicamente, en armonia despues de todo lo vivido por el famoso juicio a las sailors scouts que definitivamente ha traido muchos cambios en la vidas de todos ellos,la reina serenety sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se marcho hacia su habitacion para tratar de descansar un poco, ya que ella mas que nadie se siente agobiada por todo lo que sucedio en el milenio de plata, en especial la desaparecion de su amado esposo el rey Apolos. Con solo pronunciar su nombre siente nuevamente un gran peso de encima, el saber que sus demas hijos aun estan desaparecidos no ayuda para nada a sanar su corazon roto por tanto dolor e injusticia hacia ella y su familia, su dos unicos consuelos por ahora son la presencia de su hijo esteban que siempre le recordara a su amado apolos, y finalmente un poco de felicidad para su hija serenety, que a pesar de todo un camino de espina finalmente esta mas feliz que nunca gracias a su unico y verdadero dueño de su corazon, el principe de las estrellas,seiya kou, suspiro con trsteza profunda al resignarse que jamas volveria a estar en brazos de su amado.

Por otra parte despues de haber conversado con sus amigos y su adorado seiya, la joven princesa de la luna y su hermano el principe del imperio solar esteban, notaron que hace rato su madre no estaban entre ellos, asi que la joven sintio pena y admiracion por su madre al saber que ella esta finalmente al unico hombre que ha amado en su vida como lo es seiya , en cambio su madre no puede decir lo mismo. Poco a poco este juicio le ha dado una nueva perspectiva a serena, como princesa, guerrera y como una chica normal se ha dado cuenta lo injusta e egoista que ha sido con su legado familiar pero sobretodo con su madre, su madre no tenia nada que ver con que la energia maligna volviera a despertar para atacar la tierra, y ella despertara nuevamente, es mas el deseo de su madre siempre ha sido que ella fuera feliz como una chica normal, y que hace ella, solamente dejarla de un lado y eso para que le sirvio, despues de todo como chica normal es igualmente infeliz, ya que sus padres Kenji y Ikuko ademas de su hermano sammy no son lo que cualquier persona estaria feliz de llamar familia, siempre juzgandola por todo, y comparandola con otras niñas de su edad, sin dejarla ser ella misma, suspiro profundamente tenia que hacer algo con respecto a su madre, sonrio mentalmente quizas la hora de la verdad ha llegado, es el momento en que sus padres sepan quien es su hija en realidad, y sus caras para serena al ver la impresion de ellos de seguro no tendran precio. Esteban al igual que su hermana, estaba preocupado por su madre, sabe que ella ha aguantado mucho , desde vivir una falsa hasta sentir en canne viva la perdida de sus seres queridos, la traicion de aquellos que juraron protegerla y lo mas doloroso la muerte del unico amor en su vida, tanto el como su hermana llegaron a la puerta de su habitacion, la vieron medio abierta, pero a ambos les impresiono escuchar una reina sumamente triste y desvastada.

Reina Serenety hablando para si misma:Sabes apolo, si vieras a esteban es igualito a ti...jajaja es una copia exacta a usted mi señor, igual que el parecido que tenemos mi pequeña dama y yo...el esta vivo...desearia que pudieras verlo...pero supongo que eso es imposible verdad amor...

Tanto el principe del sol como la princesa escuchaban detenidamente las palabras con tristeza de su madre...

Reina Serenety suspirando con tristeza: Ahhhhhh nuestra serenety ,esta feliz amor ,esta con seiya finalmente juntos, aunque tuvieron que recorrer muchos obstaculos para estar juntos como nosotros...

Tanto esteban y serenety se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al escuchar hablar asi a su madre...

Reina Serenety empezandole a salir las lagrimas: Otra cosa amor feliz aniversario, hoy es un año mas que nos conocimos...las casualidades de la vida , que recuerdo todo nuestro pasado justamente en el aniversario que nos conocimos...ehhhh en ese entonces crei que eras el chico mas arrogante, presumido que habia conocido...y ahora apolos ahora que? ahora extraño tu chistes, tu sonrisa tu mirada de amor, tu humildad ,todo y no se que hacer debo ser fuerte ,,,,pero la cosa apolos es que estoy cansada de ser fuerte...

Principe Esteban apareciendo detras de la reina: Entonces no lo sea madre,,,,deja de fingir algo que no eres...

Reina Serenety en shock: Pero que hacen ustedes dos aqui...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a su madre: Algo que debimos hacer hace tiempo atras madre,,,,estar para ti, aqui estamos mama ya no estas sola estamos contigo siempre...

Principe Esteban mirando fijamente a su madre: Serenety esta en lo cierto mama, has sufrido tu sola por bastante tiempo, ahora es nuestro turno para estar contigo ...asi que dejanos apoyarte quieres...

La reina no dijo nada, no habia mucho que decir al respecto asi que se balanzo hacia sus hijos, ambos principes vieron finalmente lo que nadie creia que iba a suceder el rompimiento de la reina serenety, no una reina de caracter, sino una sencilla mujer que por cirscuntacias de la vida tuvo que ser fuerte ante la perdidas de las personas amadas , pero incluso llega el momento que no se puede mas ,y antes sus hijos llego el momento para la soberana del universo...asi que en brazos de sus hijos lloro todo lo que no ha podido hacer en años, lloro por la perdida de sus amigos como beryl y los demas miembros del jurado, lloro por la traicion de sailor mars hacia ella, lloro con desespero por la perdida de sus hijos, y lloro con rabia y tristeza por la perdida de su amado apolos...

Princesa Serenety pensando:_Oh madre mia cuanto sufrimiento en tu corazon guardado por mucho tiempo, yo creia que habria sufrido mas que nadie, pero mi dolor no es nada comparado con el tuyo, lo siento madre por todo ,lo siento tanto, asi que es hora de darte el lugar que tu mas que nadie te merece mama, por tu inmenso amor y sacrificio por mi felicidad es mi turno de protegerte a ti a toda costa,es hora de hacerte valer como mi madre que eres"_saliendo de sus pensamientos,susurrando a su hermano-esteban creo que llego la hora de hacer lo que tenia que haber hecho desde hace tiempo...

Principe Esteban confundido. A que te refieres hermanita ?explicate por favor...

Princesa Serenety firmemente: Me refiero a que nuestra madre y tu se vienen conmigo a la tierra, fuimos,somos y seremos una familia unida esteban, es hora de que mi madre ocupe el lugar que siempre le ha correspondido como mi madre tanto aqui como la tierra y el universo entero...asi que sin nada mas hermanito es hora que nosotros hagamos feliz a nuestra madre, asi yo me tenga que enfrentar a mi familia de la tierra ...que tal.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores como les parecio? como lo dije antes...soy una reinvidicadora de todos en esta historia, y nuestra reina serenety merece un lugar mejor que se le dio en el anime no les parece...bueno volvamos a la tierra , ya que ahi empezara la accion, asi que revisen por favor..**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/Nota: Hello lectores nos vemos otra vez, este capitulo es tanto de la luna como en la tierra jijiji, le dije que tenia una sorpresa y es la reunion de las 2 familias de serena que tal, le adelante un poco verdad en fin continuemos con la historia,,,y la accion sera en los siguientes capitulos ademas de una visita muy interesante para nuestro querido seiya kou, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Sailor Moon, porque si asi fuera, serena se hubiera ido con seiya...jajajaja al menos soñar no cuesta nada**

* * *

><p><span>En el Palacio del Milenio de Plata:<span>

En el salon ovalado todo era de una inmensa calma, pero una calma pacifica ,sin preocupaciones, poco a poco las personas fueron asimilando todo lo sucedido en el juicio a la sailors scouts, no solo se revivio lo sucedido en el pasado acerca de la destruccion del milenio de plata, sino tambien que aprendieron que a veces las personas cuando no quieren cambiar no cambian y los perfectos en demostrar eso fueron sailor mars y el principe endymion , que a pesar de ser revividos en esta epoca sus intenciones con la joven princesa de la luna fueron la misma que en el pasado, es decir hacerle la vida miserable, y no hay que decir que lo lograron con creces, y que seguramente lo seguirian haciendo hasta que cierta estrella fugaz se atreveso en el camino de los dos, arruinando totalmente sus planes malevolos, Entre tanto las sailor scouts restantes , juntos a las starlights y la princesa kayuu conversaban amenamente.

Princesa Kayuu : Entonces mis starlights estan seguras de regresar a la tierra...

Taiki mirando a la princesa: Si princesa, usted sabe que nuestra mision no esta completa hasta detener el nuevo enemigo de la princesa serenety,,,que ya sabemos quien es...

Pluton seriamente: Es cierto , sagato es un viejo conocido con razon la reina nos dijo antes de iniciar el juicio que el seria el mas interesado en este juicio...

Venus preocupada. Pero si es asi me preocupa mucho la vida de serena..

Uranus confundida. A que te refieres mina ? explicate...

Venus seriamente: Me refiero haruka que el enemigo buscaba a alguien llamado "conejo" por descarte sabemos que rini nunca existio, entonces amigas y amigos adivinen quien es el conejo..

Saturn en shock; Es nuestra princesa,,,,por lo tanto ,,,el enemigo debe saber entonces que nuestra princesa es la persona que estan buscando...

Principe Seiya: Podria decirse que sabe que la princesa de la luna es la que buscan, pero no saben la verdadera identidad de mi bombon, por lo que eso lo podiamos usar a nuestro favor...

Neptun en acuerdo con seiya: Es cierto ademas ,la princesa es sailor cosmos ahora, por eso por los momentos puede evadir al enemigo, pero aun asi debemos estar prevenidas para cualquier cosa, por lo que recordamos de nuestro pasado, definitivamente sagato es el enemigo mas poderoso del cual nos hemos enfrentado...

Todos asentieron en acuerdo a neptun,saben perfectamente ahora que sagato es un enemigo de cuidado , que debe ser muy cuidadosas y sobretodo proteger a la princesa de la luna con su vida si es necesario. Mientras ellos conversaban la rpincesa y el principe se acercaron a ellos.

Princesa Serenety besando a seiya: Hey amor me extrañastes...

Principe Seiya sonriendoa serenety: Por supuesto que si mi dulce bombon,,,,pero entre nosotros sabemos quien extraño mas a quien...

Y serena suspiro profundamente ,definitivamente con seiya no se puede...entonces yaten interrumpio su momento..

Yaten molesto: Hey ustedes dos dejense de esas cosas quieres...

Principe Seiya sonriendo picaramente a yaten:: Ayyyy pero de que te quejas hermanito mira que tu tambien esta en mi misma situacion con cierta sailor del amor y la belleza o me equivoco...

Yaten y Venus sonrojados a la vez: CALLATE SEIYAAAA

Princesa Serenety seriamente. Bueno basta, seiya por favor-viendo que seiya se calmo continuo- chicas y chicos partiremos ahora mismo a la tierra, sagato volvera hacer de las suyas y tenemos que estar atentas a cualquier cosa que suceda, ademas de buscar a las nuevas sailor scouts...

Pluton mirando a serenety: Supongo que tiene alguna idea de quienes seran las nuevas sailor scouts princesa...

Princesa Serenety sonriendo a pluton: Asi es pluton tengo alguna idea pero tengo que hacer mas investigaciones, no se preocupen porque luna y artemis me ayudaran, pero eso no es todo les tengo una sorpresa no es asi hermano..

Uranus confundida. Que sorpresa gatita, que es lo que el principe y tu nos tiene que decir...

Principe Esteban sonriendo a uranus: La sorpresa mi estimada uranus es que mi mama y yo acompañaremos a ustedes a la tierra...

Uranus y los demas a la vez. QUEEEEEEEE?

Princesa Serenety seriamente: Asi es, si recuerdan su pasado saben de antemano el interes de sagato por mi madre, por lo tanto ella estando aqui sola estaria vulnerable a el nuevamente, y eso mis queridas sailor scouts no lo permitire bajo ninguna circunstancia. Yo sufri mucho al saber que tenia una familia y la perdi por los miserables que ustedes conocen, ahora que encontre a uno de mis hermanos de ninguna manera me separare de ellos entienden..

Princesa Kayuu preocupada: Permintame decirles algo princesa y disculpe mi intromision , pero la presencia de su madre y su q hermano no alertaria a sagato y correria mas peligro la tierra...

Princesa Serenety suspirando profundamente: No es ninguna intromision mi querida kayuu, al contrario es una buena pregunta que te respondere inmediatamente- viendo a todos a la vez- en la tierra tengo otra vida como serena tsukido asi que muy pocos saben mi verdadera identidad, asi como yo lo hago tanto mi madre como mi hermano pueden hacerlo..

Principe Esteban. Mi hermana tiene razon sailors scouts, yo al principio estaba sorprendido por la idea de serenety, pero nuestra madre...bueno ella no esta del todo bien y ustedes saben por que?

Neptun preocupada; Oh la reina no pensamos lo que ella debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos princesa...

Princesa Serenety suspirando tristemente. Ni yo misma pense en ella michiru hasta ahora que finalmente he abierto los ojos, por eso tome la decision mas importante de mi vida...

Principe Seiya preocupado: Cual decision bomboncito? que piensas hacer...

Princesa Serenety seriamente: Tener una reunion familiar com mi madre y mi hermano, conociendo a mi familia de la tierra,,,y es una decision definitiva no acepto un "·no" "esta loca" o nada por el estilo entendido...

Venus dramatica; OHHHH myyyyy godddddsssss esto si sera bueno...es como un ring de boxeo...en esta esquina la familia tsukido , en la otra la familia lunar con quien se quedara serena,,,

Princesa Serenety con una gota en la cabeza: Mina por favorrrrrrrrrrr... ademas ya me decidi con quien voy a quedarme asi que vamos es hora de irnos...

Y los demas asentieron primeramente porque no le quedaba de otra, la princesa estaba tan segura de su decision que pobre el que se atreviera a contradecirla, ademas pensaron que ya era hora de que la reina serenety tuviera su lugar en la vida de serena despues de sacrificarse tanto por ella...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso finalmente a la Tierra.<span>

En el Templo Hikamura.

En el antiguo templo una energia poderosa cubrio el templo por completo, las nubes de energias poco a poco desaparecio,dando a simple vista la llegada de serena junto a las sailors scouts, starlights y por supuesto la reina serenety y el principe esteban, todos se veian fijamente y salvo la reina y el principe del sol ,los demas incluso la princesa de la luna,volvieron a sus identidades de chicas y chicos normales. Por lo tanto la reina cerro los ojos junto a su hijo esteban para cambiar su aspecto, y el joven esteban tenia como vestimenta una chaqueta roja con un blue jeans, ademas su cabello era mas oscuro al castaño natural de el. Mientras que la reina era totalmente una sorpresa, su larga cabellera que era recogida por dos coletas, ahora era suelta con un cintillo de adorno y el color era rubio exactamente al de serena, aun cambiada tanto madre como hija no dejaban de parecerse en lo mas minimo...

Reina Serenety. Bueno ya estas todo listo esteban es mi hijo y aqui se llamara Angel y yo me llamare Selene que tal...

Serena suspirando profundamente: No te parece que eso es muy obvio madreeeeee

Reina Serenety seriamente:Pero que quiere que diga jovencita te recuerdo que tu hermano y tu me trajeron aqui en contra de mi voluntad asi que no te quejes...lo tomas o lo dejas tu decide pequeña dama...

Serena suspirando profundamente: Esta bien madre..que mas da,,,esperenme aqui voy a buscar a mis padres...debo transformarme en sailor cosmos,,,,

Seiya confundido : Para buscar a tus padres, bombon, tu te tienes que transformar? disculpanme bomboncito pero no entiendo...

Haruka murmurando para si misma: Tu nunca entiendes. nada...

Serena sonriendo a haruka y seiya a la vez:. Seiya amor como sailor cosmos soy mas poderosa que antes y uno de esos nuevos poderes es la teletransportacion, que anteriormente la hacia con las chicas, pero ahora la puedo hacer sola que tal...

Seiya impresionado. WOW bombon solo puedo decir WOWW

Serena sonriendo: Bueno ahora hacer lo que tengo que hacer...PODER DEL COSMO UNIVERSAL TRANSFORMACIONNNN

Y se transformo nuevamente en sailor cosmos mirando fijamente a su madre y su hermano...

Sailor Cosmos seriamente: Madre ,esteban que esperan vamonos

Reina Serenety en shock:QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sailor Cosmos suspirando profundamente: Madre por favor confia en mi,,,,

Y la reina no le quedo de otra que confiar en su hija sin saber la sorpresa que serena le tenia no solamente a ella sino a la familia tsukido.

* * *

><p><span>Habitacion de Serena:<span>

Despues de transportarse del templo hikamura, serena como sailor cosmos, junto a su madre y su hermano esteban llegaron a la habitacion de la joven princesa, y no hay que decir que la reina se dio cuenta del desatre de habitacion de su hija...

Reina Serenety mirando fijamente a serena: Hija mia hay algo que me quieras decir..acerca de tu habitacion...

Serena en shock: Que te pasa madre...ahora no es momento de tu critica decorativas,,,esperenme aqui ya vuelvo ok..

Reina Serenety murmurando para si misma: Esta niña,esta niña dios nunca cambiara...

Y serena bajo las escaleras , y por suerte para ella sus padres y su hermano sammy estaban ahi, asi sin mas que decir viendolos detenidamente se acerco a ellos...

Serena mirando fijamente a sus padres y sammy a la vez:, Mama , papa, sammy tenemos que hablar...

Kenji seriamente: Si te refieres a tu comportamiento tienes razon serena tenemos muchos de que hablar...

Serena en shock. Que quieren decir ? no entiendo

Sammy sarcastico .Exactamente serena tonta, tu nunca entiendes nada...

Ikuko suspirando tranquilamente: Es verdad serena, te quedas dormida ,comes todo el tiempo, llegas tarde a la escuela, tiene pesimas calificaciones y encima de eso te comportas siempre como una niña hasta cuando serena, me gustaria realmente que nos hiciera sentirnos orgullosos de ti , pero al parecer no sera asi verdad.

Kenji suspirando profundamente : Hasta cuando serena , hasta cuando piensas seguir asi con tu vida

Sammy sarcastico: Hasta que llegue alguien que sea mas idiota que ella , a tal punto de querer casarse con ella...

En ese punto tanto kenji,ikuko y sammy realmente hicieron molestar a una muy furiosa serena

Serena mirando furiosamente a su supuesta familia; Callate, callate de una vez por toda sammy , no eres mejor que yo, eres un niño mimado,hijo de mama y papa y no haces nada por ti mismo sino por papa y mama que se desviven por ti asi que deja de ser tan idiota por una vez en tu vida- sammy estaba en shock ,entonces se dirijio a sus padres- y en cuanto a ustedes , papa, mama noticia de ultima hora , no me interesa un comino hacer que se sienta orgullosos de mi, es mas entre nosotros con padres como ustedes me gustaria haber sido huerfana...

Ikuko en shock: Serenaaaaaaaa

Kenij furioso: Como te atreves hablarnos asi serena te ordeno ahora mismo que te disculpe con tu madre y tu hermano mismo ..

Serena sumamente furiosa: No no lo hare no me disculpare ni con ellos ni contigo papa ,nunca han estado cuando mas lo necesto, siempre me critican por todo por lo que hago y lo que no hago, como me piden respeto cuando ninguno de ustedes me lo dan...

Serena acercandose a sammy: Sammy, sammy ,sammy , tu que te quejas tanto de tu hermana atolondrada, torpe y llorona, y resulta que esta te ha salvado la vida mas de una vez sin que lo supieras que tal-mirando friamente a sammy- que pasaria si te dijiera que tu llorona, tonta, atolondrada hermana es Sailor Moon...

Sammy riendose a carcajadas: Tu sailor moon jajajajaja eso es imposible...

Serena sonriendo maliciosamente: Tienes razon hermanito, no soy sailor moon, ahora soy sailor cosmos. PODER DEL COSMO UNIVERSAL TRANSFORMACIONNNN

Y ante el asombro de sus padres y el shock total de su hermano sammy serena se transformo en sailor cosmos...

Sailor Cosmos: Ahora me crees hermanito...

Sammy temeroso. Pero serena tu eres...tu..

Antes que cosmos pudiera contestar luna aparecio detras de ella...

Sailor Cosmos mirando a luna: Luna por favor busca mis invitados que estan en mi habitacion...

Luna asentio y fue a buscar a la reina serenety y el principe esteban, entonces kenji molesto se acerco a serena.

Kenji molesto. Quienes son tus invitados serena, cuando no te he dicho que no traigas a nadie sin mi permiso...

Sailor Cosmos sarcastica: Todo el tiempo papa cuando no me repiten tu y mama las cosas..por favor parecen un disco rayado..

Ikuko con mirada triste; Serena mi amor que te paso...

Sailor Cosmos seriamente; Que por fin desperte ikuko ,eso es lo que paso...

Y en ese preciso momento la reina junto a su hijo bajaron y vieron fijamente a la familia de serena, entonces la reina indiscreta se acerco a su hija sin importarle nada ni nadie...

Reina Serenety mirando fijamente a su hija:Se puede saber que esta pasando aqui serenety alexandra,,,,porque tu hermano y yo estamos aqui...

Ikuko en shock: Hermano de que hermano hablan señora, el unico hermano que tiene mi hija es sammy ,ademas mi hija se llama serena creo que esta equivocada...

Sailor Cosmos mirando friamente a ikuko: La equivocada eres tu ikuko efectivamente yo me llamo serenety alexandra, y esta señora es mi verdadera madre la reina serenety del milenio de plata, y este joven es mi hermano mayor el pricipe del sol Esteban de solaris...

Kenji asombrado: Que te pasa serena ,es que acaso el ser una sailor te ha hecho que pierda la cabeza...

Pero sailor cosmos no dijo nada, mas bien alzo su cetro emitiendo un escudo protector para que sagato y sus aliados no supieran de su existencia,,,asi que se destransformo de sailor cosmos a la princesa serenety...emitiendo energia en la que tanto kenji,sammy y ikuko conocian su vida pasada. Pero la reina serenety estaba totalmente confundida al ver que su hija si como asi revelo su vida pasada y quien es realmente a sus padres, aunque para ellos de padres no tienen nada, ella estaba mas que al tanto el dolor y sufrimiento de su hija por la aptitud de estas personas hacia ellas, pero que podia hacer no podia entrometerse porque sencillamente su hija no la dejaba, por lo tanto todo volvio a la normalidad ,en ese momento la familia de serena comprendio lo injusto que fueron con serena , lastima que sea demasiado tarde..

Ikuko llorando:Serena mi amor lo siento mucho de verdad perdoname por favor,,,,,,

Reina Serenety firmemente: Yo mas que nadie se lo que significa perder un hijo ikuko-viendo a serena y esteban continuo- tengo dos con vida gracias a los dioses, pero me faltan cincos y realmente no se si los volvere a ver, ikuko tsukido, kenji tsukido, yo revivi a mi serenety para que tuviera una vida normal, y aun con los enemigos o sin ellos, mi hija nunca fue plenamente feliz, por eso creo que ya se la intencion de mi hija, es que asuma totalmente aqui en la tierra mi responsabilidad de madre,,,,asi que eso es lo que hare,,,

Kenji en shock mirando a serena: Es eso lo que quieres serena, quieres irte con dos perfectos desconocidos , y dejarnos asi como si nada...

Serena suspirando profundamente: Pero la cosa kenji tsukido que ellos no son para nada desconocidos para mi ,esteban es mi hermano mayor el que me cuido y me protegio y la reina serenety que decir de ella, es mi madre me dio la vida 2 veces , me revivio para ser una chica normal, y que hago yo renegarla por personas que no valen la pena.-abrazando a la reina serenety- lo siento madre lo siento de verdad...

Reina Serenety abrazando fuertemente a su hija: No tienes nada porque disculparte pequeña dama, una madre siempre estara ahi para su hija ,en las buenas y en las malas-mirando a ikuko-te prometo ikuko que hare lo que tu debiste haber hecho desde un principio darle amor y calor de familia a mi hija serenety...

Esteban sonriendo a las dos, Buenos bellas damas , es hora de irnos , tienes tus cosas listas pequeña luna-viendo que serena corrio por sus cosas, pero rapidamente las consiguio-bueno entonces vamonos,,,,,

Y asi los 3 se marcharon de la casa de la familia tsukido dejando a sus miembros con muchas cosas en que pensar,,,,

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores ya hasta aqui, se acabaron los misterios...ahora a encontrar al resto de la familia lunar,asi como las nuevas sailors..o y proximamente una sorpresa no tan agradable para nuestro seiya..jijiji revisen por favor**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/Nota: Nuevamente con ustedes mis lectores, ahora empieza lo bueno, es decir las batallas con el enemigo, ademas de la busqueda del resto de la familia lunar asi como las nuevas sailor scouts, y algunas sorpresitas por ahi para nuestro seiya,,,pero mas adelante les cuento,,,asi que sin mas que decir la nueva sailor mercury hace su aparicion en este capitulo ,jijiji no soy tan mala despues de todo...continuemos entonces con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Nuevamente no poseo ningun personaje de Sailor Moon porque seguramente serena y seiya se hubieran quedado juntos...**

* * *

><p><span>En el Templo Hikamura:<span>

Despues de su enfrentamiento con su familia adoptiva de la tierra, serena tsukido puede decir abiertamente que finalmente le puso el punto final a su vida pasada con aquellas personas que la traicionaron y la lastimaron tanto. Primeramente haber confiado en las sailor internas, jupiter, mars y mercury,en creer que ellas eran realmente sus amigas hasta tal punto de sacrificar su amor verdadero, aquel amor que nacio de las penumbra como lo fue la presencia de seiya kou en su vida, porque si es algo bueno de todo esto es que ella si se enamoro de seiya mucho antes de que descubriera que ambos tenian una vida pasada en comun, y estaba mas que segura que seiya la ha amado a ella sin necesidad de saber acerca de su amor en el pasado. Y la prueba viviente es que fue su confidente, su amigo , a aquel que podia desahogar sus penas sin necesidad de recriminarla o criticarla por sus fallas que ella cometa, es mas el joven enamorado como nadie de ella se sacrifico por ella, sacrifico su amor para que ella fuera feliz con darien, alguien podria decirle si serian capaz de hacer lo mismo que seiya hizo por ella , la respuesta es facil no , la gente siempre tienden a ser egoista por naturaleza salvo seiya kou que aunque con ego y todo es la persona menos egoista que ella haya conocido ,y no hay que decir que ella se siente la mujer mas afortunada por tenerlo a su lado. Nuevamente volviendo a sus suspuestas amigas es increible pensar como pudo confiar y sacrificarse ella por personas tan viles y sin sentimientos, suspiro profundamente ni ella misma tiene respuesta a eso, en fin ya no hay nada de que pensar mas ,ella estaba con su verdadera familia y eso es lo que importa, pues si no lo sabian , ya serena junto con la reina y el principe esteban empezaron a vivir en el templo hikamura como personas normales ( no sin que la reina le haya hecho una limpieza cosmica al templo...por si acaso).

Serena preparandose para ir a clases: OHHHHH diosss mio, oh dios mio nuevamente llegare tarde a mi escuela...

Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Porque presiento que esta sera la primera de tanta veces que te oire decir eso hija mia...

Serena en shock: A que te refieres madre-viendo su reloj entro nuevamente en panico-dios mio no tengo tiempo para eso madre...adios nos vemos...ohhhhhhhh llegare tarde nuevamenteeeeee

Principe Esteban sonriendo a la reina: Vamos madre,por lo menos volvio a la normalidad..

Reina Serenety suspirando profundamente: Supongo que si...pero para saber que ella es nuestra serenety la de antes, tiene que llegar siempre tarde a la escuela...en fin la quiero asi ...no la cambio por nada..

El joven principe asentio en acuerdo a su madre, sabiendo perfectamente a que se referia la reina, que por que la gente alrededor de su hija ,especialmente sus guardianes exigian fuertemente que la princesa cambiara, por lo cual ahora sabemos que ellas pagaron con creces a tan injusta demanda, para ella su serenety es unica como es y jamas la obligaria hacer algo que no quisiera...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en la escuela de serena:<span>

Una joven serena tsukido parece recordar viejos tiempos, porque corria desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, se maldijo a si misma, nuevamente llegar tarde a su escuela no era precisamente algo que queria volver hacer, pero definitivamente con todo lo que le ha sucedido ultimamente ,era mas que obvio predecir que se iba a quedar dormida nuevamente en los comienzos de sus clases. Afortunadamente para ella , para bien o para mal ella no era la unica en llegar tarde, al parecer su amiga en todo la gran mina aino hasta en eso es parecida a ella ya que esta mas que claro y oyendo sus gritos de lejos que tambien esta llegando tarde...

Mina gritando a serena: Serena. serena , serenaaaaaaaaaa por dios esperame quieres ...

Serena sonriendo a mina: Al parecer no soy la unica que se le pegaron las cobijas o me equivoco mina..

Mina recuperando el aliento: Muy graciosa serena , muy graciosa...

Y en ese momentos todas las chicas se estaban volviendo loca , porque de repente aparecieron los famosos three lights, haciendo que las pobres de serena y mina se sintieran asfixiadas. de verdad las chicas estaban mas que enloquecidas por el regreso de sus idolos que gritaban airadamente provocando que serena y mina se taparan los oidos de los gritos chillones de sus compañeras. Las dos estaban atrapadas entre tanto gentio cuando re repente sintieron que la jalaron separandola del grupo...

Seiya susurrando al oido de serena: Tranquila bombon soy yo...taiki decidio sacrificarse por nosotros...

Yaten en voz baja a mina. Es verdad como el no tiene ni perro que le ladre-viendo las miradas frias de serena y mina -bueno yo digo..pues,,el no lo va hacer gratis de todo modo...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Es cierto el muy canalla dijo que pensaria la forma de que le paguemos segun el :"el gran favor" de nuestras vidas...

Serena besando suavemente a seiya: Pero como el gran seiya kou que eres de seguro tienes algun plan para salirte esa ..verdad querido seiya..

Seiya en shock: WOW bombon gracias por los animos que me da, realmente me apoyas mucho bomboncito...

Mina a punto de entrar en panico: Dejen de coquetear tortolos tenemos clases ya..vamonos...y sin pensarlo 2 veces jalo a yaten y los cuatros se fueron para comenzar las clases ...

En el Mundo de la Oscuridad:

Despues de lo que paso en la luna , aun asi sigue el misterio para sagato acerca de la identidad del conejo, aun asi presiente que en la tierra la persona mas importante para el, incluso se ha convertido una obsesion para el, se encuentra entre los humanos, pero obviamente ha escondido su identidad, por ahora lo que tiene que hacer es buscar al conejo , quizas al encontrarla y tenerla entre sus manos ,esa persona no tendra ninguna opcion que aparecerse y asi el podra matar 2 pajaros de un solo tiro,con tener a esa persona y al conejo nadie lo detendra en convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo , y amo y señor del planeta tierra. Para eso se reunio nuevamente con aurora, ya que sin saberlo, aurora debido a sus fracasos recientes tiene sus dias contados,

Sagato con voz escalofriante: Querida aurora sabes porque estas aqui verdad...

Aurora asustada: Si mi señor ...le prometo que...

Sagato con voz fuerte: Me prometes que aurora...que no me vas a fallar nuevamente,,,,he tenido paciencia contigo querida,,,pero se me esta agotando y no te quiero decir lo que pasara si me termina por completo...

Aurora realmente asustada: No mi señor ...no se preocupe ahora mismo buscare mi siguiente victima esta bien no fallare se lo juro mi señor...y con eso desaparecio sin darse cuenta que otro de los guerreros del mal llado sifrith escucho toda su conversacion con el amo sagato...

Sifrith sonriendo maliciosamente: Señor usted sabe que volvera a fallar, digo si no ha conseguido al conejo hasta el momento que le hace pensar que lo hara ahora

Sagato sonriendo maliciosamente a sifrith: Estimado sifrith para eso te llame o no?-mirando fijamente a sifrith-que te hace pensar que yo creo que esa tonta conseguira a conejo, evidentemente fracasara nuevamente y cuando lo haga yo mismo me encargare de ella..

Sifrith sonrio maliciosamente ya que al parecer el sera el nuevo encargado de la busqueda de la familia lunar...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en la escuela de Serena:<span>

Las clases comenzaron normalmente para serena y los demas, incluso taiki pudo reunirse a tiempo con sus amigos a pesar de los gritos escandalosos de las chicas de la escuela. Mientras estaba en clase de ciencia ,serena observaba a una chica en particular su nombre es anais, es de estatura mediana,piel blanca ,de pelo castaño claro corto ,y un par de gafas, la razon de la observacion de esa chica por parte de serena, pues es simple, al parecer la princesa de la luna encontro con suma facilidad a la sucesora de la sailor de la sabiduria Sailor Mercury, pero tenia que estar segura antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, mientras que nadie sabia es que ella y esa chica anais ya eran buenas amigas, porque fue por medio de anais que serena aumento sus calificaciones,tanto asi que hoy en dia podia competir con taiki y la propia anais. Pero algo mas pasaba y es que en su escuela se encontraba una muy desesperada aurora , que sabe que esta a punto de perder su vida sino encuentra de una vez al bendito conejo, asi que dirijio su mirada a una joven profesora, era la profesora de musica Yumiko, para su suerte ella esta sola , y definitivamente estaba a su completo alcance. Por su parte serena y mina estaban fuera de su clases ,esperando a sus respectivos novios , que de la nada desaparecieron ..

Mina suspirando profundamente : Y esos dos a donde rayos se fueron..

Serena sonriendo a mina: Tranquilizate mina, no tienes ni una semana con yaten y ya estas celosa...

Mina sonrojada. Bueno tu no te quedas atras sere...o es que no me di cuenta de tu mirada fria hacia la chicas que se acercaban a tu adoradisimo seiya...

Y ahora era el turno de serena de sonrojarse por completo, pero no podia decir nada , ya que era verdad, definitivamente no le gustaba mucho que su querido seiya tuviera tanta atencion por parte de las chicas, iba a decir algo cuando ella y mina escucharon un grito aterrador...

Mina seriamente: Ese grito se escucho del salon de musica:

Serena en shock: Es la profesora yumiko mina, estoy segura que es ella vamos debe estar en problemas...

Y ambas chicas salieron corriendo sin sospechar que anais , la amiga de serena las escucho y por estimar a serena como la estima decidio seguirlas sin que estas se dieran cuenta...

Al llegar serena y mina vieron como aurora ataco a la profesora yumiko convirtiendola en un demonio, fracasando totalmente en la busqueda del conejo...

Aurota murmurando para si misma: Maldicion otra vez fracase y ahora como me salvo de esta..

Por su parte serena y mina que aun no eran concientes de la presencia de anais, se miraron de reojo sabiendo lo que tenian que hacer...

Serena gritando: PODER COSMICO UNIVERSALLLLLLL

Mina gritando: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUSSSSS

Ambas a la vez: TRANSFORMACIONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Y la joven anais estaba totalmente en shock , no podia creer en la suerte que tenia, una de sus mejores amigas era una sailor scouts, mientras tanto serena y mina , hicieron su aparicion ante aurora...

Sailor Cosmos: Alto ahi, la profesora yumiko compone hermosa melodias que transmiten amor y paz a las personas que la escuchan y no te perdonare que hayas lastimado a una persona tan dulce como ella.

Aurora en shock: QUEEEEEEEE? quien rayos eres tu...donde esta la patetica de sailor moon...

Sailor Cosmos sonriendo maliciosamente a aurora: Lo siento querida sailor moon esta fuera de servicio, tendras que conformarte conmigo, como iba diciendo a asi...soy la guardiana del universo, soy la protectora del sistema solar soy Sailor Cosmos y entrare en accion...

Sailor Venus: Y yo soy una sailor scouts, que lucho por el amor y la belleza soy Sailor Venus y te castigare en el nombre de venus...

Aurora furiosa: Ya basta me tienen harta con sus frases tontas..demonio ataca... y el demonio empezo a atacar tanto a venus como a sailor cosmos..

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus... y el ataque fue esquivado por el demonio...enviando tanto a venus como a cosmo contra la pared..

Anais gritando: Cuidado sailor cosmos...

Todas miraron a anais , mientras que cosmos sonrio internamenrte ,al parecer su corazonada es cierta, porque anais esta emitiendo la energia de la sailor de la sabiduria, ademas de que en su frente por su desesperacion y angustia de ver a su amiga serena en peligro aparecio el simbolo del mercurio, entonces lanzo la pluma de transformacion a anais...

Anais en shock; QUEE? que es esto?

Sailor Cosmos sonriendo a anais: Anaiss confia en mi-viendo que ella asentio- cierra tus ojos y dejate llevar por el poder...por favor confia...

Y anais cerro los ojos, y sintio una energia poderosa envolviendola, dandole entender lo que tenia que hacer, asi que abrio los ojos mirando firjamente al demonio...

Anais seriamente: Tu nunca venceras...POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO TRANSFORMACIONNNNN...

Y para la sorpresa de venus y la alegria de serena, anais cubrio su cuerpo con cintas azules por todo su cuerpo para dar origen al nacimiento de la nueva sailor mercury...que sin titubear ataco directamente al demonio..

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia Acuatica de mercurio... viendo que su ataque logro herir al demonio -dirigiendose a cosmos-hazlo ahora sailor cosmos...

Sailor cosmos asentio, elevo su cetro y giro alrededor del mismo, hasta que que baculo crecio un poco mas alto que ella , entonces grito fuertemente...

Sailor Cosmos gritando: POLVO COSMICO UNIVERSAL ATACAAAAAAAA... y asi el demonio volvio a la normalidad...mientas que aurora desaparecio del lugar...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al Mundo De la Oscuridad:<span>

Y ya no habia vuelta atras para aurora , definitivamente tenia que esperar un verdadero milagro para salvarse de esta, pero para su mala suerte ya sagato se aparecio frente a ella, y no hay que ser un genio para saber que no le gusto mucho lo que vio, no solo fracaso al no encontrar al conejo sino que hizo que despertara la nueva sailor mercury, por lo tanto se dirijio a aurora, iba a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Sagato con voz escalofriante: Querida te di tu ultima oportunidad, asi la desaprovechaste de nuevo...no solo no conseguiste al conejo sino hiciste que nuevamente sailor mercury despertara...

Aurora realmente asustada: Pero señor como iba yo a saber, por favor perdoneme deme otra oportunidad..

Sagato gritando: OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, SE ACABO LAS OPORTUNIDADES HECHICERA ESTUPIDA..VAS A MORIR POR SER TAN INUTIL ,FRACASADA NO VALES NADA...y con eso envolvio a aurora en fuego ,haciendo que su cuerpo se queme por completo..

Aurora gritando de dolor: MI SEÑOR PIEDAD SEÑOR POR FAVOR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y todo fue rapido para la primera de los generales de sagato, su vida se extingio por completo, mientras que sagato miro friamente a sifrih

Sagato mirando friamente a sifrih: Ya sabes sifrih lo que les pasa a los que me fallan, no acepto error alguno,quiero a concejo y la quiero de cualquier forma me entendiste...

Sifrih calmadamente: Por supuesto mi señor conejo sera suya solamente suya amo, no soy como esa incompetente, yo no fallere amo se lo aseguro...

Sagato mas tranquilo: Eso espero sifrih, eso espero...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la escuela de Serena:<span>

En el almuerzo todos estaban reunidos en el patio de la escuela, era increible ya contar con una sailor scouts , poco a poco se estaban uniendo el rompecabeza para la joven princesa de la luna, solamente faltaba las dos sailor scouts interna restante, jupiter y mars, mas la familia de serena, y listo. Para anais despues de lo que le conto serena era mas que increible toda su historia , y se alegro mucho saber que ella forma parte de ella...

Serena sonriendo a anais: Entonces anais, esta segura despues de todo lo que te contamos ,querer ser una sailor scouts,,no me molestare sino quieres...no te quiero obligar a nada..

Anais abrazando a serena. No te preocupes por nada serena, para mi es un honor portegerte y estar contigo somos amigas despues de todo, ademas no puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para la humanidad..

Serena sonrio alegremente a anais, definitivamente hizo una excelente eleccion anais, es unica, es dulce sincera y sencilla y siempre se preocupa mas por los demas que por ella misma, definitivamente ya siente que todo a vuelto a la normalidad, y que ahora mas que nunca se hara mas fuerte por ella , por su amado seiya, por sus nuevas y antiguas amigas, y sobretod por su verdadera familia pese a quien le pese hara lo imposible por encontrarlos, porque estaba mas segura que ademas de sus hermanos , su querido padre estava vivo y ella lo iba encontrar, no descansaria hasta volver a ver a su padre...

Continuara...


	40. Chapter 40

**A/Nota: Largo tiempo sin vernos mis lectores,jajajaja tampoco es para tanto verdad, bueno aqui otro capitulo mas, en este aparecen las nuevas sailor mars y sailor jupiter,que no son precisamente las que ustedes se imaginarian que eran , o seas no son ni lucy ni marina de las guerreras magicas, solo tome prestado a anais , porque creo que es la que mas se adapta a mi historia, ahhhh la sorpresita para nuestro seiya , llega en este capitulo jajajaja que mala soy, asi que sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia por favor,,,,,**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En el Templo Hikamura:<span>

Despues de haber culminado las clases, serena penso que seria bueno que anais se reuniera con su madre y hermano, ademas de conocer a las sailor exteriores, por suerte se lleva de mil maravillas con mina y los three lights, asi que no tiene por que preocuparse ,salvo encontrar a las nuevas sailor mars y sailor jupiter. Suspiro profundamente ella ya tiene idea de quienes son las sucesoras de las sailor del fuego y del trueno, pero de ahi a decirselo a los demas, esa era otra cosa. No es que no confiara en las nuevas sailors, sino que por conocerlas casi de toda la vida a la nueva sailor jupiter, y tener increiblemente para ella un cariño muy especial por la nueva sailor mars, no saben como estas van actuar a su alrededor despues de conocer su pasado, se alegro de verdad como anais tomo toda su situacion acerca de los peligros que corre al ser una sailor scouts, pero a pesar de eso no puede dejar sentir un poco de temor acerca de como las otras chicas reaccionaran al saber que ella es la legendaria Sailor Moon, ademas de ser la princesa de la luna futura gobernante del universo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi no siente la presencia de seiya a su lado..

Seiya susurrando a al oido de serena : Hey bombon que te pasa?

Serena saliendo del ensueño: Que? como? que dijiste seiya...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Te decias bombon que, que te pasa, has estado en otro mundo ,aunque tu siempre estas en otro mundo...

Serena mirando friamente a seiya: Que quisiste decir con eso seiya kou...

Seiya con un nudo en la gargante: Nada bomboncito, no te pongas asi ,sabes yo solo decia, me preocupo por ti,tu lo sabes..

Serena sarcastica: SI claro como no...bueno estaba pensando en las otras sailor scouts, en las nuevas mars y jupiter,,

Seiya emocionado: Bombon acaso saben quienes son sus sucesoras, vamos bomboncito dimelo, soy tu novio ,cuentamelo bomboncito ,sabes que no se lo dire a nadie ,ande please...

Serena murmurando para si misma: Porque presiento una sensacion de dejavu aqui-mirando a seiya-seiya amor no te puedo decir nada, porque no estoy segura realmente si las chicas que conozco son las nuevas sailor scouts restantes, pero ahora vamonos que estamos atrasados...y se bien que es mi culpa ok

Seiya sonrio a serena y ambos corriendo lograron alcanzar a los demas. Subiendo las escaleras del templo , serena se volvio a sorprender mas que nunca, ver a su madre la reina serenety haciendo la limpieza del templo ,como una verdadera "sarcedotisa" no tenia precio, asi que sin nada que decir se acerco a su madre...

Serena totalmente en shock: Hey madre...por casualidad se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Reina Serenety sonriendo a su hija: Que estoy haciendo hija mia? estoy limpiando el templo , eso es lo que estoy haciendo-mirando fijamente a serena-me creeras amor que esa sailor mars ni siquiera tenia sentido a la moda, por favor mira esta vestimenta que cargo,te parece que es digno de una reina como yo,,,que me sacrifico por el mundo,,,,crees que merezo eso serenety...

Y serena y los demas cayeron estilo anime...

Serena suspirando profundamente; por que a mi...bueno madre te quiero presentar...

Reina Serenety sonriendo a anais: A la nueva sailor mercury, cariño un gusto en conocerte , bienvenida al equipo..

Anais en shcok: Pero como? como supo que yo era la nueva sailor mercury su majestad...

Reina Serenety: Por tu cosmo energia querida ,es la misma que los que nacen bajo el planeta mercurio como su regente ,ademas de que mi hija fue la que creyo ciegamente en ti , no es asi hija mia...

Serena sonrojada : Madre por favor...yo hice los que mis instintos me decian-viendo a anais- y me alegro que mis intintos fueran correcto...pero dime las exteriores estan aqui...

Y en ese preciso momento las 4 sailors externa salieron al encuentro con su princesa, los three lights y conocer a la nueva sailor mercury...en ese mismo instante serena se acerco a anais...

Serena sonriendo a anais. Anais te presento a mis 4 guardianas del sistema solar externo. la mas alta y cabellera larga, es setsuna meioh, guardiana del tiempo Sailor Pluton, la de cabello verde agua, es michiru kaioh la mejor violinista que he conocido, es la sailor de los oceanos, Sailor Neptun, la mas impetuosa es la de cabello corto, es una corredora de autos, la sailor del viento Sailor Uranus..y por ultimo pero no menos importante la pequeña hotaru tomoe, la sailor del renacimiento Sailor Saturn...

Anais sonriendo a las exteriores: Me alegra mucho conocerlas, serena me habia hablado de ustedes anteriormente...

Setsuna; Bienvenida a nuestro equipo anais, sientete comoda con nosotras, mas que compañeras somos amigas

Mitchiru: Es cierto es bueno conocer gente nueva, y tu pareces a simple vista ser una chica de corazon puro,,,

Haruka guiñandole un ojo a anais: Y como eres muy inteligente nos serviras de mucho para que nuestra gatita estudie mucho..verdad gatita ya no tienes excusas...

Serena totalmente sonrojada: Callate haruka, yo ya mejore mis notas ok-viendo a anais- no le hagas caso ella siempre es asi, pero por encima se muere por mi verdad haruka...

Haruka sonrojada: Ehhhh como tu digas gatita como tu digas...

Taiki : que les parece que para darle la bienvenida oficial a anais , vamos todos a comer helado...

Serena emocionada: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY es la mejor idea que hayas tenido taiki , y con las ganas que tengo de comer un helado.

Seiya murmurando para si mismo: Tu siempre tienes hambre bombon...pero para empeorar su dia su bombon lo escucho perfectamente...

Serena mirando friamente a seiya: Seiya kou de una te digo buscaste tu muerte natural, porque me estas buscando y te aseguro que conseguiras un lado muy distinto del que conoces, y definitivamente no te va a gustar...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Estoy empezando a creer que este no es mi dia...

Taiki y Yaten a la vez: Te pareceeeee...

Seiya molesto con sus hermanos: Esta bien , esta bien ya entendi...vamonos antes de que otra cosa pase...

Y asi todos se fueron a celebrar la llegada de anais como un miembro mas de las sailor scouts, sin sospechar la sorpresa que se conseguiria a la vuelta de la esquina...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que en la Heladeria de la ciudad de Tokio:<span>

En otra parte de la ciudad, especificamente en una heladeria, Molly la mejor amiga de serena, se encuentra esperando actualmente a la chica recien llegada a su escuela Tomoyo, ambas gracias a la propia serena se han vuelto muy buenas amigas. Tomoyo daidoji, es hija de Megumi daidoji una de las actrices mas importante de toda japon , de ahi es que tomouo es buena a nivel de realizar papaeles en distintas obras de teatro, pero lo que le caracteriza mas es su canto, ella a tan corta edad de 18 años de edad,tiene la voz mas prodigiosa que cualquiera pueda escuchar, y de eso la propia serena pueda confirmar ese hecho ya que gracias a tomoyo, serena pudo darle el regalo a las outhers senshi de cantar por primera vez solamente a ellas. En ese momento tomoyo y su madre llegan hacia molly sin sospechar que alguien desde la oscuridad ,tenia puesto en sus ojos en la famosa actriz de japon...

Sifrith en el techo de un edificio viendo a su proxima victima: WOW una de esas niñas debe ser el conejo, tengo que esperar a que ten a solas y asi las puedo atacar como yo quiera, le prometi a mi amo sagato consegur a conejo a como debo lugar, y debo hacerlo ,sino me pasara lo mismo que la tonta de aurora. Asi desaparecio ,esperando a que sus victimas hicieran un movimiento que las lleves a el.

Para su suerte las 3 , la mama de tomoyo , junto con las niñas fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia el parque, reian y se divertian de lo lindo sin saber que problablemente seria su ultimo el momento en que se estaba acercando al parque para descansar , una rafaga de viento, las sacudio a las tres.

Megumi: Tomoyo hija, molly estan bien,

Tomoyo levantandose : Ambas estamos bien , pero que esta pasando aqui ,de donde salio ese viento tan poderoso, no es un viento normal, es energia maligna...

En ese momento un aura maligna cubrio el lugar y un hombre de cabello largo de color marron claron con armadura negra, aparecio en frente de las 3 , y mostrando una sonrisa realmente escalofriante ,le dieron entender tanto a la mujer adulta como las 2 chicas que sus problemas apenas empezaban

Sifrith sonriendo maliciosamente: Miren que tenemos aqui , una bella mujer con 2 jovencitas...quien de ustedes sera conejo, creo que hay una forma de averiguarlo-mirando friamente a tomoyo-mejor empiezo contigo jovencita, saldremos de duda acerca de si eres o no la persona que estoy buscando...

Y sin dudarlo envio una bola de energia negra hacia tomoyo, con la finalidad de robar su semilla estelar y asi saber si ella es o no conejo,mientras que tomoyo cerro los ojos esperando el ataque. Pero como no sintio nada ,al abrirlo se dio cuenta que algo terriblemente mal paso y es que su propia madre se sacrifico por ella...

Tomoyo entre lagrimas Madreeeeee noooooooooooooooooooo

Sifrith molesto por su fracaso: Tontos humanos y su estupida capacidad de sacrificarse por los demas...en fin al menos me ayudaras con esas dos..demonio Altafer ataca a esas jovenes sin piedad...

La madre de tomoyo por salvar a su hija se convirtio en un demonio y se olvido por completo de los sentimientos hacia su hija. Asi como demonio obediente a las ordenes de sifrith , inmediatamente empezo su ataque sin piedad contra las 2 jovenes. Pero lo que no sabia es que serena y los demas se encontraban cerca del parque, y obviamente escucharon los gritos de dolor de las 2 jovenes,,

Serena en shock: Chicas es molly y tomoyo ,estan en problemas,,,,seguramente es el enemigo...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Bombon ve con tus amigas, yo me quedo aqui...

Serena confundida; Pero porque seiya? que pasa,,,es algo que me estas ocultando...

Seiya seriamente: Te lo dire despues de que pase todo esto,,,ahora ve bombon tus amigas

Serena sintio que habia algo extraño en seiya pero decidio esperar ,ahora sus amigas la necesitan mas que nunca, y quizas sea el momento perfecto para ella confirmar sus sospechas con respectos a las sucesoras de sailor mars y sailor nuevamente en la batalla , realmente molly y tomoyo no sabian que hacer para esquivar los ataques del demonio, pero sorprententemente incluso para ellas, estaban al menos casi sin heridas de gravedad, contando con el poder del demomio, realmente estaba bie, hasta que una explsion las separo ,golpeando a molly contra una de las rejas del parque. El demonio se acerco a ella,. y cuando la iba a atacar, varios ataques salieron de la nada contra el...

Sailor Neptun: Maremoto de Neptunooooo

Sailor Uranus: Tiemblaaaaaaa Tierraaaaaaa

Sailor Mercury : Rapsodia Acuatica de Mercurioo

Y los 3 ataques dieron directo al demonio, mientras que sifrith ,hizo nuevamente su aparicion..

Sifrith mirando friamente a las sailors scouts: Asi que ustedes son las guerreras que la incompetente de aurora no puedo derrotar, permitanme presentarme yo soy Sifrith unos de los generales guardianes del mundo de la Oscuridad al mando del rey Sagato, y le digo de una , que yo no soy tan facil de vencer...

Sailor Cosmos sonriendo maliciosamente; Bueno anteriormente eso mismo dijo aurora, pero ya sabemos lo que le paso, en fin no te perdonare que ataques a dos chicas inocentes y llenas de sueños por cumplir, "soy la guardiana del universo, protectora del sistema solar soy Sailor Cosmos y entrare en accion"

Sifrith furioso por la aptitud de sailor cosmos: Vamos a ver quien gana esta partida, demonio altafer acaba con sailor cosmos y sus pateticas compañeras...el demonio asentio y dirigio sus ataques hacia las sailor scouts...

Sailor Venus: Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus...

Sailor Pluton: Grito Mortalllll..

Ambos ataques esta vez fue esquivado por el demonio, que furioso envio rayos malignos a las sailors que estaban luchando con todo su poder para contrarestar sus ataques. Sin embargo sailor cosmos aprovecho la situacion para acercarse a sus amigas , y con el toque de su mano curo las pocas heridas que ambas tenian...

Tomoyo en shock: Gracias por salvarnos sailor cosmos...pero como hiciste nada..

Sailor Cosmos sonriendo a ambas chicas: No es nada,,,haria cualquier cosa por mis amigas...

Tomoyo y molly a la vez: AMIGASSSS?

Sailor Cosmos asentio y parandose frente a ella,hizo brillar su estrella que tiene en la frente, con su luz brillante,tanto tomoyo como molly sintieron una energia poderrosa pero extraamente familiar, ademas mentalmente sonrieron al ver la verdadera identidad de sailor cosmos,especialmente molly que desde hace rato tenia sus sospechas acerca de la identidad de sailor moon , y se alegra mas que nunca que sus sospechas hayan sido confirmadas. Despues de sentir ese poder las dos se pararon muy seguras de si misma...y tomoyo fue la primera en hablar...

Tomoyo mirando friamente al demonio: Nunca les perdonare lastimar a mi mama...POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE...

Molly: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER...

Tomoyo y Molly a la vez: TRANSFORMACIONNNNN...

Mientras tomoyo giraba en si misma envuelta en circulos de fuego, el cuerpo de molly era cubierto por hojas de robles ,truenos y relampagos, finalmente la transformacion de ambas llego a su fin, dando el renacimiento nuevamente de la sailor del fuego Sailor Mars, y la sailor del trueno Sailor Jupiter...

Sailor Mars: Saeta LLameante de Marte...

Sailor Jupiter: Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter...

Los dos ataques dieron en el blanco al demonio ,disminuyendo notoriamente su poder, por lo cual sailor cosmo encontro la oportunidad perfecta para destruir el demonio, y salvar la vida de la madre de tomoyo...Volviendo a girar alrededor de si misma, haciendo crecer su cetro, envoco su poder hacia el demonio...

Sailor Cosmos: POLVO COSMICO UNIVERSAL ATACAAAAAAAA...

Y el demonio fue destruido para dar paso a la mama de tomoyo, esta sin dudarlo se acerco a su madre...

Sailor Mars abrazando a su madre: Ohhhh madre gracias a dios que esta bien- mirando a las sailor scouts-gracias chicas supongo que ahoras somos compañeras eh...

Todas las sailor sonrieron a mars, ya el equipo estaba nuevamente completo, sin embargo no todas estaba sonriendo. Sailor Cosmos se quedo con la sensacion de que algo le pasaba a su querido seiya, el no venir a luchar era sumamente extraño. Estaba segura que el le estaba ocultando algo pero la pregunta es el por que? es que no confiaba en ella, sacudio mentalmente la cabeza ,ello estan juntos , y sin darien y rei en el panorama ,creia firmemente que nada podia separarlos ,al menos eso espera...

* * *

><p><span>En el otro lado del parque:<span>

Los three lights esperan pacientemente a que sus amigas salgan con bien en la batalla, por suerte para ellos la energia maligna desaparecio por lo que les da a entender que serena y las demas salieron triunfante de esa batalla, por lo que seiya sintio que se le quitaba un peso de encima al sentir que su bombon esta perfectamente bien. Y hablando de seiya, tanto taiki como yaten lo miraron fijamente se puede ver por encima que su hermano estaba ocultando algo que ni siquiera serena esta enterada, por lo que ambos suponden que lo que le pasa a seiya debe ser grave para que el decida mantener a serena al margen de eso, asi que taiki se acerco a el...

Taiki mirando fijamente a seiya: Seiya se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

Seiya confundido: De l que me pasa taiki a que te refieres...

Yaten molesto con seiya: A que nos referimos seiyaaaa...nos referimos a que no quisiste luchar con serena en contra del enemigo a eso nos referimos,,,asi que nos estas ocultando porque por la mirada de serena tenia obviamente ella no sabe nada verdad..

Seiya pensando:_"Que debo hacer ,debo decirle lo que me pasa, y aunque no sean mis hermanos de sangre, yo siempre los vere como mis hermanos, ellos me pueden aconsejar que es lo que tengo que hacer, y si debo decirle o no a mi bombon de lo que me esta pasando"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos-buenos chicos si me esta pasando algo pero deben prometerme que no le diran ni una sola palabra a mi bombon , no quiero preocuparla mas de lo que ella esta ok...

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si ,extrañados por la aptitud de seiya , y su sobreproteccion hacia serena, asi que se limitaron asentir dandole a entender a seiya, que no diran nada a nadie ,en especial a la princesa de la luna...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Buenos chicos ,,,aqui va ,,solo recuerden nada de esto debe saberlo mi bombon-mirando fijamente a taiki y yaten- hermanos no se como decirle esto...pero perdi mis poderes...no puedo transformarme en stars fighter ni tengo mis poderes como principe...

Taiki y yaten totalmente en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Seiya seriamente: Bajen la voz, que mi bombon en cualquier momento se presentara aqui y no quiero que ella escuche nada de esto..

Yaten preocupado: Pero como seiya,como pudo pasarte esto, no se supone que eres el principe de las estrellas, mas poderoso que endymion y todo eso..

Seiya sarcasticamente: Crees que no lo se yaten ,,,si soy todopoderoso,como es que no puedo ayudar a mi bombon cuando tiene problema,,,no tengo poderes ..helloooo los perdi y ni tengo ni idea del porque,,,,no se que hacer chicos como miro a la cara a mi bombon, mi deber es protegerla a toda costa, y siendo un don nadie no la ayudo en nada...

Tanto taiki y yaten miraron con comprension a seiya, ninguno de ellos saben como debe sentir seiya al estar indefenso y lo mas doloroso para el no poder estar con serena cuando mas lo necesite. Pero de repente para empeorar las cosas al joven seiya kou , una energia de una misteriosa mujer se aproxima hacia ellos...

Taiki sintiendo la presencia de la mujer misteriosa: Es quien esta ahi, aparezca de una buena vez...

Seiya totalmente en shock: Nooooo no puede ser,,,pero ella es...Minerva...

Taiki y Yaten a la ve: Minervaaaaaaaa

Y en ese momento una joven mujer de cabello negro brillante largo, de piel blanca y ojos verde oscuros, hizo su aparicion frente a los three lights...

Minerva sonriendo maliciosamente: Hey chicos tanto tiempo sin vernos eh-mirando fijamente a seiya-mi amado prometido finalmente estas listo para cumplir con tu promesa...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Oficial lectores los dias perfectos de serena y nuestro seiya empiezan a terminar que tal..jajaja no todo iba a ser de color de rosa, nuevamente el drama se aproxima,,,y creanme mis lectores ahora sera nuestra serena que tenga que luchar por el amor de seiya, que tal, se intercambiaron los papeles...y que paso con los poderes de seiya otro misterio masssssss...asi que revisen por favor...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/Nota: Nuevamente nos vemos mis lectores, aunque no estoy precisamente de un animo,debido a que esta vez definitivamente mi internet se murio literalmente, en pocas palabras me lo cortaron,seguire con todas mis historias ,asi tenga que hacer magia,en fin es solamente mi problema,volviendo a la historia ,jajajajaja lectores lo vuelvo a decir serena va a sentir lo que seiya sintio cuando la vio con darien ,jajajaja veremos a una serena muy celosa por su querido seiya en fin, pero aqui en este capitulo va a ser al final del mismo un serena y seiya muy especial, puesto que sera desde de punto de vista de cada uno y con escenas..que para que les cuento, continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En los alrededores del parque:<span>

Finalmente despues de contactar que la madre de tomoyo estaba a salvo, esta junto con molly se destransformaron junto a serena y las demas sailor scouts,volviendo a ser chicas normales. Poco a poco serena mas o menos les explico a las dos acerca de su vida pasada como la princesa de la luna, su supuesta relacion con darien,y como de la noche a la mañana resulto ser seiya su univo y verdadero amor en vez del vil y cruel darien chiba conocido como endymion el principe de la tierra.,Tomoyo estaba realmente sorprendida por toda la historia de serena, sino fuera porque ella misma vivio en carne viva ser atacada por un demonio y encima de eso convertirse en la sailor del fuego Sailor Mars, hubiera dicho que serena estaba loca o algo asi, por su parte molly siempre tuvo sospechas acerca de la historia de serena, sus constantes desapariciones coincidian increiblemente con las apariciones de sailor moon , su lejania con ella, mas su cercania con las otras chicas,amy,rei,lita y mina obviamente hizo ver que algo no cuadraba con su amiga. Ella conocia a serena mas que nadie, por muy llorona o torpe que serena sea, lo mas valioso que caracteriza a serena tsukido era el valor y el respeto que ella tiene hacia sus amigas, por lo cual sabia que serena debia tener sus razones para dejarla en aquel tiempo cuando se reunio con las demas sailor todas salieron a reunirse con seiya y los demas,se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los tres three lights estaban donde lo dejaron...

Haruka mirando fijamente a serena: Hey gatita por casualidad tu novio y los otros no nos dijieron que nos esperaria aqui..

Serena suspirando profundamente: Si asi es haruka y estoy tan confundida como tu, no se que rayos esta pasando aqui...

Mina seriamente: No es por preocuparte ni nada por el estilo serena, pero has notado algo muy raro en seiya..

Serena sorprendida: Ustedes tambien lo han notado chicas-viendo que sus amigas asentieron con la excepcion de anais,molly y tomoyo-algo esta pasando con el,desde hace unos dias atras se queda en el limbo,esta muy distraido, y desde que llegamos y enfrentamos nuevamente al enemigo ,el no ha hacho su aparicion como stars fighter...

Hotaru seriamente: Pero princesa ,seiya al ser el principe de las estrellas ,ya no es sailor stars fighter,,,pero la pregunta aqui es si siendo un principe poderoso porque no combate con nosotras...

Serena suspirando profundamente; Esa misma pregunta me hago yo hotaru,,,,tengo la sensacion que hay algo mas con seiya , que me esta ocultando algo, pero porque, cual es la razon de tanto misterio...

Molly abrazando a serena: Tranquila amiga, aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar he visto la forma en que te ve seiya, y creeme ese chico se muere por ti , no tienes nada que temer...

Serena sonrio a molly ,es cierto seiya siempre ha estado apoyandola en todo ,en las buenas y en las malas, profesando su amor a todo pulmon ,sin verguenza, sino con todo su orgullo, entonces por que de repente tiene esa sensacion de que algo malo esta pasando con seiya,no sabe que es ,pero de seguro lo iba averiguar inmediatamente, como sea iba a saber que es lo que seiya le esta ocultando tanto a ella como a las demas sailor scouts...

* * *

><p><span>En el departamento de los three lights.<span>

Despues de aparecer asi de repente como si nada frente a los three lights, la "supuesta prometida" de seiya decidio que la cercania del parque no era el lugar mas apropiado para hablar con las 3 estrellas fugaces, en especial con seiya para que este cumpla su promesa que le hizo tanto tiempo en el planeta Kinmoku. Por su parte los three lights, no sabian que decirle a la joven frente a ellos, taiki y yaten sinceramente pensaban que era la chica mas irritante , insorpotable, presumida, envidiosa, es mas para ellos rei hino la antigua sailor mars,era una santa comparada con esa tal minerva y eso era mucho que decir, seiya estaba maldiciendose a si mismo, tenia que haber estado o borracho, drogado ,o loco porque esas serian las razones perfectas para el decidirse comprometerse con la loca de la chica que esta con el en este momento. Suspiro profundamente no sabia que hacer, y menos no tenia ni idea de como contarle la historia de el con minerva, despues que finalmente su sueño se hizo realidad que fue estar con la unica mujer que ha amado toda su vida, ahora viene esta chica a tratar de arruinar todo,eso es algo que no iba a permitir , como sea defendera su amor por su bombon,esta vez nadie los volveria a separar. asi que se acerco a minerva..

Seiya mirando friamente a minerva: Te lo preguntare solamente una vez minerva, que rayos crees que estas haciendo aqui?

Minerva sonriendo maliciosamente; Ya te lo dije querido,vine para hacerte pagar la promesa que me hiciste...no me digas que se te olvido mi querido seiya

Seiya furioso: No me digas asi no soy ni tu querido ni tu prometido ni nada por el estilo,,, es que no entiendes que no quiero nada que ver contigo

Minerva sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno querido eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de haberte comprometido conmigo...recuerda que yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que hicieras semejante promesa...

Y tanto seiya como taiki y yate no no sabian como responder a eso, lamentablemente para ellos en especial para seiya , ella no lo habia obligado a nada, el mismo en su dolor por no sentirse correspondido en esa epoca por su bombon ,creyo firmemente en el refran "un clavo saca otro clavo" pero evidentemente las cosas no funcionan asi, paso mas de 2 años y su corazon siempre le pertenecio a serena tsukido, y eso que ninguno de los dos, tanto el como la propia serena tenian ni la minima idea de que tuvieron una historia de amor juntos.,Por eso el debe buscar la manera, la forma o el metodo de alejar a minerva de su vida, ahora que finalmente estaba junto a su bombon de la noche a la mañana una chica, insorpotable e irritante como minerva no iba a interponerse entre ellos , eso es algo que jamas lo permitiria

Seiya firmemente: Hazme un favor minerva y haztelo a ti misma si es necesario, vete de aqui ,regresa a kinmoku, yo estoy feliz con la persona que amo , y la promesa que te hice puedes botarla directamente a la basura porque no pienso casarme contigo ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer en el universo...

Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que ese ultimo comentario realmente saco de sus casillas a minerva. Taiki y yaten miraban de reojo tanto a la joven caprichosa como a su hermano seiya, y ambos suspiraron profundamente, los dos estaba en medio de una guerra que esta a punto de estallar entre seiya y minerva, se preguntaron mentalmente porque no se quedaron en el parque esperando a serena y las demas chicas, porque definitivamente hubiera sido mejor para ellos que estar frente a estos dos que se ve a simple vista que se odian mutuamente..

Minerva furiosa: Quien te crees que eres seiya kou? te crees un dios para hablarme asi, y decidir romper tu promesa , porque te digo de una que no regresare a kinmoku,no sola, no regresare a casa sin ti, tu me tienes que cumplir te guste o no me escuchaste, fui perfectamente clara seiya...

Seiya igualmente furioso: Es que no escuchaste bien lo que dije, eres sorda o que por nada del mundo me casare contigo, vete de una vez dejanme en paz, me da asco con solo verte, no te quiero ni te querre nunca, mi corazon ya tiene dueño y tu no eres precisamente su dueña ...asi que largate de una vez por todas...

Minerva sonriendo maliciosamente: Claro que te casaras conmigo...al menos que quieras que algo malo le pase a la princesa de la luna...

Y en ese punto a seiya de pie a cabeza sintio todo un escalofrio acerca de poner en peligro la vida de su bombon, taiki y yaten saltaron de sus asientos igualmente impresionados como seiya por la mirada escalifriante de minerva y su amenaza hacia serena..

Taiki mirando fijamente a minerva: Mira minerva no crees que estas llevando todo esto demasiado lejos, mira que amenazar con lastimar a una persona y no cualquier persona sino la princesa de la luna futura soberana del universo es una cosa muy seria minerva,

Minerva sonriendo sarcasticamente: Al cuerno de quien es ella en realidad como si me importara realmente, princesa o no princesa no me quitara por lo que por derecho me pertenece que es seiya..

Yaten sonriendo sarcasticamente: Ahi es donde te equivocas querida-mirando friamente a minerva- seiya y la joven princesa de la luna que segun tu no te interesa ni un comino tuvieron su pasado juntos que tal-viendo a minerva que estaba en estado de shock continuo-asi que seamos sincero amiga, y haz que tu cerebro entiendas que la unica que sobra en la vida de mi hermano seiya eres tu...

Minerva en ese punto estaba mas que furica, decidio que por los momentos iba a desaparecer pero mirando friamente a seiya lo amenazo una vez mas...

Minerva mirando friamente a seiya: Mira seiya me quedare en la tierra hasta que recapacite, de una te digo cuida muy bien a tu princesa porque los accidentes ocurren siempre, y mas si esos accidentes son fatales,,,al menos que la tierra se quede sin su protectora numero uno te sugiero que pienses en cumplir nuestra promesa de vivir para siempre juntos..sino atente a las consecuencias, pues lo que le pase a la princesa de la luna sera tu unica responsabilidad querido hasta luego...

Y asi como llego minerva desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno solo la desesperacion y miedo en todo el cuerpo de seiya, el sabia perfectamente quien es ella en realidad, que siempre cumple lo que promete, ahora sabe que la vida de su bombon esta en sus manos. Estaba como loco empezo a romper las cosas, sus amigos trataron de calmarlo, pero en ese momento sono el timbre ...

**Punto de Vista de Serena:**

Estando en mi casa no pude descansar, a pesar de que finalmente estaba el equipo completo, y a mi madre y mi hermano esteban le parecieron mas que agradables ,y dulces molly y tomoyo,en mi mente estaba una sola cosa y es saber que pasa con seiya kou. S i es algo de lo que me cautivo de seiya ademas de ser apuesto porque el condenado ,esta mas que perfecto, es su sinceridad y la confianza que no tenemos, estando con darien o sin el, seiya y yo compartiamos una relacion especial de comunicacion ,el siempre sabia cuando estaba triste y cuando no, por mi parte siempre supe de su amor por mi, solamente que en esa epoca me hice la tonta por un estupido futuro que ni siquiera existio. En fin ya nada de eso importa, ahora lo unico que me importa es saber porque esa confianza se esta debilitando porque a mi amado seiya le pasa algo, de eso estoy segura ; por eso estoy aqui en la puerta del apatamento de los chicos para hacer frente a seiya de una vez por todas. Toco el timbre esperando que me abra, pero de repente senti la desaparicion de una presencia ,algo paso aqui , mas por los gritos de seiya , en ese momento taiki me vio y puedo asegurar que no esta feliz de verme.

Taiki totalmente en shock: Serena se puede saber que estas haciendo aqui...

Serena sarcasticamente: Que crees taiki, uno de tus hermanos es mi novio que tal? vengo a darle una visita algun problema con eso..

Taiki seriamente: No creo que eso sea buena idea serena lo que pasa es que seiya esta ocupado...

Pero no le hice caso se perfectamente que me esta ocultando algo..y tenia razon cuando entre en contra de la voluntad de taiki, me encontre con un total desastre en su apartamento causado por seiyaaa, realmente no sabia que pensar en esos momentos..

**Punto de Vista de Seiya:**

Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto definitivamente no estaba pasando, esas eran las palabras que mi mente gritaba, porque a mi? despues de tanto sufrimiento,de amar a mi bombon sin ser correspondido ,ahora que finalmente ella me ama como yo la amo se me viene el mundo encima precisamente ahora, es una especie de karma o algo asi. Yo sinceramente no se que es peor, que por muy principe de las estrellas que sea, no tengo poderes ,no puedo proteger a mi bombon cuando ella me necesite, o que la grandiosa minerva haya hecho su aparicion amenazandome a que si no me caso con ella ,lastimara a mi bombon, senti una impotencia tan grande que destrui todas las cosas del apartamento sin importame la presencia de taiki y yaten, ambos trataron de calmarme cuando el maldito timbre sono, en ese momento cerre los ojos diciendo, que no sea mi bombon que no sea mi bombon pero para el colmo de mis males era precisamente mi bombon., entonces vi la mirada de mi bombon hacia mi de dolor y decepcion y juro que deseaba morirme ahi mismo, luego mi bombon se dirigio a taiki y yaten

Serena friamente: Taiki ,yaten me pueden dejar a solas con seiya por favor,,,,

Yaten seriamente: No creo que sea buena idea serena, seiya necesita tiempo para calmarse..

Serena mirando friamente a los dos: En este momentos la que necesita tiempo para calmarse soy yo,,,asi que ustedes me diran,me dejan a solas con el por las buenas o sinoo,,,,

Y mis hermanos sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron rapidos como un rayo, en ese momento pense para tener hermanos como ellos, pero viendo fijamente a bombon no los culpo para nada porque yo tambien quiero huir de ella, es mi segunda vez en mi vida ver a una muy furica serena tsukido y creanme no es nada lindo de ver...

**Punto de Vista de Serena:**

Yo realmente no sabia que decir a seiya en estos momentos,estaba preocupada, decepcionada y sobretodo enojada con el, porque dice tanta veces lo mucho que me amas y no confia en mi, tanto daño le hice que le es muy dificil a el contarme sus cosas, entonces cai de rodillas, y hasta yo misma me sorprendi de empezar a llorar fuertemente.

**Punto de Vista de Seiya:**

Cerre los ojos esperando una cachetada o algo asi ,no es que no me lo merecias, pero las reacciones de mi bombon a veces suelen ser mas de lo que uno espera. Entonces me di cuenta que nada ocurrio , al abrir mis ojos, dios mio peor que hacer enfurecer a mi bombon es hacerla llorar, bravo seiya bravo , realmente se nota lo feliz que haces a tu bombon, lo que mas odio es hacer llorar a mi bombon y hago precisamente eso, realmente soy genial, me acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, entonces entre lagrimas ella me mira fijamente

Serena llorando; Seiya porque? porque no confias en mi

Seiya totalmente en shock; Como te atreves decir semejante cosa bombon sabes que confio en ti con mi vida

Serena aun llorando: No no lo haces seiya si confiaras en mi me dijiera que es lo que te esta pasando, me esquiva en la escuela, casi no hablamos, y aqui mirate seiya donde esta el hombre que me enamoro y juro amarme de por vida, seiya no ves que tu silencio me esta matando, que me siento impotente el no poder ayudarte sin que me digas lo que te pasa seiya, es que acaso no confias en mi amor seiya, no confias en mi en lo que siento por ti...

Y cuando mi bombon dijo todas esas cosas me senti herido conmigo mismo por distanciarla y dejarla a la deriva, pero tambien con ella , yo nunca pero nunca duraria de ella, cuando ella amaba a darien yo era mas que conciente de eso , y se perfectamente que ella me ama a mi, asi que suspirando profundamente debo decirle una de las dos cosas que he mantenido para mi, no puedo dejar que ella piense asi de si misma...

Seiya molesto : Quieres saber lo que me pasa bombon, quieres saber cual es mi bendito problema,,,

Serena calmada y sorprendida por la aptidud de seiya; Si quiero saber que me estas ocultando, porque te estas alejando de mi seiya

Seiya gritando fuertemente; PORQUE PERDI MIS PODERES SERENA NO PUEDO TRANSFORMARME BOMBON NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE QUE TALLLLL, AL PARECER EL IMBECIL DE DARIEN CON TAN POCA COSA ERA MEJOR QUE YO,,,NO TENGO PODERESSSSSSS

**Punto de Vista de Serena:**

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, en shock no pense en que lo que me ocultaba seiya es que perdio sus poderes, pero como paso eso ,es el principe de las estrellas, es poderoso mas poderoso que endymion , entonces como sucedio esto , debo hablar con mi hermano y mi madre de esto, ahora lo primero confortar a mi querido seiya,,

Serena mirando con ternura a seiya; Escuchame seiya no se lo que debes sentir en estos momentos pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo , y te amo por quien eres por ser simplemente seiya con o sin poderes eres lo mas importante para mi

Seiya sonriendo felizmente a serena: Bombon eres unica, no creo que pueda amar a nadie mas que tu,,,

Yo no dije nada, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada a decir verdad, nos miramos fijamente sabiendo de antemano lo que esta apunto de pasar, me incline al rostro de seiya para que nuestros labios se unieran finalmente,

**Punto de Vista de Seiya:**

En el momento que nuestros labios se unieron me senti como en el cielo,besar a mi bombon es algo que nunca me cansaria de hacer, aprete su cuerpo firmemente al mio , mientras que ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestros labios se fundian , poco a poco le pedi accesso a bombon para explorar su boca, ella acepto inmediatamente , y nuestras lenguas se unieron en una dulce danza , estar con mi bombon me volvia loco, me estaba encendiendo y podria jurar que ella tambien. Nos olvidamos de todo poco a poco rompi el beso, y me diriji al cuello de mi bombon ,besandolo apasionadamente, produciendo gemidos de mi bombon que era musica para mi

Serena gimiendo; Seiyaaaa ohhhhhh seiyaaaaa

Seiya besando el cuello de serena: Jamas me cansare de ti bombon, de tu olor, de tu cuerpo, de todo de ti, te quiero ,quiero todo tu ser bombon,,,,

Serena gimiendo debilmente; tomame seiya, tomame nuevamente sabes que soy tuya y de nadie mas..

Y no lo pense dos veces nuevamente tome los labios de bombon besandola fervientemente con todo mi amor y deseo por ella, recorriendo con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo , provocando que ella gimiera cada vez mas , la cargue en mis brazos trasladandola a mi habitacion.

**Punto de Vista de Serena:**

No podia creer que con tan solos unos besos me sentia la mujer mas afortunada en el universo, besandonos salvajemente , entramos a su habitacion nunca romper el beso, seiya acariciaba mi muslo provocandome gemidos,volviendome loca, me sentia deseada, amada pero sobre todo necesitada, necesitada de las caricias de seiya, nuevamente beso mi cuello,y suavemente me quito la camisa ,dejandome con mi sujetador y unos shorts cortos. Besandome mas suavemente me coloco con ternura en su cama, mirandome fijamente se quito la camisa, dejando al desnudo sus delineados torsos, que me hacian estremeserme como nadie, nuevamente se me acerco besandome el cuello, haciendome gemir me susurro al oido..

Seiya susurrando al oido de serena: Bombon,,,se mia,,dame tu cuerpo bombon ,tu alma ,todo de ti bombon quiero que seas mia por completo,,,

Serena gimiendo: Seiyaaaaa diossssssss te doy todo mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser tomame seiya kou reclamame nuevamente como tu mujer

Seiya solo sonrio y nuevamente me beso salvajemente , mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda ,aferrandome mas a el, seiya me quito el sujetador, y empezo a darle atencion a mis pechos, tomo uno de ellos, y lo mordiqueo ,chupo, lamio haciendome sentir en llamas, mi cuerpo respondia automaticamente a sus caricias..

Serena gimiendo: ohhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh seiyaaaaaa

Tomando el otro pezon hizo lo mismo, estaba en el cielo , extaciada queria ser parte de seiya, me llenaba cada vez mas , entonces yo acaricie su miembro provocando un gemido sorpresa de seiya.

Seiya gimiendo:bombonnnnnn aaaaah diossssss asiiiiiii bombonnnn

**Punto de Vista de Seiya;**

Cuando bombon acaricio mi miembro, perdi mi cordura totalmente, me olvide de todo de minerva y de la perdida de mis poderes solo queria,amar a esta mujer debajo de mi ,fundirme en ella,hacerla gritar mi nombre ,amarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pueda mas,y asi decidi hacerlo, detuve a mi bombon antes que yo pudiera acabar, nuevamente nos besamos,sus labios son droga para mi, nos quitamos mutuamente la ropa restante. Ambos desnudos totalmente con la necesidad de amarnos mas ,introduje un dedo en la intimidad de mi bombon provocandola retorcerse del placer que le daba, luego dos hasta tres dedos a la vez ,volviendo a sentir los gemidos de mi bombon

Serena gimiendo mas fuerte: ahhhhhhhhh seiyaaaaa masssss rapidoooo diosssssss no te detenga mi amor masssss

Seiya sonriendo; No lo hare mi amor , eres mia solamente mia bombon

Mi bombon gritaba mas fuerte cuando mis dedos entraban a una velocidad sorprendente, su cuerpo temblaba , hasta finalmente explotar en un orgasmo alucinante para ella.

**Punto de Vista de Serena:**

Dios me sentia vivir en otra dimension, seiya parecia ser dueño de mi cuerpo ,es mas lo era, cada caricia, cada roce de sus labios en mi cuerpo, me hacia alucinar, me sentia viva, nos besabamos casi sin respirar, sus besos humedos recorrian todo mi cuerpo, estaba que explotaba,mas cuando abrio mis piernas,y senti su lengua en mi intimidad, causandome que mi cuerpo explotara nuevamente..

Serena gimiendo . Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seiya: Lista para mi bombon, es nuestro momento...bombon seamos uno solo,un solo ser mi bombon te amo demasiado

Serena sonriendo a seiya; Lista mi amor cuando tu quieras, tambien te amo seiya tomame de una vez mi amor te necesito..

Abri mis piernas mas si es posible, para permitir unirme a seiya como uno solo, poco a poco senti a seiya dentro de mi cuerpo,era la sensancion mas plancentera y erotica de mi vida, sentir al hombre que amo mas que nada en el mundo,dentro de mi no podia describirlo con palabras, sentia como tocar las estrellas. De repente al sentirlo plenamente dentro de mi poco a poco empezamos a movernos en forma sincronizada, me aferre mas a seiya, porque empezo a aumentar sus embestidas entraba fuertemente dentro de mi, nuestros cuerpos cada vez mas estaban empapados de sudor, el placer que sentia se incremento mas , mis uñas se enterraban en la espalda de seiya, no podia aguantar mas , nuestros gritos se oian en toda la habitacion..

Seiya embistiendo profundamente a serena: diossssss bombonnnnn no me cansooo. de tiiii..ahhhhhh te amo...bombonnnnnn

Serena gimiendo de placer: Yo tambien te amooooo seiyaaaaa massssssss amorrrrrrrr soy tuyaaaaaaa massssss seiyaaaaaa ahhhhhhhh

**Punto de vista de Seiya:**

Nuestros gritos quizas podrian escuchar los vecinos ,pero a nosotros no nos importaban nada, lo unico importante para mi era complacer a mi bombon, y por sus fuertes gemidos podia darme mas que por sastifecho por mi labor cumplida, sabia que bombon estaba por terminar, sus gritos ,su cuerpo ya no podia mas, pero queria amarla ,mas fundirme en ella, asi que la levante a mi altura, y nuevamente la penetre mas fuerte que antes.

Serena gimiendo: Ohhhhhhh por diosssssssss seiyaaaaaaaaaa

Y asi seguimos un poco mas, tanto su cuerpo como el mio ya estaban mas que agotado, en ese momento en un empuje final mi bombon cayo rendida gritando fuertemente mi nombre, al poco segundos despues ,termine por explotar todo mi ser en mi bombon, fue alucinante, increible, mas alla que las palabras puedan describir,mejor que en la luna, mirando a la mujer acostada frente a mi puedo decir oficialmente que serena tsukido es solamente mia, mi mujer de nadie mas, y yo seiya kou su mas fiel esclavo, estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, serena tsukido es mi dueña, mi princesa la unica mujer de mi vida, y nada ni nadie me separa de ella.

Serena mirando a seiya: En que piensas mi amor

Seiya besando la frente de serena: Lo afortunado que soy por tenerte mi amor,,,eres todo para mi bomboncito, eres mi luz ,mi guia la estrella mas brillante de mi firmamento, hoy que nos amamos como nunca ,que fuimos uno solo, me doy cuenta que definitivamente no podia vivir sin ti que moriria por ti...

Serena besando suavemente a seiya: Yo tambien moriria por ti seiya no tienes ideas de lo que me cambiaste desde el momento que nos conocimos, me amaste por quien soy, me aceptaste con mis errores y mis virtudes, estuviste ahi,cuando nadie estaba me llenaste totalmente y hoy aqui te entregue mi cuerpo , mi alma, mi todo,toda serena tsukido le pertenece a alguien y ese alguien eres tu seiya kou, no amare mas nadie que tu mi amor,,,

Seiya no dijo nada solo la miro con amor ,ternura, cariño, se besaron nuevamente con todo su amor que se podian dar, ninguno de los dos sabian que proximamente sus dias juntos estan oficialmente contados...porque afuera del edificio la "supuesta prometida" de seiya fue fiel observadora del amor mutuo del principe de las estrellas y la princesa de la luna, y se lleno de odio hacia los dos, juro que ambos jamas conocerian realmente la felicidad.

Minerva sonriendo maliciosamente: Juro seiya kou que esta traicion sera vengada con sangre ,esa princesa de la luna y tu jamas estaran juntos...querido seiya no tienes idea de lo que causo que perdieras tus poderes..como se dice por ahi" sino eres mio no seras de nadie" jajajajajajaja

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno en primer lugar si no es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, se acerca mis lectores, segundo un capitulo super especial de todo un poco, un serena-seiya algo fuerte jejejeje no es "M" esta historia por nada, en el siguiente capitulo llego el drama, drama , drama , drama, nuestro seiya perdio sus poderes que pasara con el-serena y mineva , otro drama mas asi que revisen por favor**


End file.
